


Keeping me alive

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Felching, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene dos trabajos; entre semana ayuda a su tío Bobby por las tardes cuando sale de clase en el desguace, y los fines de semana limpia el bar de Ellen. Desde que su hermanito Sammy le dijo muy seriamente un año atrás que de mayor quería ser abogado, él va a ahorrar todo lo que esté en su mano para que su hermano vaya a la universidad. En el colegio eligen a Sam como mejor estudiante de la escuela y le proponen tener clases avanzadas para subir de curso y ahorrar un año. Sam acepta encantado porque la persona que le impartirá las materias avanzadas es el profesor Novak, un hombre que ha escrito varios libros y es una eminencia en su trabajo. Sobra decir que, cuando Dean y Castiel se conocen, Dean le deja bien claro sus propósitos y sus intenciones. Castiel no piensa igual porque no quiere dejarse llevar por el calentón de un adolescente de diecisiete años. Eso puede ser su ruina y su perdición pero por otro lado, ¿cómo se lucha contra algo que deseas con toda el alma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para Iris como regalo de cumpleaños. Normalmente intento sorprenderla con alguna continuación de las miles que me pide, pero este año he pensado que sea ella la que elija la trama y absolutamente todo del fic. Ella manda y yo obedezco. De algo de eso también va el fic, no creáis ;)
> 
> He comenzado a publicar un día antes de la fecha prevista para felicitar el cumpleaños del señor Ackles y comenzar así el mes de Jensen.

 

 **Título:** [Keeping me alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNtsXPovD_4&list=RDSNtsXPovD_4)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Beteo:** RoHoshi

 **Portada:** Taolee y RoHoshi. Las fotos no nos pertenecen.

**Capítulos:**

**Número de palabras:**

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic es para Iris como regalo de cumpleaños. Normalmente intento sorprenderla con alguna continuación de las miles que me pide, pero este año he pensado que sea ella la que elija la trama y absolutamente todo del fic. Ella manda y yo obedezco. De algo de eso también va el fic, no creáis ;)

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Bobby, Jo y Ellen Harvelle, Charlie, Dick Roman, Gabriel, Jody Mills, Kevin, Lucifer, Michael, Ben, Crowley...

 **Prompt de Ir** **is:** básicamente quiero que Cas o Misha, lo que tú veas, sea el canguro de Sam, o el profe de repaso lo que tú veas, que Dean tenga 16 o 17 años y un día llegue antes a casa del trabajo (ayudando a Bobby en el garaje lo que veas) y se lo encuentre y se líen ahí mismo cuando Sam se vaya a la cama, y ahí sí quiero a Dean súper sumiso y dejándose hacer de todo y si es su first time ya te ganas el cielo XDDD

 **Warnings de Iris:** dom/sub, dom!cas, sub!dean, underage, age—difference, first time, bondage, fingering, nipple—play, rimming, coming untouched, spanking, manhandling, dirty talk, barebacking, happy ending.

 **Warnings de Taolee:** Aparte de todo lo que ella ha dicho, voy a poner: frottage, felching qué coño! XD ah, y angst, muuuuuuucho angst. Us jodéis ^^

 **Resumen de lo que finalmente voy a escribir ^^:** Dean tiene dos trabajos; entre semana ayuda a su tío Bobby por las tardes cuando sale de clase en el desguace, y los fines de semana limpia el bar de Ellen. Desde que su hermanito Sammy le dijo muy seriamente un año atrás que de mayor quería ser abogado, él va a ahorrar todo lo que esté en su mano para que su hermano vaya a la universidad. En el colegio eligen a Sam como mejor estudiante de la escuela y le proponen tener clases avanzadas para subir de curso y ahorrar un año. Sam acepta encantado porque la persona que le impartirá las materias avanzadas es el profesor Novak, un hombre que ha escrito varios libros y es una eminencia en su trabajo. Sobra decir que, cuando Dean y Castiel se conocen, Dean le deja bien claro sus propósitos y sus intenciones. Castiel no piensa igual porque no quiere dejarse llevar por el calentón de un adolescente de diecisiete años. Eso puede ser su ruina y su perdición pero por otro lado, ¿cómo se lucha contra algo que deseas con toda el alma?

DÍAS DE PUBLICACIÓN

 

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y modificaciones.

 

  * Capítulo 01 – 01 de marzo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jensen!

  * Capítulo 02 – 02 de marzo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iris!

  * Capítulo 03 – 05 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 04 – 09 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 05 – 10 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 06 – 13 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 07 – 15 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 08 – 18 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 09 – 20 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 10 – 23 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 11 – 25 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 12 – 27 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 13 – 30 de marzo.

  * Capítulo 14 – 01 de abril.

  * Capítulo 15 – 03 de abril.

  * Capítulo 16 – 06 de abril.

  * Capítulo 17 – 08 de abril.

  * Capítulo 18 – 10 de abril.

  * Capítulo 19 – 13 de abril.

  * Capítulo 20 – 15 de abril.

  * Capítulo 21 – 17 de abril.

  * Capítulo 22 – 20 de abril.

  * Capítulo 23 – 22 de abril.

  * Capítulo 24 – 24 de abril.

  * Capítulo 25 – 27 de abril.

  * Capítulo 26 – 29 de abril.

  * Capítulo 27 – 01 de Mayo.

  * Capítulo 28 – 03 de Mayo. ¡Feliz día de las madres! XD




 

 

 

**KEEPING ME ALIVE**

 

 

**CAPITULO 1**

 

 

Lawrence, Kansas.

 

 

— ¡Dean! —Sam entró corriendo en el apartamento soltando todos los libros que traía en las manos sobre la mesa del salón—. ¡Dean! ¿Estás en casa?

Al no obtener respuesta, garabateó rápidamente algo en un post it y lo pegó en la puerta de la nevera.

Dean debía de seguir trabajando a esas horas. Estaba tan nervioso que no había calculado que era demasiado pronto para que su hermano mayor volviera de su trabajo en el desguace de su tío Bobby.

Tal y como había entrado, Sam salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La madre de una de sus compañeras de clase lo estaba esperando fuera para acercarle a la biblioteca. Debía terminar el trabajo de química o no obtendría la nota que él quería, y no podía permitirse bajar la media. Mucho menos ahora que el director del colegio le había propuesto asistir a las clases avanzadas. Tendría que prepararse durante semanas, pero le daba igual. Aprobar ese examen significaría adelantar un curso y llegar cuanto antes a la universidad.

Era cierto que aún le quedaban varios años de estudios por delante, pero a sus doce años, Sam Winchester tenía muy claro lo que quería en la vida.

 

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, observó en sus anotaciones el título del libro que necesitaba y se puso a mirar entre las estanterías. A su lado, una voz sonó haciéndole abandonar la búsqueda.

— Sam. Me alegra verte por aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sam se volvió y asintió. El profesor Novak estaba a un par de metros de él.

Ese hombre era una eminencia en su trabajo y todos sus colegas a la par que sus alumnos lo admiraban. Había escrito varios libros sobre distintas teorías en la física y en la relatividad ganándose la fama de ser un hombre erudito y muy inteligente. ­

Con apenas veintiocho años, Castiel Novak tenía un nombre y un prestigio, no sólo en su ciudad sino entre sus colegas de profesión.

Cuando el director del colegio de Sam le dijo que sería el profesor Novak quien le daría las clases avanzadas, no pudo creer haber tenido tanta suerte. Lo admiraba tanto que se había leído todos sus libros varias veces.

— No encuentro un libro que se llama “La teoría de la relatividad en el campo de la física cuántica”

— Ese libro no te va a ayudar —dijo girándose hacia la estantería que tenía al lado y cogiendo otro—. Éste es nuevo. Lo terminé de leer ayer. Estoy seguro de que va a ayudarte mucho más.

— ¡Gracias! —Sam no podía ocultar su cara de alegría—. Profesor Novak, quería agradecerle que me haya escogido a mí de entre los demás alumnos para darme clases. Espero no decepcionarle.

— Sé que no lo harás. He observado tu nivel académico y tienes mejores notas que yo —sonrió.

Sam se ruborizó.

— No lo creo —le restó importancia agitando el libro en una mano—. ¿Cuándo comenzaríamos las clases?

— Esta semana salgo de viaje porque tengo varias conferencias en Chicago y no volveré hasta la semana que viene. ¿Te parece bien que te llame cuando vuelva? Tengo tu número en mi expediente.

— Claro —Sam no podía decirle que por él hubiera empezado esa misma tarde porque ya era todo un lujo contar con su ayuda—. Esperaré su llamada.

El profesor Novak colaboraba en el departamento de becas de su colegio. Allí había sido profesor durante varios años hasta que se dedicó exclusivamente a dar clases extraescolares a los niños que optaban por subir de nivel haciendo un examen.

— Bien. De todas formas tienes mi email. Como sé que vas a empezar a estudiar antes, escríbeme si ves que algo se te resiste.

— Lo haré, muchas gracias —dio tres pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él—. Que tenga un buen viaje.

— Gracias. Hasta pronto.

Sammy volvió a su mesa totalmente emocionado. Admiraba a ese hombre y aún no se creía la suerte que había tenido.

Intentando despejarse, abrió el libro que le había recomendado el profesor y se puso a leer. Cuando llevaba un buen rato leyendo, notó que le dolía la cabeza y que le costaba concentrarse. Quizás estuviera cansado, o había pillado algo de frío. Ojalá Dean regresase pronto y viera la nota de la nevera porque comenzaba a sentirse mal.

 

 

 

Dean cerró de una patada la puerta del apartamento donde vivía con su hermano y soltó las llaves encima de la mesa. Sammy debía de haber llegado porque todos sus libros estaban ahí.

— ¿Sammy? —lo llamó. Al no obtener respuesta lo volvió a intentar—. ¿Sam?

Nada. Ese apartamento era enano y si no había respondido era porque no estaba.

A veces lamentaba vivir en una caja de cerillas, pero era lo único que había podido permitirse pagar para estar más cerca del colegio de Sam.

Desde que sus padres murieron, ambos habían ido a vivir con su tío Bobby al desguace que el hombre tenía a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un engorro ir y venir todos los días desde allí y a Dean no le daba tiempo de levantarse, ir a clase, volver, cambiarse para trabajar con su tío, luego volver para recoger a Sammy de alguna actividad extraescolar y por último regresar de nuevo a casa por la noche, así que decidió alquilar un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

No era gran cosa; un salón, una cocina enana, dos habitaciones y un baño. No había más. Era ridículamente pequeño, pero al menos se limpiaba en media hora.

Un año atrás Sammy le había dicho que quería ser abogado y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo. Conocía a su hermano muy bien y sabía que lograría todo lo que se propusiera. Quería hacerle feliz y quería que se dedicara a algo que se le diera bien. Estaba seguro que algún día Sammy sería alguien en la vida. Por eso tenía que ahorrar todo lo que pudiera, porque la universidad de Sam no iba a ser barata. Sabía que por sus notas le concederían alguna beca, pero eso no sería suficiente para pagarlo todo, así que había cogido otro trabajo los fines de semanas limpiando el local de Ellen cuando ella cerraba. A veces le dejaba servir detrás de la barra, pero como era menor de edad, no podía ejercer ese trabajo de momento.

Dean desde luego no se sentía como si tuviera dieciséis años. No los aparentaba. Siempre había sido algo más alto que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, y más fuerte. No obstante, su cara aniñada delataba que aún le quedaban un par de años para terminar de convertirse en un hombre.

— Estoy en la biblioteca. Recógeme a la hora de cerrar, por favor. Parece que va a llover y no quiero mojarme. Sam —leyó la nota que había dejado su hermano en la nevera mientras abría la puerta para picar algo. Miró el reloj de la pared. Aún le quedaba tiempo, así que se hizo un sándwich de pavo, lechuga y mayonesa y cogió una coca cola. Agarró las llaves del Impala que había dejado sobre la mesa y fue a buscarle.

Ese coche significaba mucho para él. Había sido de su padre y, durante años, había estado estacionado en el desguace de Bobby esperando a ser conducido de nuevo.

Lo primero que hizo cuando cumplió los dieciséis fue sacarse el carnet. De eso hacía ya casi un año, y no se cansaba de conducir a su nena. Era su mayor orgullo aparte de Sam. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho más en su vida.

 

 

 

Cuando entró en la biblioteca tuvo que hacerlo despacio porque las suelas de goma de sus botas chirriaron sobre ese suelo tan reluciente. ¿Con qué lo limpiarían?

Caminó entre las mesas pero no lo vio. ¿Y si Sammy había decidido irse por su cuenta? No lo creía porque antes de llegar había comenzado a llover y dudaba mucho que su hermano se hubiera puesto a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Quizás se había sentado en otro lado. No había demasiada gente a esa hora. Los viernes por la noche solían ser tranquilos, pero quizás Sammy había cambiado hoy de idea.

Recorrió la biblioteca y, al no encontrarle donde siempre, caminó por los pasillos de las distintas secciones pensando que, quizás, estuviera buscando algún libro nuevo.

Al llegar a la sección favorita de su hermano se paró para mirar a ver si estaba, pero sólo encontró a un hombre. Era un poco más alto que él, no demasiado, y estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo.

No supo por qué razón, pero no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. El individuo se había sentido observado y levantó la cabeza para mirarle cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —el hombre cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo siguió mirando.

Dean caminó hacia él y asintió. No era un secreto que le gustasen los hombres. No iba por ahí pregonándolo porque no era incumbencia de nadie, pero ya había dejado muy atrás esos quebraderos de cabeza al sentir que era diferente del resto de sus amigos. Le gustaban los hombres, vale, ¿y?

— ¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué coño hacía pidiéndole a un completo desconocido su número de teléfono?

El hombre no se lo tomó a mal y se rió. Joder hasta su risa era perfecta.

— No suelo darle mi teléfono a desconocidos —dijo.

Dean se estremeció al oír de nuevo su voz tan grave y profunda.

— Entonces dejemos de serlo.

¿Desde cuándo era tan descarado?

El hombre volvió a sonreír y le tendió la mano.

— Me llamo Castiel, ¿y tú?

— Dean —aceptó el saludo.

— Hola, Dean —lo saludó, y el muchacho sólo se quedó con que su nombre sonaba muy bien dicho por ese hombre.

— ¿Me das ahora tu número de teléfono?

— ¿No eres demasiado directo? —deshizo el saludo y agarró el libro con ambas manos.

— No. Si quiero algo, ¿para qué voy a perder el tiempo? —y lo decía en serio. Posiblemente Dean no era tan listo intelectualmente hablando como su hermano, pero si quería algo, no dudaba en ir a por ello.

— Es una teoría interesante, pero mucho me temo que no voy a poder darte mi número de teléfono.

Dean levantó las cejas en un claro gesto que no entendía por qué le decía que no.

— Dean —Castiel se acercó a él para hablarle de cerca sin que nadie más los escuchara—. No sería políticamente correcto.

— ¿Por qué? —Dean sintió su espacio personal invadido, pero por alguna extraña razón le gustó que lo hiciera—. ¿No puedo invitar a tomar café a alguien que me gusta?

— ¿Y sólo me invitarías a café?

Dean se lamió los labios sin apartar los ojos de él.

— Eso para empezar.

— Ya veo. ¿Y luego?

Tenía dos opciones; o salir corriendo intimidado por esos impactantes ojos azules, o echarle morro.

— Luego lo que quieras.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente. Cuando se calmó, lo miró de nuevo como si pudiera congelarle con la mirada.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Dean?

— ¿Importa?

— Mucho.

— ¿Por qué? —se mordió el labio y luego, sin poder contenerse, le dio un suave beso en la boca.

Castiel le correspondió devolviéndole el beso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se quedó mudo y estático en el sitio. Carraspeó y lo observó ahora con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— Porque no pareces ser mayor de edad —le miró la cara para asegurarse bien—. Y no puedes besar así.

Dean contuvo una efímera sonrisa mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior. Se acercó para besarle, ésta vez haciendo más presión y separando algo más los labios para profundizar el beso. Cuando se separó, lo miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no puedo besar así? ¿Porque soy menor de edad y no te ha gustado, o porque soy menor de edad y te ha gustado demasiado?

Al oír pisadas al fondo del pasillo, Castiel retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con una estantería. Soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y salió caminando rápido de allí.

 

 

 

— ¿Sammy? —Dean llevaba un rato buscando a su hermano cuando lo encontró saliendo del baño. Al verle la cara no pudo evitar preocuparse—. ¿Estás bien?

— Creo que la comida me ha sentado mal —dijo frotándose el estómago—. ¿Me llevas a casa?

Dean asintió preocupado. Su hermano tenía mal color y eso no le gustaba nada.

Al llegar a casa le dio una manzanilla y lo acostó. A la mañana siguiente estaba como nuevo, charlando como una cotorra y contándole todo lo que no le había dicho el día anterior.

— ¿Me has oído, Dean? ¡El profesor Novak va a darme clases! —llevaba un rato con una tostada en la mano sin comérsela—. ¿Tú sabes la lista de espera que hay para que ese hombre te elija para darte clases? ¡Y me ha escogido a mí! —saltó de la silla—. ¡A mí!

— Me preocupas, Sammy. Que te emociones tanto por un viejo...

— No es tan viejo —masticó rápido la tostada y cogió la mochila para ir a clase colgándosela en la espalda—. ¡Venga, que no llegamos!

Dean se terminó el café de un sorbo y bufó. Odiaba ir con prisas a todas partes.

— ¿Luego vas a ir de nuevo a la biblioteca? —le preguntó arrancando el motor del Impala.

— Sí, pero no hace falta que me recojas. Hoy hace bueno y puedo caminar hasta casa.

— No importa —respondió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido—. Me pilla de paso recogerte en la biblioteca a la vuelta.

Lo que quería era ir de nuevo para saber si ese tal Castiel seguía por allí. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en él y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Esos ojos azules, esos labios, el rubor de sus mejillas... No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa recordándole. Definitivamente tenía que verle de nuevo.

 

Durante toda la semana estuvo recogiendo a Sam con la excusa de que el tiempo estaba esos días inestable. Lo estuvo buscando sin dar con él. ¿Habría sido una casualidad encontrarle allí?

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Dean se fue haciendo más a la idea de que no volvería a verle. Sabía que la biblioteca de Lawrence era muy grande y muy visitada por gente que estaba de paso en la ciudad. La arquitectura de sus muros y las antiguas librerías de madera conferían a ese edificio un lugar casi mágico que atraía la atención de muchos visitantes.

Pensó en buscarle. No podía haber muchos Castieles por el mundo, ¿no? Pero... ¿por dónde empezaría? Tarde o temprano iba a tener que admitir que no iba a volverle a ver.

 

 

Era domingo y Ellen lo había llamado esa misma tarde para que fuera a limpiar el local. Jo, la hija de la dueña, estaba allí echándole una mano.

— Tienes cara de embobado —se burló de él. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Jo le lanzó el trapo con el que secaba las mesas—. ¡Dean!

— Te he oído —mintió—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Estás inusualmente callado y eso no es normal en ti —Jo recuperó su trapo y secó la siguiente mesa—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Dean la miró sin comprender.

— Como se llama, ¿quién?

— Pues el tío en el que estás pensando. Te conozco bien, Dean Winchester, y sé que se te pone esa cara de almeja cuando hay un chico que te gusta —razonó—. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Levantó una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa y la puso encima cuando Jo dejó de pasar el paño.

— No. Me lo encontré por casualidad en la biblioteca.

— ¡Madre mía! ¿Y qué hacía Dean Winchester en la biblioteca? —se burló.

— Cállate —le ordenó—. Ya da igual porque lo he estado buscando todos estos días y nada.

— No desesperes. Seguro que acaba apareciendo.

Dean no respondió. Ya casi se había dado por vencido.

 

 

 

— Dean, mañana comienzo las clases con el profesor Novak. No te importa que vengamos aquí por la tarde, ¿verdad?

— Me da igual —respondió mientras veía la tele. Los lunes solía tener libre y, aunque siempre tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, al final pasaba la tarde tirado en el sofá comiendo ganchitos— ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

— Lo que quieras —Sam se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el baño—. Me voy a la ducha. Me fío de ti.

— A ver el día que me ayudas —se levantó y caminó a la cocina mientras elevaba el tono de voz para que su hermano lo escuchara bien a pesar de tener ya el grifo de la ducha abierto—, que no soy tu chacha.

Sam no respondió, quizás porque no le hubiera oído, o posiblemente lo hubiera ignorado.

Mientras Dean preparaba algo para cenar, el teléfono de su hermano comenzó a sonar. Fue a cogerlo y en la pantalla vio el nombre del profesor Novak.

— ¡Sam! —ladró—. Teléfono.

Sam no respondió.

— ¡Sam, te llaman!

— Cógelo tú, estoy en la ducha.

— Ahora encima soy su secretaria —bufó planteándose si contestar o no.

Cuando fue a apretar el botón para responder, la llamada se colgó. Dean miró el teléfono, lo volvió a bloquear y lo dejó donde estaba. No se había alejado ni dos pasos cuando una vibración sonó haciendo retumbar la mesa. Un mensaje.

Volvió y desbloqueó el aparato para leerlo.

“Sam. Confírmame la hora de mañana. C. Novak.”

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Llegó hasta la puerta del baño y la golpeó un par de veces.

— Sam. El vejestorio te ha dejado un mensaje. Que le confirmes la hora para mañana.

— Vale. Ahora le llamo —sonó desde dentro.

Dean bloqueó de nuevo el teléfono. Nada le parecía más insoportable que recibir clases también por la tarde. Se podía imaginar al profesor Novak. Su hermano le había contado miles de cosas de él y gracias a todo eso, ya se había creado una imagen en la cabeza. Fijo que era un bicho raro, repeinado, entrado en años, soltero, y con una patilla de las gafas pegada con cinta adhesiva. Todos eran iguales.

Decidió ahorrarse la visión saliendo con sus amigos por la tarde. Quedaría con ellos directamente a la salida del trabajo y de ahí irían al cine o algo. Ni loco se iba a quedar en casa aguantando ese muermo. No.

 

 

 

— Me alegro que hayamos podido quedar en tu casa para las clases, Sam. Vamos a terminar muy tarde y no quería que estuvieras fuera de casa a esas horas —el profesor Novak se sentó frente al niño y dispuso todo el material que iba a necesitar a su lado.

— A mi hermano no le importa —sonrió. Al fin iba a empezar con las clases—. Trabaja hasta tarde, y si viene antes de tiempo seguramente se vaya a su cuarto.

— Bien. Comencemos.

 

 

Dean cerró un ojo para ajustar bien la medida. Atinó con el taco y, tras un golpe seco de muñeca, le dio a la bola blanca hasta meterla en el agujero correspondiente. Victorioso, levantó las manos ante su colega.

— Y así se gana otra partida más.

— Vete a la mierda —Charlie dejó su coca cola a un lado y se levantó del taburete donde había estado sentada esperando su turno—. Se te da mejor este juego porque los tíos lo lleváis en la sangre. Os pasáis desde que nacéis con las manos en el taco y en las pelotas.

— Pues haber tocado tú algunas —le devolvió la queja—. Ahora voy a tener culpa también de que seas lesbiana.

— Algún día encontraré algo en lo que te gane.

— En quejica —le sonrió—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Hmmmm —la chica se miró su maravilloso reloj de wonderwoman—. Casi la hora de cenar. Será mejor que me vaya yendo a casa. ¿Te vienes?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Voy a quedarme un rato más. Sam aún estará con el profesor aburrimiento y no tengo ganas de quedarme frito escuchándole mientras hago la cena.

— Es fantástico que hayan elegido a Sam para las clases avanzadas. Va ahorrarse un año como mínimo.

— Sí, es fabuloso —respondió irónico—. Voy a tener un año menos para ahorrar para su universidad. Eso si no le da por presentarse a más clases avanzadas en un futuro y llegue a la universidad antes que yo. Voy a tener que prostituirme para poder pagarlo.

— Si eso sucediera fijo que le dan una beca, no te agobies —la chica se recogió su pelo pelirrojo en una coleta y se puso la cazadora—. Te veo mañana en clase, putilla.

Dean le guiñó un ojo y la despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se había quedado solo pero no le importaba. Jugaría una partida para perfeccionar su toque.

Cuando consideró que Sam ya habría terminado, pagó su coca cola y se montó en el Impala para llegar a casa. Al entrar, asomó la cabeza por la rendija que dejó. Vio a Sam recogiendo los libros sobre la mesa. Entonces, entró.

— Hey —cerró tras él—. ¿Ya se ha largado el viejete? —tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero lanzándola de igual modo sobre una de las sillas. Se sentía aliviado de tener la casa para él y no tener que soportar semejante tostón.

— Está en el aseo, pero ya se va.

Dean no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Al volverse, se quedó parado pensando que no podía ser. Tenía que ser una broma.

Por su parte, Castiel se había quedado petrificado bajo el marco de la puerta sin apartar los ojos de él. ¿Cómo era posible tanta casualidad? Incluso Dean había abierto ligeramente la boca. Ya se había dado por vencido y justamente ese día que había decidido dejar de buscar, Castiel volvía a aparecer en su vida.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

 

— Dean, te presento a mi profesor de las clases avanzadas, Castiel Novak.

Dean quiso darle una bofetada a su hermano por no haberle dicho el nombre de ese hombre antes.

— Profesor Novak —siguió el chico volviéndose a él—. Le presento a mi hermano, Dean Winchester.

El primero en reaccionar fue Castiel, que caminó hacia él y le tendió la mano.

— Un placer, Dean. Tienes un hermano muy inteligente. Seguro que estás muy orgulloso de él.

— Sí —fue lo único que pudo responder. Ahí estaba de nuevo su voz, y esa mano apretando la suya. Su piel estaba caliente y firme.

— ¿Mañana a la misma hora? —Sam parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué? Sí —Castiel reaccionó, soltó la mano de Dean y recogió sus cosas que aún estaban sobre la mesa—. Hasta mañana.

 

Dean estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas sin poder quitarse la cara de Castiel de la cabeza. Esos ojos azules lo miraban directos, recelosos, con expectación. Joder, estaba tan atractivo que lo hubiera besado allí mismo sin importarle nada más. Recordó ese efímero beso que le había dado en la biblioteca. Estaba seguro de que si no les hubieran interrumpido, Castiel habría profundizado un poco más.

Pensar en eso hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Su imaginación comenzó a volar, soñando con todo lo que le gustaría hacer con él, fantaseando en cómo sería el profesor Novak en la cama.

Tras masturbarse rápidamente, acabó durmiéndose soñando en cómo enfrentaría a Castiel al día siguiente.

 

 

 

Durante todo el día estuvo como ido. Tampoco es que soliese estar muy centrado en clase, pero hoy estaba más ausente de lo normal. En el trabajo tampoco estuvo muy fino y Bobby tuvo que gritarle varias veces para que prestara atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Iba por la mitad del camino a casa cuando la llamada de Charlie hizo que se detuviera en el arcén y respondiera a su amiga.

— Dime.

— ¿Dime? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo que dime? —la voz de Charlie era un punto más agudo de lo normal—. ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado tú y yo, Dean?

Mierda.

— Lo siento, Charlie. He salido del trabajo muy cansado y he tomado rumbo a casa sin pensar.

— Creía que no querías estar por la tarde en casa.

— Ya, pero ¿sabes? Me daré una ducha, comeré algo ligero y me meteré en la cama. Creo que estoy incubando un resfriado.

— Hombres —se oyó al otro lado de la línea—. Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.

Dean debería de haberse sentido culpable, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Castiel que no reparó en nada más. Deseaba verle cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó, ni Sam ni el profesor estaban en la casa. Aprovechó entonces para darse una ducha rápida y comer algo. Siempre salía del desguace oliendo a gasolina y con un apetito brutal.

Se estaba poniendo la camiseta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Dean —Sam se oía muy lejano al otro lado de la línea—. Estoy aún en el colegio. El profesor de plástica va con retraso en la exposición que tenemos que hacer y no voy a llegar a tiempo para comenzar la clase. ¿Puedes darle al profesor Novak mis ejercicios para que los vaya corrigiendo mientras llego? No tardaré mucho. Espero.

— Claro —Dean sonrió pensando que ese iba a ser el momento perfecto para estar a solas con él—. No te preocupes. Tú céntrate en la presentación de tu trabajo.

— Gracias, nos vemos en un rato.

 

 

 

La espera lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Solía ser Castiel muy puntual o por el contrario solía llegar tarde? Un minuto antes de la hora prevista sonó el timbre de la puerta. Antes de agarrar el pomo y abrir, Dean respiró hondo y asintió. Luego abrió la puerta.

— Castiel —lo tuteó—. Pasa.

— Gracias, Dean —Castiel entró con cautela, como si supiera que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo—. ¿No está Sam?

— Viene de camino. Su profesor de plástica iba con retraso recogiendo trabajos y va a tardar unos minutos en llegar, pero me dijo que podía ir corrigiendo sus ejercicios mientras él llegaba.

— Perfecto —Castiel caminó hacia la mesa y cogió el papel centrándose en él como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación.

Dean esperó varios minutos para ver si Castiel reaccionaba y le decía algo, pero al ver que seguía sumergido en el papel, tuvo que atacar él.

— Me alegro que nos volvamos a encontrar. Estuve yendo a la biblioteca todos los días para buscarte, pero no di contigo. Si hubiera sabido que eras el profesor de mi hermano, ayer te habría estado esperando.

El profesor se lo tomó con calma para responder. Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y lo miró.

— Dean —comenzó, pero Dean lo detuvo.

— Ahórratelo porque ya sé lo que vas a decir. Que si soy muy joven, que si no tengo edad para esto o para aquello... Me lo sé de memoria.

— Pues apréndetelo —Castiel no pretendía sonar tan rudo, pero debía de poner más distancia entre ellos. Se sentó en su silla tras dejar su gabardina beige en el respaldo y dejó los libros sobre la mesa—. Los chavales de diecisiete años os pensáis que ya sois mayores, pero no es así. Os queda toda una vida por delante.

Dean hizo una mueca con la boca, mezcla de sonrisa y asombro. Caminó hacia él y se situó a su espalda. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y luego se inclinó hasta rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios.

— Dime que no te gustó el beso del otro día y pararé —susurró—, pero no lo harás porque no sabes mentir. Tu mente dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo dice otra. Ahora mismo sé que te estás poniendo duro bajo la mesa, pero aún así me soltarás un sermón porque es lo que debes hacer, ¿no? —dejó de caer los labios sobre la sensible piel de su cuello y lo besó. Apretó los dientes y succionó, dejándole marcada la zona.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Sam venía con su trabajo en las manos; un enorme volcán hecho de papel y pegamento. Era casi más grande que él, impidiéndole ver bien cuando caminaba.

Dean se incorporó, puso las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla del profesor y lo miró.

— Pareces un volcán con patas, Sammy —bromeó de buen humor—. ¿Te ayudo?

— Puedo yo solo, gracias —el chico se giró para poder ver bien—. Siento el retraso profesor Novak. Dejo esto en mi cuarto y regreso enseguida.

Castiel asintió. No podía hablar aún porque todavía notaba la quemazón del mordisco que Dean le había pegado.

Cuando Sam entró en su cuarto, Dean aprovechó para agacharse de nuevo sobre él.

— Si no te hubiera gustado, te habrías apartado. Pero, reconócelo, te ha molado, ¿a que sí? —su voz era una tentación—. Y por cierto, tengo dieciséis, no diecisiete.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Tras decir esas palabras, el muchacho se había alejado de él y había desaparecido en la habitación del fondo, seguramente ese fuera su dormitorio. Sam salió apenas un minuto después y se sentó en la mesa frente a él dispuesto a comenzar la clase.

Suerte que el muchacho lo mantuvo ocupado con sus preguntas y sus teorías, así pudo apartar a un lado a Dean. Cuando le dijo la edad, sintió cómo un agujero negro se abría bajo sus pies y cómo sus propios demonios lo arrastraban hacia una perdición segura. Probablemente Lucifer estaría relamiéndose sabiendo que no iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacer desistir a ese muchacho.

Al acabar la clase recogió sus libros a toda prisa y se despidió de Sam. Quería salir de esa casa antes de que Dean volviera a salir de su cuarto. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día y notaba que su autocontrol estaba a punto de jugarle una mala pasada.

Entró en el coche y metió la llave para arrancarlo, pero el pobre trasto se resistió. Necesitó hacerlo tres veces hasta que el motor se calentó y terminó por encenderse. Enero estaba siendo demasiado frío y esa vieja tartana ya no respondía a la primera.

Al llegar, paró el coche mientras la puerta del garaje se abría para dejarle paso. Su casa no estaba del todo mal. Tenía un jardín delantero y otro por la parte de atrás bastante grande. Tenía dos plantas y quizás era demasiado grande para él solo, pero siempre había sido un hombre algo solitario y le gustaba disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad.

Mientras metía el coche en el garaje y le daba al botón del mando a distancia para bajar la puerta automática, su móvil vibró. Lo tenía en el asiento del copiloto. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alargó el brazo para cogerlo. La puerta ya se había cerrado tras él, pero no había encendido las luces. Le daba igual. No era la primera vez que entraba en la cocina a oscuras. Cogió el teléfono y lo desbloqueó para ver quién era. No reconocía el número, pero fuera quien fuera le había dejado varios mensajes de Whatsapp. Abrió la aplicación y leyó.

_¿_ _Sabías que tu voz suena muy sexy cuando explicas las cosas? He estado tocándome todo el rato mientras hablabas._

Castiel tragó saliva porque sabía de sobra quién era. Fue a ignorar los mensajes cuando de pronto le llegó otro.

_¿Quieres ver cómo me toco?_

Sintió cómo se puso duro bajo el pantalón y cómo su respiración se agitaba. Tenía que apartarse a Dean de la cabeza. No quería seguir imaginándole sobre la cama, con los pantalones medios bajados y la polla en la mano.

— No, no —Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró al volante, luchando contra el enorme deseo que crecía en su interior.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. No quería mirar, pero el deseo pudo más que él.

_¿No quieres hablar conmigo? Sé que estás leyendo mis mensajes. El Whatsapp es un chivato. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Tienes las manos ocupadas? ¿Te estás tocando pensando en mí?_

— Por favor, cállate —gruñó.  Apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante y dio varios golpes—. No me hagas esto.

Dean parecía no querer darle ninguna tregua porque el teléfono volvió a hacer un sonido. Cuando lo miró, descubrió que era un audio. Se quedó mirando el botón del play, luchando contra sí mismo si darle a reproducir o no. Por lo poco que conocía al muchacho, sabía ese audio no era nada bueno.

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió. Arrepentido aún antes de escuchar nada, rozó la pantalla y le dio al play.

— Cas —se oyó jadear al muchacho alto y claro—. Cas.

Luego no se escuchó nada más. Castiel paró el audio y lo puso de nuevo, ésta vez subiendo el volumen.

— Cas —comenzó de nuevo—. Cas.

De fondo, el sonido característico de estar masturbándose le taladró los oídos. No necesitaba cerrar los ojos para saber el rápido movimiento que estaba haciendo Dean con su mano, subiéndola y bajándola por toda su erección, apretando sensiblemente en la punta. Luego hubo un par de segundos de silencio hasta que se escuchó un jadeo seguido de un siseo prolongado. El audio acababa con Dean riéndose perezosamente sonando más bien como un ronroneo que otra cosa.

Castiel lanzó el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y se echó mano a la bragueta. Se abrió los botones y se deslizó la prenda hacia abajo arrastrando también la ropa interior. Su erección le había mojado parte de la ropa y, cuando la agarró, siseó consciente de lo sensible que estaba.

No necesitó más de dos toques para correrse sobre su puño con la imagen de Dean en su cabeza y sus jadeos metidos en el oído.  El orgasmo arrasó con él como un tsunami, dejándole sudoroso y sin fuerzas, flo t ando a la deriva y sin posibilidad de poder agarrarse a algo para salir de allí  con vida . Cuando terminó, sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si pronto el coche hubiera minimizado su tamaño y lo estuviera aprisionando contra el volante.

Se limpió  sobre la pierna y se puso bien la ropa. Mientras entraba en su casa por la puerta de la cocina, el móvil vibró de nuevo. Con el semblante serio, disgustado consigo mismo por su fa lta de control, miró la pantalla sin saber qué iba a encontrarse ahora. Como siempre, Dean tenía el poder de sorprenderle.

_Buenas noches, Cas. Espero que sueñes con los angelitos. Yo soñaré con el mío. Tiene los ojos azules, el pelo oscuro y sabe escribir libros. Hasta mañana._

Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ese mensaje desprendía ternura mirase por donde mirase. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Dean siempre lograba sorprenderle. 

Caminó hacia la ducha y abrió el grifo. Mientras echaba la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, no podía dejar de pensar que tenía que dejarle claro al joven que entre ellos dos no habría nunca nada.

Ahora sólo quedaba que él mismo se aprendiera la lección.

 

 

 

 

La tarde siguiente, cuando llamó a la puerta del apartamento de los Winchester, Castiel iba firmemente decidido a dejar el asunto zanjado. Sam le abrió la puerta emocionado.

— ¡No he tenido ni un fallo en el examen de esta mañana! —exclamó el niño totalmente emocionado.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Sam —Castiel entró en el apartamento con cautela. Oteó la habitación, pero no vio a Dean por ningún lado. Mejor.

— Tenía mis dudas porque ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero he estado comparando las respuestas con mis compañeros y todo apunta a que lo he hecho muy bien.

El chico estaba aún muy ansioso y él lo notó.

— Cuando hagas las pruebas de nivel tendrás que aprender a relajarte porque los nervios pueden jugarte una mala pasada. Recuérdame que practiquemos ejercicios de relajación cuando nos vayamos acercando a la fecha final.

— Bien —el niño se sentó frente a él y abrió su cuaderno—. Voy a repasar los ejercicios de ayer y seguimos con el siguiente tema.

— Perfecto —Castiel abrió sus apuntes para mirar qué le daría a Sam. Era un chico muy inteligente y despierto y no tenía que darle todo masticado como pasaba con otros alumnos. Veía un gran futuro en él.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento a sus espaldas. No necesitaba volverse para saber que era Dean.

— Hola —saludó el mayor de los Winchester cerrando la puerta tras él. Castiel no se había vuelto, pero sabía que lo había oído porque vio cómo se le tensaban los hombros.

— Dean —Sam, que estaba sentado frente a su profesor, podía ver a su hermano perfectamente—. Estás lleno de mugre. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— Me ha explotado un filtro de aire encima mientras lo estaba arreglando —respondió—. Creo que quince años de polvo acumulados en esa antigualla me ha rebozado entero. Voy a ducharme y a frotarme bien.

A Castiel no le pasó desapercibido el verbo frotar y supo perfectamente que esa doble insinuación iba para él. Ni siquiera se volvió para ver cómo Dean caminaba hacia su habitación para coger ropa limpia y desaparecer de nuevo en el baño. El sonido del agua al fondo llegó a sus oídos.

— Creo que este ejercicio está mal —Sam seguía a lo suyo sin percatarse de nada—. Voy a borrarlo entero y a hacerlo de nuevo.

— De acuerdo —fue todo lo que el hombre pudo responder. No tenía la mente centrada. Intentaba concentrarse en sus apuntes, pero no podía. Su cabeza insistía en volar hacia ese baño, imaginando a Dean bajo un chorro de agua caliente, frotándose el estómago y bajando lentamente hacia abajo.

Tosió intentando apartarse esa visión de la cabeza y se entrometió en el ejercicio de Sam para ayudarle. No solía hacer esas cosas, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para centrarse.

 

Un rato más tarde Dean salió del baño. Parecía otra persona. Con un vaquero y una camiseta de rock, llegó hacia el sofá de la sala y se sentó. Desde esa perspectiva podía ver la espalda de su hermano y a Castiel de frente.

A Castiel se le notaba visiblemente incómodo, y se apreciaba a la legua que intentaba mantener los ojos sobre los papeles que había en la mesa.

Dean cogió una revista y se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá. Esa posición era perfecta. Lo veía de frente y sin necesidad de disimular. Abrió el Car Craft y ojeó por encima algunas de sus páginas. No se estaba enterando de nada porque estaba más pendiente de Castiel. Ya era hora de ponerle un poco más nervioso.

Dejó una pierna estirada sobre el sofá y bajó la otra que estaba en el borde del cojín para poner el pie en el suelo. Separó las piernas y así se quedó. Se había puesto sus mejores vaqueros; aquellos que le marcaban hasta el carnet de conducir sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Con inocencia, comenzó a mover la pierna con un ligero tic de nerviosismo para atraer su atención.

Lo consiguió.

Castiel levantó la mirada cayendo directamente en la trampa. A partir de ahí, por mucho que intentaba volver a centrarse en Sam, le fue prácticamente imposible.

Esa hora fue un suplicio, llegando a pensar incluso que se había detenido el reloj. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Sam lo detuvo poniéndose de pie.

— Terminé el trabajo del otro día. Se lo voy a traer para que le eche un vistazo —sin esperar respuesta, Sam corrió hacia su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Dean dejó la revista a un lado y lo miró fijamente.

— No has respondido a mis mensajes.

— No voy a responder nada, Dean —susurró temeroso de que Sam llegara y les preguntara de qué estaban hablando—. Déjame en paz.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —el joven ni se había movido del sofá.

— Sí.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? —parecía divertido mientras hablaba, de hecho había subido los brazos hasta colocarlos detrás de la cabeza, como si estuviera relajado tomando el sol en la playa—, que ayer no me respondiste porque tenías las manos ocupadas. Porque estabas demasiado concentrado machacándotela mientras ponías mi audio una y otra vez.

— Dean... —le advirtió.

— Dean, ¿qué? —se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Ese niño no podía estar lamiéndose los labios así ante él. Tampoco esa conversación estaba siendo real. Todo tenía que ser un mal sueño.

— Vas a lograr que deje de darle clase a tu hermano —le amenazó.

— Nunca harías algo así porque sabes lo mucho que te admira Sammy y prefieres pasarlo tú mal a hacerle sufrir a él.

Castiel no dijo nada. ¿Cómo le conocía tan bien?

— Déjame, Dean. Por favor.

Dean caminó hacia él hasta ponerse lo suficientemente cerca que no tuvo que levantar mucho la voz.

— ¿Sabes qué creo? Que no estás acostumbrado a rogar y que todo esto es nuevo para ti —zanjó—. Y ¿sabes? Me muero porque me hagas suplicar una y otra vez.

Castiel se levantó de un golpe arrastrando la silla haciendo un sonido chirriante sobre el suelo.

— Tengo que irme —anunció cuando Sam entraba en el salón con un cuadernillo en la mano.

— ¿No se lleva mi trabajo?

Castiel lo miró y necesitó varios segundos para pensar qué era lo último que le había dicho Sammy.

— Sí, claro —alargó el brazo y cogió lo que le tendía el niño—. Debo irme ya —agarró el pomo de la puerta y tiró. Ni siquiera se volvió atrás. Tampoco esperó el ascensor. Abrió las puertas que daban a la escalera y bajó los cuatro pisos hasta la calle. Cuando llegó abajo no tenía muy claro si la falta de aire era por el ejercicio físico o por Dean Winchester.

 

 

 

Toda la semana fue más de lo mismo; Castiel llegaba y Dean hacía acto de presencia. Algunas veces ya estaba allí cuando comenzaba las clases, pero el resultado siempre era igual. Dean se sentaba en el sofá aprovechando que su hermano estaba de espaldas a él, y se ponía a ojear una revista, o a mirar directamente a Castiel.

El último día fue el peor de todos y eso que el joven no lo hizo queriendo. Dean se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a ojear una revista de coches. Castiel lo observaba de reojo de vez en cuando porque le era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. Atendió las dudas de Sam y, cuando lo volvió a mirar, Dean se había quedado profundamente dormido. Había dejado caer la revista sobre el pecho y tenía la cabeza algo ladeada. Así de perfil podía comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba dormido y no era otra estrategia de las suyas.

Desde ese mismo segundo perdió el rumbo de cualquier pensamiento. Tanto se desconcentró que tuvo que pedirle a Sam que le repitiera la misma pregunta dos veces porque fue incapaz de pillarla a la primera.

Eso tenía que acabarse. No podía seguir así porque iba a acabar volviéndose loco, y sabía que toda la culpa era de él porque Dean ya no tenía ni que hacer nada; dormirse simplemente.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que otras veces. El director del colegio le había pedido que sustituyera a un profesor que se había operado de la vista y necesitaba dos días para poder recuperarse.

Castiel accedió sin problemas. Le gustaba dar clases y era algo que echaba de menos desde que llevaba el departamento de becas y clases avanzadas. Además, con las fechas que le obligaba su editorial a cumplir, tenía que dedicarse a escribir casi a tiempo completo. Ahora que ya había terminado el libro, volvía a tener un horario normal y regresar al colegio siempre era una satisfacción.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando y dándole vueltas al tema de Dean Winchester y al fin había encontrado una posible solución. No era definitiva, pero si temporal, y esperaba que eso hiciera al joven desistir en su empeño de querer algo con él.

En el descanso para el almuerzo bajó a la cafetería. Necesitaba encontrar a Sam porque él era parte fundamental del plan. Si le decía que no podía, todo se iría al garete.

Lo encontró sentado en una mesa con otros compañeros.

— Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El chico asintió y caminó hacia un lado viendo de lejos cómo le observaban sus amigos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— No, no, no te preocupes.

— Es que hace mucho que no le veíamos por la escuela.

— Estoy sustituyendo a un profesor que va a estar un par de días de baja —no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación, pero sabía que la preocupación del joven era verdadera.

— Ah, claro —pareció entonces más tranquilo—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Sí, veras. Estos días que voy a estar por aquí, voy a estar algo más atareado y, había pensado, si podríamos ir a mi casa a dar las clases en lugar de la tuya. Además, quería enseñarte unas diapositivas que tengo en casa.

La cara de Sam brilló de felicidad.

— ¡Claro, no hay problema! —respondió eufórico—. ¿Las diapositivas son sobre la frecuencia de los protones dentro de un campo magnético? En su último libro comentó que empezaba a tener avances sobre el tema.

Castiel parpadeó confundido y se quedó así. ¿Sam se había leído sus libros? ¿Y los había entendido? Ese chaval tenía más potencial del que esperaba.

— Ya veremos —respondió sin decirle nada en claro porque aún no sabía qué iba a ponerle—. ¿De mayor quieres ser físico, Sam?

— No, quiero estudiar derecho. ¿Por?

Castiel suspiró poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— Porque el mundo va a perderse a un buen físico —le sonrió—. Luego te paso mi dirección.

— Está bien. ¡Nos vemos luego! —el muchacho salió disparado de nuevo a su mesa para explicar emocionado la charla que había tenido con el profesor Novak.

Castiel abandonó la cafetería y fue derecho a la próxima clase que tenía que dar. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la reacción de Dean.

 

 

 

Dean llegó a casa algo más tarde de lo habitual. Había tenido que repasar la chapa de un coche y luego revisar el motor. No podía dejarlo a medias, así que hasta que no hubo terminado, no pudo escaparse de allí.

Ni siquiera se había lavado bien las manos. Al día siguiente tendría que limpiar el volante de su nena bien o se le quedaría incrustada la mierda.

Al abrir la puerta un silencio sepulcral lo invadió. Miró el reloj y vio que era demasiado tarde para que el profesor Novak llegara con retraso, y demasiado temprano para haber terminado antes la clase.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo tras él y caminó por el piso.

— ¿Sammy? —lo llamó. Quizás su hermano se volvía a encontrar mal y había cancelado las clases, aunque lo creía poco probable—. ¿Estás?

Llegó hasta la cocina y allí, pegado con un post—it sobre la puerta de la nevera, estaba la inconfundible letra de su hermano. Agarró el papel y leyó.

— Dean, el profesor Novak quiere que vaya a su casa porque va a enseñarme algunas diapositivas. Daremos la clase aquí. ¿Me podrías venir a buscar a la hora de siempre, por favor?. Sam.

Dean apretó los dientes. Sabía lo que ese cabrón tramaba y no se iba a salir con la suya.

Decidido, se fue a la ducha.

 

Calculó la hora en la que su hermano solía terminar las clases y fue a buscarle. Sammy le había escrito por detrás del papel la dirección y, comprobó, que no estaba demasiado lejos.

Llegó antes de tiempo. Aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta y apagó el motor. Se quedaría ahí sentado, inerte, esperando a que saliera su hermano. Estaba enfadado, y mucho, porque consideraba que el profesor Novak no había jugado limpio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sam salió con su mochila colgada a la espalda y una sonrisa en el rostro. Iba por la mitad de camino hacia el coche cuando giró el cuerpo para despedir con la mano al profesor Novak. Éste le sonrió y se quedó mirando el coche.

Dean ni siquiera se había bajado. No le había ni sonreído. Por lo apretada que tenía el joven la mandíbula, sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadado. Casi sonrió victorioso. Que Sammy viniera a su casa era perfecto y se sintió ganador por un momento, pero entonces vio los ojos de Dean, su expresión determinante y decidida, y supo que no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y se apoyó en ella. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no le dejaba ir?

 

Sam se descolgó la mochila, la tiró en el asiento de atrás y se sentó junto a Dean.

— ¡Ha sido una pasada! ¡He visto unas diapositivas sobre protones que son la bomba!

Dean lo miró de reojo. El día que su hermano descubriera el porno iba a saber de verdad lo que era una pasada. Mientras tanto lo dejaría emocionarse con sus cosas.

— Me alegro —arrancó el motor sin quitarle el ojo a la puerta de la casa—. ¿Tienes que volver más días?

— Sí, no hemos terminado, pero no te preocupes que me ha dicho el profesor Novak que a partir de mañana me trae él en su coche.

Dean apretó más los dientes. ¿Con que eso quería el profesor Novak, cortar de un plumazo todo tipo de acercamiento entre ellos? Pues se iba a enterar de quién era Dean Winchester.

Gracias a Sammy que lo contaba todo, supo que el profesor estaría durante un par de días en la escuela haciendo de sustituto. Ese sería el escenario perfecto para acercarse a él. No podía echarle del colegio y no podía montar un numerito, así que iría ante él y le obligaría a hablar.

 

 

 

El día había amanecido con un tono más oscuro al gris. En realidad parecía que el fin del mundo se avecinaba. Esas nubes negras que avanzaban sin piedad desde el fondo del horizonte no presagiaban nada bueno.

Dean no les hizo caso y siguió con su plan. Ese día le había dicho a Bobby que saldría bastante antes del trabajo porque tenía que ir al colegio de Sam a arreglar unos papeles de su hermano. El viejo asintió sin problemas sabiendo todo el ajetreo que se traía Dean con las clases de Sammy, así que le dio el día libre. Eso le facilitó a Dean poder llevar a cabo su plan sin prisas.

Se duchó, se puso su cazadora de cuero marrón, sus vaqueros medio desgastados y la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Luego puso rumbo al colegio.

Una vez allí dentro le indicaron que el profesor Novak estaba en el campo de fútbol acompañando a sus alumnos en un entrenamiento.

Cruzó todo el colegio decidido y caminó hasta sentarse en las gradas, en la tercera fila. Hacía un frío que pelaba y menos mal que se había llevado la chaqueta de cuero sino ahora mismo estaría tiritando como un pollito.

Las nubes negras alcanzaron el colegio y todo se oscureció. El timbre del descanso del medio día resonó por los altavoces del campo mientras comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas.

— Chicos, corred a cambiaros —Castiel ya era consciente de la presencia de Dean. Lo había visto avanzar hacia las gradas y sentarse allí sin decir ni pío—. Te vas a mojar —le anunció al apretar un poco más la lluvia.

— Eso espero —le sonrió. Era más que evidente que no se refería al agua de la lluvia.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Decidió ser directo y preguntarle antes de que se les cayera el cielo encima.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean?

— A ti —fue directo en su respuesta.

— Ya te he dicho lo que pensaba y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

La lluvia se hizo torrencial y ambos tuvieron que correr y refugiarse debajo de las gradas. Dean se sacudió el pelo y lo miró.

— Yo tampoco voy a cambiar de opinión. Soy muy cabezota.

Castiel no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saberlo.

— ¿Sabes lo que podría llegar a pasarme si te dejase actuar a tus anchas, Dean, si permitiera que hubiera algo entre nosotros? Me meterían en la cárcel y toda mi carrera estaría acabada —bajó el tono de voz—. No soy un pederasta, Dean, y tú eres un niño.

— ¡Yo no soy un niño! —alzó la voz tronando casi tan fuerte como la tormenta que resonaba al fondo de las nubes—. ¿Has olvidado lo que es tener dieciséis años? Sé lo que quiero, Cas. Tú no me estás obligando a nada ni me estás pervirtiendo para que haga cosas que no quiero hacer.

— ¡Entonces déjame tranquilo! —Explotó enfrentándole cara a cara—. ¡Tus chiquilladas me pueden costar muy claro y no entiendo por qué yo! —lo miró fijamente ahora algo más relajado—. ¿Por qué yo, Dean?

— Porque sé que eres mucho más que esa fachada que aparentas ser de profesor aburrido y mojigato. Yo sé que hay más.

— ¿Qué más hay? —Castiel estaba enfadado y estaba a punto de perder los papeles. Lo agarró de la pechera de la cazadora y lo echó hacia atrás. Lo levantó un poco hasta que el muchacho quedó sentado sobre una de las barras de metal de la estructura de las gradas. Le agarró las muñecas y le alzó los brazos hasta sujetarlos a la barra que había sobre sus cabezas. Se instaló entre sus piernas obligando al muchacho a separarlas para acogerle bien—. ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Dean? —arrimó su entrepierna a la del muchacho y se restregó un poco—. ¿Quieres que te posea, que te domine, que ejerza mi poder sobre ti?

Dean quiso preguntarle que qué había de malo en todo eso. En lugar de responderle, arrimó sus caderas saliéndole al encuentro para frotarse contra él.

— Sí —jadeó—. No veo qué hay de malo en eso —se acercó a sus labios pero no llegó a besarle—. No entiendo por qué no puedo ser quien soy.

Castiel tampoco lo entendía, pero era así. Tener a Dean tan cerca le hacía temblar y le nublaba todos los sentidos. Incapaz de contenerse más, aproximó los labios y lo besó, haciendo presión con su cuerpo. Le mantuvo las manos levantadas sobre la cabeza apoyadas en el metal y se meció entre sus piernas notando su erección contra la suya propia. Tenía que parar, tenía que salir corriendo, alejarse de allí y no mirar atrás, pero abrió los ojos y vio esos iris verdes mirándole. Con los párpados entornados, Dean estaba totalmente a su merced, y le gustaba.

— Vas a ser mi ruina —jadeó.

— O tu salvación.

Castiel le besó los labios separándolos totalmente y profundizando la lengua en su boca. Encontró la de Dean y jugó con ella, haciendo círculos y aprisionándola para morderla notando cómo el muchacho se contraía cada vez que hacía eso.

— Dean —gimió sin poder contenerse—. Dean. Dean —no podía dejar de repetir su nombre mientras notaba cómo el muchacho se restregaba contra su erección. Jamás en la vida había odiado tanto unos vaqueros como ahora.

Eso no parecía detener al joven, que respiraba trabajosamente mientras se sentía completamente bajo su merced. Notaba la erección del profesor Novak apretando la tela del pantalón y saber que era por él fue superior a sus fuerzas. Jamás había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Su vida sexual hasta el momento se había limitado a algún beso furtivo en algún campamento y un montón de pajas a las semana, pero nada más. Ahora, que ese hombre que tanto deseaba estuviera cachondo por él, superaba con creces cualquier sueño húmedo que hubiera tenido antes. El profesor Novak emitía tal energía que él se sentía como un pequeño satélite orbitando a su alrededor sin poder parar, sin querer parar. Se frotó más, cerró las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se dejó mecer por él, permitiendo que la fuerza de ese hombre los moviera a ambos.

— Cas —jadeó confundido cuando de pronto su respiración se hizo más entrecortada—. Cas.

Castiel echó el torso ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle. Cuando capturó la mirada verde de Dean, éste entrecerró los ojos mientras murmuraba algo entre sus labios. Sin apartar la mirada de él, supo que el joven se estaba corriendo simplemente con sus besos y las acometidas de sus caderas. Aguantó el ritmo y se restregó con un poco más de fuerza para proporcionarle un orgasmo digno de recordar. Eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a darle.

Supo que había terminado cuando su cuerpo quedó laxo contra el suyo. A su alrededor, la fuerte lluvia resonaba sobre ellos rebotando en las gradas.

Dean se sentía como en una nube. Ni en un millón de años hubiera soñado con algo así. Jamás se había corrido de esa manera, mucho menos sin utilizar las manos. En ese mismo instante estaba como en una especie de ensoñación, hasta que Castiel se alejó de él. De pronto sintió frío y tuvo que agarrarse a la plataforma que le rodeaba para no caerse de espaldas.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a mí —le dijo con la mirada seria y a tres metros de distancia. No parecía el mismo profesor que segundos atrás lo había llevado hasta las alturas. Éste que estaba ahí delante frente a él, lo habría dejado caer hasta chocarse contra el suelo—. A partir de ahora sólo nos saludaremos formalmente y nada más. ¿He sido claro?

Dean iba a responder que había sido claro pero que no pensaba hacerle daño, pero Castiel no le dio tiempo porque salió de debajo de las gradas y comenzó a avanzar por el campo directo al colegio. Parecía que le daba igual ponerse chorreando. Él lo observó desaparecer bajo la espesa lluvia, viendo cómo la camisa se le iba pegando al cuerpo conforme se iba mojando.

Ahora que había descubierto la pasión que se escondía en Cas, no podía dejarle marchar así como así. Ahora tenía incluso más ganas y motivación que antes. No podía explicarlo ni tampoco sabía el por qué, pero el profesor Novak le inspiraba muchas cosas que iban desde el más puro deseo hasta el de protección, y era absurdo porque ese hombre le sacaba más de diez años. Tenía más experiencia que él en todo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía apartar de él esas sensaciones que tanto le instaban para querer estar a su lado.

Esperó a que dejara de llover para salir de debajo de las gradas. Tenía el calzoncillo pegado como una segunda piel, pero al menos podía dar gracias que no se le habían manchado los pantalones. No obstante era muy incómodo, así que iría directo a casa para darse una ducha. Durante el camino, mientras tanto, pensaría en cual sería su siguiente movimiento para hacer entrar a Castiel en razón.

 

 

Ese día ya no había vuelto a ver a Castiel porque tal y como le había informado Sam, el mismo profesor lo había acercado en su coche a casa. Aunque intentó hacerle preguntas sutiles a Sammy para que le dijera el estado de ánimo del profesor, como si había alguna otra persona que compartiera la casa con él y cosas importantes como esas, el niño no parecía entender a su hermano y le hablaba sólo de las diapositivas que había visto.

Después de cenar Dean se metió en la cama. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación con el teléfono móvil apoyado sobre el estómago. Quería llamar a Castiel, hablar con él, pero sabía que cuanto más insistiera, sería peor para él. Castiel parecía reaccionar mal cuando le presionaban.

Eso le dio que pensar y decidió cambiar de estrategia. Lo más probable era que el profesor siguiera sin responderle, pero lo importante era que le leyera.

Agarró el móvil y lo desbloqueó. Cerró un segundo los ojos para concentrarse en su mensaje . Luego los abrió y comenzó a escribir. Finalmente lo mandó.

Castiel escuchó cómo vibraba su teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche. Estaba ya metido en la cama leyendo un libro cuando recibió el mensaje. No necesitó mirarlo para saber de quién era. Quiso darse la vuelta y seguir con lo suyo, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario; dejó el libro a un lado y alargó el brazo. Luego se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba leyendo.

_Sé que piensas que estoy equivocado y que estoy confundiendo sentimientos. Sé que piensas que soy demasiado joven para sentir algo por ti, pero quiero que sepas que jamá_ _s había hecho algo así, nunca había sentido esto por nadie_ _. No eres un capricho pasajero, ni un pasatiempo porque esté aburrido. Mira, no sé qué nombre ponerle a esto, pero de algo sí que estoy seguro; quiero conocerte más._

Castiel releyó el texto varias veces intentando ponerse en su lugar. El problema era que no podía. Él nunca había estado enamorado de alguien bastante más mayor que él, y mucho menos un de un profesor que le daba clases a su hermano. No habían tenido vidas  similares , así que era lógico que no hubieran experimentado lo mismo a esa edad. Lo que sí podía reconocer en Dean que él también tenía, era la pasión y la fuerza por la vida, el confiar en alguien a ciegas sin importar si te equivocas. Esa clase de arrojo desaparecía con la edad.

Gracias a Sam y por la incesante charla del niño, había descubierto que sus padres habían muerto cuando ellos no eran más que unos niños y que desde hacía algo más de un año, Dean había podido al fin ocuparse de todo él solo; había buscado una casa para ambos, tenía dos trabajos para pagar las facturas y estaba ahorrando para pagarle la universidad a Sam. Todo eso hacía que Dean fuera muy distinto a los demás muchachos de su edad. Desde luego, tras saber todo eso, no podía compararle con el resto. ¿Se resistiría tanto a él si fuera mayor de edad? La respuesta le hizo estremecerse porque sucumbir a él o ignorarle para siempre estaban separados por una línea demasiado fina que día a día Dean rompía un poco más.

El sonido de otro mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fijó la vista en la pantalla y leyó.

_Ya veo que vas a seguir en tu línea y no vas a contestar a las cosas que te escribo, pero necesitaba contártelas. Que duermas bien, Cas. Buenas noches._

Castiel suspiró. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué Dean tenía que ser menor de edad?

 

 

 

—  Sam, déjalo ya. No voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños. No me gusta.

— Eres un aburrido, Dean. ¿Tampoco vas a salir con tus amigos?

— No. Además el viernes trabajo y no puedo faltar donde Bobby porque le debo un día y tengo que recuperar las horas.

— Pues queda para el sábado.

— Sam, ¿me meto yo en tu vida?

Sam se calló la boca y no insistió más. Dean lo llevaba a la casa del profesor Novak para las clases y temía que si seguía insistiendo lo dejaría plantado en la acera. Aún quedaba un trozo para llegar y seguía lloviendo. Enero estaba resultando ser un mes demasiado lluvioso.

Cuando llegó a la casa del profesor, dejó a Sam en la puerta, esperó a que entrara y luego se marchó.

Esa tarde había poco trabajo, así que Bobby lo mandó para casa. Aprovechó para llamar a Charlie y a Jo y quedar con ellas para jugar un billar.

Al llegar al bar, las chicas lo recibieron ya con los tacos en la mano y una sonrisilla sospechosa en la cara.

— Llevamos toda la tarde practicando —Jo lo arrastró hacia la mesa—. Te vas a cagar.

— ¿No podéis dejar que me quite la chaqueta? —al girarse, se dio cuenta de que Charlie se había cortado el pelo. Mucho—. Wow, ahora se nota más que te gusta el rollo bollo.

La pelirroja lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Por muy mala cara que pusiera, ambos sabían que jamás podrían enfadarse.

— Caballero, por favor —se echó un paso hacia atrás dejándole paso—. Usted comienza.

Dean vio las bolas ya preparadas. Sonrió, se agachó sobre el tapete para atinar la puntería, y dejó que el taco se deslizara entre sus dedos.  Iba a darles una verdadera paliza.

 

— Sam, estás hoy algo distraído. ¿Ocurre algo? —Castiel lo miró desde su silla dejando a un lado los apuntes que tenía delante.

— Estoy algo preocupado por Dean —puso el bolígrafo junto al borde de su cuaderno y juntó las manos entre las piernas aprisionándolas con la silla.

Castiel se tensó. Menos mal que el crío parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta. Intentó mantener la calma mientras le sacaba más información.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

— No. Bueno, no sé. El viernes es su cumpleaños y no quiere celebrarlo. Ni siquiera con sus amigos.

— Estará muy ocupado en el trabajo. Por lo poco que me has contado, Dean parece tener poco tiempo libre.

— Así es, pero que deje de celebrar su cumpleaños no es normal.

Castiel guardó silencio pensando si seguir insistiendo para intentar averiguar algo más.

— ¿Y qué crees tú que pueda ser ese cambio en él?

—  Creo que le gusta alguien. Está como... ausente, y a veces se queda pensando en las musarañas con cara de idiota —respondió el niño con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

El profesor tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que le gusta alguna compañera de clase?

Sam se mordió los labios y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

— ¿Puedo contarle un secreto?

— Puedes confiar en mí para todo, Sam.

— A mi hermano... no le gustan las chicas.

Castiel se quedó mudo porque no sabía que Sammy fuera a serle tan franco.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

— Sí. Me dijo que no todo tiene que ser como los demás dice n y que si creo en una cosa, que luche por ella, pero hay gente que no lo ve así.

Castiel se enrojeció un poco porque no sabía muy bien si el niño se refería a la gente que era homófoba o a la gente que se conformaban con seguir las reglas aún sin estar de acuerdo. Como él.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas de que le gusten los chicos?

El niño lo miró con un brillo especial en la mirada.

— Yo quiero que Dean sea feliz porque se lo merece, ¿sabe? Es el mejor hermano del mundo y lo está haciendo todo por mí. Él cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sí —dijo muy serio—. Algún día podré devolverle el favor.

Castiel se sintió de pronto orgulloso del pequeño y de formar parte de su vida, de la de ambos en realidad.

— Sé que sí —le reafirmó.

— Oh —Sammy de pronto cambió la expresión de su rostro, mirándole—. ¿Me ayudaría a preparar una tarta para él? Le encanta el pastel de manzana. El viernes podríamos prepararla y dejar la clase para otro día.

Castiel parpadeó. ¿Cómo se decía a eso que no? No podía negarle nada a Sammy, pero tampoco podía darle correa a Dean porque podía pensar lo que no era y entonces sí que no tendría escapatoria posible.

— No soy muy buen repostero, pero algo podremos hacer —respondió a la par que el muchacho daba un salto en la silla contento al obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¡Gracias!

Castiel negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. Se había metido en un auténtico lío.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 4**

 

 

 

— Ahora metemos todo en el horno, lo ponemos a ciento ochenta grados y esperamos cuarenta y cinco minutos —se incorporó  tras haber cerrado la puerta del horno y miró a Sammy—. ¿Nos dará tiempo?

— De sobra. Ahora vamos a decorar la casa.

Castiel quiso indicarle que de eso no le había dicho nada, pero luego pensó que era obvio. No podía haber fiesta de cumpleaños sin decoración, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué Dean no quiere salir este año con sus amigos por ahí?

— No sé. Está algo tonto —el niño dispuso un mantel colorido sobre la mesa y encima comenzó a poner vasos y platos de plástico de muchos colores—. Cuando le gusta alguien se pone así.

Ese tema le interesaba.

— ¿Suele ponerse mucho así? Quiero decir, que le guste alguien a menudo.

— No. Yo sólo le he visto así dos veces —Sam hablaba ajeno a todo—.  Sólo cuando  empezó esa serie de la tele del arquero que salva el mundo, y ahora. 

Castiel se rió pensando que a él también le parecía muy atractivo Stephen Amell.

— ¿Tu hermano nunca ha tenido pareja?

— Que yo sepa no, pero no creo que a mí me contase esas cosas.

Cierto.

Cuando pasó el tiempo indicado sacaron el pastel del horno, lo dejaron enfriar, y esperaron. Con un poco más de retraso de lo habitual, las llaves sonaron al otro lado de la puerta. Sammy se preparó en su puesto dispuesto a danzar en cuanto su hermano entrara.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —saltó echándole por encima una serpentina de colores.

Dean lo miró sonriendo. Al levantar la vista y ver al profesor Novak, su gesto se hizo mucho más indefinido siendo una mezcla entre asombro y deleite.

— Supongo que mi hermano le habrá arrastrado para estar aquí —le tendió la mano para saludarle formalmente—. Gracias.

Castiel se quedó gratamente sorprendido y aceptó el saludo. ¿Habría empezado a desistir el joven en su empeño?

— ¡Tenemos tarta y regalos! —Sammy saltaba a su alrededor como una ranita—. El profesor Novak ha hecho una tarta de manzana.

Dean lo miró sorprendido.

— Eso tengo que probarlo.

Antes de poder hacerlo, su hermano le puso su regalo en las manos. Dean rompió el papel y abrió la cajita. Dentro, un llavero de un motor en miniatura apareció ante sus ojos. Tenía todos los detalles y estaba muy bien conseguido.

— Gracias, enano, me encanta —le puso la mano en la cabeza y lo despeinó.

— Vi que se te había roto tu llavero y te compré otro —respondió feliz.

— Yo te he comprado una tontería —Castiel se había acercado a su lado y le tendía un paquete muy bien envuelto.

Dean lo miró de soslayo antes de agarrar su regalo y comenzar a abrirlo. Esta vez no hizo como el regalo de Sammy, sino que fue poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo. Cuando terminó, un libro apareció entre sus manos.

— El precipicio, de Jan Terlow —levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. No lo he leído. Gracias.

— Espero que te guste.

— Seguro que sí —respondió enigmático sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Castiel retrocedió un paso. El chico se estaba comportando bien y de momento no había insinuado nada, pero algo le decía que eso iba a cambiar de un momento a otro.

— No sabía que supiera cocinar, profesor Novak.

— No se me da muy bien, pero tu hermano me lo ha pedido y no he podido negarme.

— Qué suerte que nadie le diga que no a este enano.

— ¡No soy un enano! —se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación.

Castiel lo entendió perfectamente y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Ya le extrañaba a él que Dean llevara demasiado rato portándose bien.

— ¡Sopla las velas y pide un deseo, Dean! —Sam había ido una por una encendiendo diecisiete velas.

Dean se puso al otro lado de la mesa y se agachó sin dejar de mirar a Castiel en ningún momento. Luego sopló apagándolas toda de golpe.

Sammy cogió platos para todos y comenzó a partir la tarta, luego la repartió, quedándose él expectante para ver si a su hermano le gustaba.

— Hmmmmm profesor Novak, esto sabe a gloria. Como todo lo haga igual...

Castiel se movió incómodo y se refugió detrás de su vaso de plástico.

— El mérito es de las manzanas —respondió rápidamente. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y sonaba absurdo, pero así era.

— Lo ha hecho genial —Sammy se zampó el trozo que tenía en la boca y fue a por más—. Apenas he tenido que mirar el libro de postres que ha traído. Mira, te lo voy a enseñar.

El chico dejó el plato sobre la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Dean aprovechó ese momento para volverse hacia el profesor.

— ¿Sabes qué deseo he pedido?

Castiel no tenía ni idea, pero conociendo a Dean, podía imaginárselo.

— Si lo dices, no se cumple.

Dean no creía en supersticiones.

— He pedido otro momento como el del otro día bajo las gradas —le sonrió soltándoselo de golpe—. Y que se deje llevar.

— Dean, eso no va volver a...

— ¡Ya estoy! —Sam le puso el libro de cocina en las manos a su hermano—. Lo hemos sacado de la biblioteca. ¡Mira cuántas recetas tiene! ¿Crees que podremos hacer alguna?

— Claro. Elije la que más te guste y este fin de semana iremos al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes —se giró hacia Castiel para hablarle directamente—. Está invitado, profesor Novak, si quiere unirse a nosotros.

— Suena placentero —Castiel dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el perchero de la entrada para recoger su gabardina—, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. De hecho tengo que irme ya.

Sammy protestó y le rogó que se quedara un rato más, pero Castiel no accedió. Apenas había llegado al garaje  cuando le sonó el móvil. Sin mirarlo, ya sabía quién era.

Esperó a que se bajara la puerta metálica para agarrar el aparato y mirar la pantalla.

_Gracias por la tarta y por haber accedido a las peticiones de mi hermano._

Nada más. Castiel se quedó mirando el mensaje y sintió como si se hubiera quedado a medias. Posiblemente el muchacho estuviera ocupado recogiendo el salón, o yendo a tomar una hamburguesa con su hermano, pero no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba algo. Tendría que estar agradecido porque al parecer Dean se había dado por enterado, pero algo dentro de él estaba empezando a admitir que le gustaban los mensajes del joven.

 

 

 

El fin de semana pasó sin problemas y el lunes llegó puntual como siempre. Castiel fue al colegio para asistir a una reunión y luego volvió a casa. Por la tarde, un rato antes de que llegara Sam, comenzó a preparar la clase.  Cuando el chico llegó y le abrió la puerta, él se quedó mirando el Impala  durante un segundo . No veía a Dean porque  el reflejo caía justo sobre el cristal del coche, pero sabía que el joven lo estaba  observando desde dentro.

Cerró la puerta y fue tras Sam dispuesto a empezar la clase.  Estar con el chico era muy satisfactorio porque era tan inteligente que no hacía falta que le repitiera las cosas para que él las comprendiera enseguida.

La clase pasó volando. Recogió las llaves del coche y fue a acercar al chico a su casa, como siempre. En la esquina del edificio de los Winchester, el motor hizo un sonido muy raro y se paró. Afortunadamente iba a poca velocidad y no había nadie por la calle. Pudo aparcar a un lado para no quedarse en medio de la carretera.

— Creo que este viejo trasto acaba de pasar a mejor vida —Castiel salió del coche y levantó el capó para ver si podía hacer algo—. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tengo que mirar.

— Voy a llamar a Dean. Él es mecánico y sabrá qué le ocurre al coche.

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de  decirle que no cuando el muchacho ya había salido corriendo hacia la casa.

— Mierda —se resopló las manos para intentar que entraran en calor. El sol ya se había ocultado y, aunque había hecho un buen día, comenzaba a notarse la frialdad característica de las noche de febrero.

Incluso antes de volverse, pudo oír la voz de Dean a lo lejos.

— Esa tartana que tiene debería de estar en un museo, profesor Novak —Dean llegaba hacia él atravesando un pequeño jardín que había delante del edificio.

— Lo sé —Castiel se echó a un lado para permitir que Dean examinara el coche—. Gracias por mirarlo.

— A mandar —el joven introdujo medio cuerpo bajo el capó y comenzó a trastear dentro.

Castiel lo observaba a un lado. Tuvo que darse la vuelta porque más de una vez se le habían ido los ojos al trasero de Dean y eso no podía ser. Ahora que el muchacho había comenzado a dejarle tranquilo, no podía empezar él a meter la pata. Todo eso había sido un episodio que ya había pasado y nada más.

— Tu motor ha muerto —Dean cerró el capó y lo miró—, y si te digo la verdad, suerte has tenido de que te haya durado tanto. ¿Este modelo no llevaba una manivela delante para darle cuerda?

Castiel sonrió por el ingenio de Dean.

— Llevo muchos años conduciendo este coche. Le había pillado cariño.

— Ya —Dean lo miró de reojo—. Posiblemente tu madre te llevó a casa en él cuando naciste, ¿no?

Ambos se rieron porque casi tenía razón. Esa vieja tartana color caramelo llevaba más años con él que la mayoría de sus amigos.

— Bueno. Llamaré mañana a la grúa y que se lo lleven —se levantó del lateral donde se había apoyado y empezó a caminar—. Dile a Sam hasta mañana de mi parte.

— ¿A dónde se cree que va? —Dean se quedó plantado tras él sobre la acera—. Es muy tarde, hace mucho frío y su casa está lejos. Sam le ha invitado a cenar y si no va, le va a partir el corazón.

Castiel se volvió pero no se acercó a él.

— Dale las gracias, pero no puedo. Otro día quizás. Tengo que volver a casa.

— ¿Va a dejarle plantado con el plato en la mesa?

Dean no necesitó añadir nada más para que el profesor echara a andar hacia la casa. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero no le estaba mintiendo. Era lo primero que le había dicho su hermano al entrar en la casa; “Dile al profesor Novak que le voy a poner un plato para que cene con nosotros. Ah, y mira su coche. Creo que se ha fundido.”Sam podía ser un mandón algunas veces.

Cuando subieron a la casa, el chico ya tenía la mesa puesta.

— Espero que le guste la lasaña. Dean le echa extra de queso. Es su especialidad.

— Dean tiene buen gusto —comentó sin percatarse que el joven lo miraba fijamente  dándole la razón casi imperceptiblemente.

Al terminar la cena, Castiel tuvo que luchar contra los dos hermanos para que le dejaran irse a casa. Iba a llamar a un taxi y llegaría en cinco minutos, pero ninguno de los dieron su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Para qué vas a llamar a un taxi si te puedo acercar yo? —Dean se puso la chaqueta, cogió las llaves del Impala y abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera lo esperó y Castiel tuvo que aceptar que había perdido la batalla.

Se despidió de Sam hasta el día siguiente y bajó por las escaleras hasta el portal, donde Dean ya le estaba esperando con el coche.

— Tienes buen gusto en coches —lo elogió—. Y lo cuidas bien.

— Gracias —Dean puso el intermitente y se incorporó a la carretera—. Es lo único que me queda de mi padre.

Castiel conocía la historia completa de John y Mary porque Sammy se la había contado una tarde. Debía de elogiar a Dean por su dedicación y esfuerzo.

—  Esta tarde te has quedado mirándome antes de cerrar la puerta — la afirmación del joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Miraba tu coche —mintió.

Dean sonrió mirando la carretera.

— Ya, claro.

Castiel no quiso darle la razón ahora que Dean se había tranquilizado un poco con su acoso. Desde su cumpleaños no le había vuelto a mandar ningún mensaje al móvil y sus insinuaciones eran mucho más delicadas. Seguramente ya habría pasado página.

— Mañana iré con la grúa a recoger el coche y lo llevaré el desguace. Si quieres te lo puedo mirar allí y buscar otro motor, pero te aconsejo que te compres un coche nuevo. Por seguridad más que nada. He visto más cosas en ese trasto que han empezado a fallar.

— Supongo que tienes razón —vio las luces de los edificios al pasar al lado de ellos lentamente. Miraba desde el otro lado de la ventanilla, pensando que ahora llegaría a su casa, donde nadie le esperaba y donde todo estaba demasiado en silencio—. ¿A qué hora comienzas mañana tu turno de trabajo?

— Después de comer. Por las mañanas voy a clase y luego al desguace de mi tío. Podemos quedar antes de que comiences las clases con Sammy y luego te acerco. Bobby no me dirá nada por salir antes.

— Gracias, Dean —cuando se fijó, ya habían llegado a su casa y Dean había aparcado en la acera.

— Cas.

Castiel apretó los labios poniendo todo su cuerpo en tensión. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo con eso su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de esa manera?

— Dean —lo paró antes de que el muchacho siguiera hablando—. Llevá b amos unos días muy bien,  por favor no lo estropees.

Dean lo miró serio.

— Quería decirte que ya me he leído el libro que me has regalado por mi cumpleaños.

— Ah —Castiel apretó los labios sintiendo un pequeño rubor en las mejillas—. ¿Te ha gustado?

— Sí. La historia es muy bonita. Te enseña que las cosas hay que quererlas de veras y sólo si luchas en serio, conseguirás lo que te propongas.

Esas palabras le dieron a Castiel una mala sensación. Era hora de salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

— Gracias por tu ayuda con el coche, Dean, nos vemos mañana. Que descan... —dejó de hablar y miró la pierna donde Dean había colocado la palma de su mano—. Por favor, no.

— Cas. Vamos a hablar, por favor.

— Dean, no hay nada de lo que hablar.

— Sí que lo hay. Como ya sabes de sobra, tengo diecisiete años. Que sea menor de edad es un tecnicismo.

— Ese tecnicismo puede ser por lo que me condenen a cincuenta años en la cárcel —se volvió hacia él furioso—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo necesitas que te lo diga?

— No quiero que me digas nada —gruñó enfadado—. Quiero que dejes de hablar y que te dejes llevar como el otro día bajo las gradas.

— Yo no soy así —cogió la mano de Dean y la levantó de su pierna.

— Puedes negarlo todas las veces que quieras, pero yo sé la verdad, Cas. ¿Cuántas veces te has tocado pensando en mí? Porque yo pienso en ti todas las noches, y por las mañanas. Cuando me masturbo te imagino haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Cállate ya! —levantó tanto el tono que su voz tuvo que haberse oído incluso desde fuera del coche. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a calmarse—. Esto no puede seguir así. Si no cesas en tu empeño de amargarme la vida, tendré que buscarle otro profesor a tu hermano. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Dean se quedó mudo. No sabía si el profesor Novak iba a ser capaz de cumplir su amenaza o no.  Fijó la vista al frente mientras Castiel abría la puerta. Antes de que se marchara, una  duda salió sola de sus labios.

— ¿Me respondería a una pregunta, profesor Novak?

Castiel se había quedado a medio camino para salir del coche. Aguantó la puerta y dejó la pierna que había estirado apoyándola sobre el suelo.

— ¿Cuál? —su voz no era demasiado amigable en esos momentos.

— Si yo fuera mayor de edad, ¿me darías al menos una oportunidad?

— Buenas noches, Dean —no le respondió. Cerró la puerta de un golpe tras él y caminó hacia la casa. Cuando entró, se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Le temblaban las piernas y aún podía sentir la mano caliente de Dean sobre su pantalón como si le quemara.

Sabía que había sido muy descortés por su parte irse de allí como lo había hecho, pero no podía responderle la verdad porque incluso él mismo tenía miedo de ella.

A media noche, cuando ya estaba metido en la cama y a punto de dormirse, una vibración del móvil hizo que estirara el brazo y cogiera el teléfono de la mesilla.

_Respóndeme sí o no, por favor._

Castiel cerró el Whatsapp y volvió a dejar el teléfono en su sitio. Iba a ser una noche muy larga dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente llegó puntual junto a su coche. Lo miró por última vez pensando que quizás esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a verlo. Sabía que tenía que ir a mirarse uno nuevo, pero no le apetecía nada. No entendía mucho de coches y solamente la idea de malgastar la tarde buscando uno le hacía ponerse de mal humor, y era ya lo que le faltaba al día de hoy.

No había dormido apenas nada y ahora encima tendría que lidiar con un Dean cabreado que le seguiría pidiendo una respuesta a la par que una explicación por no haberle respondido al mensaje de la noche anterior. Sin embargo el joven lo sacó de su error cuando llegó.

Dean hizo acto de presencia con una grúa enorme con el logotipo del desguace donde trabajaba. Se bajó de un salto de la cabina y se dirigió hacia él.

— Buenas tardes, profesor Novak —Dean hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y pasó por delante de él para dirigirse al coche.

Castiel no pudo evitar volverse hacia él. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises llenos de bolsillos a los lados, unas botas de seguridad de trabajo,una camiseta de manga larga que había conocido días mejores y un chaleco encima que le quedaba muy pegado al cuerpo. El uniforme estaba manchado por todas partes, pero Castiel no había visto nada más sexy en toda su vida, aunque quizás no fueran las prendas sino la percha en sí. Dean estaba particularmente atractivo esa mañana, y eso hacía que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo veía trabajar, enganchando el coche en la grúa y agachándose para comprobar que todo estuviera bien sujeto. Entonces descubrió que le estaba mirando el trasero.

Mortificado por haberse fijado en esa zona en concreto del muchacho, Castiel caminó por la acera intentando evadirse de sus pensamientos.

— ¿ Profesor Novak? —oyó su voz fuerte cuando el sonido de la grúa terminó. Al volverse, vio el coche completamente enganchado y listo para ser remolcado. Dean aún sostenía el mando de la polea en las manos—. Necesito que venga al desguace para rellenar la ficha de su coche y dar la autorización si quiere que le miremos el motor o  si por el contrario quiere cedernos el coche —parecía muy profesional hablando de esa manera—. Si tiene pensado comprarse otro, quizás entregando esto le den algo, aunque posiblemente sea usted el que tenga que pagar que le acepten esta chatarra.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Ahí estaba el Dean que conocía. Ahora el que no se reconocía era él. Su firme decisión que había tomado la noche anterior de ser tajante con Dean había volado por la ventana. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

— ¿Profesor Novak? —Dean lo llamó al ver que no respondía.

— ¿Qué? Sí, claro. Voy contigo —se acercó a la cabina de la grúa para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Dean asintió. Trepó al asiento del conductor y arrancó.

 

Estuvieron callados más de la mitad del viaje, Dean concentrado en la conducción comprobando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que todo seguía bien, y Castiel mirando por la ventanilla. Cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad. Sabía que el desguace estaba a unos pocos kilómetros a las afueras y que llegarían en cuestión de minutos. Entonces vio que Dean paraba el motor y se echaba a un lado en un camino secundario que no estaba ni asfaltado. Observó alrededor esperando encontrar el desguace pero no lo vio.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Le he mentido, profesor Novak.

Castiel giró la cabeza para mirarle fijamente. ¿Cuándo le había mentido? Por un momento pensó que todo ese interés de Dean hacia él había sido fingido y de pronto se sintió como un gilipollas traicionado, y era absurdo porque debería de sentirse aliviado, ¿no? Al fin iba a conseguir lo que quería.

— ¿En qué me has mentido concretamente, Dean?

El joven se mordió la cara interna de la boca y puso cara de pez unos segundos antes de responder.

— Llevo varios formularios en la guantera. Siempre los llevo, así el cliente no necesita tener que venir hasta el desguace. Con rellenar la hoja era suficiente.

No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero Castiel respiró aliviado.

— ¿Por qué me has mentido?

— Porque quería pasar un rato a solas contigo —lo tuteó—. Aunque hayamos estado callados sin decir nada, me gusta estar a tu lado.

—  No vuelvas a mentirme, ¿vale? —no podía reñirle porque el joven se veía seriamente afectado.

Dean asintió. Abrió la guantera y le dio uno de los formularios que llevaba para que los fuera echando un vistazo. Mientras tanto él, arrancó la grúa y siguió hasta el desguace.

El sitio era enorme y Castiel jamás había visto semejante cementerio de coches en su vida.

— Debe de impresionar trabajar aquí, ¿no? —dejó el papel a un lado y miró a través de la ventanilla. Ver los coches apilados y varias máquinas que ayudaban a comprimir la chatarra le recordó aquella famosa escena de Superman IV cuando el mismo Superman luchaba contra su yo malvado.

— Sé que antes, cuando estaba cargando el coche, me estabas mirando el culo.

Mudo por la afirmación y por las palabras del joven, Castiel se volvió para mirarle.

— Me dijiste que no te mintiera nunca más —le sonrió Dean respondiéndole a una pregunta no hecha.

— Una cosa es mentir y otra es contarme todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, Dean. Por favor, no lo hagas más.

— ¿Ahora me vas a mentir tú a mí? Sé que me estuviste mirando el culo y haciéndome un repaso general mientras subía el coche a la grúa —le informó—. Te vi por los espejos retrovisores.

Joder.

— Nunca te había visto vestir así y me llamó la atención —se defendió.

— Te puse cachondo, a que sí.

— Dean... —le advirtió al ver por dónde iba el muchacho.

— Quizás no me hayas respondido a la pregunta que te hice anoche, pero yo sé la respuesta. Ahora quiero que sepas que eres un hipócrita y un falso.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante las acusaciones del joven.

— ¿Qué?

— Que eres un hipócrita y un falso —le repitió—. Si fuera mayor de edad nada de esto sería así. Me dices que no mienta, que me comporte, que te olvide, ¿pero tú sí puedes mirarme como te de la gana? ¿Tú sí puedes pensar en mí? —lo acusó subiendo más el tono de voz—. ¿Tú sí puedes jugar conmigo?

— ¡Yo no estoy jugando contigo! —él también sabía levantar el tono cuando se enfadaba—. No te estoy siguiendo el juego con tus mensajes, ni con tus provocaciones, ni con nada. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez.

— ¿Y eso me lo dices después de haberme dado un repaso de arriba a abajo hace un rato? Quizás es que no me mirabas y sólo estabas recordando la tabla periódica.

Castiel abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —quiso saber Dean. Se había vuelto hacia él y lo miraba de lleno—. No te cortes.

— No soy un cobarde —respondió—, pero tampoco voy a faltarte al respeto —todo eso lo dijo sin mirarle—. No sé qué más quieres de mí, Dean. Ya no sé cómo decírtelo y anoche creo que te lo dejé bastante claro.

— Quiero que me demuestres cómo eres en realidad.

— ¿Para qué?

— Porque sé que no estoy equivocado,  Cas. Porque lo que pasó debajo de las gradas del colegio nos pasó a ambos, a ti y a mí, y sé que tú también lo viviste. Puedes volver a mentirme y a ignorarme si quieres, pero yo sé que no estoy equivocado. Sé que tú y yo estamos conectados de alguna manera y —tomó aire para poder seguir hablando—, me estoy quedando sin ideas para poder acercarme a ti —levantó la cabeza para mirarle —. Por favor. No dejes que me rinda. No quiero renunciar a ti.

Castiel supo que había perdido definitivamente la batalla. ¿Cómo se luchaba contra esas palabras?

Se giró hacia él y lo besó. Fue rudo desde el primer momento, abriéndole la boca y obligándole a que le ofreciera su lengua y sus labios como si fuera un ritual pagano.

Dean se dejó llevar. Lo dejó incursionar en su boca mientras se hundía un poco más en su asiento, aplastado por el peso de ese hombre sobre él.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**CAPITULO 5**

 

 

 

Castiel volvió a su asiento y tiró de él, colocando al muchacho sobre  su cintura . Dean abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Por suerte la cabina de la grúa era grande y podían permitirse esa libertad de movimientos.

Cuando sintió las manos de Cas sobre su trasero, no pudo evitar emitir un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. Fue una mezcla de gruñido y ronroneo que quedó absorbido por los besos de Castiel.

Esos dedos largos y elegantes se habían colado por la cinturilla del pantalón acariciándole ahora directamente sobre la piel.

— Dean —Castiel jadeó su nombre sobre su cuello, calentándole hasta hacerle hervir la sangre—. Aquella vez en las gradas... Te corriste, ¿verdad?

— Sí —jadeó—. Estaba demasiado cachondo —murmuró sin dejar de besarle—. Como ahora.

— Quiero que te corras otra vez así —elevó las caderas para dejarle claro que no estaba solo en eso y que él también tenía una importante erección entre las piernas—. Quiero que te mojes entero.

El profesor se ayudó con las manos, guiando el trasero de Dean para llevarlo sobre su polla y que se restregara más contra él.

— ¿Y tú? —Dean había bajado por su cuello hasta detenerse en esa zona.

— ¿Yo? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse hacer. Cuando decidió que el joven ya lo había besado lo suficiente, volvió a echar la cabeza hacia delante para mirarle muy de cerca—. Yo voy a observarte.

Castiel comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo ondas con ellas, instando a que Dean lo cabalgara sobre la ropa.

El joven se dio por enterado y le apretó las caderas con las rodillas. Se sentó sobre él abriendo más las piernas y empujándole hacia abajo. Castiel lo detuvo clavándole los dedos en la piel. Lo agarró por las nalgas e impuso él el ritmo. Dean no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Con ese movimiento, la sensación era indescriptible. Su pantalón de trabajo era algo más ancho que sus vaqueros normales por lo que su erección podía desplegarse todo lo que quisiera porque la suave tela de los calzoncillos no iba a poner resistencia.

— Cas... —no pudo terminar la frase.

— Dime —jadeó.  Le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja  sabiendo que esa era una de las partes más sensibles de Dean.

— Córrete conmigo —susurró incapaz de aguantar mucho más.

— No —respondió tajante—. Yo voy a hacer otra cosa.

Dean lo miró buscando una respuesta. Castiel no dudó en dársela.

— Voy a ver cómo te corres.

Fue directo, sincero y no apartó la mirada de Dean mientras le sostenía para que no se moviera a la par que él subía las caderas.

Dean sintió su erección clavarse detrás de sus testículos, haciendo presión como si quisiera seguir más allá y profundizarse en él. La mera idea de esa visión en su cabeza lo volvió loco y lo acabó de empujar por el precipicio. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el orgasmo había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y lo cabalgaba sin darle opción a nada más.  Entrecerró los ojos pero Castiel  no se lo permitió dejándoselo claro.

— No cierres los ojos, Dean. Mírame mientras te corres. Eso es.

El joven jadeaba por la boca, obedeciendo sin más. Estaba perdido en ese mar que eran sus ojos azules mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos. Cuando todo pasó, cayó desplomado sobre el pecho de Castiel, que lo arropó encerrándolo en un cálido abrazo. Dean hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y así se quedó, intentando controlar de nuevo su respiración y asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Varios minutos más tarde se obligó a moverse. No quería hacerlo y por él se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, pero Bobby podía aparecer en cualquier momento buscando alguna pieza de algún coche y podía imaginarse la cara del viejo al verles.

— Supongo que tengo que volver a mi asiento, ¿no? —Dean se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para que Castiel viera una ligera mancha en la entrepierna del muchacho—. Y cambiarme de ropa.

Él no dijo nada. Estaba muy empalmado y ver la humedad en los pantalones de Dean fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para dominarse  y mantener la mente fría.

— ¿Tienes aquí ropa para cambiarte?

— Sí. Siempre que llego me pongo la ropa de trabajo. Tengo la otra en mi taquilla. No tengo calzoncillos para cambiarme, pero no será la primera vez que voy en plan comando.

No sabía por qué pero Castiel ya se imaginaba algo así.

Dean condujo hasta quedarse cerca del edificio y dejó a Castiel en la oficina con Bobby mientras él iba a cambiarse de ropa. Al volver, Castiel ya lo estaba esperando fuera.

— Dependo de ti para volver a casa —dijo—. No creo que los taxis lleguen hasta aquí.

— Yo te llevo gratis —le susurró. Luego se volvió hacia Bobby que estaba sentado tras su mesa hablando por teléfono—. Hasta mañana, Bobby.

El viejo lo despidió con la mano y siguió con lo suyo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? —Dean se montó en el Impala, pero no arrancó, esperando a que Cas le dijera algo.

— Dentro de unas horas tengo que darle clase a tu hermano, pero creo que me es imperioso mirar un coche nuevo.

— Ah, pues estás de suerte porque sé mucho sobre coches y puedo ayudarte a que elijas el que más se ajuste a tus necesidades.

— Bien —Castiel se acomodó en su asiento mientras Dean arrancaba el motor—. Soy todo tuyo.

 

 

 

— ¿Me ves cara de conducir un Toyota? —Castiel se bajó del Impala y cerró la puerta dando un ligero golpe. Dean había conducido hasta  el concesionario oficial de coches y había aparcado justo en frente.

— Me dijiste que el dinero no era un problema, ¿no? Y que lo primero que ibas a mirar era la seguridad y la confortabilidad. Esos son los apellidos de Toyota —Dean se puso a su lado y lo miró—. ¿No te gustan?

— Nunca me lo había planteado.

— Entiendo que pasar del carricoche de los Amish que conducías a esto es como saltarse varios siglos de evolución, pero créeme, luego no te vas a querer bajar.

Castiel acabó asintiendo y lo siguió al interior.

— ¿Qué te parece el Toyota Avalon XLE? —Dean se acercó al coche que estaba en la exposición y lo abrió para que Castiel lo viera—.  Puedes ponerle un motor híbrido aunque te costará un poco más caro pero te va a merecer la pena. Transmisión automática de seis velocidades controlada electrónicamente con inteligencia ECT—i, tracción delantera, suspensión MacPherson, dirección asistida de piñón y de cremallera, frenos delanteros de discos... ¿por qué me miras así?

— Porque no te estoy entendiendo nada —admitió Castiel. No le gustaba sentirse completamente perdido porque le hacía sentirse inseguro y odiaba esa sensación.

— Vale —Dean localizó con la mirada a un comercial y lo llamó con la mano—. Pues lo mejor para que dejes de sentirte así es conducirlo.

Diez minutos más tarde Castiel salía al volante del coche con Dean a su lado. Tenían treinta minutos para probarlo y decidir si ese era el coche que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Dean iba reclinado a su lado. Había echado el asiento algo para atrás y observaba todos los extras del coche con ojo crítico—. Chachi, ¿eh?

— Mi tartana, como tú la llamas, no tenía ni aguja para indicar las revoluciones, y este coche te dice hasta la temperatura que tiene el motor mientras lo conduces. ¿Es necesario saber eso?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo si vas a cogerlo en brazos —bromeó.

Castiel sonrió por el comentario.

— Lo cierto es que es cómodo, y tiene airbag para las rodillas.

— Fundamental —se burló de él—. A mí me impresiona más todo lo que se echa para atrás este asiento —le guiñó  un ojo y siguió apretando el botón para ver hasta donde podía llegar.

— Dean —Castiel puso el intermitente a la derecha y se salió de la carretera. Siguió un camino de gravilla hasta llegar a una arboleda. El sol había comenzado a caer y si no fuese por las luces del coche, se habrían quedado casi a oscuras—. Tenemos que hablar.

— No me gusta tu tono de voz —Dean dejó el asiento en posición horizontal pero él se incorporó poniéndose de lado apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano.

— Lo de este medio día... —meditó muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas—. No puede volver a pasar. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

— No. Ya hemos dejado claro que nos gustamos y que te gusta reprimirte.

— No, Dean. Lo nuestro no está bien y lo sabes.

— ¿Otra vez de nuevo con la edad? —el joven parecía exasperarse con el tema—. Creí que ya habías comprendido que yo no soy como el resto de pubertos de diecisiete años que tienen la misma experiencia en la vida que un caracol y que lo más difícil a lo que se han tenido que enfrentar sea el quitarle los bordes al pan de molde. Yo no soy como ninguno de ellos.

— Lo sé, Dean.

— Entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Que por muy maduro que seas para tu edad, sigues siendo menor, y eso no está bien.

— No, Cas. No está bien engañar a un menor para abusar de él, u obligar a un niño a que se acueste contigo. Me parece a mí que nuestro caso es bien distinto porque es justo al contrario — gruñó—. Me costó menos robarle el emblema de l Mercedes Benz al coche del director que hacer que me respondas a un jodido whatsapp.

Castiel abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

—  Eso ahora da igual , Cas. ¿ De verdad sigues pensando que soy un niño?

Castiel se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró haciendo crujir el asiento de cuero.

— Lo que no sé es por qué yo, Dean. Hay miles de chicos de tu edad que estarían encantados si te fijaras en ellos.

— Podría ser, pero no me interesan —suavizó el tono—. Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Castiel quiso seguir insistiendo, pero la mano de Dean lo agarró por la camisa y tiró de él. De pronto se vio tumbado sobre el cuerpo cálido del muchacho en esa improvisada cama.

— Tenemos que devolver el coche en menos de media hora —lo dijo tan cerca de sus labios que casi los rozaba al hablar.

— Nos da tiempo — acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Le parecía un siglo y apenas habían pasado un par de horas.

— Dean, aquí no. Alguien puede vernos —intentó alejarse, pero el joven separó las piernas y lo rodeó con ellas impidiéndole que se marchara.

— Shhhhhhh.

— No, shhhhh no, Dean —comenzó a cabrearse—. Pueden descubrirnos y entonces, ¿qué?

Dean se desperezó sobre el asiento y lo miró. Sus pupilas no podían ser más brillantes.

— Me gusta cuando te enfadas porque sale tu verdadera personalidad, tu carácter. Eres fuego, Cas, y por alguna extraña razón te escondes detrás de un libro esperando que la gente no se fije en ti.

— No digas tonterías, yo no soy así.

Dean se lo iba a demostrar.

— Me gusta que me sometas, que impongas tu fuerza ante mí y me domines —sacó la lengua y le lamió la punta de la nariz, provocándole—. Me muero por saber qué otras cosas tienes guardadas para enseñarme.

Tenía que haberse vuelto loco, pero las palabras del joven le retumbaron en la cabeza y todo su cuerpo reaccionó; arremetió con sus caderas una, dos, tres veces, mientras le subía los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los apoyaba sobre el reposa cabezas del asiento.

— ¿Es esto lo que te gusta?

Dean asintió, contento por haber despertado a la bestia. Castiel volvió a abalanzarse una y otra vez, sin piedad, hasta que notó varios jadeos entrecortados salir de la boca de Dean y sentir cómo el cuerpo del joven se convulsionaba bajo el suyo.

— Dime que no —se apartó sentándose en su asiento, mirándose los pantalones y luego los de Dean—. ¿Te has vuelto a correr?

Dean sólo respondió con una sonrisa y eso fue más que suficiente para traducirlo como un sí.

— Esto se tiene que acabar, Dean.

— ¿Bromeas? Acabo de descubrir que soy multiorgásmico —apretó otro botón y el asiento poco a poco fue volviendo a su sitio.

— No eres multiorgásmico, Dean. Sólo tienes diecisiete años. Todos hemos pasado por esa fase.

— Nunca me había corrido sin tocarme, Cas, pero desde que tú estás cerca... no sé  qué es lo que me pasa. No puedo controlarme. 

Castiel no respondió nada. Arrancó el motor y le dio vidilla al coche yendo más rápido de lo normal. Si tardaban más del tiempo permitido para devolver el coche al concesionario se podían meter en un lío.

 

— ¿Qué le ha parecido? —el comercial se acercó a él con esa sonrisa de goma que todos esos vendedores tenían esculpida en la cara—. Único, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora jamás querrá montarse en nada más.

Castiel vio a Dean esbozar una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

— Mañana vendré a recogerlo.

 

 

 

Tras rellenar todo el papeleo y pagar de una sola estacada todo el valor del coche, se montaron rápidamente en el Impala y fueron a recoger a Sam. Iban con el tiempo muy justo.

— Cas —Dean hizo un giro con el volante para tomar la calle que conducía a su casa—. ¿Por qué no os quedáis en casa a dar la clase? Si no tienes más diapositivas molonas que ponerle a Sammy, claro —encontró un hueco y aparcó—. Prometo no distraerte.

— Está bien —abrió la puerta a la misma par que Dean y caminaron juntos hacia el edificio.

— Oye, me has dejado impresionado pagando el coche de una sola vez —le dejó pasar primero y le indicó con la mano que entrara en el ascensor—. Eres como un Sugar Daddy.

Castiel lo miró serio, con el ceño fruncido y sin pizca de humor en su rostro.

— Vuelve a llamarme eso y será lo último que hagas.

Dean se rió abiertamente, retumbando por las cuatro paredes de ese viejo montacargas que hacía las veces de ascensor convencional.

Cuando llegaron al piso, no hizo falta que Dean sacara las llaves porque Sam les abrió la puerta.

— ¡Vamos tarde! —dijo a modo de saludo.

— Tranquilo, que vais a dar las clases aquí —Dean lo saludó enredándole los cabellos y pasó al piso. Luego se dio la vuelta—. Voy a ducharme. Que se os de bien.

Sam y el profesor Novak se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a comenzar la clase. Al fondo sonaba el agua de la ducha y un leve vaho se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Era obvio que Dean no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero Castiel no podía dejar de imaginar al muchacho debajo del chorro del agua, aclarándose el jabón, pasando las manos por su piel para desprenderse de la espuma.

Agitó la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse.

Dean salió de la ducha oliendo a jabón suave. Anunció que iba a hacer la cena y desapareció en la cocina.

Cuando Sam y él terminaron, Castiel se levantó, cogió sus libros y se dispuso para ir a la puerta. Iba a llamar un taxi para llegar a casa. Menos mal que al día siguiente ya tendría coche de nuevo.

— Hasta mañana, Sammy —se puso la gabardina—. Despídeme de tu hermano.

— ¿Cómo? —se escuchó a lo lejos. Dean había salido de la cocina con un delantal torcido alrededor de la cintura y la mejilla manchada de tomate—. ¿Para eso me paso yo horas encerrado en una cocina haciendo la cena? —exageró a propósito para darle más dramatismo.

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No quiero molestar.

— Usted nunca molesta, profesor Novak —que Dean lo tratara con tantos formalismos le desconcertaba—. He hecho pizza casera.

— ¡Bien, pizza! —Sammy saltó dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo—. ¡Voy a poner la mesa!

— No sabía que tuvieras tanto repertorio —Castiel dejó sus libros sobre una silla y comenzó a quitar los que Sam había dejado sobre la mesa.

— Cuando me vine aquí a vivir con Sammy y me convertí en su tutor, el estado me puso un par de asistentes sociales para vigilarme —le ayudó a quitar los papeles y hacer hueco para la cena—. Supongo que nadie se fiaba de que pudiera cuidar bien de mi hermano, así que se me ocurrió algo.

— El qué —Castiel estaba expectante mirando al muchacho.

— Decidí comportarme como una madre. Entré en foros de internet y me empapé de las cosas que hacen las mujeres —le informó—. Yo me acuerdo muy poco de ella y tuve que tomar prestado varias ideas.

— Entiendo —no quiso decir nada más porque no sabía si habían llegado a un tema tabú para Dean.

— Me hice un recetario con comida saludable, apunté cuáles eran los mejores detergentes para dejar la ropa más suave, y probé un millón de friega suelos hasta encontrar uno que abrillantara y desinfectara a la misma par que olía bien —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, todo lo que suelen hacer las madres, y cada vez que venían a hacerme una inspección sorpresa esperando pillarme con la guardia baja, yo les preparaba en el horno en un segundo rollitos de hojaldre con canela.

Castiel se rió. Si lo pensaba, era muy triste lo que estaba contando, y muy duro; un chaval de apenas dieciséis años haciendo de madre para que no le quitaran a su hermano de su lado. Ahora entendía por qué Dean tenía las cosas tan claras, habiendo tenido que crecer más rápido que todos los demás niños de su edad.

— Dean, la cena se enfría —Sam venía cargado con los platos, los vasos, y una botella de agua—. Si os vais a quedar toda la noche charlando me avisáis para comerme yo solo la pizza.

— Ni lo sueñes —Dean lo empujó levemente para hacerse paso y llegar antes que su hermano a la cocina. Sam lo siguió corriendo intentando adelantarle.

Castiel lo miró. Todo era tan distinto ahora, y debía de sentirse asustado por haber dejado entrar a Dean en su vida de esa manera después de haberle rechazado tanto, pero resistirse había sido imposible. El joven le había demostrado que podía confiar en él. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿confiaba él en sí mismo?

 

 

 

Sam se fue a la cama y ambos se quedaron en el salón. Dean se disculpó por haber cambiado los planes de seguir enseñándole las diapositivas a su hermano. Castiel negó con la cabeza en un gesto de no darle importancia. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó algunas fotos de su casa, donde en una pared amplia y lisa del salón plasmaba las imágenes de proyector.

Dean las observó cotilleando no porque le interesara el aspecto que tenía una molécula, o una pelusa, o lo que quiera que fuera eso, sino porque al haber tomado las fotos desde distintos ángulos, podía ver dónde vivía Cas.

— Tienes una casa muy bonita —Dean terminó de ver la última foto y le devolvió el móvil—. Me recuerda a la que teníamos antes de que mi madre muriera en aquel incendio que lo arrasó todo.

Castiel lo miró serio.

— Lo siento —lo decía de veras.

— No pasa nada —giró la cabeza para localizarle y ofrecerle una sonrisa—. Lo superé hace tiempo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella casa? Me dijiste que tenías poco más de cuatro años.

— Sí. Sammy apenas tenía seis meses. No recuerdo toda la casa, pero si mi dormitorio. Tenía un cojín rojo con forma de coche. Me encantaba.

Castiel se quedó pensativo. Igual por eso a Dean se le daban tan bien los coches; lo llevaba en la sangre. Quiso abrirle los brazos y arroparle entre ellos, acogerle y protegerle, decirle que había llevado toda la vida luchando, pero que ahora él se haría cargo de todo. Sí, así de loco estaba ya por él que imaginar ocuparse del muchacho y de su hermano no le supuso ninguna obligación, sino una responsabilidad que quería aceptar con gusto.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Dean se había sentado en el borde de la mesa del salón y lo agarró por el borde de la camisa para atraerlo hacia sí. Abrió las piernas y lo aprisionó entre ellas.

— Nada —mintió viendo las intenciones del joven—. No, Dean. Sam está en su dormitorio y puede salir en cualquier momento.

— Sam está ya dormido. Cae como un tronco en la cama —le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Cas.

— No me llames así.

— ¿No te gusta?

Le gustaba demasiado, pero no se lo dijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dean?

— A ti —respondió sin tapujos—. Me gusta cuando te pones mandón y dominante. Me pone.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Luego se despeinó mientras pasaba los dedos entre los finos cabellos oscuros.

— No me gusta ser así, Dean. No quiero serlo.

Dean se bajó de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero confundirte. No me siento bien sabiendo que eres menor de edad. Parece como si te estuviera obligando a hacerlo. Como si te engañara.

— Ya empezamos con lo mismo —se quejó avanzando hacia el sofá y sentándose a su lado—. Cas, tío. No acabo de salir del cascarón. He visto porno, he experimentado cosas y sé qué es lo que quiero y lo que no. Tengo las ideas claras y entiendo perfectamente que tú jamás me has obligado a nada. Aunque te pongas mandón y autoritario, sé que nunca me forzarías a hacer algo que yo no quiero —guardó unos segundos de silencio analizando al hombre para ver si sus palabras habían surtido efecto—. ¿Y si nos ponemos una palabra de seguridad?

Castiel giró la cabeza hacia él mirándole entre sus propios brazos y sin decir nada. Dean siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué te parece “conejito”? Creo que tiene gancho. Me gusta.

De súbito, Castiel tiró de él hasta sentarle a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. Le sostuvo la cabeza al muchacho con ambas manos bajo las orejas y lo acercó hacia sus labios para besarle.

Fue un beso hambriento, desesperado y necesitado, y Dean le dio todo lo que estaba buscando. También fue corto porque dejó de besarle segundos después y lo miró.

— Estás loco —sonrió.

— Loco por usted, profesor Novak —Dean se dejó deslizar más por sus piernas hasta estar completamente sentado sobre ellas obligando a Castiel a dejar caer la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Castiel le levantó la camiseta por delante y le miró el pecho. Ciertamente Dean no parecía un niño. Aunque aún no tenía la musculatura definida como la de un hombre, el chico apuntaba maneras. De espalda amplia y fuerte, y estómago liso, Dean iba a ser un buen ejemplar cuando creciera.

Dejando todo eso a un lado, Castiel acercó las manos a los pezones de Dean y los acarició con la punta de los dedos. Éstos respondieron alzándose erectos bajo su tacto. Pasó de nuevo las yemas sobre ellos y luego, usando el índice y el pulgar, pellizcó esa sensible zona de su anatomía profundizando un poco el agarre.

Dean siseó y su cuerpo se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Castiel lo observó analizando hasta dónde podía llegar. No quería que el chico hiciera nada que no le gustase sólo por complacerle, pero Dean parecía estar disfrutando más que él; se había mordido el labio inferior y así se había quedado, con una mueca expectante en el rostro, esperando que el profesor siguiera un poco más.

Castiel no lo defraudó y lo pellizcó un par de veces más, hasta que comprobó que ese pequeño botón rosado se había erguido todo cuanto podía. Entonces pasó a lamerlo.

Lo acogió entre sus labios y lo chupó, succionándolo mientras lo apresaba entre sus dientes y apretaba como si fuera a morderle, aunque nunca llegaba a hacerlo. Pasó de uno a otro sucesivamente hasta que Dean lo dejó apresado entre sus brazos sobre uno de sus pezones. El muchacho le había rodeado la cabeza mientras emitía pequeños gemidos cada vez que sentía esa lengua restregarse caliente y juguetona sobre su pezón. Movió las caderas haciendo pequeños círculos, primero para demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba, y segundo para sentir esa presión que ya conocía de sobra sobre su trasero.

De pronto se vio agarrado por la cintura, y sin miramientos, Castiel lo tumbó en el sofá, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas hasta hacerse un cálido refugio.

— ¿No vas a decir _conejito_ nunca? —Le susurró sobre la piel del estómago mientras iba lentamente hacia abajo.

— No. No creo que la lleguemos a necesitar jamás —no podía apartar la mirada de él.

— Las palabras de seguridad están para usarlas —Castiel no se detuvo mientras hablaba y seguía su camino hacia su abdomen.

— Lo sé, pero sólo si has llegado a tu límite de resistencia —respondió dejándole claro que sabía de sobra para qué se usaba esa palabra—, y no creo que me haga falta nunca. Me tratas demasiado bien.

En eso tenía razón; Castiel habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozar el borde del pantalón y fue a abrirlos para seguir con su avance, tomó conciencia de dónde estaba.

No podía seguir por mucho que lo quisiera porque no podía hacer eso estando Sam al otro lado de la habitación. Era más que probable que el pequeño ya estuviera dormido apaciblemente en su cama, pero no quería correr riesgos, y no lo encontraba ético.

Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Dean y lo miró.

— Tengo que irme a casa.

— ¿Qué? —Dean parpadeó confundido porque sintió como si alguien, de pronto, le hubiera echado un cubo de agua helada encima—. Estás de broma.

— No, Dean —antes de alejarse, Castiel lo miró muy cerca. Era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle—. No puedo hacer esto sabiendo que Sam puede levantarse y descubrirnos en cualquier momento, ¿entiendes? No puedo.

Dean lo comprendía. Él, como hermano mayor, lo veía de otra manera porque, bueno, sólo le sacaba cuatro años a su hermano y aún recordaba cómo se era a esa edad. Además, conociendo a Sammy como lo conocía, sabía que por mucho que los pillase, el muchacho no se traumatizaría. Le había educado bien. No obstante, entendía lo que sentía Cas, así que no insistió.

— Está bien —asintió. Se estiró y le dio un beso en el cuello. No pudo evitar gemir porque ese hombre olía tan bien. El olor de la excitación sobre su piel le invadía todos los sentidos.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a correrte sin usar las manos —le advirtió incorporándose—. O te mataré.

— Siempre puedes usar las tuyas —le guiñó el ojo mientras ambos se levantaban y se ponían bien la ropa—. O lo que quieras.

Castiel tenía que admitir la tenacidad el chico y que nunca se rindiera. Se inclinó para darle un beso sobre los labios y caminó hacia la mesa para coger sus cosas.

— Vete a la cama, voy a llamar a un taxi.

— Ni lo sueñes —le sonrió.

Castiel quiso protestar e insistir, pero sabía que iba a ser inútil, así que accedió a que le acercara a casa.

 

Llovía un poco cuando llegaron y Dean insistió en dejarle dentro del garaje para que, al salir, no se mojara.

Cuando apagó el motor, se volvió hacia Castiel y se echó sobre él para besarle.

El profesor quiso decirle que no era el momento, pero guardó silencio. No sabía qué le pasaba con Dean, pero cada vez le era más difícil decirle que no.

Tras varios besos y caricias algo más subidas de tono, al fin tuvo la fuerza de echarse hacia atrás mientras lo miraba. Tenía puesta la mano sobre su cuello y con el pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla.

— Dean...

— Lo sé, lo sé. Aquí no —repitió el muchacho—. Lo siento.

Castiel asintió. Le dio un último beso y salió del coche. Esperó a que Dean sacara todo el vehículo para darle al botón y que la puerta metálica del garaje comenzara a bajar sola.

Mientras la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente con un sonido casi imperceptible del motor, vio a Dean arrancar el coche y sacarlo del garaje sin apenas quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ambos habían permanecido así, mirándose fijamente hasta que la puerta se cerró del todo.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**CAPITULO 6**

 

 

 

El día se planteaba duro. Cuando llegó al desguace, Dean ya tenía varios coches esperándole listos para ser desmontados y despiezados por trozos. Si había llegado puntual a su hora y él ya tenía faena hasta la noche, ¿a qué hora se levantaba Bobby para trabajar?

No quiso saberlo. Se puso un uniforme de trabajo limpio y comenzó con su rutina de fin de semana.

Normalmente no tenía que trabajar en el desguace ni los sábados ni los domingos, pero le debía varias horas a su tío, y él era un chico de palabra. Tan sólo esperaba no salir demasiado tarde.

 

Castiel se levantó y su día no se presentaba mejor. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto por culpa de una muela. No estaba seguro de dónde venía el dolor, pero los calmantes no le hacían nada, así que concertó una visita de urgencia con su dentista.

Los planes que tenía de un sábado tranquilo se le habían ido al garete. Esa tarde tenía que recoger el coche nuevo y, además, le había prometio a Sam enseñarle unas fotos que le habían hecho en un seminario en el que había conocido a Stephen Hawking y donde había intercambiado algunas teorías con él.

No solían quedar los sábados, pero el examen de Sam estaba ya tan cerca que habían decidido aprovechar todos los días.

 

Tras haber pasado por el dentista y haberle hecho una endodoncia, Castiel fue a recoger su vehículo. Le habría gustado que hubiera sido bajo otras circunstancias y no sentirse tan dolorido la primera vez que iba a conducir esa maravilla. De todas formas disfrutó del trayecto desde el concesionario hasta la casa de los Winchester.

No había querido aplazar la cita con Sam porque sabía que el pequeño estaba muy ilusionado. Antes de entrar se tomó otro calmante esperando que hiciera efecto lo antes posible, pero no fue así, y a mitad de la clase tuvo que excusarse ante Sammy para irse a casa. Comenzaba a sentirse francamente mal e incluso sospechaba que tenía fiebre.

Le dejó un pendrive con las fotografías al pequeño y regresó a casa. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa al meterse en la cama. Sólo quería taparse con la manta y acabar con esa tortura de una vez.

 

 

Dean llegó a casa y se encontró a su hermano solo sentado en el sofá viendo fotos en el portátil. Miró hacia ambos lados buscando a Castiel pero no lo encontró. Eso le extrañaba porque sabía que había quedado esa tarde con Sammy.

— ¿Y el profesor Novak?

El niño detuvo el avance de las fotos dándole a la barra espaciadora y miró a su hermano.

— Ha tenido que irse. Se encontraba mal.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Creo que le han matado un par de nervios de una muela que tiene rota y aún no se le ha pasado el dolor. También tiene ya coche nuevo. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Es una pasada!

Dean ignoró el comentario del coche porque lo había elegido él y no estaba tan impresionado. Le preocupaba que Cas se hubiera ido dejando una clase a medias. Eso sólo podía significar que se encontraba francamente mal.

— Dean.

— Dime —se mordía el labio inferior angustiado por Castiel. Quizás si le mandaba un Whatsapp podía preguntarle qué tal estaba y si se encontraba mejor.

— Estoy preocupado.

Dean se centró en él ofreciéndole toda su atención.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Me da pena que el profesor Novak esté solo en casa y enfermo. ¿Tú... tú podrías hacerle una sopa de las tuyas y llevársela? Por favor.

Dean se enterneció por las palabras de su hermano. No tenía que insistirle tanto para hacerlo, pero claro, Sammy no sabía nada de la relación que había entre ellos dos.

— Claro. No te preocupes. Se pondrá bien —caminó hacia la cocina mientras hablaba—. Voy a preparar en un segundo la sopa y lo voy a dejar en el fuego mientras me ducho, ¿vale?

— Gracias, Dean.

Desde la cocina oyó el agradecimiento de su hermano y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba llenando toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. Contuvo el aire unos segundos y luego lo echó. Quería ser sincero con Sammy y decirle la verdad, pero quizás el pequeño no iba a entenderle. Sabía que no era tonto, sino todo lo contrario, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría a nivel personal. Quizás Sammy se sintiera traicionado por _robarle_ a su profesor, así que decidió no decirle nada hasta que se hubiera presentado al examen. Luego ya vería.

 

 

Cuando llegó a casa de Cas la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Aparcó en el sendero que desembocaba en el garaje y caminó hacia la puerta. No se veía luz por ningún lado. Quizás no estaba.

Sin darse por vencido aún, fue hacia la puerta del garaje y tanteó el mecanismo.

La suerte debía de estar de su parte porque tenía una igual en el trabajo y sabía cómo manipularla desde fuera para hacerla manual y que se levantara sin necesidad del motor.

Sólo necesitó la llave del coche y la habilidad de dos de sus dedos. Al minuto y medio, la puerta ya estaba controlada. Agarró la parte de abajo y la levantó un poco, lo justo para colarse de cuclillas arrastrando con él la bolsa que llevaba. Luego cerró tras él y accionó de nuevo el mecanismo hasta dejarlo como estaba.

Allí dentro, limpio y reluciente, estaba el nuevo coche que él mismo había elegido, y catado, todo fuera dicho. Cas, por lo tanto, debía de estar en casa. Ojalá fuera así, porque podía buscarse un buen lío si lo pillaban entrando en una casa ajena.

Por fortuna, la puerta del garaje que daba a la cocina no estaba cerrada con llave, con lo que pudo entrar sin problemas. Dejó el recipiente aún caliente con la sopa que había preparado y avanzó por la vivienda.

Gracias a las fotos que había visto, el lugar no le era ajeno del todo y pudo guiarse sólo con la luz del móvil.

Tras comprobar que no había nadie en la primera planta, fue despacio hacia las escaleras que iban al piso de arriba. Un pasillo en forma de L le dio la bienvenida. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas. Ahora sólo tenía que localizar a Castiel si es que de verdad estaba en la casa.

Con sigilo, pasó por delante de la primera enfocando un poco la linterna de su teléfono. Aquello parecía ser un despacho y no había nadie dentro, así que siguió adelante. Luego llegó a un dormitorio, que por el tamaño que tenía parecía ser el principal. Una cama muy amplia estaba en el centro y, bajo las mantas, había un bulto que no se movía.

Ojalá no fuera ningún familiar de Castiel, ni ningún amigo.

Sin hacer ruido avanzó por la habitación hasta colocarse en un lateral de la cama. Mover la luz del móvil para no cegar y despertar a quien estuviera dormido pero a la vez descubrir quién era, era todo un reto. Por suerte sólo necesito ver parte de la oreja y el nacimiento del cabello de la sien para tener claro que ese era Castiel.

Cuando le puso una mano en el hombro para despertarle con cuidado, descubrió que tenía la piel ardiendo. Lo comprobó tomándole la temperatura en la frente y en la parte de atrás del cuello, en la nuca. Castiel estaba ardiendo.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla y observó la habitación. Decoración blanca, todo muy pulcro y ordenado, todo muy en la línea del profesor. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta que parecía conducir al aseo. Entró y mojó varias toallas pequeñas. Caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación y alternándolas cuando se calentaban, fue poniéndoselas sobre la frente. Con una manopla húmeda también con agua fría, le refrescó la cara y el cuello. Tenía que bajarle la fiebre como fuera. No sabía si tenía un termómetro ni tampoco si se había tomado algún medicamento para ello. Podía despertarle y preguntarle, pero sabiendo lo alta que tenía la fiebre, posiblemente su respuesta no fuera del todo fiable. Ese fue el remedio más eficaz y seguro que encontró para bajarle la temperatura. Lo había usado varias veces con Sammy cuando el niño se ponía enfermo, por fortuna no muy a menudo, y siempre había dado resultado. Con Castiel también tendría que ser así.

 

 

No fue hasta un par de horas más tarde cuando comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo de Castiel no estaba al borde de la combustión espontánea. Le aplicó el último paño sobre la frente y luego lo retiró y lo secó bien para permitir que siguiera dormido. En ningún momento el profesor Novak se había despertado. Nunca le había visto dormir y no sabía si tenía el sueño demasiado profundo o es que estaba demasiado aturdido por la fiebre. Posiblemente fuera una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Dejó las toallas en el lavabo y volvió a la cama. Pronto sería media noche y no había avisado a Sam si iba a dormir fuera o no. Le dejó un mensaje por Whatsapp diciéndole que el profesor Novak tenía bastante fiebre y que se iba a quedar toda la noche por si tenía que llevarlo a urgencias en el caso de que no mejorara. Sam le respondió unos segundos más tarde con un simple “ok.”

Se desnudó por completo y se metió en la cama a su lado. Podría haberse dejado algo de ropa, pero había algo erótico en dormir completamente desnudo en la cama de Castiel sin su permiso. Además, él siempre dormía desnudo y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo dejándose alguna prenda encima. Estaba tan cansado que, a los dos minutos de haberse tumbado en ese lado de la cama, se le cerraron los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente el sol ya estaba fuera. No tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido, pero se sentía descansado y tranquilo. La cama de Castiel era muy confortable.

Se giró para mirarle y éste aún dormía. Apenas se había movido del sitio, a excepción de haber girado la cabeza hacia un lado.

Su semblante era serio y las líneas de expresión de su cara estaban relajadas. Quiso recorrer una a una las facciones de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, pero temía despertarle.

Las sábanas crujían cada vez que se movía y su cara dormida ya se la sabía de memoria. No se cansaba de observarle, de tenerle cerca, de vivir eso que sentía cuando estaba junto a él. Desde el mismo instante en que se lo encontró en la biblioteca, un cosquilleo había tomado posesión de su estómago, y desde entonces parecía seguir estando ahí. Cuando decidió flirtear con él esa primera vez, jamás pensó que la cosa llegaría tan lejos, pero cada segundo que pasaba a su lado comenzaba a tener más claro que no podía vivir sin él.

No sabía exactamente qué era eso que tenían. No sabía si eran simplemente amigos, novios, pareja, amantes o qué, pero tenía claro que Castiel era una persona muy especial. Con él podía ser él mismo, podía pedirle cualquier cosa, podía desatar sus instintos porque estaba seguro de que podía entenderle. Con él no había máscaras, era todo libre y real.

Animado por sus pensamientos, deslizó la mano por debajo de las sábanas y llegó hasta el borde del pantalón vaquero de Castiel. Ya se había dado cuenta de que se había metido en la cama tal y como había llegado de la calle. Le abrió el botón, le bajó la cremallera y luego deslizó la mano por dentro del calzoncillo.

Era la primera vez que tocaba un pene que no fuera el suyo propio. Le gustó el tacto, suave pero firme a la vez. Y sin apenas vello. En él lo podía entender porque aún estaba en proceso de hacerse un hombre y las hormonas comenzaran a darle la lata, pero en Cas sólo podía significar que se depilaba. Saber ese dato tan íntimo hizo que tuviera una erección en cero coma segundos.

Osado por esa noticia, agarró el miembro del profesor y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que éste comenzó a tomar vida en la palma de su mano. Eso le animó a ser más valiente y a profundizar la caricia a lo largo de toda la erección. Comenzó a sentir la mano húmeda y ligeramente pegajosa.

Pasó los dedos por el glande, impregnándose de esa sustancia acuosa que resbaló hasta los pliegues del prepucio. Tenía todos los dedos embadurnados y eso le ayudó a poder recorrerle mejor.

De pronto se sintió lanzado hacia el otro lado de la cama con un empujón que no se esperaba. Cuando reaccionó, pudo enfocar la vista y se encontró con la cara de Castiel muy cerca de él. Tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y la barba de tres días había añadido veinticuatro horas más.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme?

— Tú.

— ¿Yo? —levantó las cejas curioso—. ¿Y cómo es que no lo recuerdo?

— Estarías distraído —levantó las caderas para enseñarle que estaba completamente desnudo e igual de armado que él.

— No lo creo —se agachó más hasta rozarle los labios sin llegar a besarle—. Porque no me olvidaría de algo así.

— Eso es porque estás mayor —lo miró fijamente sabiendo de qué humor estaba Cas para poder bromear con él. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber interpretar ese brillo en sus pupilas azules—, y hay muchas cosas que la gente mayor no puede hacer.

Los ojos de Castiel centellearon justo antes de dar un salto sobre el colchón. Pasó una pierna sobre el cuello de Dean y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Clavó la mirada en él mientras arrimaba su erección a la boca del joven.

El corazón de Dean latía desbocado deseando ese momento. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para refrescarlos y abrió la boca dispuesto a recibirle.

El glande rezumaba humedad y una pequeña gota amenazaba con caer antes de tiempo. Dean la lamió absorbiéndola y de paso abarcó toda esa zona.

Castiel siseó. Se agarró con ambas manos al cabecero de la cama y echó las caderas hacia delante colocándose de una sola estocada en la boca del muchacho hasta la garganta.

— Joder, sí —jadeó echándose hacia atrás para volver a incursionar de nuevo—. Qué bueno.

Dean quiso decir lo mismo, pero tenía la boca ocupada. Su garganta estaba colapsada y sólo le quedaba un pequeño espacio para poder respirar, al menos así era hasta que Castiel avanzó algo más, invadiendo su garganta todo lo posible.

Sorprendido, Dean le clavó los dedos en los muslos sobre la tela de los vaqueros. Ni siquiera se los había quitado. Le había bastado abrirse el pantalón hasta su máxima capacidad y deslizárselos un poco por las caderas.

Sonriendo por la expresión del joven, permaneció así mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba para quitarse la camiseta que el día anterior había llevado puesta. Arrugada por todas partes y tras hacerla un ovillo, la lanzó hacia una esquina de la habitación.

— Qué bien la comes, Dean —salió y entró varias veces, viendo brillar su erección por la saliva del joven—. Cómemela otra vez.

Y mil veces más si hiciera falta. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Dean cuando adelantó la cabeza estirando el cuello para acoger de nuevo la polla de ese hombre en su boca. Nunca lo había visto tan desinhibido y eso lo ponía a cien. Poco a poco, Cas se había ido abriendo a él hasta enseñarle lo que le gustaba, lo que ambos querían realmente.

— Si hay algo que no te guste, o quieres parar —jadeó entre dientes—. Levanta una mano y me retiraré enseguida.

Dean asintió subiendo el pulgar de su mano dándole a entender que lo había comprendido y que estaba de acuerdo. Luego lo instó a seguir un poco más.

— Hhhhhh —Castiel jadeó moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia delante, saliendo de su boca mientras veía cómo esos carnosos labios lo rodeaban—. Sigue, sigue —profundizó igual que antes. Entonces notó cómo la garganta de Dean se contraía con distintos movimientos y eso lo terminó de volver loco sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás—. Dean. Dean —gimió dejándose ir caliente y espeso por la garganta de ese muchacho—. Trágatelo todo.

Dean sintió cómo el semen resbalaba por toda su garganta hacia abajo, dejando una sensación caliente y picante en su boca y alrededores. Succionaba mientras Cas salía y entraba contrayendo los músculos del abdomen. Tenía la mirada fija ahí, en esa zona que no sabía que era tan erógena en él, con unas caderas marcadas y aparentemente suaves al tacto. Se apuntó abordarle ahí en otra ocasión.

El último espasmo abandonó el cuerpo de Castiel como un rayo. Se agarró con ambas manos al cabecero y comenzó a echarse hacia atrás para salir de la boca de Dean. Aún tenía la respiración agitada y le faltaba el aliento. Se dejó caer a su lado completamente agotado. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se lamió los labios para hablar.

— ¿Estás bien? —volvió a refrescarse la comisura de la boca—. No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

A Dean le pareció muy tierno que se preocupara tanto por él. Se puso de lado y se arrimó a su cuerpo para demostrarle que estaba perfecto. Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué... —levantó las sábanas para mirar debajo, concretamente la erección que Dean le había clavado sin querer en su cadera—. ¿No te has corrido?

— Ayer me dijiste que si volvía a correrme sin usar las manos me matarías —se defendió—. Soy un chico muy obediente, profesor Novak.

Castiel no necesitó decirle nada porque su mirada habló por sí sola. Sospechaba que Dean iba a su aire y haría lo que le diera la gana. Ya se lo había demostrado cuando lo había intentado alejar de él. Que le comprendiera ahora sólo dependería de lo que a Dean le apeteciera en ese momento, y hoy precisamente había elegido no correrse como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó al verle cara—. Porque si me das un segundo y un par de besos más, puedo...

Castiel no lo dejó terminar porque se deslizó hacia abajo apartando las sábanas hasta colocarse entre sus piernas. Alzando la mirada hasta capturar la del chico, abrió la boca y lo acogió entre sus labios todo lo que pudo.

Tuvo que admitir que Dean estaba muy bien dotado y, aunque había sentido la presión de su polla clavarse en él en varias ocasiones, eso no se podía comparar con el placer de verlo y saborearlo.

— Cas, yo... —no tuvo que terminar de hablar porque pensó que era demasiado obvio. Era demasiado para alguien inexperto como él.

Castiel se lo extrajo de la boca y lo agarró con una mano mientras colocaba el dedo pulgar sobre el glande, haciendo que el orgasmo quedara pendido de un hilo.

— Sólo puedes correrte cuando yo te diga. Si lo haces antes, atente a las consecuencias —le advirtió—. Y no serán buenas.

Dean dijo que sí, que lo entendía, pero su cerebro se adelantó a todo eso imaginándose el castigo que podría infringirle el profesor y eso acabó totalmente con él, rematándole incluso, siendo ya incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. Castiel estaba en ese momento abriendo la boca para volver a acogerlo cuando el joven se corrió sobre sus labios, manchándole toda la mejilla, el mentón y la barbilla.

— Lo siento —Dean dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. De pronto comenzó a reírse—. No —se rió—. Es mentira. No lo siento.

Castiel quiso regañarle por no haber cumplido con lo que le había dicho pero le fui imposible estar enfadado con él. Se limpió la cara sobre el muslo del muchacho y trepó sobre su cuerpo.

— Pagarás por esto —le besó en los labios para hacerle entender que todo era un juego y que realmente estaba muy orgulloso de él—. Tienes control cero.

Dean bufó.

— Es la primera vez que me hacen algo así, ¿qué esperabas?

Castiel se quedó quieto, como si se hubiera quedado congelado. Parpadeó confundido y lo miró.

— Dean, ¿cuál era tu experiencia en el ámbito sexual antes de conocerme?

El joven no dudó en responder.

— Besos, caricias, algún que otro toqueteo tonto —hizo memoria a ver si recordaba algo más—. Ah, y un par de mensajes subidos de tono.

El profesor enterró la cabeza en la almohada y la ladeó hacia un lado y a otro en señal de negación.

— Cas —Dean sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza—. No me estás corrompiendo ni abusando de mí, ¿entendido? Es cierto que tengo poca experiencia pero eso no significa nada. Por favor, castígame por lo que he hecho antes.

Las últimas palabras del joven le hicieron reír. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y lo miró manteniendo los ojos fijos en él.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Dean?

— Quererme mucho —sonrió en una mueca cómica cerrando los ojos a la vez. Luego los abrió y lo miró—. Anoche me dejaste muy preocupado porque cuando llegué estabas ardiendo en fiebre y apenas te movías.

— El dolor de muelas casi acaba conmigo, pero hoy ya estoy mucho mejor. Vente —tiró de él mientras se levantaba—. Vamos a la ducha —antes de seguir avanzando, se volvió hacia él para mirarle fijamente—. Por cierto, ¿cómo has entrado en mi casa?

Dean le ofreció otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas pero no le contestó. Ya llegarían a esa parte de su vida en algún momento. Mientras tanto iba a aprovechar y a vivir su presente.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**CAPITULO 7**

 

 

 

Odiaba las reuniones a primera hora, sobre todo si eran con el director del colegio, Dick Roman. Ese tío era un capullo prepotente y egocéntrico. Siempre que podía, lo evitaba. Pero ésta vez tenía que acudir a l a reunión con él sí o sí porque le había dicho que era una sorpresa muy importante. A saber.

El despacho de ese hombre estaba decorado de cuero negro y muebles de diseño de una de las tiendas más importantes de Nueva York. Eso a él le parecía fatal porque con el dinero que había costado se podrían haber actualizado los ordenadores del aula de informática, pero Roman parecía que estaba por encima de todo.

Llamó a la puerta y, tras recibir la autorización del director para entrar, pasó dentro y cerró tras él.

— Profesor Novak —el hombre se levantó de detrás del escritorio con su sonrisa prefabricada en la cara—. Muy puntual.

Castiel miró su reloj de pulsera. Faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada.

— No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente —comentó.

— Eso está muy bien —el hombre le indicó con la mano que se sentara en el carísimo sillón frente a él. Cuando Castiel lo hizo, siguió hablando—. Sé que ahora está muy ocupado dándole la clase avanzada a Sam Winchester. ¿Cómo va?

— Muy bien. Ese niño tiene un gran futuro por delante.

— Se presenta al examen dentro de un par de semanas, ¿no? ¿Le ha dado tiempo de mirar todo el temario? Me han dicho que las preguntas serán sobre todas las materias.

— Sí, hemos empezado por lo más difícil en el caso de que le costara más de la cuenta, pero no hemos tenido ningún problema. Mañana comenzaremos con el repaso general por si acaso nos hemos saltado algo.

— Perfecto. Verá, quería pedirle una cosa. Ya sé que está muy ocupado, pero no se lo quiero pedir a otra persona porque confío plenamente en usted.

Castiel contuvo la respiración esperándose cualquier cosa.

— Usted dirá.

— El museo de la ciudad nos ha cedido una sala para acondicionarla y alentar a los chicos y chicas a optar también por la carrera de ciencias que, como sabe, cada vez tiene menos alumnos.

— Cierto.

— Así que había pensado en usted. Ha escrito varios libros y considero que es la persona que más sabe sobre el tema.

— Yo no sé nada sobre técnicas para atraer a las nuevas generaciones a la ciencia. Mis alumnos son chicos más mayores que ya saben lo que quieren y no hay que convencerles de nada.

— Y no lo hará —Dick seguía con esa sonrisa artificial en la boca—. Sólo tiene que pintárselo de manera... divertida.

— No creo que yo sea la persona más indicada, sinceramente —Castiel se levantó del sillón—. Si me disculpa, llego tarde a otra reunión.

— Claro —se levantó él también, pero antes de que el profesor Novak agarrara el pomo de la puerta, soltó su frase de gracia—. Pero, lo hará, porque de eso dependerá las futuras becas para los muchachos el año que viene.

Castiel apretó los dientes. Seguía mirando la puerta en lugar de volverse porque, si lo hacía, era posible que le vomitara a los pies. Tragó la bola de ira y rabia que se le había formado en la garganta y se dio ligeramente la vuelta mientras abría la puerta.

— Entonces está todo dicho. Si me disculpa...

Cerró de un golpe y caminó por el pasillo deseando poder estrangular el cuello de ese idiota con sus propias manos.

 

 

 

— ¿Dónde has dicho que vas? —Dean dejó los macarrones con queso y brócoli sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo miró. Para un día que habían acordado comer los dos juntos en casa y estar algo más de tiempo juntos, iba Sammy y le decía que se iba—. No me he pasado una hora metido en la cocina para nada, ¿eh?

— Ya sé que habíamos quedado Dean, lo siento, pero quiero aprovechar que esta tarde no tengo clase.

— Lo sé. Por eso habíamos quedado para comer, ¿recuerdas? Porque tú no tenías clase y yo podía escaparme del desguace un rato.

— Lo siento —el pequeño parecía realmente arrepentido.

— Bueno, está bien. A ver, ¿dónde ibas?

— Al museo. El profesor Novak me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mí y que luego me la decía, pero es que yo no puedo esperar.

Dean frunció el ceño. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

— Si me das cinco minutos para que guarde todo esto en tuppers, llevamos la comida al museo y comemos allí con Castiel.

Sam lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Ya no es el profesor aburrido? —el niño levantó una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo le tuteas?

Desde que me corrí en su boca, estuvo tentado a decir, pero era su hermano y no quería traumatizarle de esa manera, al menos no aún.

— Es un tío molón —respondió sin mojarse demasiado mientras guardaba toda la comida en recipientes de plástico y los cerraba herméticamente.

— ¿Ya no es un vejestorio? —le recordó el niño porque así era como lo había llamado antes de conocerle.

— Nah —terminó de guardar todo y cambió de conversación—. ¿Nos vamos?

Llegaron al museo diez minutos más tarde. Era la hora de comer en un día entre semana, así que aquello estaba prácticamente desierto.

El guardia de seguridad de la puerta les indicó dónde se encontraba el profesor Novak y juntos fueron hacia allí. Cuando llegaron, Castiel estaba agachado sobre el suelo, a cuatro patas, desatornillando algo que parecía estar muy incrustado.

— Profesor Novak —lo llamó Sam. Dean lo maldijo porque en esa postura podía apreciar el trasero de ese hombre y la sensible piel del final de la espalda.

Castiel se levantó y se volvió. No pareció sorprendido de ver a Dean allí también.

— No has podido esperar, ¿eh? —le sonrió a Sam cuando pasó por su lado—. Venid.

Los jóvenes fueron tras él hasta un lateral de la sala, donde había un anexo que ampliaba la habitación. Aún estaba ocupado por la exposición que había habido allí antes; el hombre de Cromañón. Pieles sintéticas, réplicas de pinturas y animales de cartón lo adornaban todo, eso sin contar al verdadero hombre de las cavernas que iba vestido con un manto de pieles y llevaba una peluca enredada.

— Todo eso es para ti, Sam.

Dean frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su hermano muy serio.

— Me niego a que te lleves a casa una bola de pelo —se volvió hacia Castiel—. ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Está vivo?

Castiel se rió sin poderlo evitar.

— No. A ver, el atrezo no. Eso tengo que quitarlo. Quiero decir el sitio. Sammy, me gustaría que en este rincón expusieras cómo se ven las ciencias en los ojos de un niño de tu edad.

El chico abrió la boca asombrado y Dean respiró tranquilo porque, realmente, su apartamento no era tan grande para albergar semejante bola de pelo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Me han propuesto hacer una exposición de ciencias y he pensado en ti.

Sam estaba realmente emocionado. Eso fue el detonante ideal para que no dejase de hablar contando todo lo que se le iba pasando por la cabeza.

— ¿Has comido ya? —Dean aprovechó que su hermano estaba en la otra punta midiendo con sus pies la habitación para poder hablar con Castiel. El día anterior se había ido a casa después de la ducha que se dieron juntos y ese recuerdo aún perduraba en su piel.

— No, había pillado un sándwich de la máquina de la entrada.

Dean levantó la bolsa que aún llevaba en la mano.

— Traigo macarrones con queso y brócoli, refrescos, y varios trozos de tarta de manzana que he comprado por el camino. No están tan buenas como la que hiciste tú, pero pueden valer.

— Suena perfecto. Gracias por invitarme. Me han habilitado un despacho. Podemos comer allí.

— Genial —se volvió para llamar a su hermano—. ¡Sam, vamos! —tuvo que gritar porque su hermano ya se encontraba prácticamente en la otra punta.

— ¿Qué tal la muela? —Dean caminó a su lado consciente de que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese hombre desnudo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse porque no estaba acostumbrado a algo así, pero le gustaba cómo le hacía sentir.

— Mucho mejor, gracias —abrió la puerta y les indicó que pasaran—. Más que un despacho parece una cueva, pero ya la ordenaré.

— ¿Comemos? —Sammy no podía evitar seguir emocionado—. ¡Tengo mucho que medir!

 

 

 

 

Estuvieron recogiendo maniquís peludos y réplicas de pinturas rupestres toda la semana. El despacho del profesor Novak se había convertido en una cueva con tanta decoración cavernícola, pero a pesar de eso, mantuvieron los horarios que se habían fijado. Ya quedaba muy poco para que Sammy se presentara al examen y no podía distraerse.

Ese viernes llegaron más tarde de lo normal del museo y Dean ya estaba en casa. Se había duchado y preparaba un cesto de ropa para bajar al cuarto de las lavadoras a lavarla. Luego tenía toda la noche libre y ojalá Castiel también porque se habían visto muy poco esa semana. Bueno, se habían visto todos los días, pero siempre con Sam rondando alrededor, y eso no contaba. Él quería tener al profesor para él durante un rato, para poder besarle, y, con suerte, repetir lo del fin de semana anterior pero sin el dolor de muelas.

Vio una oportunidad cuando terminaron la clase y Sam se fue corriendo a casa de un vecino porque lo había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Estamos solos —comentó algo que era obvio, pero era un comienzo—. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar y ver una peli luego?

Sonaba algo moña, pero le apetecía apretujarse contra él en el sofá. La respuesta de Castiel fue como un jarro de agua fría.

— No puedo, Dean, lo siento. He quedado.

Dean levantó las cejas a modo de sorpresa. Un sinfín de situaciones y planteamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Desde luego, no eran una pareja ni nada por el estilo, nunca habían hablado de eso. Tampoco había hablado de exclusividad. Caray, ¡si no habían hablado de nada! Pero tampoco pensó que fuera necesario ya que Castiel no es que fuera un fiestero precisamente.

— Ah, ¿sí? —carraspeó intentando ocultar su estupor.

— Sí. Llego ya muy justo de tiempo —Castiel no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la cara de Dean y seguía recogiendo sus libros de texto.

— Yo también —mintió a toda prisa—. Me he puesto a hacer la colada y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era. Voy a cambiarme.

Castiel asintió. No parecía haberse inmutado por la noticia del joven.

— Pásalo bien —agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió—. Hasta luego.

Dean observó cómo el profesor se marchaba a toda prisa y no le gustó en absoluto. ¿Por qué diablos no le había dicho nada? ¿Con quién había quedado?

Dispuesto a no quedarse en casa mortificándose, se vistió a toda prisa y bajó por las escaleras para coger a su nena. Charlie tendría que estar jugando al billar a esa hora. Ojalá que sí, porque necesitaba descargarse con alguien.

 

 

 

Dean llegó al bar de Ellen y Charlie ya estaba allí con Jo. Cuando lo vieron llegar, las chicas dejaron la partida a medias y le invitaron a que se uniera.

— Dichosos los ojos que te ven —Jo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¿Dónde te metes?

— He tenido mucho trabajo —respondió mangándole la coca cola a Charlie y dándole un trago largo.

— Ya, claro —Jo, le ofreció su taco—. ¿Juegas?

— Claro —necesitaba distraerse—. ¿A quién tengo que desplumar?

— Somos dos contra uno, chaval —Charlie hizo un gesto chulesco con el taco—. Vamos a patearte el trasero.

— Vamos a verlo —Dean agarró el taco que le ofrecía Jo y las miró—. Luego no lloréis.

 

Iba por la mitad de la partida ganando descaradamente a las dos chicas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Castiel junto a un rubio algo más bajo que él y acomodándose en una esquina del local.

Se sentaron cerca de la puerta. Pidieron dos cervezas y se pusieron a charlar uno muy cerca del otro. Dean tuvo ganas de coger el taco y liarse a golpes con Castiel y su acompañante.

— Ese es el profesor Novak, ¿no? —Charlie se puso tras él para hablarle mientras observaba la misma escena que Dean—. Me enteré de que le está dando clases a tu hermano. ¿Qué tal les va?

Dean gruñó a modo de respuesta.

— Está cañón —fue Jo la que respondió.

— Pshhh, es un tío como otro cualquiera —Charlie no estaba nada impresionada.

— Eso es porque eres lesbiana, querida —Jo hablaba mientras analizaba su siguiente jugada—. Pero mírale —se unió a ellos y los observó a lo lejos—. Es alto, atlético, atractivo, tiene unos ojos azules impresionantes, unos labios carnosos y sensuales, una voz profunda y viril... en serio, ese hombre podría hacer que volvieras de la otra acera.

— No creo —Charlie seguía igual—. Le faltan dos buenas razones para que me guste.

— Las tiene, pero en otro sitio —bromeó Jo—. Venga Dean, te toca.

Dean siguió con su jugada, pero totalmente desconcentrado. Le quedaba meter la bola final, la bola de gracia, y la tenía a huevo. Si hubiera estado en lo que tenía que estar, no la habría fallado ni borracho, pero tenía los ojos al otro lado del bar, donde los dos hombres no paraban de reírse de algo que parecía ser el chiste del siglo. ¿En serio tenía que presenciar todo eso?

Fue a golpear la bola cuando de pronto, un movimiento del rubio atrajo totalmente su atención. Ese tipo había estirado los brazos y abrazaba con un enorme achuchón a Cas, _su_ Cas.

— Puta mierda todo —gruñó fallando el tiro por no haber estado mirando lo que debía.

— ¿Qué coño haces, Dean? —Charlie levantó la voz más de lo normal, tanto que atrajo la atención de los dos hombres del fondo.

Fue entonces cuando Castiel se percató de la presencia de Dean. Lo miró con una expresión relajada en el rostro, observándole y estudiando sus movimientos.

— Oops, nos miran —Jo le sonrió—. Preséntame.

— ¿Qué? —Dean se volvió hacia ella siendo consciente de que Cas lo miraba.

— Mira, nos saludan —Jo les saludó por encima del hombro de Dean—. Es el profe de tu hermano, ¿no? Quiero conocerle.

— ¿Para qué coño quieres conocerle?

— Porque está bueno.

— Como si se fuera a fijar en ti —Charlie apuntó desde el otro lado de la mesa colocando las bolas de nuevo—. Ese tío puede tener todos los chochitos que quiera. No tienes más que mirarle.

Dean gruñó. ¿Es que esas dos no podían dejar de cacarear como dos gallinas? Agarró a Jo de la manga y tiró de ella hacia donde estaba Castiel con su cariñoso acompañante.

— Profesor Novak, —dijo con voz fría y seca—. Esta es mi amiga Jo Harvelle. Es una fan, por lo que se ve. Jo —giró la cabeza hacia ella sin llegar a mirarla—. Aquí el profesor Novak.

— Jo —Castiel le tendió la mano para saludarla—. Es un placer conocerte. Os presento a Gabriel.

— Hola chicos —Gabriel le sonreía con una mueca socarrona en la cara.

— Tengo que irme —Dean no estaba preparado para ver la cara de felicidad de ese capullo—. Tengo colada pendiente —y los dejó allí plantados saliendo por la puerta dando un portazo.

Jo se quedó plantada frente a los dos hombres sin saber qué hacer. Les sonrió sintiéndose algo incómoda.

— Disculpad a Dean —le tembló un poco la voz—. Creo que está en esos días del mes.

 

 

 

Dean llegó cabreado al apartamento. Cerró la puerta de la casa de un portazo y fue al baño donde había dejado el cesto de la ropa sucia. La habitación de Sam ya estaba a oscuras. Asomó la cabeza y vio que le pequeño dormía hecho un ovillo en la cama. Entró a oscuras, lo tapó mejor, y volvió a salir. Quizás un rato en el sótano haciendo la colada le ayudara a despejarse un poco.

Agarró el cesto, metió la botella de detergente y llamó al ascensor. En ese mismo instante odiaba su vida.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, el ascensor se detuvo. Dean miró las luces pensando que le había dado al botón equivocado, pero no. Eso significaba que alguien lo había llamado desde fuera. Genial. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era que sus vecinos le pillaran con esa cara de acelga que sin duda tenía y con la cesta de la ropa sucia a sus pies.

Al abrirse la puerta, Castiel apareció ante él como si hubiera estado esperándole ahí desde siempre.

— Tenemos que hablar, Dean. A solas.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**CAPITULO 8**

 

 

 

Castiel se metió en el ascensor con él y le dio al botón para cerrar las puertas. Luego el aparato siguió su curso hasta llevarles al sótano.

Dean no esperó a comprobar si el profesor Novak lo seguía o no. Agarró el cesto y se metió en el cuarto de las lavadoras. Eligió una del fondo y comenzó a meter toda la ropa a mogollón. Cas lo observaba desde la puerta, esperando que el muchacho terminara lo que estaba haciendo y después no le quedase más remedio que esperar a que terminase el programa de la lavadora.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó cuando Dean metió la última prenda, echó el suavizante, metió una moneda en la ranura, y se quedó de espaldas a él.

— ¿Me tiene que pasar algo?

— Nunca te he visto con esa actitud.

— ¿Mi actitud? —se volvió mirándole con dureza—. Y tu actitud, ¿qué?

Castiel frunció el ceño confundido, incluso dobló un poco la cabeza a ver si así le entendía un poco.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando, Dean.

— ¿No? ¿Qué tal Gabriel? ¿Hace mucho que os veis?

De pronto todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron y Cas hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido, pero no quería que Dean pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

— Mucho, sí. Nos conocemos desde hace mil años. Es una persona muy importante en mi vida.

— Ah, qué bien —el tono irónico de Dean no le había pasado desapercibido.

Castiel cerró la puerta tras él y se adentró en la habitación. Caminó hasta pararse delante de Dean.

— No, no está bien —su tono de voz era seco y serio. Lo giró con brusquedad y lo apoyó sobre la lavadora que había comenzado a funcionar minutos atrás—. Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Dean. Te has portado mal —le jadeó sobre el oído al inclinarse sobre él—. Y ya me debías una, ¿recuerdas? Ah, Dean... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Apoyado como estaba con la mejilla sobre ese trasto metálico, pudo apreciar cómo el profesor Novak trasteaba con su cinturón hasta abrírselo. Luego sintió cómo su pantalón vaquero se deslizaba hasta sus rodillas y los calzoncillos tomaban el mismo camino. Quedarse expuesto de esa manera era algo que jamás se había imaginado que sucediera, sin embargo ahí estaba. Y le gustaba.

Castiel le acarició una nalga, separando los dedos para abarcarle todo lo posible. Dean tenía la piel clara, tan suave, que no podía dejar de acariciarle sintiendo como algo a lo que no sabía dar nombre burbujeaba en su interior. Alejó la mano para tomar algo de impulso y dejándola caer luego algo más fuerte sobre esa sensible piel. El azote retumbó por toda la habitación seguido de un gruñido del muchacho que fue a parar directo a la bragueta de Castiel, provocando que toda la sangre le hirviera en la venas buscando y desesando más.

Descargó otra palmada dejándole la piel colorada tras su paso. Se abrió los pantalones pero no apartó la ropa interior. Acto seguido se apretó contra el trasero de Dean, separándole las nalgas para que lo sintiera bien. Sólo esa fina tela de sus calzoncillos lo apartaba de estar piel con piel.

Dean lo notó demasiado bien, empujando las caderas hacia atrás para restregarse un poco más. Castiel lo detuvo.

— Estás castigado, ¿recuerdas?

— Pero Cas, yo no... —las palabras de protesta del joven se quedaron a medio decir cuando el profesor Novak le deslizó dos de sus dedos en la boca.

— Chúpalos —ordenó, y Dean lo hizo.

El joven embadurnó esos dedos largos y sensuales, saboreándolos hasta dejarlos bien impregnados de saliva. Castiel jugueteó con Dean, moviéndolos en su boca intentando capturarle la lengua. Cuando consideró que estaban suficientemente mojados, los guió de vuelta hacia su trasero, tanteó la entrada humedeciendo los rosados pliegues y luego deslizó un dedo dentro.

Dean se contrajo al sentirse invadido. El dedo del profesor Novak se movía dentro de él amoldándole, haciéndole sentir cosas que no sabía que existían. Cuando sintió que rozaba ese sensible punto dentro de él y que, haciendo eso sus rodillas se doblaban débiles, Dean se agarró fuerte a la lavadora porque temía desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Había cerrado los ojos y abría y cerraba la boca boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Castiel introdujo otro dígito más mientras apretaba los dientes para poder contenerse. Notaba cómo los músculos de Dean se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, apretándole. Estaba tan estrecho, tan necesitado. Se guió de nuevo hacia la próstata del joven y frotó. Dean respondió en el acto gimiendo mientras sentía cómo su glande se humedecía y goteaba sobre su ropa interior.

— Eso es, Dean. Muévete —se apartó un poco para ver cómo era el joven el que movía las caderas, saliendo al encuentro de sus dedos para que lo follara una y otra vez. Volvió a echarse encima sin apartar la mano. Lo tenía totalmente aprisionado sobre la lavadora—. Sólo puedes correrte cuando yo te lo diga.

Dean gruñó.

— No, eso no. Por favor —se sentía al borde del precipicio. Jadeaba moviendo más y más las caderas. Lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión, sudando por el enorme esfuerzo de no correrse en ese mismo instante.

— No —Castiel le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándosela hasta dejarla empapada de saliva—. No al menos hasta que me hayas rogado un poco más.

— Por favor, por favor, Cas —hizo lo que le pedía. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder correrse ya—. Haré todo lo que quieras y como quieras, pero deja que me corra. Te lo suplico.

Castiel escuchó sus palabras y él mismo tuvo problemas para contenerse. Se lamió los labios y gimió sin querer junto al oído de Dean. Eso se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— Dean —susurró su nombre mientras lo terminaba de rodear con el otro brazo hasta agarrarle el pene con la mano. Luego comenzó a masturbarle—. Córrete.

El joven asintió. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y no había ni un sólo milímetro en su cuerpo que no reaccionara a la voz y orden de ese hombre.

— Profesor Novak —gimió mientras comenzaba a correrse sin poder ya controlarlo. Sentir esa mano rodeándole mientras la otra seguía firmemente anclada en su trasero fue demasiado para él—. Profesor Novak.

Castiel gimió sabiendo que él también había perdido la batalla. Mientras Dean se corría sobre sus dedos, acercó su erección a la mano que lo penetraba y se restregó con la tela de los calzoncillos ya totalmente empapada. La situación lo superó y acabó corriéndose mientras lo empujaba una y otra vez sabiendo que Dean terminaba de cabalgar su orgasmo.

Segundos más tarde todo quedó en silencio, roto tan sólo por el motor de la lavadora al centrifugar la ropa.

Castiel se incorporó. Tenía ambas manos chorreando y la ropa interior también. ¿Cómo había podido perder tanto el control? En la pared, sobre una de las lavadoras del fondo, había un dispensador de toallitas de papel. Caminó hacia allí y cogió unas cuantas para limpiarse. La ropa interior no tenía arreglo, así que se secó un poco y se puso bien los pantalones. Luego cogió más toallitas y se las acercó a Dean. El joven se había incorporado de la lavadora, pero no había terminado de subirse la ropa.

— Permíteme —Castiel agarró varias toallitas y se colocó tras él. Luego las pasó entre las nalgas del joven con cuidado hasta secarle todo lo posible. Cuando volvió a ponerse ante él, Dean ya se había limpiado las manos junto a todo lo demás y se colocaba bien la ropa—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —asintió. Lo cierto es que no lo estaba. Vale, el sexo había sido genial. Como primera experiencia de ese tipo había sido la bomba, pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en el hombre que había estado con él esa noche tomándose una copa—. Todo está bien.

Castiel lo miró fijamente sabiendo lo que le pasaba al joven.

— Dean —lo llamó para que le prestara toda su atención—. Gabriel es mi hermano. Ha venido a visitarme este fin de semana porque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos —comenzó—. Supongo que tendría que haberte avisado para que no hubiera pasado esto, pero Gabe vino sin avisar y yo no pensé que... bueno...

— Que me fuera a salir la vena de niñato, ¿verdad? —se lamentó ahora por su comportamiento—. Yo tampoco —se pasó la mano por la frente—. Lo siento, Cas. He sido un capullo —no podía mirarle porque sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro—, pero cuando te he visto con él, no sé... no he podido contenerme.

Castiel se mordió el labio. Dean no se había dado cuenta, pero que el joven hubiera hecho eso le había dado la prueba definitiva para demostrarle que no era un simple capricho para Dean, que realmente le importaba y que no era una tontería pasajera.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Dean le devolvió el abrazo ocultando la cara en su pecho.

— Lo siento. De verdad —no podía apartar la cara de su camisa. Ahí pegado a él, percibiendo su olor y su calor, se sentía protegido y a salvo.

— No te preocupes, Dean. Yo habría hecho lo mismo —le respondió para que se sintiera un poco mejor.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir?

Castiel fue a responderle inmediatamente que no, pero se preguntó que por qué tantos prejuicios. Estaba seguro de la confianza de Dean.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

— Cuando subí a recoger la ropa para lavar, Sammy ya estaba metido en la cama profundamente dormido. Podemos darnos una ducha sin problemas. Te dejaré ropa —se separó un poco de él para mirarle a la cara—. No eres mucho más alto que yo.

Castiel no lo veía tan buena idea, pero cuando vio los ojos vidriosos de Dean, no pudo decirle que no.

— Está bien, pero tengo que irme antes de que amanezca, ¿vale?

Dean asintió contento porque iba a poder dormir con él una noche.

Cuando la lavadora terminó, recogió la ropa y la introdujo luego en la secadora. Tras esperar que se secara, la volvió a meter en el barreño y la subió al apartamento.

Iban en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, posiblemente ambos sumidos en el mismo pensamiento.

Se ducharon por turnos, primero Castiel. Dean le dejó ropa interior, un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de AC/DC. Mientras el joven se duchaba, él lo esperó en la cama. Cuando Dean apareció, se metió en la cama a su lado acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Castiel estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que eso no podía ser, que no podía estar en ese apartamento toda la noche y así, pero cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Dean junto al suyo, ya no pudo decirle que no. Lo arropó junto a él y cerró los ojos.

No durmió en toda la noche, sin embargo no se había sentido mejor en toda su vida. Cuando amaneció, se levantó despacio para no despertarle. Se agachó para pasarle la mano por el pelo y tras eso le dio un beso. Dean esbozó una sonrisa pero no se despertó. Castiel cogió su ropa del día anterior, se la puso debajo del brazo y salió del piso sumido en la oscuridad. Una cama vacía y fría lo esperaba al llegar a casa.

 

 

 

El examen de Sammy iba acercándose y Castiel decidió comenzar con los repasos para tratar las dudas de última hora que le fueran surgiendo. Ese muchacho era tan asombroso que no tenía ningún problema en ninguna materia y era muy probable que pasara la prueba sin ningún impedimento.

La tarde anterior al examen, Sam y el profesor Novak habían quedado en el apartamento del pequeño para ultimar lo que harían al día siguiente.

— Te recogeré de clase, comeremos algo y luego iremos al aula donde es el examen para llegar con tiempo. No quiero que vayamos con prisas ni a todo correr. Prefiero esperar allí porque si llegamos tarde, no nos dejarán entrar.

— De acuerdo —asintió Sam—. Le diré a mi hermano que se quede en el trabajo mañana, para que no conduzca tontamente hasta aquí.

— Bien —Castiel se levantó de la silla, se puso la gabardina y caminó hacia la puerta—. Mañana te recogeré en la puerta del colegio. No tardes en salir.

— Estaré puntual —le aseguró el niño. Terminó de despedirse del profesor y siguió recogiendo las cosas de la mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta que el hombre se había dejado uno de sus libros.

Decidido a devolvérselo, Sam bajó a toda prisa las escaleras de las cuatro plantas para llegar abajo antes de que el profesor se fuera.

Cuando llegó al portal, se detuvo al ver el coche de su hermano llegar. Dean aparcó al lado del coche del profesor Novak cuando éste ya estaba sentado tras el volante y con el motor en marcha.

Fue a llamar su atención pero Dean se agachó apoyando los antebrazos en el hueco de la ventanilla del coche del profesor sin parar de sonreírle. ¿Desde cuando había tomado tanta confianza con él? De pronto, su hermano se inclinó hacia delante y adentró medio cuerpo dentro del coche.

Sam pudo ver con claridad cómo Dean le plantaba un beso al profesor Novak en los labios y que éste, lejos de rechazar el beso, levantaba el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza por la parte de la nuca mientras le devolvía el gesto profundizando esa muestra de afecto.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca y quedarse congelado en el sitio. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ni cuánto duró el beso. Sólo pudo reaccionar cuando vio a su hermano incorporarse. De un salto, se volvió a adentrar en el portal y se escondió a un lado detrás de los buzones, intentando aclarar lo que acababa de ver. Luego salió corriendo hacia los ascensores. Apretó el botón de su piso y rezó para que las puertas se cerraran antes de que entrara su hermano.

Entró en el apartamento corriendo y cerró la puerta tras él, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado porque tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Apenas se acababa de sentar en el sofá cuando Dean abrió la puerta de la entrada y cerró tras él.

— Sammy —lo llamó contento—. Llego algo tarde, lo siento. Bobby es un mandón, ya le conoces. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y me pongo con la cena. Hay que acostarnos pronto para que mañana estés a pleno rendimiento.

El niño sólo asintió viendo cómo su hermano desaparecía contento en el cuarto de baño. ¿Estaba de buen humor porque había tenido un buen día en el trabajo o por el beso que le había dado al profesor Novak?

No se lo podía apartar de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Ojalá eso no le afectara en su concentración en el examen del día siguiente.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**CAPITULO 9**

 

 

 

El profesor Novak fue a por Sammy antes de la hora prevista. Quería que les diera tiempo suficiente para comer y llegar relajados al examen. Al menos todo lo relajado que pudieran estar ante una prueba tan importante como esa. De ella dependía si Sam se saltaba un curso o no, y él creía seriamente que debería hacerlo. El menor de los Winchester era más inteligente que los niños de su edad y perder un año así era una verdadera lástima.

Fueron a comer a un bufé bastante conocido que había en el centro. Servían toda clase de comida, así Sam podría elegir lo que más le apeteciera. Castiel ya se había sentado en la mesa con una ensalada y unos canelones de verdura y pollo cuando Sam llegó a la mesa con unos macarrones con tomate y queso.

— No son como los de Dean, pero pueden valer —dijo sentándose a su lado—. Menos mal que no hemos venido aquí con él o arrasaría con todo.

Castiel tuvo que reírse ante la afirmación del pequeño porque sabía que era verdad. Su propia nevera había sufrido las consecuencias de tener a Dean pululando cerca.

Luego comieron en silencio. Sam estaba inusualmente más callado que de costumbre, pero era normal sabiendo que se enfrentaba al examen de su vida. De cómo lo hiciera dependería todo de ahí en adelante. Castiel lo observó y decidió darle ánimos.

— Sam, no estés preocupado por el examen. Sé que vas a hacerlo bien porque hemos estudiado materias más complicadas de lo que te van a poner —le recordó—, pero si por cualquier circunstancia no sale como quieres, no te preocupes. Ya habrá más posibilidades en el futuro.

Sam lo miró inexpresivo y parpadeó. Fue a decir algo pero cerró la boca. Hizo dos intentos en vano y al tercero, al parecer, decidió lanzarse.

— ¿Es usted el novio de mi hermano?

Castiel se quedó congelado en el sitio. Pudo sentir cómo toda la sangre del cuerpo se le paraba en las venas. Lo miró fijamente preguntándose por qué le hacía esa pregunta en ese preciso momento. Sam pareció leerle la mente porque siguió hablando explicándole lo que sabía.

— Ayer bajé las escaleras para devolverle el libro que se dejó olvidado, el que le he traído esta mañana. Vi a Dean llegar en ese momento —se mordió los labios como si no supiera si debía decirlo o no—. Se inclinó sobre la ventanilla y se besaron.

El semblante de Castiel se puso pálido. Si hubiera sido alguna sospecha podría rebatirla pero, ¿cómo se niega algo teniendo pruebas así?

— Sam... yo... no sé qué decir —respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse—. Lo siento.

— ¿Siente haber besado a mi hermano?

— No —lo corrigió rápidamente. Todo eso era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Sam cómo había sucedido—. Sé que nos llevamos una diferencia importante en años y he luchado para que esto no ocurriera, pero Dean... fue demasiado persistente y me convenció y... —calló sabiendo que se estaba explicando fatal—. No voy a echarle la culpa a él de mi poca fuerza de voluntad porque soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones y saber lo que hago.

Sam frunció el ceño porque no le entendía.

— Disculpe profesor Novak, pero no le sigo. ¿Cuál es el problema de ser novio de mi hermano?

— No somos novios, Sam. Bueno, en realidad no sé qué somos.

— Pero hay algo.

— Sí.

— Entonces... ¿por qué tanto lío?

Castiel se dio cuenta que a Sam se le estaba pasando por alto el dato principal que hacía esa historia complicada.

— Tu hermano es menor de edad. No... no está bien visto algo así, Sam. De hecho, es un delito.

Sam comenzó a comprender.

— Pero usted no está abusando de Dean.

— Ya, pero por desgracia no todos los jóvenes son como tu hermano y otras personas con malos fines podrían aprovecharse de esa falta de madurez.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

— Sam —Castiel lo llamó al ver que el chico seguía con la mirada perdida—. Yo no estoy jugando con tu hermano. Siento algo por él —se atrevió a decir—, y jamás le haría daño.

— ¿Le amas?

Castiel no estaba seguro de estar preparado para afrontar esa clase de preguntas. La había estado evitando como a la peste, incluso se había obligado a no hablar consigo mismo del tema, pero ahora que Sam se lo preguntaba sin tapujos y sin malas intenciones, él no pudo más que responder la verdad.

— Sí. Le quiero.

La sonrisa de Sam le iluminó la cara y Castiel se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por eso estabas así de apagado y triste? ¿Porque pensabas que estaba jugando con tu hermano?

— Sí. No quiero que le hagan daño —el joven se levantó de la silla de un salto—. Ahora voy a por otro postre. ¿Quiere algo?

Castiel sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— Y yo pensando que estabas nervioso por el examen.

— Eso lo tengo superado —alardeó mientras iba por otra natilla de chocolate.

Mientras tanto, Castiel se quedó en la mesa pensando en cómo terminaría todo eso. No sabía si era bueno o malo que el niño supiera la verdad porque lo cierto era que no había hablado con Dean de lo que existía entre los dos.

— Sam —lo miró cuando el joven llegó con dos natillas en el mismo plato—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— Claro —hincó la cucharilla en el plato y se la llevó a la boca manchándose la comisura con chocolate.

— No le digas a Dean que lo sabes, ¿vale?

Sam asintió aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. De todas formas confiaba en el profesor Novak y si él no quería que dijera nada, eso haría.

 

 

 

Sam entró en el aula para hacer la prueba un poco antes de que fuera obligatorio hacerlo. Quería elegir un buen sitio donde pudiera sentarse y concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante. No estaba preocupado porque se había preparado bien, pero la incertidumbre le creaba un poco de ansiedad.

Sabía que el profesor Novak estaba fuera esperándole, y Dean le había mandado un mensaje deseándole suerte. Sus amigos confiaban en él y sabían que lo iba a hacer bien. Ahora sólo quedaba demostrar todo lo que había aprendido.

Cuando el profesor que iba a examinarle puso ante él una hoja boca abajo, respiró hondo y se serenó. Había llegado el momento.

 

 

 

— ¿El examen tenía un fallo? —Castiel giró el volante sin esfuerzo delante de la casa de Sam para aparcar entre dos coches.

— Sí. En el enunciado. Como no nos dejaban hacer preguntas al profesor, le desarrollé en la hoja el problema de las dos maneras; una con los datos que él había dado y otra con los datos bien puestos.

Castiel se rió soltando una ronca carcajada. Ese crío era la monda.

— ¿Qué tal el resto? —le preguntó mientras subían al apartamento—. ¿Tienes alguna duda de alguno?

— Lo cierto es que no —el chico rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para sacar sus llaves—. Las pruebas que usted me puso eran más complicadas.

Castiel asintió, no sabiendo si sentirse orgulloso por ello o un cabrón por haberle complicado tanto la existencia al niño.

— Lo siento.

— No, pero si así es mejor. Cuando me dijo que hacer pruebas más duras me beneficiaba, supe que tenía razón y le agradezco que lo haya hecho —Sam se quedó mirando la puerta como si pudiera ver al otro lado. Luego se volvió hacia el profesor Novak—. ¿Sabe? Acabo de recordar que había quedado con un compañero de clase.

— Sam, ¿estás bien? — A Castiel apenas le quedaban manos libres con todos los libros que llevaba de vuelta a casa del joven como para coger las llaves que el chico le tendía.

— Sí. Por favor, entre, y si ve a Dean dígale que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Luke. Él tiene el teléfono de su madre por si quiere llamar —caminó hacia la escalera—. Por cierto, si Dean le pregunta por qué tiene mis llaves, dígale que se me han caído en el coche y que ha venido a traerlas.

A Castiel no le dio tiempo de responder nada cuando Sam ya había desaparecido del rellano. Se volvió hacia la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir. Cuando cerraba tras él, apareció Dean al oír el sonido de las llaves de su hermano. No pudo evitar quedarse asombrado al verle sólo a él.

— ¿Y Sammy?

— Me ha pedido que te diga que se va a quedar a dormir en casa de un tal Luke, por si quieres llamar a su madre y, bueno —se miró las manos con todos los libros—. A Sam se le han caído las llaves en el coche y he subido a dejarlas a la par que todos estos libros. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Dean se acercó a él y le cogió la mitad de los libros para dejarlos sobre la mesa. Castiel lo imitó. Había pillado a Dean sin camiseta y se sentía como un verdadero extraño en la casa.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —Dean puso las manos en jarra a ambos lados de las caderas. Sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso al profesor y eso le dio cierto poder—. Iba a ducharme un momento. Si me esperas, luego me puedes contar qué tal le ha ido a Sam.

Castiel tendría que haber dicho que no, pero no pudo. Asintió sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria posible.

— Perfecto —a Dean sólo le faltó que le brillara un diente como al malo de las películas—. Por favor, ponte cómodo. No tardo.

Castiel volvió a asentir y se quitó la gabardina para acomodarse en el sofá. Tenía que irse porque sabía que el muchacho no tenía buenas intenciones. Conocía de sobra a Dean para saber que ese brillo en la mirada no significaba nada bueno.

Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse cuando de pronto se vio reflejado en un espejo. Se miró fijamente, intentando reconocerse. Desde que Dean había entrado en su vida, se sentía como un hombre nuevo. No quería volver a sentirse culpable otra vez porque no lo era. Era cierto que el joven era menor de edad, pero jamás le había obligado a nada sino todo lo contrario; había intentado que Dean reflexionara para que se diera cuenta de que eso no podía ser, pero todas las veces que lo había intentando, el joven le había demostrado que sabía lo que quería y que, ni de lejos, era igual que los demás chicos de su edad.

Algo más calmado, volvió a sentarse, siendo consciente de que Dean saldría de ese baño en unos minutos y que no querría tomar leche y galletas precisamente.

Y así fue; Dean salió envuelto en un halo de vaho que se extendió por el salón. Llevaba una toalla larga envuelta en la cintura y nada más. Ni siquiera se había peinado. Caminó hacia el sofá y se paró frente a Cas.

— ¿Me has echado de menos?

El Castiel de antes se habría puesto nervioso, se habría levantado del sofá, y habría salido corriendo de allí, pero eso había cambiado. Su seguridad se había afianzado y ya no se avergonzaba de lo que sentía por Dean. Alargó el brazo hasta agarrar una esquina de la toalla y tiró de ella dejando al muchacho completamente desnudo. Luego lo atrajo cogiéndole de su mano hasta que lo hubo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

— Mucho —se abalanzó sobre sus labios y los besó, dejando al chico sin aliento. Al echarse hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre el respaldo del sofá, no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque nunca había tenido una relación tan desinhibida con nadie—. ¿De qué te ríes?

Dean sonreía sin poderlo evitar.

— De ti —le besó la punta de la nariz para que supiera que no se estaba mofando de él—. ¿Te he dicho antes que me recuerdas a Superman?

Castiel levantó las cejas sin comprender.

— ¿En qué si puede saberse?

— Cuando estás dando clase o concentrado, eres como Clark Kent, que parece despistado y algo infantil aunque no sea así, pero cuando aparece Lois Lane y se mete en líos, aparece Superman para salvarla.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar.

— ¿Y quién es mi Lois Lane según tú? —lo rodeó con los brazos y lo arrimó a él sin importarle mojarse la camisa.

La respuesta era obvia, demasiado, pero Dean no iba decir jamás en la vida que se había comparado con Lois Lane, así que cambió completamente de conversación. Le jadeó sobre el oído y se mantuvo ahí.

— ¿Sabes que en la ducha me he preparado para ti? —susurró—. He aprovechado el jabón mientras me enjabonaba y me he metido un dedo.

— Dean... —apretó los dientes sin saber si decía su nombre para detenerle o para detenerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

— ¿Qué? —su voz era suave e inocente, como si le estuviera hablando a un cachorro asustado—. ¿Querías hacerlo tú?

Castiel no le respondió nada. Rodeó las caderas del muchacho con los brazos y avanzó una de las manos hacia su trasero. Cuando llegó a esa íntima zona, lo acarició con delicadeza, sin atreverse a explorar más, hasta que se armó de valor y profundizó el dedo corazón.

El primer dígito entró sin problemas. Tal y como le había dicho Dean, estaba lubricado y preparado, al menos en parte. Extrajo el dedo y lo volvió a deslizar hacia dentro, buscando un ritmo cómodo para ambos. El joven levantó las caderas y se dejó de caer, empalándose él mismo para luego repetirlo una y otra vez.

Cuando se miraron, no pudieron evitar sostenerse la mirada, Dean con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por la sensación que comenzaba a nacer en él, y Castiel maravillado por la abierta respuesta del joven.

— ¿Ves? —Dean se lamió el labio inferior para refrescarlo—. No te he mentido.

Castiel lo miró serio.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer —le ordenó—. A partir de ahora eso lo haré exclusivamente yo.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó del sofá cargando con el peso de Dean sobre sus caderas y caminó hacia la habitación del joven.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 

 

 

El profesor Novak dejó caer a Dean sobre la cama con cuidado, poniéndole las manos en la espalda y posándole sobre el colchón como si fuera a romperse.

Permaneció de pie a un lado de la cama, observándole, mientras se quitaba las botas y los pantalones. Los botones de la camisa fueron abiertos casi de tres en tres y todo quedó a su lado en el suelo.

Desnudo también, gateó sobre el cuerpo de Dean hasta tumbarse encima. El chico lo recibió abriendo las piernas y rodeándole con ellas. Esos segundos que había tardado en despojarse de la ropa le habían parecido mil años. Ahora que por fin podía sentirle desnudo, un cuerpo sobre el otro sin nada que los separara, supo que siempre había querido eso, desde el primer segundo que lo vio.

Castiel respiró hondo, inhalando el olor del joven, de su piel, de la excitación de ambos. Comenzó a darle besos por el cuello, recorriendo su barbilla con los labios mientras subía los brazos para enredarlos en los cabellos del chico. Se había acomodado entre sus piernas buscando un punto de apoyo con las rodillas. Sabía de sobra que Dean estaba más que preparado, pero él quería hacerlo bien, quería demostrarle que eso era muy importante para él.

Posiblemente el joven estuviera esperando algo más, que lo guiara y sometiera como a él le gustaba, pero no quería hacer eso ahora, no quería que la primera vez de Dean fuera de esa manera. Sintió la necesidad de decírselo.

— Dean —jadeó en su cuello. Le costaba hablar por el remolino de sensaciones que luchaban entre ellas dentro de su cuerpo—. Sé que te gusta que ejerza mi voluntad sobre ti, que te demuestre quién manda y a quién debes obedecer, pero no quiero que sea ahora. No quiero que tu primera vez, nuestra primera vez —se corrigió—, sea de esa manera. Quiero que, en el futuro, rememores este momento y lo recuerdes como algo que pasó entre los dos, y no como algo que yo te impuse —lo miró a los ojos—. Que esto sea algo de los dos por igual.

Dean apretó la mandíbula porque Castiel lo estaba tratando como a un adulto, teniendo en cuenta su opinión y respetándola. Al fin había roto ese muro tras el cual el profesor Novak se empeñaba en esconderse.

— Lo sé —tuvo que aclararse la voz para poder hablar—. Cas, yo sólo quiero que estés aquí y que seas tú —le confirmó—. Confío en ti.

Castiel hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Bajó la cabeza para besarle. Jamás había necesitado algo con tantas fuerzas, con tantas ganas. Jamás había experimentado eso que sentía estando junto a Dean.

Comenzó a mecerse sobre él mientras seguía besándole, fundiéndose con su cuerpo y sintiéndole cerca, con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas para no dejarle ir. Deslizó el brazo entre ambos cuerpos hasta su erección. La agarró y la guió hacia la entrada de Dean. Quería hacerlo despacio, con tiempo, siendo conscientes ambos de ese momento.

Deslizarse con lentitud en esas circunstancias era muy complicado. Sentía cómo su cuerpo quería terminar de hundirse en esa estrecha y prieta cavidad, fundirse con él y dejarle marcado a fuego para siempre, pero su lado racional ganaba imponiéndose, controlando el momento cada segundo para no dejarse ir antes de tiempo.

Dean sintió un ligero pinchazo en su trasero cuando los músculos se expandieron para darle paso. Era una sensación algo rara y distinta a la de meterse un dedo. También era mil veces mejor a pesar de la molestia. Sabía que esa incomodidad pasaría y quedaría el placer de sentirle sólo a él.

Castiel avanzó todo lo que pudo, hasta que retrocedió para volver a adentrarse un poco más. Sintió los dedos del joven clavarse en sus antebrazos y lo miró parándose en seco.

— Si te hago daño dímelo y paramos —jadeó—. No tiene por qué ser ahora, Dean. Podemos esperar.

— No —negó con la cabeza. No podía evitar mostrar cierta cara de expectación porque aún dolía un poco—. Sé que es sólo un momento, hasta que me acostumbre. Luego será mejor.

— Sí —Castiel respiró hondo. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, temiendo moverse aunque sólo fuera un milímetro. Le concedería a Dean todo el tiempo del mundo aunque eso supusiera acabar con su cordura—. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

Dean le hizo caso.

— Háblame.

Castiel lo miró. El joven tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Podía quedarse así, mirándole, el resto de su vida.

— ¿Qué quieres oír, Dean? —le susurró dándole pequeños besos en los labios sin llegar a profundizarlos.

— Me gusta oírte hablar —seguía con los parpados cerrados, perdido quizás en otro mundo—. Tengo tu voz metida en el cerebro, reconfortándome cuando tengo miedo o me siento solo.

Esas palabras eran una revelación y lo pilló por sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo has tenido miedo, Dean? —le preguntó—. ¿Cuándo te has sentido solo?

El joven movía los ojos bajo los párpados, viendo algo que sólo estaba en su cabeza.

— Cuando pensaba que no volvería a verte —confesó—. Cada vez que me rechazabas. Cada vez que te alejabas de mí, tenía miedo de perderte y no volver a saber de ti —entonces abrió los ojos para mirarle directamente y, al hacerlo, una efímera lágrima rodó por el lateral de su cara hasta fundirse con la mano que Castiel aún tenía puesta allí—. Me siento solo siempre que tú no estás.

Castiel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no dejarse llevar por la emoción que estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Había comenzado a temblar y no sabía si era por el largo tiempo que llevaba en tensión, o por las palabras del joven. Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista.

— Dean —fue lo único que pudo decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.

Dean levantó la cabeza acercándola hacia él y lo besó. Comenzó a moverse, instándole a que saliera y entrara de su cuerpo ahora ya sin temor a hacerle daño.

Castiel captó la señal y empezó a coger ritmo. El joven le apretaba hasta el alma y él gustosamente se la arrancaría para dársela en ofrenda.

No tardaron en encontrar un compás cómodo para los dos en los que se mecían, disfrutando el uno del otro y sintiéndose mutuamente. La cama crujía al compás de ellos.

— Cas... Cas —Dean se había soltado del agarre y había cruzado los brazos alrededor de la espalda de ese hombre. Sentía cómo el profesor Novak profundizaba en él rozándole ese lugar donde le era imposible poder contenerse ni un sólo segundo más—. No puedo más.

— Hazlo —le animó. Separó un poco el cuerpo del suyo y lo miró. Dean había comenzado a correrse ya. Su erección daba pequeños respingos, agitándose por el movimiento de ambos y su propia tensión, manchándoles la piel y salpicando a su libre albedrío. Segundos más tarde todo volvió a la normalidad y Cas se dejó de caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo esa sensación pegajosa aplastada por ambos cuerpos—. Me gusta ver cómo te corres.

— Ahora quiero verte yo a ti —le sonrió perezoso.

Castiel se incorporó y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Dean sin salir de él. Tenía todo el abdomen y el estómago manchados, pero le dio igual. Agarró los muslos del joven y los sostuvo así buscando un punto de referencia mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo.

Dean podía verle bien ahora. El cuerpo fibroso del profesor Novak era una tentación. Sus caderas marcadas y ese suave abdomen eran algo que podían con él. Ahora, manchado como estaba por su semen, sentía nacer en él una emoción casi primitiva. Castiel era suyo, de nadie más, y sólo él podía hacer eso. Esos pensamientos unidos a los movimientos provocaron que se le pusiera dura de nuevo. Observaba detenidamente a Cas, cómo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con todos los músculos contraídos de su cuerpo. Supo que iba a correrse cuando el hombre profundizó la respiración y lo agarró con una mano para masturbarle. Entonces lo sintió; un líquido caliente y espeso lo invadió recorriéndole entero. La sensación fue indescriptible y provocó que se corriera en cuestión de segundos, arqueando el cuerpo y dejándose ir sin importarle nada más en ese momento.

 

Abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para sentir cómo Cas abandonaba su cuerpo y un frío desolador le recorrió la piel. La sensación sólo duró un segundo porque enseguida se vio arropado por unas sábanas y una manta que lo envolvieron junto al cálido abrazo de ese hombre.

Suspiró feliz y se dejó ir, quedándose dormido al instante.

Castiel lo miró y sonrió. Aún jadeaba por el esfuerzo y se hubiera quedado enterrado en ese cuerpo un rato más, pero la necesidad de tener a Dean entre sus brazos pudo con él.

El muchacho se había corrido una segunda vez gritando su nombre hasta que cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, saciado y cansado.

Él también lo estaba, pero necesitaba poner primero sus pensamientos en orden. Acababa de hacer el amor con Dean Winchester. Debería de estar aterrado pero no lo estaba. Sabía que a partir de ahora ya nada detendría al joven, pero es que él no quería que parase. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a él, a quererlo, a necesitarle en su vida. Cuando Dean había contado que tenía miedo cuando se iba porque no sabía si iba a volver a verle y que, además, se sentía solo cuando él no estaba, había tenido que controlarse para no echarse a llorar. Era curioso porque él no era ningún romántico empedernido, pero sabía leer el corazón de las personas, y sabía que Dean había sido sincero con su declaración.

Ahora ya sí, con el chico dormido en sus brazos y en el silencio de esa habitación, Castiel cerró los ojos mientras dejaba ya de contener las lágrimas que tanto había contenido durante todo ese tiempo.

 

 

 

Se habían dormido los dos, no a la par, pero casi. Ahora se habían despertado a la vez. Sin querer, Dean agitó al profesor cuando se incorporó en sus brazos para cambiar de postura.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dean sonrió, incluso parecía que se había puesto ligeramente colorado.

— Como nunca. ¿Y tú?

— Relajado.

A Dean le gustó esa confesión. Se acurrucó más a él sintiéndose a salvo entre sus brazos.

— No me has dicho al final cómo le salió a Sammy el examen.

Castiel quiso recordarle que tampoco le había dado tiempo, pero ese dato no era importante.

— Dice que muy bien. Ha corregido al profesor en una pregunta porque los datos que puso estaban mal.

— ¿En serio? —Dean se rió aún acurrucado en él—. Qué pedante es a veces.

Castiel no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir abrazándole. Permanecieron así un rato hasta que el joven se movió sentándose a su lado.

— Tengo hambre.

— Ya me extrañaba a mí —sonrió mirándole—, pero antes creo que necesitamos una ducha. Los dos.

Dean tuvo que darle la razón cuando, al incorporarse, sintió un par de gotas salir de su cuerpo. Confundido por la sensación, volvió a tumbarse temiendo que eso no fuera normal. Castiel lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Ya se había levantado para terminar de vestirse. Se había puesto los pantalones y la camisa, aunque no había terminado de abrochárselos.

— No... no sé —murmuró—. Creo que si me muevo voy a mancharlo todo.

Castiel no necesitó más explicación. Sonrió sabiendo lo que le pasaba.

— Creo que tengo la solución para eso —se arrodilló sobre la cama llegando hasta ponerse entre sus piernas. Le dio un beso en la cara interna del muslo y levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. ¿Me permites?

Dean asintió. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería pero confiaba en él. Lo vio agacharse entre sus piernas y abrírselas. Quiso detenerle, pero Castiel fue más rápido; le separó las nalgas con las palmas de las manos y lo lamió. Definitivamente tenía que haberse vuelto loco, y de paso lo estaba volviendo loco a él también porque le gustaba verle entre sus piernas lamiéndole un lugar tan privado como ese.

Esa lengua no le dio tregua y le recorrió la entrada, lamiendo y absorbiendo esas gotitas blancas que, osadas, habían escapado de su cuerpo.

— Relájate.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— No.

Castiel sonrió sabiendo lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser Dean. Sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba porque se había vuelto a poner erecto. Eso jugó a su favor; se acercó a su polla y la lamió, luego se la deslizó por entero en la boca.

Dean separó los labios por la sorpresa.

— Cas... Cas —jadeó.

Castiel sonrió conociendo de sobra los puntos débiles del muchacho. Sabía qué hacerle y cómo para que se corriera en apenas unos segundos.

Y así fue.

Dean se dejó ir sobre sus labios sin poderlo controlar. Exhausto, se dejó caer en la cama, incapaz casi ni de respirar. Castiel aprovechó ese momento para seguir por donde lo había dejado. Aprovechó el cuerpo laxo y satisfecho de Dean para seguir lamiéndole la entrada, profundizando un poco su lengua y saboreando lo bien que sabía la excitación del joven.

— Ahora sí podemos irnos a la ducha —se incorporó de entre sus piernas y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Tiene algo más que enseñarme, profesor? —bromeó. Ya se había recuperado y estaba de nuevo cien por cien a tope en su ingenio.

— Ya lo iremos viendo —le respondió yendo hacia el cuarto de baño para abrir el agua caliente de la ducha.

Dean fue detrás. Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño se detuvo apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué te has vestido si nos vamos a duchar ahora? Mi cuarto está aquí al lado.

— No me sentía bien andando desnudo por la casa —le informó volviéndose hacia él.

Dean no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando terminó de observarle mientras se quitaba la ropa, se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó por las espalda.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Cas?

Cas tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —se volvió hacia él—. Pensé que no era importante para ti.

— Y no lo es —se encogió de hombros—. Pero viendo la ropa que usas, y esa gabardina... te pones años encima tú solo.

Castiel levantó una ceja.

— Me gusta mi aspecto —señaló—. Es cómodo y se ajusta a lo que hago. Me es conveniente.

— Lo sé —le rodeó la cintura—, porque cuando te ven todo el mundo sabe que eres profesor, pero... ¿nunca te has propuesto vestir algo más informal en tus horas de ocio?

— No —estiró el brazo para comprobar la temperatura del agua—. Ya podemos meternos.

Dean asintió y tiró de él hasta que ambos quedaron bajo el chorro de la ducha.

— Pues deberías —fue lo único que dijo mientras alcanzaba el champú.

Castiel se había quedado con la duda.

— ¿Te gustaría más si lo hiciera? —lo miró. Él nunca había juzgado por las apariencias y esperaba que Dean no fuera así.

— No —le enredó los dedos llenos de espuma entre los cabellos y comenzó a lavárselos—. Me gustas más desnudo y en mi ducha.

La conversación quedó interrumpida cuando el profesor le mordió los labios y lo acorraló en la ducha. Después ninguno de los dos se acordó de lo que habían estado hablado. Tampoco importaba demasiado.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 

 

 

Sam obtuvo la mejor puntuación de todos los que se habían preparado para el examen. Lo cierto era que eso no le pilló por sorpresa a nadie. Dean lo celebró invitándole al parque de atracciones. También invitó a Castiel, pero éste declinó la oferta alegando que era un momento para estar ellos dos a solas. Dean lo comprendió. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Cas y menos con Sammy y no podía olvidar cuáles eran sus prioridades en la vida.

El pequeño había logrado adelantar un año de estudios y ahora a él le tocaba apretarse el cinturón ahorrando para la universidad del muchacho.

Tampoco se sentía bien mintiéndole con respecto a la relación que tenía con el profesor Novak. Quería contarle la verdad y quizás el parque de atracciones fuera el lugar idóneo para ello.

Se montaron en la montaña rusa, en los coches de choque, en el canguro loco y en el barco vikingo. Cuando la noche había comenzado a caer, Dean lo llevó a uno de los puestos ambulantes de alrededor para invitarle a una hamburguesa.

— Sam —Dean dejó su hamburguesa sobre el plato y lo miró—. ¿Qué te parece el profesor Novak?

El chico masticó su bocado y se encogió de hombros.

— Es un gran profesor.

— Ya, eso sí, pero no me refiero a eso, sino como persona.

— También me parece una gran persona.

Dean tuvo ganas de tirarle a su hermano la lata de coca cola a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan torpe para otras?

— Si, lo sé —se contuvo intentando explicarse mejor—. Ya sé que es un gran profesor, una gran persona y todo eso. Yo me refería a algo más... cercano. ¿Te gustaría que formara parte de nuestras vidas?

Sam ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su lata de refresco. Sabía que Dean estaba intentando decirle lo que tenía con el profesor y se suponía que él, como buen hermano, debía decirle que ya lo sabía porque les había visto, pero le gustaba ver a Dean así; torpe y visiblemente azorado.

— Me encantaría que pudiera ser mi profesor más tiempo y que me enseñara todos los libros y diapositivas que tiene en su casa. Ha ido a un millón de conferencias y conoce a miles de personas interesantes, pero no puedo pretender que se quede dándome clases para siempre porque es un hombre muy ocupado y muy volcado con su profesión —le dio un sorbo a la lata y lo miró—. ¿Era eso a lo que te referías?

— Bah, déjalo —se levantó con la hamburguesa en la mano dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

Sam reprimió una sonrisa y lo siguió dejando que pensara que era un niño que no se daba cuenta de nada.

 

 

Los preparativos de la exposición en el museo iban viento en popa. Expondrían en unos días y Sam estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Tenía muchas ideas y era muy participativo, cosa que Castiel le agradeció enormemente.

Esa tarde el joven se había acercado después de clase para echarle una mano, pero debía volver pronto a casa porque tenía que preparar un robot para su clases de ciencias. Era pan comido, pero quería hacerlo bien y no dejar la tarea para el último día.

— ¿Qué te va pareciendo? —Castiel se acercó a él cuando lo vio llegar por la desierta sala. Habían bloqueado el paso para que nadie pudiera pasar a esa zona y los molestara en el trabajo.

El niño observó las luces con toda la decoración y abrió la boca.

— Me encanta —luego miró al profesor—. Creo que lleva aquí metido demasiadas horas.

Castiel se observó. Llevaba la corbata medio abierta y algo torcida hacia un lado, por no hablar que se había arrugado la camisa.

— Sí, no me vendría mal una ducha y cambiarme de ropa —se llevó las manos al cuello para quitarse del todo la corbata y abrirse el primer botón.

Sam siguió observándole.

— ¿Sabe que con ese tipo de ropa parece más mayor? —no lo hizo con maldad, simplemente comentó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. Antes de conocerle, Dean lo llamaba “profesor vejestorio”

Castiel levantó las cejas. ¿Dean había pensado eso de él? Quizás el comentario que le había hecho el otro día sí que era por algo.

— Sam... voy a marcharme a casa para darme una ducha —dijo de pronto—. ¿Te acerco a tu casa?

El niño aceptó. Apenas se hubo bajado del coche, el profesor arrancó a toda pastilla y salió pitando de allí. Cuando llegó a casa, Dean acababa de regresar del trabajo.

— Qué pronto has llegado a casa —Dean se quitó la camiseta preparado para irse a la ducha.

— Me ha acercado el profesor Novak.

— Ah —Dean detuvo sus pasos hacia el baño y se detuvo a mirar a su hermano—. ¿No va a subir?

— No. De hecho se ha marchado a toda pastilla.

A Dean no le pareció del todo extraño ese comportamiento. Quizás iba mal de tiempo con los preparativos de la exposición. Esa tarde, antes de que cerraran el museo, iría a hacerle una visita.

 

 

 

Dean se dio una buena ducha para quitarse el olor a gasolina de encima. Le sirvió la cena a su hermano y puso algo de comer para él y para Cas en unos cuencos para llevar y los metió en una bolsa. Sabía de sobra que Castiel, cuando se enfrascaba trabajando, se olvidaba hasta de comer. Menos mal que estaba él ahí para alimentarle adecuadamente.

El guardia de seguridad de la puerta lo dejó entrar cuando le explicó que le llevaba la cena al profesor Novak. El museo acababa de cerrar las puertas al público y ya nadie podía entrar.

Caminó directo hacia el ala correspondiente y allí se encontró con Castiel. Estaba de espaldas a él, de cuclillas recogiendo algunos tornillos del suelo.

— Buenas noches profesor Novak —lo llamó todo lo formal que pudo quedando a una gran distancia de él—. Le traigo la cena. Como verá, no podrá quejarse de la atención que recibe.

Castiel se incorporó despacio del suelo y, cuando estuvo en pie, se dio la vuelta.

Dean parpadeó mirándole.

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el profesor Novak?

Castiel se rió. Ese comentario era positivo, ¿no?

Esa tarde, cuando había dejado a Sam en casa, había ido a la suya y se había dado una ducha rápida. Luego salió de compras. No tenía muy claro a dónde ir ni qué comprar, pero se dejaría llevar por el buen gusto de la dependienta, y viendo la cara de Dean, la mujer al parecer había acertado con la indumentaria.

Llevaba puesto un vaquero oscuro demasiado ceñido a sus caderas y una camisa por fuera, también muy pegada a su cuerpo y de color celeste. Hasta el cabello lo llevaba más despeinado de lo normal. Castiel era la viva imagen de la perdición.

— Vamos a comer eso que has traído —señaló la bolsa que Dean aún tenía colgando de los dedos—. En mi despacho estaremos tranquilos.

Castiel ignoró la pregunta del chico a propósito y caminó hacia su despacho sabiendo que el muchacho iba tras él.

Dean entró y cerró la puerta. La cueva, o caverna peluda, como Sam había llamado a aquella habitación por todo el atrezo cavernícola que aún había, seguía estando esparcida por todas partes.

— Aún no han venido a por las cosas, ¿no? —Dean dejó la bolsa a un lado y lo observó todo—. Lo cierto es que me recuerda a mi cuarto hace unos años.

— ¿Sí? —Castiel lo miró desde lejos. Se había sentado en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio desde donde lo miraba—. Por lo recogida y limpia que tienes la casa, me cuesta creerlo.

— Ya. Antes de descubrir el maravilloso mundo de los friega suelos con olor a pino, vivía sumergido en las tinieblas rodeado de calcetines sucios y cajas vacías de pizza —caminó hacia él para ponerse delante de la mesa. Se agachó hasta apoyarse sobre los codos y quedar así más cerca del profesor—. Me gusta cómo vas vestido. Me pone.

— ¿Sí? —Castiel levantó una ceja. Alargó los brazos rápidamente y tiró de las manos del muchacho, haciendo que Dean cayera hacia delante sobre la mesa con todo el pecho. No se hizo daño, fue la sorpresa más que otra cosa. Sacó su antigua corbata del primer cajón de la mesa y la comenzó a anudar alrededor de las muñecas del joven. Luego las ató al tirador del cajón—. ¿Ya no soy el profesor vejestorio?

Dean recordaba el momento exacto en que le había hecho ese comentario a su hermano.

— Menudo bocazas es Sam —gruñó—. Pues que sepas que te ha informado mal porque cuando dije eso yo aún no te conocía físicamente. Si me has atado para castigarme, te has...

— Shhhhh —Castiel acercó su cara a la del muchacho para que le viera bien—. Me debías una, ¿recuerdas?

Dean tragó saliva. Lo recordaba, pero jamás pensó que se la tendría que devolver así. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Castiel. Joder, ni siquiera se esperaba que cambiara de ropa. Sentirse atado era algo que no sabía si iba a gustarle o no. Sentía el corazón latirle demasiado fuerte en el pecho.

— Tienes exctamente treinta segundos para convencerme de que no te folle como quiero hacerlo —Castiel se levantó y rodeó la mesa poniéndose al otro lado. Ese trasero estaba a la altura perfecta.

— ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —Dean no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

— El tiempo ha comenzado —lo ignoró.

Dean quiso pensar a toda velocidad. No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía Castiel pretendía, pero de algo sí que estaba seguro; jamás le haría daño. Conociendo ese dato tan importante, lo demás sobraba. ¿Para qué iba a convencerle de que no le follara como tenía en mente si en realidad se moría por algo así? Tras sea pequeña charla consigo mismo, le dio su veredicto.

— No me folles como tengas en mente, Cas —susurró volviendo la cabeza, buscándole—. Ve un paso más allá. Que no sea yo el que le ponga frenos a tu imaginación —se lamió los labios provocándole—. Dame el escarmiento que tienes pensado porque confío plenamente en ti y sé que me tratarás como me merezco. Ni más, ni menos.

Si Castiel hubiera sido Hulk, a esas alturas ya se habría convertido en un bicho enorme verde fuera de sí. Se extrañó mucho no haber reventado los pantalones. Por distintas razones, además.

Se acercó a Dean y con el pie le instó a que separara más las piernas. El joven quedó completamente tumbado sobre la mesa. Castiel se arrimó a su trasero, abarcándole con ambas manos y comprobando que estaba a la altura perfecta. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y desabrochó el pantalón. Luego tiró de él y de la ropa interior hasta medio muslo. El culo de Dean quedó totalmente expuesto a sus ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra palabra de seguridad? —le preguntó deteniéndose para mirarlo.

— Sí.

— Repítemela.

— Conejito —Dean dijo la palabra alto y claro, pronunciándola bien y recreándose en ella.

— A partir de ahora la usarás si la necesitas. De igual modo si algo no te gusta y quieres detenerme, me lo dirás y yo pararé de inmediato —le miró el trasero, y tal y como lo hizo, levantó el brazo y propinó una palmada sobre una de las nalgas—. Numera tu dolor.

Dean meditó la pequeña picazón que habían dejado esos dedos sobre su piel.

— Cuatro.

— ¿Y ahora? —repitió la palmada un poco más fuerte.

— Cinco.

Sin avisar, Castiel volvió a descargar la mano sobre él.

— Cinco —Dean tenía apoyada la frente sobre la mesa. Con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy concentrado al dolor.

— Perfecto —murmuró. Luego se agachó y lamió con la lengua la sonrosada zona donde había dejado caer la mano.

Lo recorrió refrescando la zona y luego tomó rumbo a su trasero. Que el joven tuviera las piernas tan separadas ayudaba considerablemente a disfrutar de esa zona. Le lamió los suaves pliegues mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se incorporó, abrió un pequeño sobre plastificado con los dientes y lo vertió sobre la entrada del joven.

Dean se contrajo por esa sensación viscosa que estaba algo fría. Castiel se percató y sonrió levemente. Estiró el brazo hacia una estantería y alcanzó una caja morada. La abrió a espaldas de Dean para que no pudiera ver lo que era.

Dejando la caja a un lado, sacó de su interior un pluggin transparente. No era demasiado grande, quizás igual de largo que su dedo anular pero el doble de ancho. Puso la punta del juguete en la entrada de Dean y presionó con suavidad.

Dean abrió la boca con un sordo gemido. Algo duro, muy duro, lo estaba penetrando y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo. La sensación de que su cuerpo se estiraba sin un calentamiento previo hizo que se pusiera en tensión. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, disfrutando de esa sensación. La adrenalina había comenzado a segregarse por su cuerpo, llegando en oleadas gigantes a distintas terminaciones nerviosas de su anatomía. La sensación de incomodidad se transformó enseguida en deseo por experimentar más.

Castiel supo cuándo Dean estuvo preparado. Podía leer las reacciones de su cuerpo como si fuera un libro abierto. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Puso la mano izquierda con la palma alrededor de su entrada, estirando el ano un poco más, sabiendo que ahora debía deslizar la parte más ancha del pluggin. Se lamió los labios y apretó los dientes. Luego empujó la mano lentamente.

Ver cómo el trasero de Dean se abría tragándose el pluggin provocó que la respiración se le acelerara. Los rosados pliegues se estiraban todo lo que podían sin estar previamente preparados para abarcar ese objeto redondo y resbaladizo. Cuando alcanzó la parte más ancha, dejó que se adentrara un poco viendo cómo el músculo volvía a su sitio aprisionando el objeto en su interior. Por fuera sólo quedó la anilla de goma para poder recuperar luego el juguete.

El jadeo de Dean no le pasó desapercibido y eso le complació. Levantó la mano y volvió a propinarle otra palmada en la nalga, observando luego cómo el joven se contraía por la sensación.

Se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás para deleitarse con la escena. Podría quedarse así, mirándole, para siempre, pero sus pantalones pensaban otra cosa. Volvió a acercarse a él y se colocó entre sus piernas mientras se abría despacio la cremallera del pantalón. Lo deslizó hacia abajo junto con los calzoncillos, y su polla, erecta y húmeda, apareció erguida ante sus ojos. La agarró con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse, recorriendo todo el tronco con sus dedos largos y expertos.

Involuntariamente, Dean movía las caderas de arriba abajo, levantando sin querer, un poco más su trasero, ofreciéndose, sin ver realmente lo que sucedía tras él.

Hipnotizado por esa visión, Castiel agarró la anilla del pluggin y tiró de ella con suavidad, disfrutando al ver cómo esa sensible piel volvía a estirarse abriéndose para dejarle paso. Deslizó un dedo por la anilla y lo dejó ahí para no perderlo cuando el juguete salió completamente del cuerpo de Dean.

El joven gruñó su nombre. Arqueaba la espalda necesitando más.

— Cas —se mordía los labios para contenerse—. Más.

— Recuerda que no puedes correrte hasta que yo te lo diga.

Dean asintió sabiéndolo de sobra.

— Por favor.

Castiel no se hizo más de rogar; le agarró de las caderas y se adentró en él sumergiéndose hasta el fondo.

Ambos lanzaron un gemido de satisfacción por ese ínfimo segundo en el que, la polla de Castiel, presionó la entrada, luchando contra ella incursionando del todo hasta que ya no pudo más.

Le proporcionó otra palmada, ésta vez sobre la otra nalga, mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo cada vez a más velocidad. No había planeado que todo fuera tan rápido, ni que él quisiera correrse primero, pero viéndole así, ¿quién podía resistirse?

 

Tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa cuando el orgasmo se esfumó de su cuerpo. Había sido tan intenso que durante un brevísimo segundo temió no poder recuperarse nunca. Cuando abrió los ojos, la espalda sudada de Dean le dio la bienvenida. Se inclinó para proporcionarle un cálido beso de agradecimiento y se incorporó para salir de él.

Lo hizo con lentitud, deslizándose milímetro a milímetro. Cuando ya estuvo casi fuera, volvió a coger el pluggin que aún tenía enganchado en el dedo y, antes de salir del todo, acercó el juguete para introducirlo en él.

Se puso bien los pantalones aunque se los dejó sin abrochar enseñando parte de su abdomen y rodeó la mesa.

Como pudo, Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos vidriosos resplandecientes de deseo. Vio cómo el profesor lo desataba del cajón pero no le quitaba la corbata de alrededor de las muñecas.

Le ayudó a incorporarse y lo apoyó en el borde de la mesa asegurándose de que el chico estaba bien.

— Voy a seguir —le avisó mientras le besaba la sien absorbiendo con sus labios algo de su sudor—. ¿Quieres terminar o prefieres descansar?

— Terminar —jadeó convencido. Le costaba respirar porque contenerse no era nada fácil. Si Cas no se lo hubiera prohibido, estaba seguro que se habría corrido al menos un par de veces. Le dolía todo por la postura, por tener todos los músculos en tensión, pero no quería que finalizara eso que habían empezado—. Quiero terminar.

Castiel asintió.

— Recuerda que puedes hacerme parar cuando quieras.

— Ni loco —murmuró cuando ya sentía otra vez los labios del profesor sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. No pudo ver la sonrisa en sus labios mientras le besaba, pero con sentir sus besos era suficiente por el momento.

Castiel lo arrimó a su cuerpo, rodeándole entre sus brazos mientras caminaba con él de espaldas hacia la pared de al lado de la puerta. Le levantó los brazos aún atados por las muñecas y lo elevó un poco para engancharle por la corbata a una de las perchas que había libre. Dean levantó la cabeza para mirar. Así estirado no tenían posibilidad de salir ni de escapar de allí. Estaba de puntillas, así que tampoco tenía una firme sujeción al suelo. ¿Era todo eso seguro? Se auto respondió afirmativamente cuando el profesor Novak se dejó caer de rodillas ante él. Le ayudó a desprenderse del pantalón y de los calzoncillos sin perder el equilibrio. Si eso sucedía, sus muñecas podrían sufrir el peso de su cuerpo, aunque él estaba convencido que eso no llegaría a pasar nunca.

Bajó la cabeza para ver cómo ese hombre le lamía la polla como si fuera un caramelo. Dejaba pasar la lengua por encima recorriéndole arriba y abajo, dejando un reguero de saliva tras él. Acto seguido se lo metió en la boca.

Dean contuvo el aliento. Quería echar las caderas hacia delante y hundirse en su garganta. Ver los labios carnosos del profesor Novak rodearle así, era demasiado para su cerebro. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, anunciando la llegada de un orgasmo abrasador a la par que intenso. Quería controlarse, retrasarlo un poco, pero no podía.

— Cas, Cas —jadeó echándose hacia delante sin importarle que eran ahora sus muñecas las que soportaban todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Castiel se dio cuenta de ese dato. Puso una mano detrás de una de las rodillas de Dean y la dejó caer sobre su hombro. Luego pasó a la otra, haciendo que el joven se sentara, a horcajadas, sobre sus hombros. Lo volvió a acoger con la boca y, tras ponerle las manos en el trasero, lo acercó a él y lo tragó todo lo que pudo, hasta el fondo, hasta que su garganta no pudo abarcar más.

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y durante unos segundos pensó que todo eso era algún tipo de sueño maravilloso. Sentía esa lengua increíble succionarle con insistencia mientras que esa cosa que tenía en el trasero se movía entrando y saliendo en él. Castiel había agarrado la anilla y tiraba del pluggin al mismo ritmo que lo engullía una y otra vez.

— _CasCasCas_ —jadeó una y otra vez—. Por favor, sí. Cas...

Castiel lo tragó todo lo profundamente que pudo cuando comenzó a sentir ese sabor salado invadirle la boca y deslizarse por toda su garganta. Mientras salía y entraba se manchaba los labios y la comisura de la boca, pero no le importó. Dean le estaba cabalgando la boca, follándole hasta la traquea y eso le hizo ser más rudo, apresándole la espalda contra la pared mientras con el pluggin salía y entraba de su cuerpo.  Segundos más tarde, Dean quedó relajado sobre sus hombros.

Sólo se oía la respiración de ambos. Castiel había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el miembro de Dean resbalara entre sus labios dejando un hilo fino y brillante de semen y saliva a su paso. Levantó la mirada y lo observó; el peso joven estaba totalmente apoyado en las cuerdas de las muñecas y eso no le gustó. Deslizó una pierna de Dean y luego la otra sobre sus brazos, para sostenerle anclándole alrededor de sus caderas. Una vez así, se levantó y estiró un brazo para llegar a las muñecas del joven y descolgarlas del perchero.

— Dean —lo llamó—. Dean —estaba empezando a preocuparse porque el joven se hubiera hecho daño—. ¿Estás bien?

El no obtener respuesta lo puso nervioso. Caminó hacia una de las mantas peludas del suelo y lo dejó caer con cuidado para luego tumbarse a su lado. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla intentando que reaccionara.

— Dean, cariño, ¿estás bien? —comenzó a desatarle la corbata de las muñecas—. Por favor, respóndeme.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**CAPITULO 12**

 

 

 

Dean lo escuchó antes de abrir los ojos. ¿Le había llamado cariño? Esbozó una sonrisa cansada y parpadeó para encontrarse con la mirada azul, y preocupada, de Castiel.

— La próxima vez me responderás a la primera —se quejó aún asustado.

— Lo siento —jadeó aún si aire y sin voz—. No tenía cobertura en el cielo.

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con él tras escuchar eso?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy como Dios —suspiró moviéndose estirando algo más las piernas. Giró el cuello y se percató de dónde estaba tumbado—. Esta cosa peluda está muerta, ¿verdad?

— Lo he matado con mis propias manos —bromeó mientras se colocaba la ropa bien y luego fue a por la de Dean, pero primero debía de quitar el pluggin que seguía en el trasero del joven.

Dean se percató y estiró las piernas para bloquearle el paso.

— Déjamelo un rato más —se ruborizó un poco.

Castiel lo miró y sonrió.

— Como quieras —le ayudó a terminar de ponerse la ropa bien y se quedó sentado a su lado, observando lo relajado que parecía el joven—. ¿Qué te parece si comemos eso tan rico que has traído y luego te invito a uno de los mejores helados de la ciudad? —se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Creo que también puedes combinar los helados con un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Dean se dejó levantar convencido por eso último. Mientras dejaba que Cas repartiera la comida y le contase cómo iba Sam con los avances en la exposición, él no podía apartar de la cabeza todo eso que habían vivido. Disimuladamente miraba la pared donde estaba el perchero y se veía ahí enganchado, con los muslos alrededor de la cabeza del profesor Novak follándole la boca una y otra vez. Al final tuvo que apartar la mirada porque veía que no iba a poder tomar bocado y se iba a empalmar de nuevo.

 

Castiel lo llevó a un sitio que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. No lo conocía y no entendía por qué ya que la tarta de manzana era de las mejores que había probado, y el helado de vainilla y chocolate también estaban muy bien.

Sentados en una mesa, uno frente al otro, llevaban medio postre cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que no conocía mucho del profesor Novak, no sólo en el aspecto personal, sino en nada.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —le preguntó por empezar de alguna manera la conversación.

— Varios —Castiel lamió la cuchara dejando que el helado se le derritiera sobre la lengua—. Michael, que es abogado, Gabriel, al que viste, es... bueno, agente comercial de una distribuidora de juguetes eróticos y hace reuniones por distintas ciudades, por eso vino a verme ese fin de semana.

La sonrisa de Dean se hizo más amplia.

— ¿Tu hermano trabaja en Tupper Sex? —se rió.

— Calla, no me lo recuerdes —cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza—. Y Anna, que es profesora de párvulos en un colegio de Chicago.

— ¿Tienes contacto con ellos?

— No nos llamamos todos los días, si es eso lo que me estás preguntando, pero tenemos reuniones familiares de vez en cuando.

— Yo no me imagino la vida sin Sammy —comentó llevándose otro poco de helado de chocolate a la boca—. Lejos de él, quiero decir, aunque supongo que es porque aún lo veo como un niño. Imagino que cuando sea mayor y ya no me necesite, todo será distinto.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando. ¿Era Dean consciente de que había adaptado su vida para darle lo mejor a su hermano? Vivía para y por él y eso le hizo admirarle un poco más.

— Sam será un gran hombre —le reafirmó tras su pensamientos—, y será gracias a ti, Dean.

Dean se sonrojó levemente. No le gustaba hablar de él, así que volvió a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Siempre supiste que eras gay?

— Sí y no —carraspeó intentando aclararse la voz—. Sí que sabía que me atraían los chicos, pero sabía que a mis padres no iba a gustarle, así que disimulaba teniendo de vez en cuando alguna novia de mentira.

— ¿Tuviste que fingir mucho? —Dean quería saber más de esa parte de la vida del profesor porque él, por sus circunstancias personales, nunca había tenido que vivir algo así.

— Varias veces —Castiel guardó silencio intentando ordenar sus ideas—. Sabía que mis padres pensaban que ser homosexual era un pecado, así que yo crecí pensando que ser como era estaba mal. Un día, en una de las fiestas de la universidad, me emborraché mucho y me enrollé con tío que estaba más borracho que yo. Digamos que... no acabó bien. Entonces pensé que igual no era gay y comencé a salir con chicas, pero no me gustaban por mucho que lo intentaba.

— ¿Por eso no te gusta... poner el culo? —preguntó dejando la delicadeza a un lado.

Castiel tragó fuerte por la franqueza de su pregunta.

— Sí. Ese tío me... bueno, no me trató bien y no lo recuerdo como algo bueno, pero no soy activo por eso, sino porque me gusta. Simplemente.

— Los traumas estás para superarlos —Dean lo miraba fijamente.

— Tienes razón. Quizás algún día lo vuelva a intentar y cierre ese capítulo abierto de mi vida.

Eso quería él. Dean quería ayudarle a superar eso en su vida.

— ¿Sólo... sólo haces el amor de esa manera?

El profesor Novak dejó la cuchara en el aire a medio camino de su boca y lo miró. Devolvió la mano al plato y lo observó serio.

— No. Siempre tengo en cuenta lo que le gusta a la otra persona o lo que me apetezca a mí. A ambos —se corrigió—. Jamás he obligado a nadie para hacer nada que no quisiera.

— Yo... no pretendía ofenderte —se defendió—. Sé que jamás obligarías a nadie. No está en tu naturaleza.

Terminaron el postre y volvieron al coche de Castiel. Habían decidido ir juntos en el suyo.

— Cas, lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte.

— No lo has hecho. Es normal que nos hagamos este tipo de preguntas.

Dean asintió. Se sentía algo más relajado porque no parecía enfadado. Eso lo tranquilizó mucho. Echó ligeramente el asiento hacia atrás y se acomodó. Se sentía como en una nube. Habían tenido un sexo brutalmente satisfactorio, una buena cena, un buen postre y una esclarecedora charla. Se echó por encima la chaqueta que Cas había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y sin querer, se quedó dormido.

Castiel condujo hacia su casa. Se había percatado que el joven se había quedado dormido, así que aprovechó para bajar la radio y conducir más suave, evitando dar giros bruscos para que Dean no se diera con la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta del garaje con el mando a distancia y metió el coche. Luego volvió a bajar la puerta. Dean seguía dormido, así que apagó el motor, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama. Envidiaba esa cualidad del joven de dormir sin importar nada más.

Subió despacio las escaleras y llegó hasta su dormitorio. Sólo le quitó las botas porque no sabía hasta qué punto tenía Dean el sueño ligero o no, y quería que descansara un rato antes de llevarle a casa. Sabía que tenía que estar cansado, por eso se tumbó a su lado esperando que se despertara.

Había continuado la lectura de un libro que tenía en la mesilla de noche, pero no se estaba enterando de nada. En su cabeza seguía sonando las palabras del joven durante la cena, sus preguntas, su revelación. _No está en tu naturaleza._

Él ya no sabía cuál era su verdadera naturaleza. Jamás había imaginado tener una relación personal con alguien tan joven, claro que jamás había soñado con conocer a nadie como Dean Winchester. Le había contado algo muy íntimo al joven y no se había arrepentido. Era bueno que quisiera saber más sobre él y a él mismo le había venido bien recordar cuáles habían sido sus comienzos.

Recordaba aquella noche vagamente. Estaba demasiado borracho para saber cómo había llegado a aquella habitación de hotel con aquel capullo que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. No recordaba si había sido por falta de lubricación o porque ni siquiera le había preparado lo suficiente, pero el dolor le taladró la mente y el cuerpo. Desde entonces decidió que jamás lo volvería a probar. Ahora que Dean se había ofrecido a ayudarle, no le importaba volver a intentarlo siempre que fuera el joven el que se hiciera cargo, lo cual resultaba gracioso porque Dean era nuevo en todo eso, sin embargo confiaba en él más que en sí mismo.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y lo miró.  Nunca se había propuesto hacer de dominante de una relación porque él no era así, sin embargo con Dean le había salido natural. No es que quisiera dominarle o imponerse ante él, simplemente su cuerpo se había adaptado a lo que  el muchacho le había estado pidiendo, y le había gustado. Mucho. Sentía que ambos eran como dos piezas de una misma maquinaria; cuando estaban juntos todo funcionaba bien.

Se deslizó por la almohada y  se tumbó a su lado. La pecosa nariz de Dean quedaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.  Estaba  echado de lado mirándole y seguía dormido. Ese joven se había colado en su vida de una manera asombrosa, saltándose todas las barreras de seguridad que tenía levantadas y haciéndose un hueco en su corazón por mérito s propio s .

Acercó los labios a los suyos y los besó. Sabía a chocolate y tarta de manzana. Inspiró un par de veces mirándole y volvió a besarle. Tras mordisquearle un poco el labio inferior bajó por su cuello hasta el borde de la camiseta. A Dean se le notaba el pulso ahí sobre la vena. Se inclinó y lo volvió a besar para luego subir hacia arriba. No podía alejarse demasiado de esos labios. Lo cautivaban, lo volvían loco y los necesitaba como si fueran una droga.

Cuando fue a besarlos de nuevo, Dean abrió los ojos. Al principio pensó que le diría algo, que le preguntaría qué estaba haciendo, pero no fue así; el joven se limitó a quedarse tumbado como estaba, sin moverse, observándole,  autorizándole en silencio que siguiera. Castiel lo miró unos segundos  y en completo silencio, comenzó a desnudarle. Luego se desnudó él y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo. Dean separó las piernas para recibirle y rodearle luego las caderas con ellas. 

La luz de la mesita de noche seguía encendida, lo que hacía que pudieran verse sin ninguna dificultad.

Castiel comenzó a ondular su cuerpo sobre el del joven, restregándose contra él,  arremetiendo con sus caderas para rozar ambos miembros ya erectos. Deslizó la mano entre ambos y fue directo a por el pluggin de Dean que aún seguía allí.  No quería jugar con él. No necesitaba  nada extra para darle placer, para hacerle temblar entre sus brazos. 

Echó el juguete a un lado sin preocuparse de donde caía y se acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas. Su erección reconocía el camino porque no tuvo que guiarse con la mano. Un simple movimiento de cadera bastó para atrincherarse entre sus nalgas y abrirse paso entre sus pliegues. Sólo bastó una pequeña presión para adentrarse en él. El cuerpo de Dean se tensó arqueándose entre sus brazos mientras jadeaba por la sensación.

Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra. No hacía falta. Los gemidos que emitían, unidos a los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran el único lenguaje que necesitaban para entenderse el uno al otro.

Castiel estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, con las manos enredadas en los cabellos del joven, besándole los labios cada vez que incursionaba en él. Dean tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas y los brazos estirados por la espalda de Cas, llegando con las manos a su trasero para acariciarle y clavarle la yema de los dedos.

El profesor le hizo el amor despacio, sin prisa alguna, mirándole, mimándole, y diciéndole sin hablar que entre ellos había algo más de lo que alguna vez podrían explicar con palabras.

Se corrieron a la par, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro  hasta que dejaron de temblar. Castiel fue a levantarse de encima porque no quería aplastarle con su peso, aparte que necesitaba limpiarse todo el abdomen, cortesía de Dean, pero el joven no le dejó; lo capturó con las piernas y no le dejó ir.

En vistas de que no tenía escapatoria posible y de que no le importaba en absoluto tener el semen del muchacho fundiéndose con su cuerpo, se relajó sobre él sintiendo ambos corazones latir a la par.

— Te quiero —la voz de Dean sonó como un susurro en medio del silencio de la habitación.

Esas dos palabras deberían de haberle dado miedo, haberle hecho correr hasta no parar nunca, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

— Yo también te quiero, Dean.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos minutos más tarde. No había necesidad de explicar nada más.

 

 

 

 

— Vamos a estar todo el fin de semana fuera y volveremos el lunes por la tarde. Hay que aprovechar que no tenemos clase.

Castiel asintió. Dejó de ordenar unas diapositivas que tenía sobre la mesa del despacho y lo miró.

— ¿Hace mucho que no vais a ver a ese tal Rufus?

— Unos meses. Es un gran amigo de Bobby y también lo era de nuestro padre. Es un gran tío —Dean jugueteó con una de las diapositivas haciéndola girar sobre la mesa—. Y sabe mucho de Whisky.

— Ah, bien —Castiel sonrió mirándole—. Muy útil.

Dean dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se colocó detrás de Cas y lo abrazó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Me vas a echar de menos o vas a estar demasiado ocupado con los últimos preparativos de la exposición, que ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta de que ese niñato pegajoso ya no está revoloteando a tu alrededor como siempre?

— Haces preguntas muy largas —Castiel se giró sin romper el abrazo del joven. Tenía que mirarle a la cara mientras le decía lo que sentía—. Voy a estar demasiado ocupado ultimando los preparativos de la exposición y estaré cien por cien concentrado en ello precisamente para no querer darme cuenta que ese muchachito descarado y gruñón no va a estar revoloteando a mi alrededor alegrándome las tardes.

Dean sonrió encantado.

— ¿Yo te alegro las tardes? —le preguntó feliz.

— Y las noches —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Procura que Sam desconecte. Lo veo muy preocupado por la exposición y no es deber suyo. Se ha tomado todo esto muy en serio.

— Así es él —suspiró sabiendo que el momento romántico había acabado—. No te preocupes. Iremos a pescar y lo mantendré entretenido, pero eso no evitará que esté pensando en ti todo el rato.

Castiel lo agarró de la mano antes de irse y tiró de su muñeca hasta que el joven estuvo entre sus brazos.

— Aprovecha tú también y descansa —le dijo, y lo besó para que no lo olvidara en esos cuatros días que iba a estar fuera.

— Te diría lo mismo, pero sé que no vas a hacerlo —comentó yendo hacia la puerta—. Al menos espero que te masturbes pensando en mí —le guiñó un ojos antes de marcharse—. Hasta la vuelta, profesor Novak.

Castiel se quedó mirando la habitación y lo solitaria que había quedado tras la marcha del joven. Iban a ser cuatro días muy largos.

 

 

 

Lo notó la primera noche cuando, en la cama de su dormitorio, miró al techo pensando si habrían llegado ya a su destino. Por lo poco que Dean le había contando, Rufus parecía ser todo un personaje, y que viviera en medio de la nada, solo, hacía que las cosas que le habían contado sobre él fueran más inquietantes.

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño susto en el cuadro de mando de luces del museo lo tuvo ocupado todo el día. Cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde y no se había percatado de que llevaba allí más de doce horas metido. Ni siquiera había comido nada desde quese había levantado esa mañana. Al final Dean iba a tener razón.

Echándole mucho más de menos de lo que había imaginado en un principio, Castiel se fue a casa esperando que el lunes no tardase demasiado en llegar.

 

 

 

Llamaron a la puerta cuando estaba terminando de hacer la cena. Apagó la vitrocerámica y examinó cómo iba el pastel de manzana en el horno. Aún le quedaba un buen rato.

Dean le había dicho varias horas atrás que ya habían salido y que si le parecía bien que se pasara por su casa. Castiel asintió y decidió cocinar algo para todos.

— Pasa —le invitó a entrar cerrando la puerta tras él—. ¿No viene Sam?

— Se ha quedado con Bobby —Dean pasó por delante de él hasta la mitad del salón. Le gustaba mucho ese sitio, tan diáfano y tan blanco—. El viejo tiene que venir a la ciudad mañana por la mañana y él lo va a acercar al colegio. Ha querido quedarse con él porque le está enseñando a jugar al póquer.

— Tu hermano puede ser peligroso como aprenda a contar cartas.

— Cuando eso suceda me lo llevaré a Las Vegas.

Castiel caminó hacia él. Tenía ganas de abrazarle. Lo había echado mucho de menos, pero el comportamiento de Dean era algo extraño y se preguntaba por qué.

— ¿Va todo bien? —no quiso darle más vueltas y preguntarle directamente.

— Sí. Este fin de semana he ido a pescar con Sammy y lo he lanzado en medio del río. Ha sido divertido.

Castiel abrió la boca asombrado.

— ¡Pero, Dean...!

— Ah, pero tengo mis razones, ¿sabes? El enano me dijo que sabía lo nuestro. ¡Lo sabía! —se quejó mirándole—. Y yo partiéndome la cabeza buscando la forma para decírselo.

— Bueno, compréndele... —presagiaba que la cosa iba a complicarse.

— También me dijo que tú lo sabías.

Mierda.

— Sam me hizo prometerle que le guardara el secreto.

Dean levantó la ceja.

— ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo inventándome cosas para que Sam no sospechara y para que tú no te sintieras culpable? —se quejó—. Gracias, Cas.

Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Sospecho que si hubiera estado en esa barca contigo, a mí también me habrías empujado al agua.

— Que no te quepa la menor duda —le dijo—. Pero te perdono —entonces se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios—. Aunque no te lo mereces.

Castiel aceptó el beso. Ahora sí que las cosas volvían a estar bien.

— Prometo no volver a hacer caso a Sam nunca más.

Dean negó la cabeza decepcionado.

— Dejarte engatusar por un niño de doce años... pero bueno —se quejó lanzando un suspiro adrede—. Te he traído un par de regalos.

— Oh —eso sí que le había pillado de sorpresa—. No debías de haberte molestado.

— No es molestia. En medio de la nada había un veinticuatro horas regentado por un tío muy raro con el pelo verde. Su tienda también era muy original —le tendió un paquete alargado que sostuvo sobre la palma— Para ti.

— Gracias —Castiel cogió el regalo y lo abrió. Una corbata de distintos tonos de grises apareció ante sus ojos—. Es muy bonita, Dean —se la probó por encima del cuello para medir la distancia y calcular el nudo que podría hacerse.

Dean se la quitó del cuello y la cogió con ambas manos tensándola mientras se la enrollaba en las muñecas sin dejar de mirarle. Castiel lo entendió enseguida, pero decidió seguir jugando un poco más.

— ¿Y lo otro? —le preguntó—. Dijiste que me habías traído un par de regalos.

— Ah, el otro tienes que encontrarlo —le guiñó un ojo. Se desató las muñecas y estiró los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo indicándole que lo cacheara—. No es muy complicado.

Castiel cogió la corbata y jugueteó con ella mientras daba varias vueltas a su alrededor. Luego cogió una muñeca de Dean y luego la otra. Las juntó a su espalda y las ató con la corbata. Acto seguido se puso a buscar alrededor del cuello del joven.

— Muy frío —respondió sintiendo el aliento del profesor en su nuca provocándole un escalofrío.

Castiel le dio la vuelta y lo miró de frente. El muchacho llevaba puesto una camiseta gris y una camisa de cuadros abierta encima. Le miró los bolsillos y Dean chasqueó la lengua.

— Se va a helar, profesor Novak. ¿Quiere que le ayude?

Se ganó una mirada inquisidora mientras el hombre seguía su camino. Bajó hacia los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón vaquero e introdujo las manos.

— Va templándose, pero aún está algo lejos.

— Hmmm, veamos —sin moverse, estando cara a cara con el muchacho, lo rodeó con los brazos y tanteó los bolsillos traseros. Allí tampoco parecía haber nada.

— Caliente, caliente, profesor Novak. Está muy cerca.

Castiel ya había comenzado a sospechar por donde podían ir los tiros. Le abrió el botón del pantalón y le bajó la cremallera. Metió la mano por los calzoncillos por la parte trasera y bajó hasta su trasero. La punta de sus dedos rozaron algo que parecía ser de plástico suave, o quizás látex.

— ¿Llevas un pluggin puesto? —quiso saber pegando su pecho al suyo y y bajando más la mano para tocar mejor.

Dean hubiera deseado tener las manos libres para guiarle completamente, pero con las muñecas atadas a la espalda, sólo podía dejarle hacer.

— En realidad son un par de bolas que vibran —lo corrigió—. Lo compré en el veinticuatro horas.

Castiel se detuvo y lo miró.

— En mi época en esas tiendas vendían refrescos de sabores, y con suerte, condones.

— Ahora han dado un paso más allá —le guiñó un ojo—. He llegado hace un rato a casa, he dejado las maletas, me he duchado, me he puesto esto y he conducido hasta aquí.

— ¿Y?

— Necesito que me folles. Ya.

— Vaya —Castiel dio varias vueltas alrededor de él—. ¿Vas con prisas? —al llegar a su espalda, se arrimó a su oído—. ¿Tan cachondo estás?

— Mucho —gimió. Confesarle su regalo había multiplicado por mil la sensación.

— Qué contrariedad —le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja—. Hoy precisamente quería ir muy, pero que muy, muy, despacio.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 

 

 

 

Caminó hacia la mesa del comedor para coger una pelotita de goma que había en un cuenco. Luego se colocó delante de Dean para enseñársela.

— Si la aprietas, hace ruido —el hombre cerró la mano para demostrarle el sonido que hacía—. La cogerás y no la soltarás —le rodeó y se la puso en una de las manos. Se aseguró de pasar uno de los lazos de la corbata alrededor del objeto para que no saliera rodando en el caso de que Dean estirara los dedos—. La usarás siempre que quieras que pare.

— Entendido —Dean estaba ansioso. ¿Qué tenía Castiel en mente para enseñarle eso?

La cara del profesor era un misterio. Con el semblante serio, como si estuviera concentrado estudiando algo con mucho detenimiento, caminó varias veces alrededor de Dean observándole. Tras el escrutinio, lo ayudó a quedarse desnudo de rodillas para abajo. Luego le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó suavemente para que se agachara.

Dean quedó de rodillas con las manos atadas a la espalda. Comenzaba a comprender lo que iba a hacer el profesor Novak.

Se equivocaba.

Castiel se mantuvo a cierta distancia. Comenzó a abrirse los botones del pantalón y a bajarse el elástico del calzoncillo. Dean se relamió ante la visión del marcado abdomen del profesor. Se le hacía la boca agua al imaginar recorrer sus labios por toda esa zona. Cuando lo vio deslizar la mano metiéndola por dentro de la ropa para sacar su miembro ante sus ojos, abrió la boca inconscientemente, deseando lamerla cuanto antes.

— ¿Quieres chuparla? —le preguntó caminando hacia él, pasando por su lado y colocándose detrás.

— Mucho —gimió. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué no le dejaba verle? De pronto sintió que algo le tapaba los ojos. No sabía si era otra corbata, un pañuelo o qué, pero Castiel le ató la prenda con un nudo detrás de la cabeza impidiéndole ver nada.

— Bien, porque eso es lo que vas a tener.

Le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo.

Dean, que hasta ese momento estaba de rodillas, las dobló sentándose sobre ellas. La mano de Castiel, ahora colocada sobre su cabeza, lo guió un poco haciendo que arqueara la espalda, echando la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás mientras estiraba el cuello todo lo que podía.

De pie tras él, Castiel apretó los dientes y separó los labios, conteniéndose para no correrse antes de empezar. Le había tapado los ojos con el trapo de la cocina que había dejado abandonado sobre la mesa cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

Le pasó la mano por la mejilla deslizando el pulgar sobre los carnosos labios. Lo apoyó sobre el hueso de la barbilla y le instó a abrir más la boca. Acercándose a él y adoptando la postura correcta, Castiel le sostuvo de las mejillas mientras comenzaba a deslizarse en su boca.

A diferencia de hacerlo de la manera tradicional, en esa posición que estaban, la penetración era prácticamente total gracias al estiramiento de la garganta de Dean.

Se adentró en su boca y a continuación por su garganta con lentitud, probando hasta dónde podía llegar. Cuando sintió que el joven le pedía más, él incursionó un poco. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para poder contenerse.

Desde esa perspectiva, colocado tras él, con el cuerpo de Dean arqueado hacia atrás comiéndosela entera, podía ver la erección del joven desafiar la gravedad. Varias gotas cayeron sobre el suelo entre los muslos separados de Dean. Entonces ya no pudo controlarse más.

Comenzó a salir y entrar de su boca aumentando la velocidad, sintiendo la saliva de Dean rodearle y envolverle. Durante un segundo se deslizó todo lo que pudo y se quedó ahí, taponando la garganta del joven, sintiendo cómo dejaba de respirar y cómo se movían los músculos a su alrededor.

Iba a correrse, pero quería que esta vez fuera distinto.

— Córrete —le ordenó sabiendo que podría hacerlo. El glande húmedo rezumaba una hilera transparente que bajaba por el tronco del joven hasta los testículos—. Dean, córrete.

A Dean le hubiera gustado decirle que podía aguantar un poco, que quería que le siguiera follando la boca más tiempo, pero Castiel mandaba sobre él y él obedecía. Era así de simple. No importaba que tuviera los ojos tapados porque podía visionarse perfectamente.

— Dean —la voz de Castiel sonó ahogada, como si estuviera soportando demasiada tensión.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás provocando que la polla de Castiel se deslizara un poco más en su garganta. Ese fue su fin.

— Ah, Dean —gruñó mientras comenzaba a correrse sin poder parar, vertiéndose sobre su paladar y resbalándose por su garganta.

En cuanto sintió el semen recorrerle la garganta, su cuerpo reaccionó al segundo. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron y movió las caderas de atrás hacia delante, como si el orgasmo lo hubiera poseído de una manera salvaje. Cuando comenzó a correrse, todo su cuerpo estaba ya en tensión. No podía hacer ningún ruido, ni jadear, sólo tragar y tragar ese cálido líquido que parecía no tener fin.

Jadeando, el profesor Novak se echó hacia atrás. Sudaba y resoplaba a partes iguales, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no caer de rodillas tras Dean. Había tenido una posición privilegiada donde había visto cómo se corría el joven y cómo se lo tragaba todo cuando él mismo se dejaba ir de esa manera tan demoledora. Lo interesante era que aún seguía empalmado, todavía necesitaba más.

Agarró a Dean de los hombros y lo levantó para guiarle a la mesa del comedor. Allí lo tumbó de cara a la mesa y se colocó tras él separándole más las piernas. La anilla del juguete que llevaba el joven brilló ante sus ojos.

Lo agarró con una mano y tiró de él con suavidad. Poco a poco, una bola plateada fue abriéndose paso estirando los rosado pliegues de su ano. La movió sin sacarla del todo, aprovechando la lubricación para esparcirla por la entrada un poco más. Luego volvió a introducírsela mientras empujaba con la punta de su pene aguantando la anilla con un dedo.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó sobre la mesa y jadeó. Tenía los labios y la barbilla manchados aún de semen y sentía la lengua pastosa. No obstante eso no le impidió lanzar un gemido.

— Dime la palabra de seguridad —Castiel no le estaba preguntando, le estaba exigiendo que se la dijera. Su tono de voz era fuerte y determinante.

— Conejito —gruñó cuando sintió que Cas se deslizaba hacia fuera.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó aún habiéndolo oído bien.

— Conejito —repitió entre jadeos.

Castiel había comenzado a tomar velocidad dentro de su cuerpo. Le había cogido de las muñecas y lo impulsaba hacia él cuando ambos cuerpos rebotaban.

— La usarás si la necesitas —zanjó.

Dean no dijo nada. No quería usar nada, ni decir nada. No quería pensar, sólo sentir y disfrutar de esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse follado de esa manera una y otra vez.

Castiel lo siguió agarrando de las ataduras, ésta vez con una sola mano mientras levantaba la otra y la dejaba caer sobre una de las nalgas de Dean.

— Ah —jadeó.

Castiel lo escuchó y volvió a propinarle otra palmada, ésta vez algo más fuerte que la anterior. Dean volvió a gemir.

— Ah, ah —se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. Más. Sigue.

— ¿Quieres que te azote más? —Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirar cómo el cuerpo de Dean se contraía sobre la mesa.

— Sí.

— Suplícame que lo haga.

— Por favor, Cas, azótame.

Castiel dejó caer la palma de la mano sobre la nalga, haciendo que el seco sonido resonara por el salón.

— Más —gimió Dean—. Por favor.

De nuevo otra palmada seguida de otra más.

— Cas —casi tenía la voz rota por las emociones—. Te lo suplico. No pares.

_MásMásMás._

Castiel avivó el ritmo saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo mientras le propinaba varias nalgadas más. Con la última de ellas, Dean comenzó a correrse. Su cuerpo tembló arrastrando todo a su paso, corriéndose con él mientras entraba y salía al compás de la vibración de las bolas.

 

Se deslizó de su cuerpo dando tumbos, jadeando y pugnando porque el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para apartarse el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Suspirando, agarró la anilla de las bolas y tiró de ellas con cuidado. Ambas salieron completamente embadurnadas en lubricante y semen.

Las echó a un lado y pasó a desatar las muñecas de Dean tirando de la corbata que había quedado completamente arrugada. Incorporó al joven y lo llevó en brazos hasta el sofá donde lo tumbó a su lado, arropándole luego con una manta. Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos intentando calmar sus corazones.

— ¿Estás bien? —Castiel fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

Dean asintió. Analizaba todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que había sentido. Ni su cuerpo ni su mente se habían restablecido aún de todo eso.

— Unos minutos más —respondió cansado.

Castiel movió la cabeza para mirarle.

— Necesito saber que no te he hecho daño —intentó girar a Dean para verle la nalga—. Como te haya hecho algo se acabó todo esto.

Dean sólo pudo reírse. No estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan tanto por él.

— Cas, estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo intento disfrutar de este momento —lo tranquilizó—. Además, he sido yo el que te ha pedido más y más.

— Pero soy yo el que domina, no tú —le recordó.

— Cierto, pero te encanta complacerme en todo —trepó hasta darle un beso en el mentón. Luego lo miró al verle preocupado—. Estoy más seguro en tus brazos de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Me gusta que me domines, que te desvivas por satisfacerme, que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, que te preocupes tanto por mí —en ese momento sonó el timbre del horno y Dean levantó la cabeza hacia la cocina—. Y que me hagas la cena —bromeó—. ¿Qué es?

— Pastel de manzana.

Dean se incorporó con un brillo en los ojos.

— En serio, Cas. Cásate conmigo.

Era una broma, ambos lo sabían, pero se miraron durante un segundo, un sólo segundo, en el que por las mentes de los dos pasó la misma idea. ¿Por qué no?

— Vamos a la cocina —algo incómodo con esa situación, Castiel se levantó del sofá quitándose con cuidado a Dean de encima para poder levantarse. Se puso bien los pantalones y caminó saliendo del salón sin esperarlo.

Dean se entretuvo un poco más. Tenía que vestirse y no le vendría mal asearse, pero eso podía dejarlo para luego. En realidad toda la sala había sufrido las consecuencias de sus jueguecitos. Creía entender qué le pasaba a Cas y quería ayudarle en todo lo posible.

— Cas —se quedó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mirándole. El hombre había sacado el pastel del horno y lo había puesto a enfriar junto a la ventana—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Castiel, que estaba de espaldas a él, suspiró porque no le quedaba más remedio. Se dio la vuelta y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

— Dime.

— ¿Tú confías en mí?

Castiel no se esperaba esa pregunta y frunció el ceño.

— Claro que confío en ti.

— Entonces demuéstramelo. Sé que a veces tienes dudas de que yo no sepa elegir o aclarar mis sentimientos o lo que quiero, pero lo cierto es que el que tiene ese problema eres tú. Yo tengo claro quién soy, lo que quiero, a quién quiero y cómo —se lanzó—. Sé que te quiero, Cas, y sé que mi pastel favorito es el de manzana porque los otros de frutas que he probado no me llaman la atención. Sé que me gusta lo que me has hecho hoy y lo he disfrutado plenamente, y si hay algo que no me hubiera gustado, o que me hubiera dolido, te lo habría dicho, y no habría pasado nada.

— Dean —intentó cortarle sin conseguirlo.

— Mira, Cas, sé que intentas complacerme en todo y estar ahí para mí. Yo te lo agradezco, pero por favor no me trates como si fuera tonto o como si no supiera lo que quiero, porque lo tengo muy claro.

— Está bien —suspiró por la boca admitiendo que todo eso que le había dicho Dean era verdad—. Estoy demasiado pendiente de que todo salga bien. Me aterra pensar que pueda hacerte daño mientras hacemos el amor por no haber sabido guiarte bien.

Dean caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

— No existe mejor maestro que tú —le acarició la espalda con las manos abrazándole a su paso—. Y sé que a lo que nosotros jugamos, y lo que hacemos, es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera, pero confío plenamente en ti. Con los ojos cerrados —bromeó—. Y las manos atadas también.

Castiel se rió y él siguió hablando.

— Créeme; no dejaría que nadie me hiciera eso. Jamás —retrocedió un poco para mirarle—. Sólo tú.

El profesor asintió entendiendo que debía relajarse un poco.

— ¿Nos damos una ducha? Así mientras tanto se enfriará el pastel.

Dean asintió. Mientras iban por la escalera hacia el piso superior, Castiel lo detuvo cogiéndole de la mano y mirándole fijamente.

— Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida.

Dean asintió, asimilando las palabras de ese hombre como un tesoro. Tiró de su mano y lo guió hacia el baño. Él también sabía cuidarle.

 

 

 

— Tenías preparada la pelotita cuando vine. O ¿es que ya tenías en mente lo que ibas a hacerme cuando viniera a visitarte? —Dean estaba tumbado a su lado en el sofá, con una pierna sobre su cintura y la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro. Castiel lo rodeaba con un brazo en un gesto muy protector.

— No es mía —le confesó—. Es de Jensen.

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle. No le gustó nada ese nombre.

— ¿Y ese quién es?

Castiel sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

— Es el Yorkshire enano de la vecina. Suelo encontrarme juguetes suyos en el jardín.

Dean se rió. Bueno, quizás ese Jensen al fin y al cabo no iba a caerle tan mal como se había esperado.

 

 

Faltaban tres días para que diera lugar la exposición en el museo y Castiel andaba muy atareado con los arreglos finales. Dean llevaba dos días sin verle y eso no podía ser. Bastante había tenido con estar cuatro días separados cuando fueron a ver a Rufus como para que ahora tuviera que volver a prescindir de él. Entendía que estuviera muy ocupado, pero cinco minutos al menos podría dedicarle, ¿no?

Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y esperó a que Castiel respondiera para entrar. Era visible que el profesor había estado ordenando aquello porque ya no había rastro de las pieles ni de nada que pareciera haber salido de una cueva.

— Dean —giró la cabeza levemente para saludarle sin apartar del todo la concentración del folio que tenía delante—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Dean cerró tras él, caminó hacia donde estaba, le quitó el papel de las manos y lo abrazó.

— Vengo a darte un abrazo antes de irme a casa —había decidido pasarse por allí al salir del trabajo y ni siquiera se había cambiado el mono de trabajo—. Porque sé que vas a estar toda la noche aquí liado y quería venir para recordarte que tienes que cuidarte, que tienes que dormir, porque cuando la exposición pase, voy a atarte a mi cama y a retenerte allí todo el fin de semana.

— ¿Hmmmm? —Castiel le besó el cuello, mientras lo encaminaba hacia el borde de la mesa. Lo aupó un poco y se acomodó entre sus piernas—. ¿Ahora quieres atarme? Pensé que era a ti al que le gustaba estar atado.

Dean se dejó besar, sonriendo.

— Y así es, pero no voy a atarme sin estar tú, ¿no? A ti sólo te ataría por el tobillo para que no te marcharas.

— Teniéndote atado a mi cama, ¿a qué otro lugar querría ir, Dean? —susurró en su oído, apretándose junto a él.

— No lo sé —se echó un poco hacia atrás, llevó las manos al nudo de la corbata y comenzó a soltarlo—. Tengo un novio que es un poco... rarito.

— Ah, ¿tienes novio? —le siguió la broma—. Nunca me has hablado de él.

— ¿No, profesor Novak? —Dean acercó las caderas a las suyas para que viera que todo su cuerpo estaba atento a él—. Pues es profesor también, uno muy bueno, que hace exposiciones en museos y le da clases avanzadas a niños repelentes.

Castiel se rió.

— Debe de ser todo un personaje.

Dean le abrió ambas partes de la corbata y lo rodeó con los brazos mientras, por detrás de su cuello, el joven iba enrollando la tela en sus muñecas atándose con ella.

— Lo es, pero es la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca —se arrimó a sus labios—. Y el que mejor besa.

Castiel se abalanzó sobre sus labios para besarle y dejarle bien claro que era todo eso que el chico había dicho y mucho más.

— Ah, Cas —Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole el cuello cuando sintió un poderoso bulto apretarse contra el suyo—. Hazlo otra vez.

Castiel se perdió en su clavícula mientras hacía el mismo movimiento de cadera restregándose contra él.

— ¿Te gusta así?

La puerta del despacho se abrió de pronto y el director del colegio, Dick Roman, se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta observándoles fijamente.

Castiel intentó echarse para atrás y alejarse del muchacho, pero las manos de Dean estaban atadas detrás de su cuello y no le permitió que se alejara.

— Puedo explicarlo —fue todo lo que dijo.

— Quiero verles mañana a primera hora en mi despacho —los miró con rudeza—. A ambos.

 

Cuando se quedaron solos, ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Al rato, Castiel pasó la mano por encima de su cabeza para agarrar las manos de Dean. Sin decir nada, comenzó a desatarle.

— Cas —susurró porque no sabía exactamente de qué humor estaba.

— No digas nada, Dean —lo cortó tajante. Cuando lo desató, se echó hacia atrás para dejarle paso—. Vete a casa.

— Pero Cas...

— Que te vayas a casa, Dean —apretó los dientes—. Por favor.

Dean no quiso insistir. Se bajó de un salto de la mesa y, sin decir adiós, salió del despacho temiéndose lo peor.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Dean estaba sentado en el despacho del director Roman.

Siempre le había dado mucho asco ese tío. Cuando estudiaba en ese colegio intentaba evitarlo lo más posible, pero ese hombre siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecer por las esquinas, con su tono de voz insoportable y su sonrisa de plástico para hacer alguna broma sin gracia de las suyas.

El último día de colegio, y tras prohibir que los colegas de Dean tocaran en la fiesta de fin de curso, se las ingenió para robarle el logo de su coche recién comprado. Desde entonces lo había visto en muy contadas ocasiones, alguna que otra vez cuando había ido a recoger a Sam y poco más. Ahora iba a tener que aguantar su careto un rato.

— Dean, puedes pasar —Roman abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar a su despacho. Dentro, Sammy le estaba esperando sentado en una de las sillas.

— Sam —fue directo hacia él y luego se volvió hacia el director—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

— El tema es muy serio, Dean. Como comprenderás, debía asegurarme de que tu hermano no había sufrido los abusos del profesor Novak.

— ¿¡Qué!? —gruñeron ambos a la vez. Dean detuvo a su hermano y habló él—. Le puedo asegurar que el profesor Novak no ha abusado ni de mi hermano ni de mí.

— Dean, no le protejas más. Yo os vi. Te había atado y subido a la mesa.

— ¡Yo mismo me até! —le amenazó con un dedo—. Oiga, se está metiendo en algo que no le incumbe.

— Por supuesto que me incumbe, pequeño, porque el profesor Novak es profesor en este centro. ¿Te imaginas que sea un pederasta y esté abusando de todos los chiquillos de este colegio?

Sam se levantó a tiempo de agarrar a su hermano y echarle hacia atrás. Dean tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¡No diga eso! ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Como comprenderás, tengo que investigar. Hoy a última hora del día, los dos directivos del consejo de padres van a venir para estudiar el tema. Os harán una serie de preguntas a ti, a tu hermano y, por supuesto, al profesor Novak también para determinar su futuro, no sólo en esta escuela sino de aquí en adelante.

Dean se mareó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Eso era lo que más había temido Castiel y ahora parecía que la pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

— No puede hacer eso —ésta vez fue Sam quién habló—. El profesor Novak siempre me ha tratado con respeto y jamás ha hecho o dicho nada que pudiera ofenderme. Incluso con Dean es así. ¡No puede meterse en la relación entre dos personas!

— ¿Relación? Tu hermano es menor de edad, Sam.

— Sólo me faltan algunos meses para tener dieciocho. ¿Qué más dará varias semanas más o menos?

— La ley está para cumplirla, Dean, y no voy a hablar más del tema. Os espero esta tarde. Ahora, por favor —señaló la puerta del despacho para que se marcharan de allí.

Una vez fuera, Dean atrajo a su hermano junto a su cuerpo y lo besó. Sammy tenía las lágrimas saltadas porque había estado todo el rato conteniéndose para no salir llorando.

— Hey, todo se va a arreglar, ya verás —lo achuchó fuerte para infundirle valor.

— Tengo miedo, Dean —se restregó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para apartarse las lágrimas—. No quiero que le pase nada malo al profesor Novak.

— No le va a pasar nada malo. Te lo prometo —se inclinó frente a él y lo cogió por los hombros—. Te lo prometo —repitió—. Ahora vete a clase. Yo voy a buscarle. Necesito hablar con él.

 

 

 

Dean estuvo buscando a Castiel durante todo el día y no lo encontró. Fue a su casa, al museo, e incluso lo llamó por teléfono, pero no dio con él. No localizarle le creo ansiedad que sólo que fue empeorando conforme se acercaba la hora de la reunión. Cuando regresó al colegio, Sammy estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. El pasillo ya estaba desierto a esas horas, sólo su hermano parecía estar allí.

— El director Roman ha entrado junto con otras tres personas. ¿Has encontrado al profesor Novak? —Sam se levantó y fue hacia él.

Dean negó con la cabeza. El corazón le iba a mil y se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso.

— Todo va a salir bien, Sammy. Te lo prometo —ojalá fuera así. Si por él fuera, saldría corriendo de allí llevándose a Sam y a Castiel con él.

— Sam —Dick Roman salió de la sala abriendo la puerta de golpe—. Comenzaremos contigo.

— Yo voy con él —Dean no iba a permitir que acosaran a su hermano con preguntas que no iban con él—. Soy su tutor legal y tengo derecho a estar a su lado.

— Estaré bien, Dean —Sam se volvió hacia él y lo tranquilizó—. Será mejor así.

Dean no estaba seguro de ello, pero aceptó. Confiaba en su hermano tanto como en él mismo.

 

 

 

Sam entró en la sala donde ya había tres personas más esperando al otro lado de una enorme mesa.

— Por favor, toma asiento —una mujer de bondadosos ojos castaños le indicó que se sentara en la silla que había en el centro de la habitación.

— Sam —Dick se sentó al lado de la mujer y cruzó una pierna sobre otra—. Te presento a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la señora Jody Mills, y al representante de los derechos de los estudiantes, el señor Crowley.

Sam los miró a ambos y luego pasó la mirada hacia el hombre moreno de ojos azules que observaba la escena desde el fondo de la habitación. No le dijeron quién era y tampoco se presentó él mismo, así que volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el director Roman.

— Sam —la mujer lo llamó para que la mirara—. Estamos aquí para ayudarte a ti y a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? En ningún momento queremos haceros daño o separaros, pero necesitamos que nos cuentes la verdad.

— De acuerdo.

— Muy bien —la mujer respiró hondo ojeando sus papeles, luego volvió a levantar la mirada de nuevo al joven—. ¿De qué conoces al profesor Novak?

— Ha sido mi profesor de clases avanzadas estas últimas semanas.

— ¿Lo conocías de antes?

— Sólo de vista por el colegio, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión de hablar con él.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primer encuentro con él?

Sam se encogió de hombros por la pregunta.

— Fue en el despacho del director Roman. El profesor Novak aceptó mi candidatura para que me diera clases y fui porque quería conocerme. Esa reunión se llevó a cabo en el despacho del director y en su presencia —aclaró.

— Doy fe —respondió el hombre serio. Tenía un dedo sobre los labios y la mirada fija en él—. No noté nada sospechoso.

A Sam le chirriaron los dientes. ¿Por qué habría de haber notado nada raro?

— Sam —el señor Crowley lo llamó para que se volviera hacia él—. ¿Alguna vez el profesor Novak te ha insinuado alguna cosa rara?

— Defina raro.

— Está bien. ¿Alguna vez el profesor Novak te ha tocado de manera personal o le has tocado tú a él? ¿Te ha enseñado fotos o insinuado cosas sexuales?

— ¡No! —no pudo evitar gritar—. El profesor Novak siempre ha sido muy educado y formal conmigo. Jamás me ha propuesto nada extraño. Jamás haría algo así.

— Sam —lo volvió a llamar la mujer—. ¿Sabías que tu hermano tenía algo íntimo con el profesor Novak?

— Al principio no.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

— Una tarde que bajé a devolverle un libro que se había dejado olvidado en mi casa, vi a mi hermano besarle en los labios.

— ¿Era tu hermano el que lo besaba o al revés? —preguntó Crowley.

— Comenzó mi hermano. Metió la cabeza por el hueco de la ventanilla del coche y lo besó.

— ¿Alguna vez le has visto de manera... indecorosa? —Crowley daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre un cuaderno que tenía abierto frente a él—. ¿Has visto u oído algo fuera de lo normal?

— No. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy discreto con su vida privada y la relación que tenemos el profesor Novak y yo es estrictamente profesor y alumno.

— Sam —la mujer no había apartado la mirada de él—. Sabes que lo que el profesor Novak ha hecho es un delito, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió lentamente.

— Sé cuáles son los derechos de los menores, pero pensé que eso era si el adulto abusaba del menor.

— ¿Y no ha sido este el caso?

— No. Dean es mucho más maduro que un chico su edad y sabe lo que quiere y lo que no. Jamás se dejaría embaucar si alguien le pidiera algo que él no estuviera dispuesto a dar.

— ¿Nos estás contando la verdad? —Roman parecía petrificado en su silla—. Recuerda que estamos aquí para ayudarte y salvarte de lo que te esté haciendo daño, Sam. Si declaras en su contra, el profesor Novak jamás volverá a haceros daño ni a ti ni a tu hermano.

— ¡Él no nos ha hecho nunca nada! —gritó—. El profesor Novak siempre ha sido amable y considerado con nosotros. Jamás le haría daño a nadie.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermano? —el hombre que había al fondo y que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, demostró que no estaba tallado en piedra cuando esbozó una leve mueca con los labios—. Si tuvieras que describir a Dean con unas pocas palabras, ¿cuáles serían?

— Mi hermano es muy cabezota y cuando se propone algo, no para hasta conseguirlo. Tiene muy buen corazón, es tenaz y resolutivo —el niño meditó su siguiente palabra—. También es un poco rebelde.

— ¿Crees entonces, que, conociendo a tu hermano, si alguien intentara aprovecharse de él, sexualmente hablando, él se dejaría?

— En absoluto. Dean no es muy dado a los abrazos a no ser que él quiera darlos.

— ¿Y crees que él dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño sólo para verse él beneficiado?

— Jamás. Dean lo está dando todo por mí —Sam no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas—. Cuando nuestro padre murió y nos quedamos en casa del tío Bobby, él se ocupó de todo. Tiene dos trabajos para que podamos vivir juntos en una casa y sé que está ahorrando para pagarme la universidad de derecho. Antes se dejaría matar que consentir que me hicieran algo malo.

— Bien —el hombre miró de reojo al resto de los asistentes—. ¿Confías en Castiel?

Sam se lo quedó mirando porque ese hombre tuteó al profesor y no sabía por qué.

— Plenamente. Y Dean también confía en él.

— Gracias por tus respuestas, Sam.

Roman tomó ahora la palabra sin moverse de su sitio.

— Hemos terminado. Por favor, sal y dile a tu hermano que entre.

El pequeño asintió. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Fuera, Dean lo estaba esperando dando vueltas por el pasillo. En cuanto lo vio aparecer, fue a por él.

— ¿Qué te han dicho?

— Me han hecho preguntas —resumió—. Ahora quieren hablar contigo. Pasa.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y asintió. Entró en la sala cerrando tras él y caminó hasta colocarse en medio de la habitación.

— Por favor, siéntate —fue la mujer quien habló—. Dean. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Dean asintió pero no abrió la boca.

— Queremos ayudarte, Dean, a ti y a tu hermano, así que es fundamental que nos cuentes la verdad, ¿vale? No tengas miedo en ningún momento por la repercusión de tus palabras porque ocurra lo que ocurra aquí, tu hermano y tú estaréis protegidos.

— De acuerdo —miró fijamente a la mujer esperando su pregunta.

— ¿Alguna vez el profesor Novak se ha propasado contigo, te ha tocado de alguna manera impropia para un niño de tu edad o te ha obligado a ver o hacer algo que tú no quisieras?

— No —su respuesta fue escueta y tajante—. El profesor Novak jamás se ha comportado mal conmigo.

— ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo que te haya hecho sentir amenazado o mal?

— Nunca.

— Dean —Crowley tomó el relevo de la mujer. Él no fue tan delicado—. ¿Mantenías algún tipo de relación sexual con el profesor Novak?

— Sí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio sepulcral en la sala. Incluso ese tipo, el que le acababa de preguntar, dejó de dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo.

— ¿Tú lo consentías?

— Yo lo inicié —le corrigió.

El hombre levantó las cejas en señal de no entenderle bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que quería algo con él.

— ¿Sabías su edad?

— Más o menos. Pero no me importaba.

— ¿Sabía él la tuya?

— Al principio no, pero se la dije.

— ¿Y qué hizo él?

Dean lo estaba reviviendo en su cabeza como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

— Alejarse. Me dijo que no le insistiera más, que me alejara de él, que eso no estaba bien. Incluso me advirtió que si no cejaba en mi empeño, dejaría de darle clases a Sam con tal de no volver a verme.

— ¿Y eso no te hizo desistir? —la mujer tenía el ceño fruncido.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —lo miraba como si sintiera lástima de él.

— Porque le quiero.

La señora Mills no pudo ocultar ese leve gesto de apretar los labios uno contra el otro y Dean se dio cuenta.

— Pensé que quería que fuera franco en mis respuestas y así es.

— ¿El profesor Novak también siente afecto por ti, Dean? —ella no respondió a la afirmación del chico.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo te lo ha demostrado? ¿Te ha comprado alguna cosa o te ha pagado de alguna manera?

Eso le sentó mal y no dudó en ser cruelmente franco en su respuesta.

— No soy un puto, señora, y él no es mi papaíto si eso es lo que está pensando. Sé lo que quiero, sé lo que siento y sé que el hecho de que sea menor de edad es una mierda.

— ¿Sabías qué opinaba el profesor Novak con el tema de la diferencia de edad?

Dean estaba cansado de esas preguntas tan absurdas. No quería que nadie se metiera en su vida, que supieran de su relación con él. Odiaba todas eso que estaban insinuando, pero por el bien de Castiel, debía de ser paciente y responder lo mejor posible.

— No le parecía bien. Me lo dijo un millón de veces. Temía que yo estuviera encaprichado con él, que fuera un calentón adolescente, y me intentó apartar de su vida muchas veces —sonrió—. Pero yo le demostré que iba en serio y que no soy como los chavales de mi edad.

— ¿Cómo eres, Dean? —el hombre del fondo lo miró fijamente. Tenía unos intensos ojos azules, el pelo muy negro y la mandíbula marcada. Su nivel de expresión era cero—. ¿Podrías definirte con unas pocas palabras?

El joven se encogió de hombros. ¿Decía lo bueno que tenía o lo malo?

— Soy cabezota —comenzó—. Lucho por lo que quiero, odio las injusticias y haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano.

— Vamos a imaginar una situación, Dean —el hombre seguía igual de firme sin ceder en su cara ni un poco—. Vamos a imaginar que tú y el profesor Novak tenéis una relación consentida por ambos. Tú le amas, él dice que te ama también, perfecto. Pero imagínate que un día llega tu hermano Sam y te confiesa que el profesor Novak ha intentado propasarse con él. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

— Castiel jamás haría eso —respondió en el acto.

El hombre esbozó casi una imperceptible sonrisa con los labios.

— Pero imagínatelo. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

— Primero hablaría con Sam para preguntarle lo sucedido y asegurarme de que no ha mal interpretado la situación —respiró hondo, asqueado por ese supuesto—. Y si así fuera, iría a por ese hombre y le partiría la crisma.

— Has usado “ese hombre” en lugar de su nombre.

No quería llorar, no quería mostrar sus sentimientos. Quería irse de allí ya.

— Porque Castiel jamás haría algo así —contuvo el aliento para evitar que una lágrima se le escapase de los ojos—. Sé que primero se haría daño a sí mismo antes que abusar de nadie. Ni joven ni adulto —al final no lo pudo reprimir y se le escapó esa maldita lágrima—. No está en su naturaleza.

— Gracias, Dean —el hombre parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Dean —Roman lo llamó para que lo mirase—. Cuando entré en ese despacho, tú tenías las muñecas atadas.

— Lo sé. Me las até yo mismo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estábamos hablando y le demostré que podía atarme yo sólo —no era del todo cierto, pero se negaba a contar sus intimidades con el profesor Novak. A nadie le inmiscuía lo que hacían y cómo lo hacían.

— ¿Y no tuviste miedo de que pudiera hacerte algo malo estando a su completa merced y sin posibilidad de defenderte? —Roman parecía no querer enterarse de cómo era realmente Dean.

— No —le enfrentó la mirada—, y si le digo la verdad, yo soy más peligroso atado que él suelto.

— Hemos terminado —al director no le gustó esa afirmación—. ¿Tienes alguna cosa más que añadir, Dean?

— Sí —respondió sin pensar el qué realmente. Tenía tanto que decir, estaba tan enfadado por ese asunto, que podía pasarse días despotricando, pero tenía que abreviar y decir lo fundamental—. Miren, sé que soy menor de edad, y sé que las relaciones entre un adulto y un menor son un delito, pero lo son de verdad cuando el menor es obligado, cuando se abusa de él —hizo una pausa para controlarse—. Castiel jamás ha abusado de mí ni de nadie. No está en su naturaleza.

— Gracias, Dean. Puedes retirarte.

Dean se levantó de la silla y salió. Cuando cerraba la puerta tras él, al darse la vuelta, Castiel estaba allí, sentado al lado de su hermano. Ésta vez Sam había elegido uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo. Rápidamente llegó hasta el profesor. Quería saber cómo estaba, por qué no le había llamado, cómo se sentía, quería hacer algo, abrazarle, no sabía... cualquier cosa que pudiera reconfortarle.

— Tengo que entrar, pero me gustaría hablar contigo un segundo, Dean. Por favor.

Dean asintió, caminó detrás de Castiel para alejarse de donde estaba Sam sentado y poder hablar a solas. El profesor llevaba de nuevo su austero traje y su gabardina.

— Me gustaría que hicieras una cosa, Dean.

Dean asintió rápidamente.

— Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Cas, ya lo sabes.

— Deja que me vaya —soltó de golpe.

Dean supo enseguida a qué se refería.

— Todo menos eso.

— Dean... por favor.

— Cas, no lo hagas. No puedes —Dean se puso nervioso. Ya no le quedaban más palabras para defenderse ni ánimo para seguir haciéndose el fuerte. Sintiéndose impotente, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos—. No me dejes, Cas.

— Dean —Castiel cerró los ojos un momento porque todo eso era muy duro para él y sabía lo que el joven estaba sintiendo porque le conocía demasiado bien—. No puedo evitar sentirme sucio, como si te hubiera obligado todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Dean se nublaron completamente y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— ¿No me has querido durante todo este tiempo?

Castiel tragó intentando deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— Con toda mi alma —parpadeó intentando no ponerse a llorar también.

— Entonces... ¿cómo va a estar mal amar con todo el corazón?

Castiel pasó una mano por el pelo del muchacho y lo despeinó levemente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, la más triste que había tenido que enseñar hasta ahora.

— Al menos concédeme que no estés aquí cuando salga, ¿vale? Por favor.

Dean asintió. Si sólo era eso, le daría a Cas tiempo para pensar. Ya hablarían con más calma.

Fue de vuelta hacia Sam y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta del colegio.

Castiel observó a lo lejos cómo se alejaban de él, quizás, para siempre.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**CAPITULO 15**

 

 

 

Abrió la puerta de la sala pidiendo permiso para entrar y cerró tras él.

— Profesor Novak —Dick Roman le indicó con una mano que se sentara en la silla—. Le presento a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la señora Jody Mills, y al representante de los derechos de los estudiantes, el señor Crowley. Creo que los conoce a ambos. A su abogado también imagino —bromeó sin gracia alguna.

Castiel miró a su hermano Michael y le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza obteniendo otro como respuesta.

— ¿Comenzamos? —Dick miró a los allí reunidos—. Si os parece bien, me gustaría hacer la primera pregunta —se giró hacia él—. ¿Por qué Dean Winchester?

Castiel cerró los ojos. Esa respuesta no la sabía ni él, ¿cómo iba a responderla entonces? Respiró hondo e intentó ser lo más fiel posible a sí mismo.

— No lo sé —comenzó—. Desde que le conocí, Dean me dejó claro sus intenciones y yo me negué una y otra vez. Él me había dicho su edad y me alejé de él como pude. Hasta que ya no me fue posible.

— ¿Por qué? —Jody tenía la mirada fija en su cara sin apenas parpadear.

— Porque me enamoré de él. Dean era... es un joven que tiene las ideas claras, que sabe lo que quiere y me hizo sentir como nunca en la vida.

— Si el joven no se hubiera fijado en usted, ¿habría hecho usted algo igualmente? —Crowley había vuelto a su molesta costumbre de dar golpes con el bolígrafo.

— No. Nunca.

El hombre levantó las cejas.

— Si tan profundamente enamorado está, ¿cómo que lo habría dejado ir así como así?

— No me enamoré de Dean porque fuera joven o atractivo, sino por como es —aclaró—. Claro que lo habría admirado porque es un joven único, mucho más maduro que los chicos de su edad, entregado totalmente a proporcionarle a su hermano un futuro, pero nada más. Me enamoré de él cuando me demostró que podía hacerlo.

Respiró hondo, intentando buscar el oxígeno que le faltaba. Le temblaba el párpado y un profundo dolor en las sienes le amenazaba con hacerle explotar la cabeza.

— Disculpe profesor Novak —Jody lo miró con cierto pesar en la mirada, como si no comprendiera todo ese asunto—. Estoy segura de que usted sabía que tener una relación con un menor es un delito. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Castiel se quedó con la mirada fija mirando un punto borroso en algún lugar del suelo. Cuando supo la respuesta, levantó la vista para contestarle a la mujer.

— Porque no dejarme llevar por él me habría vuelto loco. Dean ha sido... —respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar—. La única persona que me ha tocado el corazón a pesar de la barrera que construí a su alrededor hace años.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y la dejó rodar hasta que se perdió en algún punto de su camisa.

— Creo que no va a hacer falta seguir, ¿no? —Michael se movió, demostrando que su fachada no era de piedra al fin y al cabo, y caminó solemne hasta colocarse al lado de Castiel. Ninguno de los asistentes sabían que eran hermanos. Él había llegado, había anunciado que era el abogado del profesor Novak y que tenía que estar presente en el interrogatorio. Ahora, después de haberlo escuchado todo, estaba más que satisfecho porque no creía que la cosa fuera a llegar a mayores—. Señor Roman. Quiero agradecerle que vele por la seguridad de sus alumnos, pero creo que tanto mi cliente como los chicos han demostrado que aquí no ha existido abuso alguno.

— Sigue siendo un delito igualmente —Roman sonreía con esa cara de asco que le caracterizaba.

— También es un delito aparcar en los aparcamientos para minusválidos y la gente lo hace, señor Roman. Lo importante aquí es que no hay abuso y que la seguridad de estos dos menores está a salvo, ¿no cree?

Roman asintió de mala gana. Luego miró a Castiel.

— Como comprenderá, profesor Novak, ya no le tengo tanta confianza como le tenía antes y no puedo arriesgarme a que aparezca otro Dean Winchester por el colegio. ¿Me entiende?

Castiel asintió. Como si pudiera haber otro Dean en el mundo...

— Ya he hablado con mi cliente sobre ese tema —Michael tomó las riendas tal y como había acordado hacer con su hermano—. Este desafortunado malentendido se quedará aquí y no trascenderá fuera de esta aula, por el bien de los muchachos, más que nada. Con respecto a mi cliente, él dejará su puesto de trabajo sin ningún tipo de consecuencia ni sanción, y su reputación seguirá siendo como hasta ahora.

— ¿Y qué ganamos nosotros con todo esto? —Roman no podía dejar las cosas así como así.

Michael levantó una ceja y sonrió. Parecía la sonrisa del demonio más que otra cosa.

— ¿Qué pretende ganar, señor Roman? Si lo prefiere, podemos ir a juicio, hacer declarar a dos chavales, que lo pasen mal, que los aíslen más socialmente, tengan más problemas de adaptación de los que ya han tenido por la vida que les ha tocado vivir, y se entere toda la ciudad de algo que, realmente, no le incumbe a nadie —se refrenó observando la cara de ese hombre—. Por otro lado, si usted acusa a mi cliente, obviamente él se defenderá no sólo con los testimonios de los muchachos, sino que, además, haremos una inspección al colegio para averiguar que todo esté correctamente.

— ¿Me está amenazando?

— No —Michael tenía unos dientes perfectos y le gustaba enseñarlos cuando sonreía, simplemente para impresionar más—, pero ya que está tan empeñado en que no exista ninguna clase de delito a pesar de haberle demostrado que no lo hay, vamos a darle una vuelta más al rizo y demostrar que usted realmente es un hombre admirable que no tiene nada que esconder y no ha cometido jamás ninguna clase de... imprudencia administrativa.

— Michael —Castiel se levantó haciéndose cargo de la situación—. Haremos lo que sea mejor para los hermanos Winchester. Si consideran que, llevarme a juicio es lo mejor para ellos —levantó los brazos a ambos lados—, lo aceptaré.

— No creo que eso sea necesario —Judy habló la primera—. Yo, por mi parte, voto que olvidemos este tema y se haga la primera opción que ha dicho su abogado.

— Opino lo mismo —Crowley no estaba muy convencido, pero a él tampoco le convenía que le revisaran sus cuentas del colegio.

— Bien —Roman se levantó, se puso bien la chaqueta y caminó hacia Castiel—. Puesto que son mayoría, supongo que el asunto queda aquí. Tiene una hora para recoger sus cosas y marcharse de este colegio.

— Nos sobrará más de la mitad —Michael se arrimó a la mesa y les dejó un taco de tarjetas con su nombre—. Por si algún día tienen una inspección sorpresa —les dijo dándose la vuelta y agarrando la puerta para que pasara su hermano.

Cuando salieron, caminaron por el desierto pasillo en silencio, hasta que Castiel se paró en seco, se acercó a un banco de manera que había en un lateral y se sentó. Michael tuvo que retroceder para ponerse frente a él.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ahora es momento de ser fuerte. Venga —lo instó a seguir—. Vamos a recoger todas tus cosas. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

 

 

 

Dean dio mil vueltas por el apartamento. Cada cinco minutos miraba su teléfono móvil esperando una llamada, un mensaje, una señal, pero nada pasaba. A media noche fue evidente que Castiel no iba a ponerse en contacto con él.

Cuando acostó a Sammy tras haberle mentido diciéndole que todo iba bien, Dean agarró las llaves del Impala y puso rumbo a la casa de Castiel. Al llegar, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Eso no le extrañó porque era muy tarde.

Aparcó enfrente y caminó por el jardín delantero. No había luz al otro lado de las ventanas y la puerta del garaje estaba cerrada del todo con el sistema de seguridad anclado al suelo. Eso era extraño, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Tras dar varias vueltas con el coche, volvió a casa. Una vez acostado en su cama, su mente comenzó a torturarle imaginando escenarios dantescos que Castiel podía haber vivido en la reunión de esa tarde.

Asustado, alargó el brazo hacia su teléfono móvil y abrió el Whatsapp. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con él.

_Cas. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Ponte en contacto conmigo, por favor. Estoy muy preocupado._

Dean esperó una respuesta. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente y muy avanzada la madrugada, el sueño se apoderó de él.

 

 

 

Castiel no respondió ni a ese ni a ninguno de los mensajes que le había ido dejando a lo largo de los cuatro días que hacía ya que no se veían. El miedo de esa reunión había quedado atrás y, al no saber nada del director Roman, dio por supuesto que la cosa no iba a pasar a mayores, ¿no?

Tanta desinformación no le gustaba en absoluto, pero sobre todo le preocupaba que Cas no diera señales de vida.

Sam observaba a su hermano. Dean le decía que todo estaba bien, incluso bromeaba con él, pero presentía que no era así. Le conocía demasiado bien y sabía de sobra que le estaba engañando. Sabía que no había tenido noticias de Castiel y eso era muy raro. Esa misma tarde cuando salió del colegio decidió ir al museo. Había ido el rumor de que la exposición se había retrasado, pero no se había enterado de nada más. Decidió ir a averiguar qué pasaba.

Cuando llegó a la sala había un joven allí. No le conocía de nada, pero decidido, caminó hacia él.

— Hola —Sam se hizo notar al llegar.

El joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar el saludo.

— Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sam fue directo al grano.

— Busco al profesor Novak. Soy Sam Winchester.

El chico se acercó a él con prisas y visiblemente emocionado.

— ¿Sam Winchester? —le tendió la mano—. ¿Eres el que estaba ayudando al profesor Novak con la exposición?

— Sí. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

— No lo sé. Yo soy alumno suyo y lleva varios días sin venir a clase. Hoy nos han dicho que lo va a sustituir otro profesor y me han encargado a mí que lleve a cabo la exposición.

La cara de Sam no podía ser de más desconcierto.

— ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, me llamo Samandriel.

— Hola —Sam no quería ser descortés, pero no estaba allí para hacer amigos—. Entonces, ¿el profesor Novak ya no lleva esto?

— No, pero por supuesto la parte que estabas haciendo tú sigue intacta. Es tuya. Tú mandas.

— ¿Sí? —Sam miró alrededor—. Estas son las cosas del profesor Novak, ¿no? ¿Ha dejado algún tipo de indicación?

— No. Simplemente... se ha ido.

Sam no era tonto. Sospechaba que la reunión no debía de haber ido tan bien. Una rabia incontrolada le recorrió el cuerpo.

— Voy a llevarme mis cosas. Fue el profesor Novak quién me pidió que le ayudara. Si él no está, no me interesa hacerlo.

El joven asintió. Decidió dejarle solo para que recogiera sus cosas. Sam sacó su teléfono y llamó a Dean.

— ¿Dean? ¿Puedes venir a buscarme al museo? —esperó la respuesta de su hermano—. Cuando puedas. Ah, y trae cajas.

Cuando Dean apareció media hora más tarde, Sam ya tenía todo lo suyo amontonado en una esquina.

— El profesor Novak no va a seguir con la exposición y yo quiero llevarme mis cosas —Sam no esperó a que Dean le preguntara qué le pasaba. Comenzó a recoger sin decir nada más.

— Soy Dean —alargó la mano hacia Samandriel, que seguía allí sin saber qué hacer—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que te encargues de la exposición?

— El director Roman —respondió—. Quiere que se siga llevando adelante aunque el profesor no esté.

— Ya veo —Dean dio un rodeo para ver toda la sala bien. Luego se giró hacia su hermano—. Sam, ¿sabrías reconocer qué cosas son del profesor Novak y cuáles del museo?

Sam asintió sin dudar.

— Bien, pues ve metiendo las cosas del profesor en las cajas que hemos traído. Nos las llevamos. Todas —se volvió hacia Samandriel—. Discúlpanos, no es nada personal en tu contra, pero no queremos que el director Roman se atribuya un mérito que no es suyo.

El joven asintió.

— Lo entiendo.

Con paciencia, Sam y Dean fueron recogiendo las cosas del profesor, las diapositivas, las fotos, las muestras de estudios y de años de dedicación. Poco a poco, fueron dejando vacía la sala.

— Voy a su despacho —anunció Dean. Tenía una caja vacía en la mano que apretaba con fuerza. Intentó regular su respiración inhalando varias veces queriendo controlarse. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

Cuando le dio al interruptor de la luz y vio el despacho, un millón de sensaciones llegaron a él como si hubieran estado esperándole. Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella intentando contener las lágrimas.

Todo seguía igual allí, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sus apuntes, libros abiertos, la corbata que Dean había dejado abandonada a un lado cuando Roman los había pillado. Todo parecía seguir igual, esperándoles para que siguieran por donde lo habían dejado.

El perchero, ahora vacío, le llevó a recordar sus muñecas allí atadas mientras Castiel lo llevaba directo al cielo una y otra vez.

Una lágrima le comenzó a caer, silenciosa, tímida, como pidiendo permiso para salir. Dean no se permitía llorar. Nunca. Ahora, quizás, había llegado el momento en el que todas esas emociones contenidas salieron a flote sin quererlo evitar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, llorando en silencio.

_Cas. Vuelve. Por favor._

Tras lavarse la cara en el pequeño aseo que había en el despacho, recogió todo lo que consideraba que era de Castiel, lo metió en una caja, y salió.

Sam lo vio llegar. Le miró los ojos rojos, pero no quiso preguntarle. Sospechaba que si lo hacía, él también saldría llorando. No quería volver a ese sitio nunca más.

 

 

 

Sam fue llamado ante el director al día siguiente. Sabía qué iba a preguntarle ese hombre, pero él estaba decidido a no decir más de lo necesario. Si nadie se había dignado a darles a él y a su hermano una explicación, ciertamente él tampoco iba a darla.

— Ah, Sam. Pasa —Roman cerró una carpeta que tenía delante y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa decidido a prestarle toda su atención—. Me han informado que tú y tu hermano habéis desmantelado la exposición.

— La palabra correcta sería recoger lo que era nuestro y del profesor Novak —aclaró—. Fue él quien me invitó a participar. Sin él, no tengo ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

— Ya veo —el hombre levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada más—. Bueno, de todas formas no te he hecho llamar por eso. Quería comentarte una cosa.

Sam lo miró indicándole que le prestaba toda su atención.

— Como sabes, al final de curso los colegios participan en un concurso para elegir al mejor alumno de esa promoción.

El chico asintió. Conocía ese concurso y sabía que el colegio ganador gozaba de gran prestigio durante el siguiente curso, organizando eventos y siendo bonificado con distintas becas y premios otorgados por el estado.

— Lo conozco.

— Bien —Roman parecía complacido por ahorrarse una explicación—. Como mejor alumno de esta escuela con diferencia, quería proponerte para que te presentaras al concurso. Tu participación sería ventajosa para todos.

— Ya —Sam estaba serio y distante, esperando el momento oportuno para darle la puñalada de gracia a ese capullo—. Pero según tengo entendido ese concurso es para mayores de trece años.

— Sí.

— Yo tengo doce años.

— Pero cumples años antes de junio, ¿no?

— Sí, pero la solicitud se rellena ahora, ¿no es así? Y yo ahora soy menor de la edad requerida.

Roman comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

— Pero eso es un tecnicismo, ¿qué son un par de semanas más o menos?

Sam seguía con la misma expresión en la cara.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué no le pregunta a mi hermano que son unas semanas más o menos para ser mayor de edad?

El color de la cara del director cambió sabiendo ya el resultado de esa charla.

— Lo siento, señor Roman, pero no puedo ayudarle —el chico se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Usted mismo me dijo que las normas están para cumplirlas y yo le hago caso. Buenos días.

Le temblaban las piernas, aún incluso después de haber cerrado la puerta y haberse marchado de allí sin el permiso del director. Le daba igual. Le quedaba un par de meses en ese colegio. Gracias a haberse saltado un año, el siguiente curso estaría ya en el instituto de Dean y allí Roman no tenía poder ninguno.

 

 

 

La fiesta de fin de curso llegó, pero Sam no estaba interesado en ninguna de las actividades que había programadas. Ya le habían dado sus notas y ahora esperaba a que Dean apareciera para ir a recogerle e invitarle a comer como le había prometido que haría.

Esas últimas semanas Dean había estado como ausente. Sabía que su hermano se hacía el fuerte delante de él, pero por dentro tenía el corazón partido en mil pedazos. Castiel había desaparecido como por arte de magia y nadie les había explicado por qué.

— Hey —Dean apareció entre la gente—. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? He visto a algunos de tus amigos corriendo por ahí fuera.

— Seguro —Sam no quiso decirle que en verdad no tenía ningún amigo especial, sólo compañeros de clase. Ahora que se daba cuenta, el profesor Novak sí que había sido un verdadero amigo. Sin él, se había vuelto a quedar solo—. Voy a recoger mi último trabajo de ciencias para guardarlo en casa. No quiero dejar nada mío aquí.

Dean no insistió, ni tampoco preguntó por esa rotundidad que le había soltado.

— Te espero en el coche. He aparcado al final de la calle.

— Está bien. No tardaré.

Observó cómo Sammy se perdía al fondo del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. A pocos metros por delante de él oyó esa voz tan desagradable que conocía tan bien. Dick Roman hablaba con otro profesor y ambos parecían muy animados.

Dean se escondió detrás de otros alumnos y pasaron por su lado sin ser vistos. No quería volver a ver a ese hombre en su vida, ni escucharle, nada. Les había jodido la vida a todos, había convertido algo que había sido puro amor en un situación desagradable e incómoda hasta que la había matado casi con sus propias manos.

Enfurecido porque ese capullo siguiera con su vida como si nada mientras él apenas tenía fuerzas para volver a recomponer la suya, caminó cabreado hasta su coche. Mientras iba por la acera, vio el carísimo Mercedes del director, el cual años atrás ya le había robado la insignia del capo. Ésta vez, mientras pasaba por su lado, sacó las llaves del coche y las agarró mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Le arañó la aleta delantera, la puerta delantera, la puerta trasera, y la aleta trasera. ¡Con dos cojones! Iba a salirle por un pico la broma del arañazo.

No se sentía mejor porque eso no haría que Castiel volviera de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos le quitaría esa sonrisa de goma que ese gilipollas parecía tener dibujada en la cara. Luego se sentó en su coche y esperó a su hermano.

Sammy apareció apenas dos minutos más tarde con varios trabajos y cartulinas en las manos. Dejó las cosas en el maletero y volvió para tomar asiento al lado de Dean.

— ¿Has visto lo que le han hecho al coche de Roman? —le preguntó feliz—. Ojalá le hubieran vomitado también sobre el capó.

Dean no respondió nada mientras ocultaba una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el coche. Recordaría lo del vómito para la próxima vez que lo viera.

 

 

 

La hamburguesería estaba vacía, pero no era de extrañar porque todos los chavales de esa zona estaban celebrando la fiesta de fin de curso en sus colegios. Ambos se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Ninguno sin saber qué decirse. No habían hablado sobre Castiel y era un tema que necesitaban tratar porque, aunque el profesor había estado muy poco tiempo con ellos, había llegado a formar una parte importante en sus vidas.

— Dean —Sam decidió comenzar él—. Sé que Castiel aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes.

Dean apretó los labios. No quería tratar eso ahora, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

— No me apetece hablar de eso ahora, Sammy.

El niño no se dio por vencido.

— Pero quiero hacerlo, Dean, porque estoy preocupado. Te veo mal, y yo también lo estoy.

Dean levantó la mirada ya algo nublada y observó al pequeño. No se había parado a pensar que Sam también sufría con todo eso que había pasado.

— No tienes que estar mal, Sam. La vida sigue adelante. Este año volverás a presentarte a otro examen, aprobarás, y adelantarás otro curso. Ingresarás en Stanford, como tú quieres, serás un abogado de mucho éxito, ganarás una pasta y entonces yo aprovecharé para retirarme antes de tiempo y viviré de ti. Es perfecto —bromeó.

Sam quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

— No soy tonto, Dean, y sé que piensas que soy un niño y no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero comprendo todo lo que ha pasado. Conozco la gravedad de la acusación a la que se vio sometido el profesor Novak y sé que nos podíamos haber metido en un lío muy gordo.

— Lo siento —Dean parecía cada vez más hundido en su asiento. Había bajado la mirada hasta quedar contemplando la ajada madera de la mesa.

— No, Dean, no te estoy echando la bronca. Entiendo que te sintieras atraído por el profesor Novak y comprendo cómo te sientes ahora. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes qué tienes en la cabeza. Quiero ayudarte.

Dean levantó la cabeza justo cuando una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

— Yo soy el culpable de todo. Castiel ha tenido que dejar su trabajo, su casa y esta ciudad por mi culpa, para alejarse de los rumores a los que le metí sin pensarlo. Tenía que haberle hecho caso y haberme alejado de él —se limpió otra lágrima que amenazaba con salir—. Lo he jodido todo.

— Dean —Sam suavizó el tono. Él también se sentía conmocionado por todo eso, pero entendía que su hermano lo estaba pasando peor que él—. No te arrepientas porque no tienes por qué. No sé exactamente lo que has vivido con él, pero durante esas semanas, Dean... jamás te había visto tan feliz, tan tú, y no me creo que algo así muera de la noche a la mañana. No.

El niño lo miró, sabiendo que su hermano estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Siempre había sido así. Dean no sólo era su hermano mayor, era su referente, su padre, su guía, y no se permitía mostrarse débil ante nadie. Era como si no quisiera que nadie percatara en él, en su dolor. Lloraba como si temiera molestar, como si no tuviera derecho a hacerlo, en silencio. Lloraba a escondidas porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera.

— Dean... dime algo, por favor.

Dean se sentía confundido. Él tampoco podía creer que Cas ya no estuviera, que todo se hubiera acabado y sintiera ese vacío absoluto dentro de él que lo consumía poco a poco.

— Todo va a salir bien —se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió. Siempre le había infundido ánimos a su hermano, incluso antes de que Sammy tuviera uso de razón.

Cuando murió Mary, él ya se tomó la obligación de cuidar de su hermano muy a pecho, pero cuando John tuvo el accidente varios años más tarde, Dean abrazó al niño y no le permitió dudar ni un sólo segundo de que algo volvería a salir mal. Siempre estaría ahí para él, a su lado.

Sammy se levantó de su silla y se sentó a su lado, deslizó los brazos por la cintura de su hermano y se abrazó a él. Dean levantó el brazo y lo dejó de caer sobre los hombros del niño.

— Saldremos adelante, Dean —susurró—. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Dean cerró los ojos. Ojalá fuera cierto, porque comenzaba perder la fe en sí mismo.

 

 

 

Los mensajes que le había escrito a Castiel por Whatsapp no fueron vistos jamás. Nunca dieron la señal de recibidos ni vistos. Él no había perdido la esperanza, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco más lejos de él.

Una tarde decidió pasar por delante de la casa del profesor Novak. Había dejado de hacerlo semanas atrás porque siempre estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No había vida allí dentro, ni de noche de día. Excepto ahora.

Cuando aparcó delante, la puerta principal y las ventanas estaban abiertas. El calor del verano había llegado de lleno y la casa parecía haber cobrado vida de pronto. Esperanzado y con el corazón a mil, caminó hacia la puerta y entró.

Todo estaba desierto. No había ningún mueble, ni nada colgado de la pared. Dean rememoró todo lo vivido en ese salón. Podía sentir cómo gritaban esas paredes aunque hubieran pasado ya meses de todo eso.

— ¿Hola? ¿Te conozco?

Dean se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz. Una mujer morena, muy alta, embutida en un carísimo traje de ejecutiva lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose a él.

— ¿Eres el chico de la mudanza? —le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —agitó la cabeza intentando centrarse—. No. Yo... yo conozco al dueño de esta casa.

— ¿Conoce al señor McGarrett?

— Ermmm no, al señor Novak, Castiel Novak.

— Ah, ese debe de ser el anterior dueño. La casa fue vendida hace unos meses de una inmobiliaria de la ciudad a la nuestra. Recientemente la familia McGarrett—Williams la han comprado. Se instalarán esta semana.

Dean miró las paredes espartanas de la casa viendo cómo de pronto, todo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

— Lo siento —se excusó. Salió de allí caminando a paso rápido hacia el coche intentando que las lágrimas no le impidieran ver la carretera mientras conducía.

 

 

 

Durante un tiempo Dean estuvo pasándose alguna que otra vez por delante de la casa de Castiel, quizás con la esperanza de que alguna vez volviera, pero nunca lo hizo.

Una de las últimas veces que pasó, vio a los nuevos inquilinos de la casa jugando en el jardín. Eran dos hombres. Se notaba a la legua que eran pareja y que se querían mucho. Uno de ellos, el moreno y más alto, llevaba en brazos a una niña chinita que no debía tener ni un años. Los dos jugaban con ella intentando que la pequeña le lanzara una pelota a un perro labrador de color blanco que brincaba alrededor de ellos.

Dean hubiera dado su vida entera por cinco segundos así con Castiel. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos habían podido vivir algo así? ¿Por qué ellos no habían podido avanzar como una pareja normal? ¿Por qué no habían podido tener un futuro juntos?

Miró embelesado a la niña. Nunca se había planteado tener hijos porque era muy joven para ello y porque Sam era como un hijo para él, pero imaginar que podía haberse llegado a casar con Cas y haber adoptado una niña... Ese pensamiento sólo sirvió para añadirle más dolor a su ya maltratado corazón.

 

Un día, un par de años más tarde, Dean visitó aquella casa por última vez. Sam había adelantado tres cursos en el instituto y le habían concedido una prestigiosa beca para estudiar derecho en Stanford.

Cuando ya tenían sus efectos personales recogidos y esperando para salir de su ciudad natal, Dean no pudo evitar pasar por esa calle antes de irse. Sam lo miró y sonrió. Ambos miraron la casa, con ese enorme jardín con columpios.

Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a su nuevo destino.

 

_Cas, ¿por qué me has abandonado?_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Te echo de menos._

_¿Ya no me quieres?_

_Vuelve, por favor._

_No me dejes solo._

_Cas, por favor. No quiero volver a estar solo._

_Te necesito._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es duro, muy duro, así que tómate unos momentos para meditar antes de leerlo. Mi intención no es que sufráis, simplemente tenía que ser escrito.)

CAPITULO 16

 

 

Castiel llevaba una pequeña bolsa en la mano con los pocos enseres personales que tenía. Lo habían metido en una habitación donde le habían dicho que esperara, que ahora vendrían a por él. De eso hacía ya dos horas. Cuando pensó que se habían olvidado de que estaba allí, un hombre con cara de pocos amigos entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave tras él. Bajo el brazo traía algo de ropa y una almohada. Lo dejó todo colocado sobre una silla y lo miró.

— Desnúdate.

— ¿Perdón? —ojalá hubiera escuchado mal.

— Que te quites toda la maldita ropa. ¿Es que estás sordo?

Castiel se levantó dejando la bolsa a un lado. Le costó soltar ese trozo de plástico porque dentro había lo único que le quedaba de él, lo poco a lo que podía agarrarse para recordar quién era. Aunque no podía engañarse; sabía que pronto no tendría ni eso. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Luego siguió por los pantalones y finalmente los zapatos, calcetines y la ropa interior.

— Levanta los brazos.

Obedeció sin más, esperando que ese hombre le cacheara bajo las axilas y por todo el contorno del cuerpo de una manera muy brusca. Sintió la frialdad de los guantes de látex azules que llevaba puesto calarle la piel.

El hombre lo rodeó poniéndose tras él.

— Separa más las piernas y agáchate.

Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta. La sangre se le heló en el cuerpo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Se inclinó hacia delante con toda la vergüenza del mundo mientras asumía que ese hombre debía hacer su trabajo.

 

 

 

— La primera semana estarás solo, más que nada por tu seguridad —el policía que lo acompañaba por el pasillo de la cárcel llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas y un cinturón repleto de cosas con las que defenderse en el caso de que fuera necesario—. Aunque si te digo la verdad, ojalá todos los capullos como tú os pudráis en el infierno.

Castiel aceptó el insulto sin defenderse, ¿para qué? Ese hombre no estaba ahí para escucharle, de hecho ya había dictado un veredicto sobre él, así que se ahorró las palabras.

— Ésta será tu celda de aislamiento estos días antes de que decidan qué hacer contigo —ese tipo grande y calvo lo empujó hacia dentro—. Espero que cuando te reúnas con los otros presos te hagan lo mismo que tú le hiciste a esos dos pobres niños.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle justo cuando el hombre cerraba de un golpe la puerta. Él se quedó allí, contemplando el habitáculo donde apenas cabía una cama, un retrete en una esquina con un lavabo enano y una estantería coja. Un rectángulo del tamaño de un ladrillo era la única ventana que tenía al mundo exterior.

Dejó la almohada que le habían dado sobre la cama y se sentó. Ya no llevaba la bolsa con su reloj ni su corbata. Tampoco su ropa. Le habían dado un mono de color naranja y unas zapatillas sin cordones.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón y deseó no haberlo hecho porque se clavó todos los muelles rotos que tenía más por fuera que por dentro. Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar algo. No quería sucumbir a sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos, simplemente quería evadir la mente y olvidar por un rato, pero le fue imposible; el grifo del lavabo tenía una gotera y el wáter tenía un hedor que hacía querer arrancarte la nariz y tragártela. Algunas voces de fondo y el silbido de uno de los policías que hacía la guardia en su pasillo le imposibilitaban que pudiera conciliar el sueño. ¿Siempre iba a ser así?

 

 

 

 

A los pocos días ya todos los reclusos sabían quién era él y por qué lo habían metido en la cárcel. Aunque aún seguía en el módulo de aislamiento, podía oír las voces de los presos más cercanos a él gritándole algún insulto. Ni siquiera se callaron cuando el médico de la prisión vino a sacarle sangre para analizarla y comenzar así su ficha médica allí dentro.

Mientras el hombre le pinchaba en la vena del brazo, él no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, no porque le diera miedo la aguja o su propia sangre, sino porque se avergonzaba del semblante serio de ese hombre. Ambos escuchaban las lindezas que le prodigaban los reclusos a lo lejos y eran demasiado incómodas como para hacerlas frente.

Por las noches la cosa tampoco iba a mejor. Aunque los policías ordenaban silencio, los presos sólo obedecían un rato. Luego volvían con las mismas amenazas y cantinelas. Castiel pensó que, cuando se les pasase la novedad, lo dejarían tranquilo.

No fue así.

— Ojitos —De nuevo esa voz opaca y nasal que venía del fondo de las celdas—. Ojitos. ¿Quieres un culito joven y prieto? Yo estoy casi sin estrenar —se rió de su propia gracia—. Dime que sí, ojitos.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Pederasta!

A los gritos se sumó una voz nueva al fondo. No la había escuchado antes. No sabía si porque era nuevo allí o porque nunca le había dicho nada, el caso es que, fuera quien fuera, acertó de lleno para terminar de hundirle del todo.

— Al que llaman ojitos, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó desafiante—. Algún día te sacarán de esa celda donde te tienen escondido, y fuera te estaremos esperando para darte tu merecido. ¡Violador, pederasta! Hacerle eso a dos pobres niños inocentes. Engañarles. Humillarles de esa manera —se empezó a reír—. Ya verás cuando salgas de ahí, ya verás. No vas a poder sentarte en dos años. Vas a ser nuestra putita. Te vamos a hacer lo mismo que le hiciste tú a esos pobres hermanos.

— ¡Pederasta! ¡Cabrón! ¡Muérete!

Castiel se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama colocando la almohada sobre los oídos, intentando así amortiguar las voces que no dejaban de resonar a su alrededor. Era inútil porque se le habían colado en la cabeza y le gritaban más incluso que las que llegaban desde las otras celdas.

Todo eso era mentira. Él no había hecho nada, no había obligado a nadie. ¿Por qué lo trataban así? ¿Por qué nadie se paraba a descubrir la verdad?

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, ahogando los sollozos mordiéndose un puño. Eso no podía ser real. Todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¿Por qué seguía viviendo esa tortura?

 

 

 

Cuando lo cambiaron de celda rogó que no lo hicieran, pero nadie escuchó sus súplicas. A la prisión, su situación les daba igual. Él sabía de sobra lo que les pasaba a los presos que entraban allí tras haber abusado de niños o mujeres. Los pederastas y los violadores tenían los días contados en la cárcel y él era plenamente consciente de ello. Tan sólo esperaba no tener una muerte demasiado dolorosa.

Había perdido mucho peso y caminaba hundido, casi arrastrando los pies. Las ojeras le ensombrecían el rostro y los labios resecos se le habían resquebrajado ya varias veces por distintos sitios. Había pedido alguna crema o algo para poder hidratarlos, pero la única respuesta que había recibido habían sido risas y burlas por parte de los carceleros, sin contar las soluciones soeces que algunos le habían dado.

 

Ese era su primer día fuera de esa minúscula celda y encontrarse en un patio abierto le dio una sensación de pánico que nunca antes había sentido. Se quedó en una esquina esperando que las horas que pasaban los reclusos allí transcurrieran cuanto antes.

Algunos lo miraban. Nadie le había visto la cara y muchos dudaban si él era o no el pederasta. Sabía que era cuestión de días, o quizás horas, que lo reconocieran. Entonces su vida sí que corría verdadero peligro.

No comió nada en el comedor y pudo colarse con el grupo que les tocaba ducharse. No había podido asearse bien en todo ese tiempo y su pelo debía de tener una apariencia asquerosa e indefinida. Jamás en la vida había sentido tanta repulsión por sí mismo.

 

Sentir el agua, a veces templada, a veces fría como la nieve, sobre su cabeza lo reconfortó un poco. Cogió la pastilla de jabón y la frotó contra el pelo varias veces intentando hacer algo de espuma. No lo consiguió, pero al menos, después de cuatro o cinco lavados, había conseguido dejar de notar esa picazón en al cabeza.

Estaba nervioso. Aún no conocía a su compañero de celda y temía que fuera uno de los que le había gritado durante esos días. No tenía miedo a morir, ni siquiera le tenía miedo al dolor, simplemente se preguntaba por qué una injusticia tan grande como la suya no había sido aclarada.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya lo que tenemos aquí.

Castiel se dio la vuelta al oír la voz. No había nadie en las duchas. Con él habían entrado tres reclusos más. Ahora estaba él solo.

— Si es Ojitos. Al fin te vemos —el hombre lo miró de arriba abajo—. Reconozco que estás mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

El tío, un prototipo barato de Steven Seagal iba acompañado de tres tipos más, no tan grandes como él, pero sí igual de intimidantes.

— ¿Tienes voz o te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Sus amigos se rieron por el comentario, y Castiel siguió sin decir nada. Era consciente de lo que quería ese hombre, y sabía que de aquí a unos minutos su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

— Bueno, no me hace falta escucharte la voz, por el momento —el hombre se desprendió de la toalla que traía alrededor de la cintura quedándose ante sus ojos completamente desnudo—. Luego, cuando llegue el momento de que gimas suplicándome más, será cuando verdaderamente te escuchemos, ¿no?

Castiel no dijo nada. Ni siquiera pudo moverse del sitio. Intentar huir era una tontería. Podía gritar para que le escuchara el policía que, en teoría, tendría que estar haciendo guardia, pero ya le habían dejado claro en repetidas ocasiones que su vida allí no valía nada y que los tipos como él solían durar poco.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo —el tipo tiró una pastilla de jabón frente a Castiel que cayó junto a sus pies—. Agáchate para dármela.

Castiel no obedeció.

— ¿No me has oído? —se acercó a él, ya con el miembro erecto y goteante—. Igual es que prefieres arrodillarte primero —se relamió al pensarlo. Se giró para hablar con sus compinches—. Una limpieza de sable nunca viene mal, ¿eh, chicos?

Los hombres rieron por la broma.

— Arrodíllate —ordenó cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Castiel.

— No —no supo cómo le había salido la voz, pero allí estaba.

— Vaya, si tiene voz —sonrió—. No tenemos todo el día, princesita —movió la cabeza indicando a sus amigos que se acercaran—. ¿Prefieres que lo hagamos por las buenas o por las malas?

Castiel no dijo nada, ni se movió. Sabía lo que quería de él, y posiblemente perdiera porque estaba en una clara desventaja, pero no iba a rendirse sin pelear.

Los dos esbirros de ese desgraciado lo agarraron de los brazos mientras tiraban de él hasta darle la vuelta y ponerle de cara hacia la pared de las duchas. Intentó incorporarse, pero le golpearon la cara con una rodilla y el estómago con un puñetazo. Lo agarraron y lo doblaron, dejándole a merced de ese tipo.

— Hmmmmmmm, qué bien me lo voy a pasar contigo —se acercó para acariciarle una nalga mientras con la otra mano ya se sostenía la polla guiándola hacia su entrada.

— Un momento —una voz desde la puerta lo detuvo.

El falso Steven Seagal se echó rápidamente hacia atrás, asustado por el recién llegado.

— Chicos, vámonos —recogió su toalla del suelo y salió corriendo de allí sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Castiel se incorporó para ver al recién llegado. Un tipo rubio, algo más alto que él, se acercó parar mirarle de cerca.

— Castiel, ¿verdad? —le tendió una toalla para que se secara—. Soy tu compañero de celda —le guiñó un ojo—. Me llamo Lucifer.

 

 

 

Lucifer era un tipo bipolar, creído, con un extraño sentido del humor y muy inteligente. Castiel al principio creyó estar a salvo con él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ese hombre era una bomba a punto de explotar.

Se metía en la cama con él, pidiéndole que le contara un cuento, o se arrimaba demasiado pidiendo algo de cariño. Otras veces se enfadaba porque el sol no brillaba con suficiente fuerza ese día, o porque había comenzado a llover. Lucifer estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza y, de paso, la suya también.

 

Pensar en Dean era lo único que le reconfortaba allí dentro. Por las noches, en la oscuridad de su celda, mientras Lucifer dormía y murmuraba cosas extrañas en otro idioma mientras, él soñaba con que estaba lejos de allí, con Dean. En su imaginación, solían ir a cenar por ahí, al cine, de viaje. Cosas que hacían las parejas normales. Se lo imaginaba siendo más mayor, ya sin tener que esconderse de nada ni de nadie. Juntos, para siempre.

Por las mañanas, cuando comenzaba a salir el sol, apuraba sus últimos sueños antes de tener que levantarse a enfrentar un nuevo día. Siempre terminaba llorando porque le era muy difícil abandonar a Dean. Sentía como si lo dejara solo. Sabía que se estaba volviendo loco, y quizás esa locura fuera lo único que lograría salvarle de todo aquello.

 

 

 

Dean condujo durante un montón de horas sólo para poder verle. Lo había intentado antes, pero al ser menor de edad le habían pedido un millón de papeles y firmas que no le estaban sirviendo para nada, ya que los jueces y funcionarios del estado se pasaban el muerto unos a otros y, al final, nadie hacía nada para ayudarle.

 

Tras mucho trabajo y muchos meses de espera, al fin consiguió el permiso que le faltaba para cumplir su objetivo.

Llevaba días hecho un flan y no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. No sabía cómo lo recibiría Cas, ni cómo estaba. Quizás, a lo mejor, se negaba a verle. Ojalá no fuera así, porque conducir tantas horas para nada, y después de haber luchado tanto, se le partía el alma sólo de pensarlo.

 

Lo sentaron en una sala muy grande donde había una mesa muy larga, de pared a pared, y dividida por un cristal muy alto. Un montón de sillas a ambos lados estaban allí colocadas para que los familiares o amigos del preso pudieran sentarse y hablar con algo más de comodidad el poco tiempo que duraba la visita.

Sabía que existían distintos tipos de pases para visitar a los presidiarios, pero él sólo había podido conseguir el más básico. Al menos era algo.

Se sentó en una silla de plástico al final del todo, donde le dijeron, y esperó paciente. Era muy temprano y la sala no estaba aún muy llena. Casi todos los sitios estaban vacíos y el ambiente no era del todo malo. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué iba a encontrarse allí al llegar.

 

Castiel apareció un minuto más tarde tras un policía de aspecto amenazador. Traía las manos esposadas delante, como si fuera un peligroso criminal, y la cabeza bajada. Cuando la levantó y sus miradas se cruzaron, Dean tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. El profesor Novak era una sombra de lo que había sido. Siempre tan atractivo, con su aspecto bien cuidado y un semblante apacible, ahora era la viva imagen de la tristeza.

Cuando se sentó en la silla al otro lado del cristal, tuvo que alargar los dos brazos para coger el teléfono y poder hablar en privado con él. Se lo llevó a uno de los oídos y esperó.

— Cas —susurró el joven, incapaz de que le salieran las palabras de la boca. Eso no podía ser real.

— Hola, Dean —su voz, grave y rotunda, seguía estando parcialmente ahí. Ahora tenía menos fuerza, menos intensidad, como si le faltase vida—. Te veo muy bien.

Dean no podía decir lo mismo de él.

— ¿Cómo... cómo estás? —no pudo evitar tartamudear. Jamas se habría esperado encontrarle así.

— Bien —mintió. No podía hacer otra cosa porque jamás le contaría al muchacho lo que era estar allí dentro—. No es tan malo como parece.

_¿_ _Entonces por qué no puedo creerte?_

— Te echo de menos —durante todo el camino, Dean se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que iba a decir, obligándose a recordarlas y apartando todas aquellas que pudiera hacer sentir incómodo al profesor Novak. Evidentemente su mente no le hizo caso.

— Dean —Castiel susurró su nombre y fue un tormento para ambos—. No, por favor —respiró hondo, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde las tuviera, si es que aún había algún sitio—. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, ser fuerte y seguir luchando, seguir adelante.

— No puedo seguir sin ti —tuvo que pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos para apartar las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a brotar de los lagrimales—. Discúlpame. No he venido para agobiarte ni hacerte enfadar. Sólo quería verte.

Castiel sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, sin ganas, donde el brillo que tenía que haber habido en ese gesto no llegó a sus ojos. Sus pupilas, en otro tiempo tan azules y encendidas, lucían hoy sin vida mientras lo miraban.

— Cuéntame cómo le va a Sam. ¿Se ha presentado a algún otro examen avanzado?

— Sí, y lo ha aprobado —suspiró intentando erradicar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

— Eso está muy bien. Dale la enhorabuena de mi parte. Siempre supe que ese muchacho tenía mucho potencial.

Dean asintió. Ir allí había sido una mala idea. Nada de aquello era justo y le dolía el corazón verle así, tan apagado y hundido.

— Dean —Castiel volvió a susurrar su nombre al otro lado del aparato, intentando que el joven le hiciera caso—. De verdad que estoy bien. Tengo mala cara porque he tenido dolor de muelas últimamente y no he dormido mucho. Ya me conoces. En serio, estoy bien.

— Te quiero, Cas. Por favor, no lo olvides nunca.

Castiel asintió, siendo incapaz de responder. El joven no lo sabía, pero esa declaración había conseguido darle literalmente la vida, y era absurdo porque de nada le servía una confesión así allí dentro, sin embargo, eso era lo único que tenía para mantenerse a flote, para no hundirse en la soledad de su celda y para no terminar de volverse loco del todo. Saber que eso que habían sentido no era sólo imaginación suya, le dio un poco de la paz mental que necesitaba.

— Gracias —respondió de corazón.

— La visita se ha acabado —Un guardia apareció detrás de Castiel anunciándole con su presencia que ya no podían seguir hablando.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza mientras colgaba el teléfono y Dean hizo lo mismo. El joven lo miró sin poder evitar por más tiempo el río de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo ese rato. Puso la palma de la mano abierta contra el cristal, intentando sentirle así un poco más cerca. Castiel se agachó hacia delante y estiró el brazo, posando la palma de la mano también sobre la misma parte del cristal y cerró los ojos. Un segundo más tarde la quitó, acarició con un dedo esa misma zona sobre la palma de Dean y se dio la vuelta para que el guardia lo llevara de vuelta a su celda.

Dean se quedó allí sin decir nada, con la mano aún pegada al cristal. A pesar de que no se habían podido tocar físicamente, él había sentido la caricia. Un millón de imágenes de ese hombre recorriendo su cuerpo, tocándole, reconfortándole, llegaron a su cabeza. ¿Cuándo pararía ese dolor?

Se enjuagó los ojos y se levantó. Debía atravesar toda la sala para salir de allí, así que comenzó a caminar sin mirar nada más que el suelo, viendo cómo sus botas avanzaban para abandonar el lugar.

— Eh, tú.

Dean se volvió hacia la derecha cuando escuchó una voz. No sabía si le siseaban a él, así que levantó la cabeza y buscó el origen de la llamada.

Un tipo rubio, sentado al otro lado del cristal, tenía cogido el teléfono y le señalaba que cogiera él suyo para poder decirle algo.

Dean dudó. No conocía a ese hombre de nada, pero no quería ser mal educado. Se imaginaba la soledad que debían de pasar allí dentro y pensó que, quizás, un poco de charla no le vendría mal.

Se sentó y agarró el auricular. El otro no perdió el tiempo.

— Eres amigo de Castiel, ¿no? Es mi compañero de celda —Lucifer sonreía plenamente—. ¿Sabías que es mi putita? Al principio lo tenían aislado para que nadie le hiciera nada, pero luego, cuando lo obligaron a estar con el resto de los reclusos... —su sonrisa ahora fue incluso más grande—. Nos lo follamos por turnos. Él no quería, y se resistía, bueno... sigue resistiéndose, pero es nuestra putita y no puede decir nada, ¿sabes? Su culito... ¡Eh, ¿a dónde vas?!

Dean no podía seguir escuchando más. Tiró el auricular sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de allí. No paró hasta que se sentó al volante de su coche. Lo agarró con fuerza y se quedó mirando por el espejo retrovisor, asustado de que ese tipo se hubiera escapado y hubiera corrido tras él.

No quería pensar. No quería saber que Castiel estaba siendo violado allí dentro.

Apretó los dientes y golpeó el volante una vez, dos veces, tres, intentando descargar toda la ira y la frustración que llevaba dentro. No paraba de llorar imaginándose todo aquello y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Le costaba respirar, como si sus pulmones se hubieran achicado de pronto y una mano se hubiera ceñido alrededor de su corazón estrujándolo.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Arrancó el coche con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y puso rumbo a casa. Conducía como un autómata, como si hubiera puesto el botón de control automático y ya no tuviera que hacerse cargo de nada. Las emociones habían podido con él y no lograba sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que ese hijo de puta le había dicho. No podía ser real. No podía serlo.

Cambió de marcha y ésta se le resistió. Bajó la mirada hacia la palanca para ver qué pasaba y cuando la levantó, observó con horror que un camión había invadido su carril y se acercaba a él de frente a toda velocidad. Quiso virar el volante. En un segundo podría hacerlo y salvarse de un choque frontal seguro donde sin lugar a dudas él saldría el peor parado, pero no lo hizo. Con lágrimas en los ojos esperó a que el camión, que parecía circular sin control, se acercara más y más a él hasta que se produjera el fatal desenlace. Cuando el capó del Impala comenzó a aplanarse, él se agarró al volante, pensando que ya sólo quedaban unos segundos más para acabar con todo ese dolor.

Entonces se despertó sobresaltado en su cama.

Estaba sentado sobre el colchón, con las sábanas revueltas enredadas en sus piernas y la luz encendida, pero él no veía nada, no sentía nada, su cuerpo y su mente aún estaban en ese sueño.

— ¿Dean? —la voz asustada de su hermano sonó a su lado. Fue él el quien había entrado en su cuarto corriendo, encendiendo la luz alertado por los gritos y los lloros de Dean—. Dean, por favor. Me estás asustando.

Dean reaccionó. Movió los ojos hacia donde estaba Sammy y al fin regresó de ese otro mundo donde se había quedado atrapado.

Las imágenes de todo lo que había soñado, de Castiel en la cárcel, de las vejaciones que estaba sufriendo, su cara, su dolor, las violaciones... Pataleó con las sábanas para desprenderse de ella y corrió hacia el baño. Llegó a lo justo para levantar la tapa del wáter y vomitar toda la cena.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con la cabeza metida ahí dentro, pero cuando la sacó, sentía un pinchazo en la sien y un dolor agudo en medio del pecho. Se sentó al lado del inodoro y se quedó así, con las piernas recogidas, sintiendo cómo un sudor frío le helaba la piel.

— Te he traído un poco de agua —Sam apareció a su lado con un vaso en la mano—. Dale un sorbo por favor.

Dean obedeció.

— Has soñado con él, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de apartar los ojos de un punto indefinido del suelo.

— Tienes que superarlo, Dean —sin poderlo evitar, Sammy comenzó a llorar—. Tienes que volver a ser el de antes, por favor. Tengo miedo, Dean. Por favor. No me dejes tú también.

Dean reaccionó a los lloros y las súplicas de su hermano. Dejó el vaso a un lado y lo abrazó con fuerza intentando infundirle su fuerza.

— Tranquilo Sammy, estoy aquí y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte —lo meció entre sus brazos—. Me voy a poner bien. Ya lo verás —le acarició los cabellos con una mano mientras le daba un beso en la sien—. Te lo prometo.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 

 

Palo Alto, California. 6 años más tarde.

 

 

— ¡Dean! —Sam entró como un huracán en la casa buscando a su hermano. Éste aún no había vuelto del trabajo, así que le dejó una nota sobre la mesa—. ¡Me han asignado un bufete de abogados para hacer las prácticas! Voy a celebrarlo con unos colegas de clase. No tardaré.

Cuando Dean volvió varias horas más tarde y leyó la nota, sonrió cansado. Estaba tan orgulloso de él que el sentimiento casi no le cabía en el cuerpo. Sammy, su hermanito pequeño, el que había entrado un par de años antes en la universidad, había conseguido que un bufete muy importante de abogados de California lo contratase como becario en prácticas. Eso sólo podía significar que, cuando terminara de estudiar, y para eso quedaba muy poco, Sam se quedaría ahí trabajando. Porque estaba seguro que Sam conservaría su trabajo ahí. Era muy bueno y tendrían que estar locos para no darle el puesto. Además, Sammy había crecido como unos mil centímetros o más. Ya era más alto que él, y eso que no podía decirse que fuera bajito precisamente, pero Sam ya andaba por los dos metros, y esperaba realmente que parara ahí, porque ya había tenido que gastarse una pasta en comprarle una cama especial para su altura.

Se dio una ducha, se hizo un sándwich y se sentó a ver el partido de esa tarde.

Desde que habían llegado a Palo alto varios años atrás, había estado trabajando en “Sip N' Gas.” una gasolinera que también tenía taller y cabinas de limpieza de automóviles. Había empezado ahí como un simple trabajador. Ahora, varios años más tarde, era el primer encargado y tenía a varios muchachos a su cargo. No se le daba mal. Echaba de menos al viejo Bobby, pero hablaba con él todas las semanas y sabía que le iba bien. Ojalá pudiera ir a visitarle pronto.

Cuando el partido acabó, encendió su portátil y miró su correo, respondió a un email que Charlie le había mandado y se compró una espada láser a muy buen precio en ebay. Luego se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer.

Sam le había dicho mil veces que debía salir a conocer gente, que se apuntara a una web de esas de citas, pero él siempre le había dicho que no porque consideraba que eso era de perdedores, y lo seguía pensando mientras tecleaba la página web que se sabía de memoria. Había querido entrar mil veces, pero nunca se había decidido. Quizás hoy había llegado el momento.

— Un nick. Veamos —se puso a pensar en algo que pudiera ir con él—. Hmmmmmmm —no se le ocurría nada que le molase—. Ah, pastelito de manzana —escribió, pero antes de darle al intro lo borró—. Buff, suena demasiado gay. A ver Richie Zambora —tecleó y apretó el intro. El nombre ya estaba cogido—. Me niego a pensar que Richie esté en esta web buscando tíos —gruñó—. A ver ChicoMalo69 —apretó el botón y su nick quedó registrado—. Já, genial.

Comenzó a meter los datos que le preguntaban, como su edad, qué tipo de relación estaba buscando, de dónde era, y todas esas cosas. Dean mintió en casi todas. Lo cierto es que no se sentía cómodo contando su vida por ahí.

« _H_ _ey_ _»_ —una pantalla se abrió en la esquina inferior derecha—. « _¿Tienes webcam?_ _»_

 _«_ Sí » _—_ respondió esperando lo siguiente.

« _Corre, ponla. Voy a correrme._ _»_

Dean levantó la cejas. Cerró esa ventana y parpadeó confundido.

« _¿_ _Me la chupas?_ _» —_ _O_ tra ventana se abrió seguida de la anterior.

— ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa aquí a la gente? ¡No! —Tecleó rápidamente.

« _Capullo_ _»_ _—_ _Y_ el tipo se desconectó.

— Mamón —insultó a la pantalla—, que no has dicho ni hola.

¿Es que iba a ser todo así? Vale que él no era el más formal de todas las personas del mundo, pero un mínimo sí tenía.

« _¿_ _Activo o pasivo, pequeño?_ _»_

— Hola a ti también —Dean no se molestó ni en contestar y cerró esa ventana también. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se quedó así, pensando si se había quedado obsoleto de todo.

Sam llegó en ese momento. Venía eufórico de celebrarlo con sus amigos.

— Hey —Dean se levantó y palmeó la espalda de su hermano—. He leído tu nota. Felicidades.

— Gracias —sonrió—. ¿Qué hacías?

— El gilipollas —Volvió a sentarse delante del portátil y miró su cuenta aún sin acabar. Ni siquiera había puesto una foto suya y la mayoría de la info que había era falsa—. Sólo hay salidos.

— Ya, bueno, es lo que abunda en todas partes —Sam miró su nick—. ¿ChicoMalo69? —se volvió hacia su hermano—. Dean, con ese nick sólo te van a abrir ventanas los pajilleros.

— Ah, bien —bromeó irónico—. Así no malgastaré tiempo en conversaciones absurdas.

— Mira, depende de lo que estés buscando, eliges un nick u otro. Este por ejemplo —señaló uno de la lista—. Muchacho23cm.

— Ya. Su edad. Veintitrés, como yo. Qué novedad.

— No, dice centímetros. Te pone lo que le mide. Supongo que por esa información, será activo.

Dean miró a su hermano sin parpadear.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes tú más de esto que yo?

— Hay que estar al día de todo —le guiñó un ojo—. A ver, ¿qué te apetece ahora?

— ¡A ti te lo voy a decir! —se rió nervioso. Lo que le faltaba era que Sam conociera sus gustos amorosos.

— Bueno, haz lo que quieras —se levantó—, pero no la líes ni vengas llorando luego porque alguno de esos garrulos se ha hecho una paja delante de ti y luego se ha ido sin decirte adiós.

— Espera no te vayas —volvió el portátil hacia él para que mirara la enorme lista de chicos que había—. ¿Cuál de estos nicks elegirías tú?

Sam echó un vistazo rápido y no lo dudó.

— Éste —cliqueó sobre un nombre muy raro—. Me voy a la ducha. He quedado para cenar. ¿Te vienes?

Dean se quedó solo mirando el extraño nick. IC 10X—1.

— ¿Qué diablos de nombre es ese? Seguro que es un pirado de  Star Trek —murmuró. Luego se levantó para comenzar a cambiarse—. Sí. Yo ya me he duchado. Me  arreglo en un minuto.

Cuando se fueron del apartamento, de la ventana que Sam había dejado abierta, apareció escrito un ¿hola?, pero ninguno de los  dos estaba allí para verlo.

 

 

 

Llegaron bastante tarde. Los colegas de Sam eran buena gente, muy jovencitos y para su gusto demasiados modernos. Él no entendía la moda andrógina que existía ahora de llevar los pantalones tan apretados y los ojos maquillados. Cualquiera de los amigos de su hermano parecían un integrante de One Direction. Y sí, sabía quiénes eran.

Sam se fue directo a su cuarto. En teoría aún no tenía edad para beber, pero Dean le había comprado un par de cervezas y juntos habían celebrado su buena noticia justo antes de regresar a casa.

Iba a irse a la cama, pero vio que la luz del portátil parpadeaba. ¿Lo había dejado encendido? No se acordaba. Lo abrió y lo último que había dejado pendiente apareció ante sus ojos. Entonces vio la pantalla que Sam había seleccionado con una conversación escrita.

«  _¿Hola? No sé si has apretado mi nick por error. Supongo que no sabías que, aunque no digas nada, la pantalla le sale al otro también._ _»_

Pues no, no lo sabía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decir ahora? Lo  primero que se le ocurrió fue cerrar  el chat porque total, todo el mundo ahí parecía ir al lío sin importar nada más, pero esa conversación era distinta. La persona que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla al menos se había dignado a decir ho l a. Eso merecía por lo menos una respuesta.

«  _Discúlpame. Mi hermano ha elegido tu nombre y dejó la pantalla aquí abierta sin darme cuenta._ _»_

Pensó que, con lo tarde que era, ya no habría nadie al otro lado, sin embargo el estado de usuario seguía estando como conectado.

«  _No te preocupes. Los hermanos son así._ _»_

Dean miró la pantalla esbozando una sonrisa. Ese tío, si es que era un tío, le había caído bien. Era el único que había encontrado que no le había pedido a la primera que le hiciera una mamada, o cómo la tenía de grande. Eso ya era un punto a su favor.

« _Son un incordio, sí, pero no sabría vivir sin él._ _»_

_« Así es. ¿Ha elegido tu hermano mi nombre al azar? »_

_«_ _Sí. Miró la lista por encima y pinchó sobre el tuyo. Supongo que_ _fue_ _porque eres el único que no dice_ _en su nick_ _cuánto t_ _e_ _mide_ _»_ —Dean bromeó esperando que el otro captara la broma—. « _Aunque omitirlo no sé si es bueno o malo._ _»_

_« Jajajajaja. Llámame anticuado, pero es algo que no suelo decir en la primera cita. »_

Dean se mordió el labio. ¿Estaban coqueteando? Porque eso parecía.

« _¿Y en la segunda?_ _»_

El otro no tardó en responder.

_« Quizás. ¿Quieres que hablemos mañana? »_

Dean no lo dudó.

« _Sí._ _»_

_« Yo también. Hasta mañana entonces. »_

Sin esperarlo y sin haberlo planeado, Dean se fue contento a la cama.

 

 

 

— Buff tío, no quiero beber nunca.

— Te acostumbrarás —Dean puso unos huevos revueltos en el plato de su hermano y le echó café en una taza enorme—. Eres como un pollito recién salido del cascarón.

— Vete a paseo —se quejó. Echó su plato hacia atrás y se limitó sólo a tomar ese oscuro brebaje que su hermano preparaba—. Anoche no te fuiste a la cama en cuanto llegamos. ¿Encontraste algún nick que te llamase la atención? ¿Soldadito25cm? —se burló de él.

— Idiota —se sentó a su lado y atacó su desayuno como si no hubiera comido en la vida—. Lo cierto es que el tipo ese que elegiste con ese nick tan raro, ¿lo recuerdas? No era malote.

— Sí.

— Sí. Estuve hablando con él.

— ¿Sí? Hmmm —Sam le dio otro sorbo a su café mientras lo miraba—. ¿Y qué tal?

— Bien. Vamos a chatear hoy.

— Wow —Sam le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano mientras se levantaba—. Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo. El señor Celibato con un ligue. Cibernético, eso sí, pero por algo se empieza.

— Deja de burlarte de mí, capullo. Algún día te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Sam se dejó caer en el borde del mueble de la cocina mientras lo miraba.

— Debiste de haberlo hecho hace años porque ahora te saco una cabeza. No me ganarías ni de coña.

— Eso me pasa por alimentarte tan bien —bromeó—. Y vete ya o llegarás tarde.

— Que sí, mamá —dejó la taza dentro del fregadero y se marchó—. No manches el sofá chateando.

— ¡Vete ya! —le ladró.

 

 

 

El día en la gasolinera había sido algo estresante. Kevin, el chico que estaba en la tienda, había tenido un pequeño problema con una señora que conducía un Ford Focus rojo y por un minuto aquello se avecinaba como el principio del apocalipsis. Por suerte, Dean apareció en el momento oportuno y le regaló a la mujer varios tickets de descuento en gasolina. Eso pareció contentarla y se marchó sin dar más explicaciones.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Dean se metió detrás de la barra donde Kevin seguía rellenando tarros de gominolas—. ¿Qué ha sido hoy?

El muchacho suspiró. Con sus dieciséis años, Kevin llevaba varios meses trabajando allí para ahorrar para la universidad. A Dean le recordaba mucho a sí mismo y por eso le tenía un cariño especial al joven.

— Se ha colado para lavar el coche, y encima se queja de que la estamos estafando porque el chorro del agua dura cada vez menos tiempo y sale con menos fuerza, lo que le obliga a ella a echar otra moneda para poder lavar el coche entero. Gilipollas.

— Bueno, ya pasó —Dean le puso un refresco en las manos y le invitó a que se lo tomara—. Cuando vuelva, me avisas a mí directamente, ¿vale?

Kevin asintió. Odiaba a esa mujer y siempre se quedaba fastidiado durante horas cuando ella aparecía. Ésta vez el enfado le duró poco cuando vio al hermano de su jefe aparecer por la puerta.

Sam Winchester era para él un ejemplo a seguir. Vale que sólo era dos años mayor que él, pero había conseguido tanto estudiando tan duro y sacrificándose. Él también ansiaba ser así.

— Kev —Sam entró y saludó al ayudante de tienda—. ¿Qué tal?

— Bien —no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. ¿Tú qué tal?

— Genial. ¿Te ha dicho Dean que me han admitido en un bufete muy importante? Comienzo la semana que viene a trabajar para ellos.

— Sí, me lo ha dicho —el joven sonrió realmente contento por él. Se alegraba de veras porque Sam Winchester se lo merecía—. Lo vas a hacer genial.

— Me van a tener haciendo fotocopias y trayendo cafés, pero bueno, por algo se empieza.

— Sam —Dean lo saludó llegando hasta él—. ¿Qué haces dándole palique a mis empleados? —lo regañó de broma.

— No consigo dar contigo por teléfono así que como pasaba de camino por aquí, me he pasado. Me voy a North Beach en San Francisco con unos amigos. Vamos a pasar el día allí y volveré pasado mañana. ¿Te importa?

— No, claro. Pásalo bien.

Sam le sonrió, se despidió de ambos y se fue. Dean miró a Kevin.

— No crezcas igual.

— No creo que llegue a ser tan alto —el muchacho siguió rellenando los botes de gominolas—. Mi familia es toda muy bajita.

 

 

 

Dean llegó a casa algo más tarde de lo normal. Como sabía que Sam no iba a estar, no se preocupó en salir rápido del trabajo. Ayudó a Kevin a hacer caja y lo cerró todo bien antes de marcharse.

Se dio una du cha, pidió una pizza, puso la tele y encendió el portátil. No había quedado a ninguna hora con el tío de ayer, pero podía conectarse ya y esperarle. Vería las noticias mientras tanto. Cuando no llevaba ni diez minutos allí sentando, vio una luz parpadear y una nueva pantalla abierta sobre el navegador.

« _Buenas noches._ _»_

Dean sonrió. Acercó el portátil hasta ponérselo sobre las piernas y le contestó.

« _¿Sabes que eres el único que saluda en este sitio? Todos los demás van directos al lío. Supongo que será porque tienen las manos ocupadas._ _»_

_« Jajajajajaja. Eres muy gracioso. »_

Dean se sonrojó. Bueno, hacía lo que podía.

« _¿Qué tal tu día?_ _»_

_« Bien, poca cosa. ¿Y tú? »_

_«_ _Bien también_ _»_ _—_ Dean le dio un trago a su cerveza y siguió hablando—. « _Mi hermano se ha ido esta tarde a San Francisco con unos amigos y me ha dejado sólo en casa._ _»_

« _Ah, tu hermano. ¿El mismo que eligió mi nombre de entre todos los demás?_ _»_

_« Sí. »_

_« Dale las gracias de mi parte. No todo el mundo entiende mi nick. »_

En eso llevaba razón porque él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que significaba.

« _Sammy es muy listo. Con razón ha entrado antes en la universidad. Se lo merece, ¿sabes? Lleva estudiando duro toda la vida. Incluso adelantó varios cursos presentándose a las pruebas de niveles avanzados. Es un portento, pero yo no_ _he salido_ _a él. Creo que es adoptado_ _»_ _—_ bromeó.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Dean se quedó mirando la pantalla esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. ¿Había dicho algo que pudiera haberle sentado mal? A los pocos minutos, al fin obtuvo una respuesta.

« _Discúlpame, ha llegado visita sin avisar. Tengo que dejarte._ _»_

_« Claro tío, no te preocupes. Ya charlaremos en otra ocasión. »_

Dean cerró la conversación y siguió viendo la tele. Cuando encontró una película de su agrado, se repantingó en el sofá y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

No muy lejos de allí, Castiel se había quedado mirando la pantalla fijamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte bajo el pecho. No podía ser. Todo eso era una casualidad, ¿verdad? Sammy era un nombre muy común y presentarse a varios cursos avanzados tampoco era nada el otro mundo.

¿O sí?

Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando controlarse. Exhaló el aire que se le había agolpado en la boca. ¿Y si había estado chateando con Dean Winchester?

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 

 

 

Aprovechó que esa noche Sam tampoco iba a estar en casa para llenar la bañera,  usar ese gel con olor a frutas que había echado en el carrito de la compra cuando su hermano no miraba, y relajarse un rato. Podía permitirse esa clase de lujos pocas veces, así que ese era su momento. Deslizó un pie en el agua caliente, luego otro, y se sentó al fondo de la bañera mientras se  tumbaba hacia atrás hasta dejar caer la espalda. 

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.  Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente volar. Entonces, unos ojos azules, llegaron a él.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no pensaba en él. Años atrás se había obligado a ello porque había comenzado a afectarle la salud. No comía, no dormía, y no se centraba en nada. Incluso estaba repercutiendo en Sammy. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba poner distancia con todo.

Le costó mucho dejar de pensar en Castiel y alejarse definitivamente de él, después de todo lo importante que había sido en su vida.

Esa noche era su noche y se permitiría soñar un poco. Se imaginó que Castiel estaba allí, de pie a su lado. Se ponía luego de rodillas y metía una esponja en el agua para enjabonarle. Le frotaba el pecho y los hombros. Un brazo. Luego el otro. Mientras tanto él seguía con los ojos cerrados, imaginándole, esperando los besos que sabía podía darle.

Dejó que el pecho se levantara ayudado por el agua. Quería dejarle espacio a la mano de Cas para que pasara también la esponja por allí para que luego siguiera hacia abajo. Más abajo.

Podía sentir  la mano alrededor de su polla  y jadeó por la sensación. Lo había echado tanto de menos...

— Cas... —jadeó. Elevó las caderas y abrió los ojos para mirarle.

Las pupilas azules de Castiel brillaban a pesar del vaho de la habitación. Su cara, benevolente y sincera, le sonreía mientras movía la mano acelerando el ritmo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba solo en el baño, con la mano en su propia polla y el agua ya casi fría. Guió la otra mano también hacia su entrepierna para presionar justo por debajo de los testículos, luego siguió masturbándose hasta que se corrió sobre sus dedos, viendo caer el semen por su piel hasta quedar flotando sobre el agua.

Se aclaró, vació la bañera y se secó. Haber vivido ese momento y que hubiera sido tan real le había dejado una sensación rara en el cuerpo.

Se vistió y caminó hacia el sofá. Cuando encendió el portátil, un mensaje de ese tal IC 10X—1 saltó encima de las demás pantallas.

«  _ Quizás debería mandarte este mensaje cuando estuvieras conectado, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo ahora o no podré más adelante. Quería decirte que no voy a poder hablar más contigo. Ha sido un placer y lo he pasado muy bien, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así.  _ _ No podría volver a soportar que pasara otra vez. Gracias por todo.  _ _ » _

Dean parpadeó mirando la pantalla. Iba a preguntarle qué había pasado, si había dicho algo que hubiera podido sentarle mal. Era una pena, porque le había caído muy bien ese tío, pero si no quería saber nada de él, que así fuera.

Se tumbó en el sofá y se puso a ver la tele. Esa noche echaban su serie favorita sobre doctores.

 

 

 

 

Sam volvió al día siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la misma ropa del día anterior.

Entró en la tienda de la gasolinera. No sabía dónde había metido las llaves de casa y no le había quedado más remedio que ir al trabajo de Dean para pedirle las suyas.

Kevin dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él. Sam era inmensamente más alto que él, y más fuerte, y se sentía atraído hacia él como una polilla borracha a un barril de cerveza. El problema era que sospechaba que Sam Winchester no jugaba en su mismo equipo.

— ¡Hola Kevin! —le saludó demasiado efusivo—. ¿Cómo van tus clases de violonchelo?

— Lentas —respondió con franqueza.

Sam le frunció el ceño.

— Pero si sólo llevas un par de semanas.

— Son demasiadas —se quejó—. Ya debería dominarlo.

Sam se acercó mucho a él para hablarle muy, muy cerca.

— Eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo, Kev.

Kevin tragó la saliva que amenazaba con chorrearle por la comisura de la boca, menos mal.

— Voy... voy, voy, a... llamar a Dean —tartamudeó alejándose de allí.

 

Dean apareció unos minutos más tarde, cubierto de grasa de la cabeza a los pies y con un trapo en las manos limpiándose los dedos.

— Ya estás de vuelta —le saludó—. ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

— Genial —no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Dean levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

— Ya —hizo un gesto con los labios, dejó el trapo a un lado y lo volvió a mirar—. Dime, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí?

— No sé donde he puesto las llaves de casa —estiró un brazo hacia él para detenerle antes de que le echara la bronca—. No las he perdido, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Creo que no llegué al cogerlas antes de salir.

Dean frunció los labios.  Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó las llaves del apartamento y se las lanzó.

— Como las pierdas pagarás tú la nueva cerradura.

— De acuerdo —Sam se las guardó en el pantalón rápidamente—, pero no será necesario. Estoy casi seguro que están en casa. Ahora cuando llegue te mandaré un mensaje confirmándotelo.

Dean asintió. Notaba a su hermano un poco raro, pero era normal y no debía preocuparse. Estaba acostumbrado a ser como un padre para él, y tenía que dejar de serlo. Sammy ya tenía dieciocho años y era normal que comenzara a experimentar cosas.

— Me vuelvo al taller. Os veo luego —los miró a ambos antes de irse.

Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia el muchacho que había permanecido a un lado.

— ¿Kev?

— ¿Sí? —levantó la cabeza para mirarle. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

— Date algo más de tiempo.

Kevin asintió mientras lo veía a través de las enormes cristaleras. Sam se montó en su destartalado coche y se marchó de allí. Era un imposible no mirarle. Era mayor de edad y estaba en la universidad, con los avanzados además. Jamás se fijaría en un niño de dieciséis años que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una gasolinera.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a casa localizó las llaves encima de la mesa. Era evidente que se las había dejado al salir con prisas. Entonces decidió llamar a Dean para decírselo.

—  Oye, que las llaves están aquí. No las he perdido como te temías.

— Ah, bien. Quédate ahí hasta que yo vuelva, ¿vale? No me vayas a dejar en la calle.

— No, tranquilo. ¿Has quedado con tu amiguito online esta noche? —comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para darse una ducha.

— No. Ayer me mandó un mensaje  un poco raro  diciéndome que no podía  seguir hablando conmigo, que no podía dejar que volviera a pasar y no sé qué más.

Sam frunció la frente al oír a su hermano.

— Que no podía dejar que volviera a pasar, ¿el qué?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Yo qué sé! Yo creo que hablaba más para él mismo que para mí. Es posible que haya tenido malas experiencias conociendo gente en este sitio y no quiere seguir probando.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Tenía una corazonada. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero esa sensación parecía cobrar más sentido conforme lo pensaba.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre en algún momento de vuestra charla?

— No. No tengo ni idea —Dean alejó el teléfono de la oreja para mirarlo. Luego lo volvió a acercar—. Tío, ¿no te habrás pensado que lo he acosado o algo, no?

— ¿Y tú le has dicho tu nombre o algo personal tuyo?

— Si estás insinuando que le he dicho cuánto me mide y por eso ha huido despavorido, la respuesta es no —bromeó.

— ¿De qué habéis hablado? ¿Algo personal? Algo...

— Bueno, hemos hablado de ti.

Sam arqueó las cejas. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿De mí?

— Sí. A ver, sólo le he comentado que tenía un hermano pequeño que se llama Sammy, que ha aprobado varios exámenes avanzados, que es muy listo y tal —meditó sus propias palabras—. Es triste que para ligar con un tío tenga que alardear de ti. Hmmmm ahora que lo pienso, le he hablado de ti, y ha huido despavorido. ¿Qué te dice eso, Sammy?

— Tengo que colgar, Dean. Luego te veo en casa.

Sam no estaba para las bromas de su hermano. Su pálpito cada vez tenía más sentido. Corrió a su habitación a por su propio portátil y entró con su cuenta. Buscó el nombre de ese tío y le abrió una pantalla. Respiró hondo, tecleó, y esperó respuesta.

«  _ ¿Profesor Novak?  _ _ » _

 

 

Castiel se quedó mirando la pantalla un buen rato.  Ese era Sam Winchester, lo sabía, ya no sólo porque el nick que había elegido era SamWin, sino porque sin verlo, estaba seguro que era él. Respiró hondo y asintió, dándose así ánimos.

«  _ Hola Sam. Cuánto tiempo.  _ _ » _

Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla intentando así contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El profesor Novak había sido muy importante en su vida y él también lo pasó mal cuando desapareció, además que veía a su hermano sufrir y eso no ayudaba precisamente. Intentó serenarse para poder seguir hablando. Vio en la escasa biografía del profesor un número de teléfono móvil. Si iba a dar el paso, quería hacerlo bien, pero antes lo avisó.

«  _ ¿Puedo llamarte al número de teléfono que pone en tu ficha?  _ _ » _

Castiel respondió en el acto.

«  _ Sí.  _ _ » _

Sam marcó con dedos temblorosos. No podía creerse nada de eso. Al final una voz que conocía demasiado bien respondió al segundo toque.

— Hola, Sam.

— Profesor Novak —carraspeó tragándose las emociones—. ¿Cómo está?

— Bien —sonrió aún confundido—. ¿Y vosotros?

— Bien —quiso decirle que al principio no tan bien, pero no quería empezar así la conversación—. Desapareció y no volvimos a saber de usted.

Castiel llevaba años preparándose para esa acusación.

— Tuve que hacerlo porque sabía que si intentaba despedirme, Dean jamás dejaría que me fuera.

— Si todo se aclaró, ¿por qué se fue?

— La explicación es mucho más complicada de lo que parece —respondió—. Dean... ¿Dean sabe quién soy?

— No. No tiene ni idea de lo que es  s u nick.

Castiel sonrió.

— Tú sí.

— Claro.  Me he leído todos sus libros, ¿recuerda?

— Sí —sonrió.

— ¿Vive en California? —le preguntó con miedo. No estaba seguro si proponerle para quedar era una buena idea, pero por intentarlo...—. En su bio de la página no lo pone.

— Sí. Vivo en Santa Clara.

— Nosotros en Palo Alto.

Castiel negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— ¿Hace mucho que os mudasteis?

— Un par de años. Cuando me aceptaron en Stanford, pensamos que lo mejor era mudarnos aquí. Un cambio de aire nos iba a venir bien. Sobre todo a Dean.

— Entiendo —fue lo único que pudo responder.

— ¿Le apetecería quedar esta noche? Sólo nosotros. Dean no sabrá nada. Se lo prometo.

Castiel asintió.

— Está bien. Tengo una librería en el centro de la ciudad y suelo estar ahí todo el día. Ahora te paso las señas para que te guíes por el móvil.

— Tengo que esperar a que venga Dean porque tengo sus llaves. Volverá del trabajo en un par de horas. Luego iré para allá.

— Bien. Te estaré esperando —fueron a colgar ambos, pero entonces Castiel sintió la necesidad de decir algo—. ¿Sam?

— ¿Sí?

— Me alegro de volver a hablar contigo.

 

 

 

— Tío, ¿dónde coño te has metido? —Sam llevaba más de media hora esperando a que Dean regresara del trabajo.

Dean se lo quedó mirando mientras entraba en el apartamento.

— Currando. Como siempre —lo miró cómo iba vestido—. ¿Otra vez vas a salir? Estás imparable, Sammy.

— Este fin de semana es el último de mi libertad antes de comenzar en el bufete y estar como un capullo todo el día liado con las clases y el curro.

— Pues como yo —Dean abrió una cerveza y le dio un buche—. Bienvenido a mi vida.

— Tengo que salir, Dean. Es muy importante —lo miró serio.

— No, si puedes hacer lo que quieras. No soy tu madre —se quejó.

— Ya lo sé, pero... — L levaba una tarde muy tonta.  Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiados recuerdos. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Todo va a salir bien.

Dean lo miró sin comprender. Esa era la frase que le decía él y no entendía por qué ahora lo repetía.

— No me esperes levantado —agarró el pomo de la puerta y salió del apartamento dejando a Dean con un millón de preguntas.

Sam estaba muy raro. Quizás había conocido a alguna chica y no le había dicho nada. Había vuelto muy sonriente de San Francisco, y eso era muy sospechoso.

Se duchó, se tiró en el sofá y abrió el portátil. Ese tío, el del nombre raro, ni siquiera estaba conectado. Dudaba si dejarle un mensaje o no, al menos para agradecerle también que hubiera charlado con él ese par de días, pero no quería que el otro se sintiera acosado. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

 

 

 

Sam se quedó fuera mirando la fachada del edificio de dos plantas. En la planta de abajo estaba la librería de Castiel. Ocupaba toda la manzana y se veía enorme. Con  grandes puertas  de madera y cristales con persianas echadas, el sitio parecía tener muy buena pinta. 

Las luces estaban encendidas  y el letrero de cerrado se veía al otro lado del cristal.

Sam se acercó y llamó un par de veces con los nudillos. Desde dentro, unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta. De pronto, al otro lado, la cara de Castiel apareció ante sus ojos.

El profesor Novak no había cambiado nada en esos seis años. El pelo algo más corto, quizás, pero su aspecto era bueno, muy bueno. Se sonrieron mientras el hombre le quitaba el pestillo de seguridad a la puerta.

— Sí que has crecido, Sam —Castiel abrió los brazos y lo estrechó junto a su pecho. Cuando lo tuvo así, cerró los ojos, emocionado por ese momento.

— Me han alimentado bien —respondió intentando evitar que las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos resbalaran por sus mejillas—. Lo siento —se echó hacia atrás y se secó los ojos con los dedos.

— Está bien —Castiel también se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Por favor, pasa.

Sam entró en la librería. Allí dentro el olor a libros nuevos predominaba en cada esquina. El sitio estaba decorado de forma muy sencilla y funcional. Aparte de las estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, también había mesas con sillas.

— También doy clases —le explicó al ver que Sam examinaba el lugar—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. He hecho té.

En una de las mesas del fondo había una tetera con dos tazas. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro y se miraron. Castiel sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

— Casi no te reconozco, Sam. La última vez que te vi apenas me llegabas al pecho y ahora... Ahora soy yo el que casi te llega al pecho.

Sam se rió por la exageración.

— ¿Lleva mucho viviendo aquí, profesor Novak?

Castiel lo miró fijamente.

— Creo que ya puedes llamarme Castiel, ¿no? O Cas. Como te guste.

Sam asintió. Luego esperó la respuesta.

— Desde que me  marché de allí . Puse la casa en venta y me vine —sirvió el té y esperó a que se enfriara—. Ahora so is vosotros los que vivís aquí cerca,  a escasos veinte minutos.

— Sí — Sam guardó silencio. No quería preguntar eso que llevaba tanto tiempo rondando por su cabeza porque posiblemente no fuera él a quien le correspondiera hacerl o , pero ya que estaba allí, no podía evitarlo—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Castiel no dudó en su respuesta.

— Porque tenía que hacerlo. Aunque todo terminó bien y el asunto no transcendió más allá de los directivos del colegio, yo ya no me sentía cómodo allí. Sabía que siempre me perseguiría la duda pensando si esa persona me miraba de esa u otra manera porque sospechaba algo.

— ¿Y Dean?

Ahí estaba la pregunta estrella.

— No pude despedirme de él porque sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Lo intenté antes de entrar en la habitación y él no me lo puso nada fácil. Ahí supe que Dean jamás aceptaría que le dijera adiós —se miraba las manos mientras hablaba—. Sé que no hice bien y ciertamente no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero fue la única solución que encontré.

Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sam pugnaba por controlarse, pero le estaba costando demasiado. Finalmente sus emociones pudieron más que él.

— ¿Sabes el daño que le hiciste? ¿Sabes cuánto lloró por ti, cuántas pesadillas tuvo durante años, cuántas veces decía tu nombre cuando dormía? —se refrenó al ver la cara de consternación de Castiel—. Fuimos a tu casa un millón de veces con la esperanza de que algún día volverías —suspiró—. Pero no lo hiciste.

— Lo siento tanto —apretó los dientes.  Cogió la taza  y no pudo evitar que los dedos le temblaran un poco. 

—  Si volvieras atrás... ¿harías las cosas igual? —Sam había sonado un poco infantil y por un segundo se transformó en ese niño inocente de doce años que tantas ganas tenía de aprender de la vida.

— Sí.

Tanta rotundidad dejó a Sam confundido.

— Dices que lo sientes pero harías de nuevo lo mismo...

— Me resistí mucho a tu hermano. No sabes lo difícil que me lo ponía día a día. Ir a tu casa a darte clase era una prueba constante. Tú no te dabas cuenta, pero él... me retaba una y otra vez. Hasta que ya no pude decir más que no, aún sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber cedido?

— No —tenía la mirada perdida en el té—. Dean es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero tenía que dejarle ir.

— Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo —lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando poder captar lo que le decía.

— Sam, cuando quieras algo con todas tus fuerzas pero tenerlo está mal, sabrás cuál es la sensación que tuve yo.

Sam bajó la mirada.

— No he venido para juzgarte, Cas, sino para preguntarte por qué has vuelto a echar a Dean de tu vida.

— Él no sabe que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

— No. No le he dicho que tu nombre es el título del primer libro que escribiste sobre los agujeros negros en el espacio.

Así se sintió él cuando tuvo que dejar marchar a Dean de su lado; como si una enorme bola negra y vacía, la nada más absoluta, lo hubiera consumido por dentro y por fuera.

— No quiero volver a hacerle daño —respondió a la pregunta del joven—. Tampoco sé si querrá verme. No quiero que vuelva a revivir algo que ya está cerrado.

— Eso de que está cerrado lo dirás tú —Sam no pudo evitar ser espontáneo.

— ¿No lo está?

— No me habla de ti, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace, pero eso no quiere decir que te haya olvidado.

— ¿Y superado? ¿Lo ha superado?

— ¿Lo has superado tú?

Castiel respiró hondo por la nariz.

— No.

— ¿Y por qué no dejas que sea Dean el que  opine por una vez? Ya es mayor de edad. Ya no hay nada que se pueda interponer entre vosotros dos, excepto el miedo del pasado.

— ¿No tiene pareja?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca me ha hablado de nadie que no fueras tú.

Castiel se puso las manos sobre la cara y se frotó con ellas.

— Siento si he venido a complicarte la vida, Cas —Sam era sincero con sus palabras. No quería joderle la vida, pero pensaba que su hermano tenía algo que opinar al respecto.

— No, no, está bien —quitó las manos y se enderezó—. No se pueden dejar puertas entornadas en el pasado. O las abres, o las cierras, pero no es bueno dejarlas a medias porque al final se te escapa la vida por ellas.

Sam lo comprendió. Él era demasiado joven para tener las mismas puertas que tenía Castiel, pero lo entendía perfectamente.

— ¿Vas a darle a Dean una oportunidad de que sea él quien pueda decidir si sí o si no? Creo que se lo debes.

Castiel esbozó una media sonrisa algo triste.

— Voy a darle la oportunidad a Dean de que me de una patada en el culo.

— No creo que te la de.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque conozco a mi hermano y sé que si te hubiera olvidado, habría seguido con su vida.

— He pensado no decirle que soy yo. Al menos por ahora. ¿Te parece bien?

Sam frunció el ceño.

— ¿Con qué fin?

— Quiero darle una sorpresa.

— No sé si a Dean le gustan esa clase de sorpresas —Sam no estaba muy convencido.

— No q uiero decirle por ese chat “Hola, Dean, soy Cas. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?” 

Sam tuvo que admitir que no quedaba demasiado bien.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado entonces?

— Quiero evaluar el daño que hice y quiero enmendarlo.

El menor de los Winchester asintió.

— Supongo que está bien. Además, te debo una por haberme guardado el secreto de cuando descubrí lo vuestro.

Castiel recordó el día que Dean se lo dijo. Jamás olvidaría esa tarde.

— Sé que cataste el fondo del río.

— Aún huelo a fango —respondió el joven poniéndose en pie—. Debo irme ya. Quiero llegar pronto a casa y estar con él un rato antes de que empiece con las clases y el trabajo, y no tenga tiempo para nada.

— Estaremos en contacto —Castiel lo acompañó a la puerta.

Después de despedirse y de darse un abrazo, Sam se giró para mirarle todo lo serio que podía.

— No volverás a desaparecer de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?

— Sólo si Dean no quiere saber nada de mí.

Sam asintió, contento con la respuesta. Antes de marcharse, no pudo evitar hacerle otra pregunta.

— ¿Crees que puedes volver a quererle como le quisiste antes?

Castiel respondió todo lo serio que pudo.

— Jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

El joven sonrió encantado. Sí, había futuro entre ellos, tenía que haberlo, y él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 

 

 

 

— ¿Nervioso? —Dean se hizo a un lado en la cocina para dejar pasar a su hermano. Sam llevaba sobre un hombro la mochila de clase y apoyado en el otro brazo, una funda donde guardaba su traje de chaqueta. Hoy comenzaba las prácticas en el bufete y posiblemente tuviera que cambiarse de ropa.

— Un poco —con la mano que le quedaba libre cogió la taza de café que su hermano le tendía y le dio un sorbo. Luego puso cara rara—. Te pasas con el azúcar.

— Tienes que endulzar la vida, Sammy —le sonrió.

— El azúcar blanco descalcifica los huesos. Es veneno —pero volvió a darle otro sorbo.

— Ya, y la carne roja te peta el corazón, los refrescos te hinchan la barriga, y masturbarte hace que te salgan pelos en las palmas de las manos. Sammy, todos vamos a morir alguna vez en la vida, y ya puestos, yo quiero hacerlo saciado de comida y con las manos llenas de pelos.

Sam puso cara de asco y dejó el café a un lado. Nada mejor que Dean hablándole de pelos y masturbaciones para que a él se le quitara el poco apetito que tenía.

— Eres un guarro —lo acusó—. Y deja de llamarme Sammy.

— Como quieras —pasó por detrás de él riéndose—. Sammy.

— Te noto de muy buen humor hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo en especial esta noche? Y no —levantó la misma mano con la que había sostenido la taza—, no me enseñes las palmas de las manos.

Anoche llegó muy tarde de hablar con Castiel y cuando entró en el apartamento, Dean ya estaba acostado.

— Sí. El tío ese raro del chat, ¿recuerdas? Ayer me abrió una conversación.

— Ah, ¿sí? —Sam se hizo el sorprendido muy bien—. ¿Qué quería?

— Me pidió disculpas por lo del otro día. Me explicó que había tenido un tipo de relación en el pasado que lo había dejado muy marcado y se asustó. No volverá a pasar, al menos eso me aseguró.

Sam asintió. Que Dean estuviera de buen humor era señal de que había aceptado las disculpas.

— Ah, bien. ¿Habéis quedado para chatear o algo?

— Esta tarde, aunque me dijo que suele estar todo el día conectado porque tiene su propio negocio.

— Ya veo. ¿Qué más te contó?

Dean levantó las cejas.

— Qué preguntón estás. Si lo que quieres saber es cuánto le mide, no me lo ha dicho.

Y ahí fue cuando estómago de Sam se cerró definitivamente por esa mañana.

— Buff, sexo a primera hora, Dean... por favor —se quejó—. Me voy. Deséame suerte.

— Mucha suerte —lo vio marcharse atestado de cosas—. ¡Y dices eso porque no lo has probado! —se quedó solo en la cocina farfullando para sí mismo—. El sexo por las mañanas es una de las mejores cosas que existen —sentenció.

La respuesta de Sam fue la de cerrar de un portazo. Entonces Dean se quedó pensativo. ¿Y si estaba algo salido? Se había llevado años siendo una especie de ameba. No le había interesado nada, sexualmente hablando. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de tocarse a sí mismo, y eso era muy raro, pero era como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y hubieran decidido desconectar esa parte del cerebro. Ahora parecía que estaba despertando a lo que había sido una vez y eso le alegró. Ese tío, el del chat, y del que por cierto aún no le había preguntado su nombre, le daba muy buen feeling. Ojalá no se equivocara.

 

 

 

Sam estaba hecho un flan. Se había pasado toda la mañana en clase con un tic en la pierna, arriba y abajo, nervioso, pensando en la reunión de esa tarde. El bufete de abogados Pearson Specter era muy conocido y tenía mucho prestigio. Aunque supiera que iba a tirarse meses haciendo fotocopias y ordenando archivos, no podía evitar sentirse muy emocionado. Llevaba toda su vida luchando por ese momento y al fin estaba ahí, rozándolo con las manos. Ojalá no fuera a cagarla.

El día de Dean, por su parte, fue más de lo mismo. Llegaba al trabajo y Kevin ya estaba allí en la tienda. El muchacho le preparaba otro café de máquina, muy bueno por cierto, se lo tomaba echando un vistazo al correo que llegaba a primera hora y se marchaba al taller que estaba en la parte de atrás para no tener que aguantar el atasco que se formaba en los surtidores a primera hora. Benny, que era el que estaba allí, lo saludaba con una sonrisa y le decía con la mano que luego se pasaba por allí para echarle una mano.

Todos los días eran iguales. La mañana se le pasaba volando metido debajo de algún coche. A medio día se tomaba un sándwich, o lo primero que pillara, y luego volvía de nuevo al trabajo. Pero ese día cambió la rutina.

Por contrato, todos tenían media hora para comer, pero Dean jamás la había utilizado. Se zampaba su sándwich de dos bocados en menos de un minuto y seguía con su trabajo. No lo hacía por que fuera el encargado y tuviera que dar ejemplo, sino porque si se sentaba a charlar como hacían Ben y Kevin mientras almorzaban tranquilamente, era muy posible que acabara quedándose dormido.

Esa mañana entró en su despacho y encendió el ordenador de sobremesa que tenía en el escritorio y que usaba muy de tarde en tarde ya que Kevin llevaba un tiempo encargándose de las facturas.

Sin mirar nada más, ni los emails atrasados ni nada, abrió la página de citas y metió su contraseña para acceder a su perfil. Buscó en la lista de personas que estaban conectadas en ese momento y lo vio.

« _Hola._ _»_

Castiel había cerrado ya la tienda al medio día como hacia siempre, aunque él se quedaba dentro recogiendo y organizando las cosas para las clases de la tarde. Oyó el sonido de la ventana del chat y levantó la cabeza. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la barra donde tenía su portátil. Era Dean. Sin darse cuenta, esbozó la primera sonrisa del día.

« _¿_ _No estás trabajando hoy?_ _»_

_« Sí, pero me estaba tomando un descanso después de comer. ¿Estás ocupado? »_

_«_ _No. Yo también me he tomado un descanso para comer_ _»_ _—_ Castiel acercó el taburete que tenía detrás de la barra y se sentó—. « _¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?_ _»_

_« Nada importante. Esperar a que llegue mi hermano para que me cuente cómo le ha ido en su primer día de becario y ver una peli de miedo. »_

_«_ _¿Te gustan las películas de miedo?_ _»_ —ese dato lo desconocía por completo.

_« Sí, bueno. Estuve muchos años sin ver ninguna porque de pequeño vi Poltergeist y me creó un trauma »_ — le confesó. Aún recordaba aquella noche en la que estuvo a punto de meterse en la cuna de Sammy cuando no era más que un recién nacido—.  «  _Recuerdo que tenía un cojín rojo con forma de coche. Me abrazaba a él todas las noches. »_

Castiel asintió. Recordaba el cojín rojo. De hecho, años más tarde de haberse mudado a Santa Clara, vio un cojín de un coche rojo en una tienda de bebés de la ciudad. No pudo evitar entrar y comprarlo. Durante semanas estuvo tentado de mandárselo a Dean, pero luego pensó que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Se había ido sin despedirse y ahora, de buenas a primeras, le regalaba un cojín como el que había tenido de pequeño. Sabía que eso le haría sufrir, así que jamás llegó a dar ese paso. Desde entonces, y de eso hacía varios años ya, el cojín descansaba sobre su cama. Ahora parecía ser el momento perfecto para hacérselo llegar.

«  _Tengo un regalo para ti. »_

Dean levantó las cejas.

«  _¿Un regalo? »_ — la curiosidad podía con él—.  « _¿Qué es? »_

_« Si me das tu dirección, te lo mando esta misma tarde. Con seguridad lo recibirás mañana a primera hora. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo dártelo. »_

Dean le escribió la dirección del trabajo porque era más fácil que se lo llevaran allí.  Estaba intrigado, mucho, pero no conseguía que el otro soltara prenda. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de esa frase. Castiel no la repitió.

«  _Por cierto, mi nombre es Dean. Dean Winchester._ »

Castiel se quedó mirando la pantalla. Resultaba absurdo, pero ver su nombre escrito hizo que su corazón bombeara más rápido, lo cual era una tontería porque ya sabía que era él, pero no podía evitarlo.

« _¿Tú cómo te llamas? »_

_« Jimmy. »_

Y no le había mentido del todo. Su nombre completo era Castiel James Novak, pero nadie lo sabía, sólo su familia.

_« Tengo que irme, Dean. Mañana me contarás qué te parece tu regalo. »_

 

Dean estuvo toda la tarde y parte de la noche dándole vueltas. No conocía de nada a ese tipo y no entendía por qué le hacía ese regalo. Ojalá no fuera un loco de esos que abundaban por las redes acosando a los demás, porque sinceramente, ya tenía bastante en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente llegó más puntual que Benny al trabajo, incluso antes de que se formase en la gasolinera el atasco característico de primera hora de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para que el mensajero se pasara por allí, pero así podría adelantar el trabajo atrasado.

Dos horas más tarde estaba metido de lleno en el capó de un coche cuando Kevin le acercó un paquete marrón.

— Han dejado esto para ti —le acercó el sobre con los brazos extendidos.

Dean se lavó las manos con el trapo que llevaba en la cintura, cogió el paquete y lo evaluó por su tamaño. No era demasiado grande y no pesaba nada. ¿Qué diablos sería?

Sin poder contenerse más, despegó la solapa y miró dentro.

Parpadeó varias veces porque no podía ser. Antes de sacarlo, caminó rápido hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta. Se lavó las manos dos veces y de nuevo regresó a por su regalo. Con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, lo cogió entre sus dedos y tiró hasta sacarlo del sobre.

Era un cojín muy parecido al que había tenido él de pequeño. Ese cojín rojo con forma de coche había sido muy importante en su vida. Lo perdió en el incendio junto a su madre y, recuperar otro muy parecido, le hizo revivir una fuerza que hacía mucho que no sentía. Se acercó el cojín a la nariz y lo olió, esperando captar el olor característico que tenían los objetos nuevos, pero no fue así. Olía a... ¿colonia? ¿suavizante? Quizás Jimmy lo había cogido con las manos manchadas de colonia o lo había acercado a su ropa. No lo sabía, pero eso olor le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no lograba averiguar qué era.

Emocionado y agradecido, encendió el portátil y entró en el chat para buscarle.

« _Jimmy. Me ha llegado tu regalo. No sé... no sé cómo darte las gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí. »_

Castiel leyó la frase de Dean y sonrió. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verle la cara, pero de momento se conformaba con eso. Dean no se había dado cuenta de la incongruencia del regalo. Si acababa de contarle la historia del cojín, ¿cómo que él, acto seguido, le estaba diciendo que tenía un regalo para él y que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando dárselo? Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que Dean no estaba centrado, que el regalo había significado mucho para él y no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Bueno, él seguiría dándole más pistas.

« _Me alegro que te gustara. Lo vi y me acordé de ti. » —_ _Y_ era cierto, sólo que eso había sucedido varios años atrás—. « _Te lo mereces. »_

Dean no sabía qué decirle. Para él ese regalo era muy personal y no sabía cómo tomárselo. De pronto sintió que todo iba muy deprisa.

« _Esta noche iré a tomar_ _algo_ _por ahí con mi hermano. Mañana hablamos._ »

« _Pasadlo bien. »_

 

Desde que llegó a casa, Dean estuvo toda la tarde sentado en el sofá con la tele apagada. El portátil también estaba cerrado a un lado. Había algo que no le encajaba en todo eso, y no sabía qué podía ser. Mucho se temía que había comenzado a sentir algo por ese tal Jimmy, y era absurdo porque no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera lo había visto, pero desde que empezaron a charlar por el chat, había percibido como una especie de conexión, y no quería. Desde lo de Castiel, no había sentido ningún feeling por nadie. No es que se hubiera reprimido, es que simplemente no le apetecía, como si su alma hubiera estado volando errante todos esos años hasta ahora, y no sabía qué hacer ni qué sentir. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado y aunque nunca volviera a saber de él, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Cas, lo quisiera o no, y seguir hablando con ese extraño era como si lo estuviera traicionando.

— Hey —Sam había llegado al salón. Acababa de regresar a casa y al ver a Dean, caminó rápido hacia él pensando que le pasaba algo—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Creo que me había quedado dormido —se excusó. No iba a decirle que llevaba horas sentado en la oscuridad dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro? —Sam alargó la mano y le dio al interruptor de la pared. La luz del techo lo alumbró todo—. Pareces preocupado.

Sam era demasiado listo, y lo conocía demasiado bien. Ahora podía hacer dos cosas con él; contarle una trola, engañarle durante varios días y acabar diciéndole la verdad más una disculpa por haberle mentido, o contarle la verdad directamente. Lo segundo era menos cansado.

— No... no sé qué pensar.

Sam se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Lo miró atentamente prestándole toda su atención. Comprendió todo lo que le empezó a contar y durante un brevísimo segundo estuvo a punto de confesarle que ese Jimmy era Cas, pero había prometido guardar el secreto y no iba a romper su palabra.

— Mira, Dean. Entiendo que sigas acordándote de él, pero tienes que seguir tu vida. Si ese tío de internet te mola, conócele. No le cierres la puerta antes de tiempo porque ¿sabes? Quizás el profesor Novak no regrese nunca más, o aparezca cuando menos te lo esperas. ¿Vas a decirme que vas a desperdiciar toda tu vida por algo que no sabes si sucederá o no? Vive un poco —lo alentó—. ¡Disfruta de la vida!

Dean asintió, sabiendo que Sam tenía razón.

— Está bien. Le daré otra oportunidad.

Sam cogió el cojín que Cas le había regalado y lo miró.

— No sabía que tenías algo así de pequeño —lo apretó fuerte con las manos comprobando lo suave y blando que era.

— Se quemó en el incendio y no hay fotos. Sólo guardaba un pequeño recuerdo de él en mi memoria.

— Es un detallazo que te lo haya regalado.

— Lo es —lo miró. Luego levantó la vista hacia su hermano—. Estoy confundido.

— No lo estés —le acarició una rodilla con la mano—. Todo va a salir bien.

Dean levantó las cejas.

— Eso es lo que siempre te digo yo. ¡No me copies! —se burló—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal en el bufete?

— Wow, aquello es una pasada. Tendrías que ver cómo son los despachos, y la seguridad con la que estudian los casos, cómo lo viven, cómo analizan hasta el más mínimo detalle.

— ZzzzZzzZ —Dean roncó de broma sólo para fastidiarle.

— Ríete de mí, pero cuando necesites mis servicios, no pienso hacerte un descuento ni loco.

— Ya veremos —le guiñó un ojo sabiendo que Sam jamás le negaría su ayuda.

— Oye, mañana he quedado con unos amigos para tomar algo. ¿Te apuntas?

Quedar con muchachos de dieciocho años no era su ideal de pasarlo bien, pero no le vendría mal salir y despejarse un rato.

— Está bien.

— Perfecto. Mañana salgo antes del bufete. Pasaré a buscarte por el taller. Ahora voy a darme una ducha y a comer algo. ¡Estoy hambriento!

Y cuándo no, pensó Dean. Lo vio marcharse a su habitación y él aprovechó para encender el portátil.

 

Estuvo parte de la noche charlando con Jimmy. Le dijo que habían cambiado el día para salir y al final se había quedado en casa. 

Hablar con ese hombre era relajante, y eso le intrigaba. No sabía casi nada de él, pero por alguna extraña razón, tampoco le apetecía conocer más. Quizás porque tuviera miedo a saber más de la cuenta. Ahora mismo se encontraba en su burbuja y no quería que nada explotara y lo sacara de ella. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que ese tal Jimmy no se llamara así y que en realidad estuviera casado, fuera contable, tuviera una niña rubia preciosa y fuera un devoto cristiano. No, prefería quedarse en su ignorancia y ser feliz así.

Al día siguiente Sam vino a buscarle al trabajo como prometió. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Se había quitado la chaqueta y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa. Kevin se puso nervioso al verle. Esa misma mañana había ido a la peluquería. Ya no llevaba los cabellos largos que le ocultaban casi toda la cara. Se lo había cortado mucho, casi radical, dejándose los pelos de punta.

— Hey, menudo corte, Kev —Sam entró y se apoyó en la barra frente a él—. Estás genial.

— ¿A que sí? —fue Dean el que respondió llegando a donde ellos—. Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que era asiático.

Kevin sonrió por la broma.

— Dean, por cierto, sólo vamos a ser tú y yo. Mis colegas han tenido un percance con el coche y no van a venir al final.

— Espero que no sea nada serio —se preocupó.

— Nah. Uno de ellos, que le había cogido las llaves y el coche a su padre, lo han pillado.

— Ah, bien —Dean asintió imaginándose la escena—. Bueno, pues tú y yo —luego se volvió hacia Kevin—. ¿Te apuntas?

Kevin no sabía a qué, pero si eso implicaba estar más tiempo al lado de Sam, él encantado.

 

La noche se puso fea, así que al final acabaron los tres en el despacho de Dean, viendo videos chorras del Youtube en el ordenador y tomando unas cervezas. Kevin le dio un sorbo a una y no quiso más, pero Sam se agarró una borrachera brutal bebiéndose todas aquellas que el muchacho echó a un lado. Dean acabó llevándole a casa y acostándole en su cama. Sam ni se enteró. Cuando le quitó las botas y lo puso algo más cómodo, fue a la nevera y cogió para él un par de cervezas. No había podido beber porque tenía que conducir para llevar a los chicos a casa. Ahora, sano y salvo en su hogar, se abrió una y se la bebió casi entera. Luego se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que no se servía un whisky. Fue por un vaso y la botella y se sirvió un buen trago.

Al cabo de un rato veía una película de miedo partido de risa. No entendía cómo no había probado algo así antes. Ver Nosferatu con un par de whiskys encima resultaba hasta cómico.

En uno de los descansos para la publicidad, Dean se levantó para ir al lavabo, dejó la botella de whisky en su sitio, y volvió al sofá. Repantingado, encendió el portátil y fue directo para hablar con Jimmy. El alcohol en la sangre le había calentado las venas y algo más, y la idea de hacer una video conferencia subida de tono pintaba muy bien en su cabeza.

« _Hola._ »

Jimmy tardó unos minutos en contestar.

« _Buenas noches, Dean. ¿Ya habéis vuelto de vuestra salida?_ »

« _Se puso a llover, así que nos quedamos en mi oficina bebiendo. Sam ha pillado un pedal curioso. Ahí está en su cama, posiblemente soñando con encontrar vida en_ _M_ _arte._ »

Castiel se rió sin poderlo evitar, no obstante tenía que echarle una pequeña bronca.

« _Tu hermano no tiene edad legal para beber._ » —le recordó.

« _Han sido sólo un par de cervezas._ » —se defendió—. « _¿Qué tal tu noche?_ »

« _Tengo una clase nocturna hoy. Son un grupo de madres que quieren presentarse a la prueba de acceso a la universidad._ »

« _Estás bien acompañado, entonces._ »

« _No como yo quisiera._ » —fue muy osado en su comentario, pero quería ver la reacción de Dean. Lo que no sabía es que el joven iba a picar el anzuelo tan rápido.

« _¿Te gustaría que estuviera ahí?_ »

Castiel sonrió.

« _Sí._ »

« _¿Y qué haríamos? Y por favor, no me digas que me darías clases o algo por el estilo._ »

« _¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?_ »

Tenía que ser el whisky, o la cerveza, o las dos cosas juntas, pero no pudo evitar ser totalmente franco.

« _Se me da muy bien besar._ »

« _¿Sí?_ » —Castiel quiso tirarle un poco más de la lengua—. « _¿Sólo nos besaríamos, entonces?_ »

« _¿Qué más quieres?_ » —Dean esbozó una sonrisa perezosa. Su mente había comenzado a ir a toda velocidad. Alcanzó el mando de la tele y la apagó, olvidándose por completo del final de la película que estaba viendo.

« _Todo._ » —¿Quería sinceridad? Pues iba a dársela—. « _¿Qué tienes para darme?_ »

« _Todo lo que quieras. Soy un tío fácil._ » —comentó—. « _¿Alguna preferencia?_ »

Castiel cerró los ojos. Toda su vida con Dean pasó ante él, todas las veces que lo había oído gemir, todas las veces que le había hecho vibrar, que se corriera con él, que lo había obligado a contenerse hasta que él le permitiera hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Y si le decía ahora quién era? ¿Y si iba a buscarle para hablar con él? Respiró alterado porque vivir esa sensación de nuevo pudo con él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

« _Quiero ver cómo te corres, Dean._ »

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 

 

 

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Se quedó mirando esas palabras durante un rato mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellas.

« _¿Quieres que ponga la webcam?_ »

« _Sí._ »

« _Pon tú la tuya también._ »

« _No tengo. Estoy en el portátil del trabajo y este trasto tiene mil años. Creo que aún tengo instalado el windows 98._ »

Dean se rió. Quería verle, no lo iba a negar, pero no le importaba encender la suya.

« _No me enfocaré la cara, si te parece bien._ » —le dio al botón para activarla. Buscó algo para subirla un poco de altura porque sólo se le veían las rodillas. Encontró dos libros enormes de derecho de Sammy y los usó para alzarla. La cámara apuntó desde su nariz hacia abajo. El hecho de no querer mostrar la cara era más que nada por privacidad. Lo último que quería era que su cara estuviera pululando por las redes mientras se la meneaba.

« _Tú mandas._ » —Castiel observaba cómo se movía el portátil mientras lo colocaba. Luego todo paró y la imagen quedó nítida y centrada.

Dean estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá, con las piernas separadas y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo como si no pasara nada. Castiel no pudo evitar mirar cada detalle. Ese era el mismo chico que le había abrazado y llevado al borde del precipicio una y otra vez. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. Su espalda se había ensanchado y sus brazos eran ahora mucho más fuertes y robustos. Seguía teniendo labios de mujer, aunque ahora algo más remarcados por la barbita de varios días que llevaba. Por la posición de sus piernas así sentado, daba la sensación de que había crecido mucho y posiblemente fuera más alto que él. Los hermanos Winchester parecían haber esponjando muy bien esos últimos años.

Cogió los auriculares del móvil y los conectó al portátil. No se oía nada y no sabía si era porque todo estaba en silencio o porque Dean no había habilitado esa opción.

« _Me he puesto los auriculares, pero no sé si tienes audio o no. » —escribió—. «_ _En realidad, tampoco hace falta que lo accionemos_ _._ »

— Si te los quitas no vas a oírme gemir, y eso también lo hago muy bien.

La respiración de Castiel se quedó a medias. La voz de Dean seguía siendo la misma. Mucho más grave, más acentuada, pero tenía el mismo deje, el mismo carisma. Menos mal que estaba detrás de la barra y las mujeres de las clases particulares no podían verle, porque a ver sino cómo explicaba ese bulto que había aparecido de pronto en sus pantalones. Ojalá ninguna de ellas quisiera alguna aclaración del temario y se quedaran tranquilas haciendo los ejercicios que les había puesto. Sospechaba que Dean iba a volverle loco en muy pocos segundos.

Sin decir nada más, Dean comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Levantó un poco el trasero para deslizarse la prenda hacia las caderas. Los calzoncillos, de un profundo gris oscuro, siguieron el mismo camino. Un pene erecto y húmedo apareció ante sus ojos. La luz en el salón era tenue, pero podía apreciarse muy bien que Dean estaba muy animado.

— ¿Cómo lo quieres?

El cerebro de Castiel sufrió un cortocircuito. ¿Cómo quería el qué? En serio, jamás había realizado un esfuerzo tan grande de contención.

« _¿El qué?_ » —podía notar cómo tras esa visión y esas palabras, varias de sus neuronas se habían derretido de golpe.

Dean sonrió y eso no lo ayudó en absoluto.

— ¿Rápido y caliente o despacio y tierno?

Castiel se pasó la lengua por los labios. De pronto sintió una sed tremenda y sospechaba que sólo Dean podría calmarle.

— ¿Jimmy?

Castiel se dio cuenta que había estado demasiado rato sin escribir nada.

« _Sorpréndeme._ » —Su cerebro no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Dean sonrió. Colocó la mano alrededor de su miembro y cerró el puño, comenzando a subirlo de arriba abajo. No pudo evitar sisear sintiendo la fricción de esos dedos sobre su piel. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y siguió con ello, aumentando la velocidad a la par que se le iba agitando la respiración. Esa inconfundible sensación de burbujeo nació en el estómago y fue bajando hacia abajo, hasta que el remolino se agolpó sobre su abdomen haciéndole elevar las caderas una y otra vez.

« _Lento, Dean. Baja el ritmo y ve despacio._ »

Dean leyó la frase e hizo un mohín con los labios que hizo sonreír a Cas.

— Estoy a punto de correrme. No puedes pedirme que pare —gruñó.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó los labios del profesor. Sabía que eso le gustaba a Dean y no iba a dejarse engañar por sus quejas.

« _Puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. Más despacio, Dean._ »

No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero Dean obedeció. Bajó el ritmo y comenzó a acariciarse más despacio, intentando también controlar las caderas. Cuando llevó varios toques así, su cuerpo luchaba pidiéndole más.

— Jimmy —jadeó—. Necesito correrme.

« _Hazlo, Dean. Despacio._ »

Dean se mordió el labio inferior y apretó un poco mientras controlaba la presión que ejercía con la mano. Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir poco a poco, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo tomaba forma y se escurría de su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a correrse, agitó la mano despacio, tal y como le había ordenado, alargando ese dulce tormento.

Castiel pensó que saldría ardiendo. No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, preguntándose cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin Dean, si tenerle en su vida, sin disfrutar de algo así. Menos mal que se había puesto los auriculares, porque esos jadeos eran difíciles de ocultar y perdérselos habría sido una verdadera lástima. Sentía los pantalones a punto de estallar, tanto que un mínimo roce podría hacerle perder la batalla.

Bajó la pantalla del portátil y caminó rápido hacia el aseo, rezando en silencio para que ninguna de las madres lo detuviera. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dejó caer en la pared de al lado, intentando controlarse un poco. Se llevó las manos hacia el cinturón y se lo abrió, bajando luego la cremallera y abriéndola todo lo que pudo. Bajó un poco los calzoncillos y se sacó la polla, hinchada y humedecida por esa tortura de encarcelamiento. La envolvió con la mano y se acarició, notando lo sensible que estaba.

Levantó la cabeza por inercia. Entonces se vio reflejado en el espejo de enfrente que había sobre el lavabo y que ocupaba una buena parte de la pared. Podía verse en su totalidad, con la espalda apoyada contra los azulejos azules, la mano envolviendo su polla y los labios entre abiertos respirando a través de ellos.

Sin apartar la mirada de esa imagen, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que su cuerpo dijo “basta” y comenzó a correrse temblándole hasta el alma. El semen comenzó a salir con fuerza, manchándole la mano y salpicando todo el suelo.

Terminó soltando un jadeo mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, porque ahora todo lo que le apetecía era dejarse resbalar por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo y analizar cómo se sentía. Entonces se acordó de Dean. No le había dicho adiós ni nada. Se incorporó, lo limpió todo, se puso la ropa bien y salió del baño con la mejor cara posible para pasar por al lado de sus alumnas esperando que nadie sospechara nada.

« _¿Hola?_ » —Dean había apagado la webcam y volvía a escribir como siempre por el chat privado—. « _¿Jimmy?_ »

« _Sí. Hola. Disculpa._ » —tecleó todo lo rápido que pudo—. « _Estaba... bueno._ »

Dean se reía mientras escribía.

« _¿No tenías un grupo de mamis allí?_ »

« _He ido al baño._ » —admitió. Se sentía como un colegial al que habían pillado haciendo una travesura.

« _Me habría gustado verte._ » —le confesó.

Castiel no pudo evitar imaginar que habría flipado un poco. De hecho se preguntaba qué pensaría ahora mismo si supiera la verdad.

« C _uando era un adolescente podía correrme sin usar las manos._ » —la confesión de Dean salió porque sí—. « _Varias veces, incluso._ »

« _Lo sé._ » —Castiel se quedó mirando sus palabras esperando una reacción en Dean, pero ésta no llegó.

« _Claro que eran otros tiempos y_ _era_ _muy joven. Pensaba que era multiorgásmico y todo._ » —rememoró con cierta nostalgia, como si tuviera ahora cien años y no veintidós recién cumplidos.

« _Eras muy cabezota._ » —le confirmó.

« _Creo que en eso no he cambiado, al menos eso dice Sammy._ »

Castiel miró la conversación. Sus indirectas estaban siendo demasiado directas, pero Dean parecía seguir sin darse cuenta. Frustrado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador, haciendo que su frente chocara contra la madera con un golpe seco.

« _Voy a irme a dormir, Jimmy, porque corro el riesgo de sobarme en el sofá._ » —La sensación de saciedad tras el orgasmo y el alcohol que ya se estaba evaporando de su cuerpo, le provocó un pequeño sopor que empezó a invadirle la cabeza, provocando que parpadeara intentando espantar el sueño—. « _Hasta mañana. Y hazte con una webcam._ »

« _Hasta mañana, Dean. Que descanses._ » —No quiso extenderse porque aún esperaba que Dean se diera cuenta de sus comentarios y le preguntara algo, pero no lo hizo. Tras despedirse, se desconectó y ahí quedó la cosa. La verdad era que no podía culparle porque entre el sueño que decía que tenía, el alcohol, y el orgasmo, era imposible que tuviera la mente centrada.

— Profesor Novak. ¿Podría venir a explicarnos una cosa?

Castiel levantó la cabeza y asintió a sus alumnas. Iba a tener que dejarle las cosas más claras a Dean o podían llevarse así años.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Y dices que no se ha enterado de nada? —Sam no pudo evitar reírse de lo que Cas le estaba contando. Habían quedado en un café para tomar algo y charlar. Podían haber chateado, pero él quería verle. El profesor Novak tenía cierto encanto y entendía perfectamente que su hermano hubiera estado loco por él.

— Nada. Le he regalado el cojín, le he insinuado varias cosas, le he respondido a información suya con un “ya lo sé” y cosas así y él no se entera —no le contó lo del sofá, sólo parte del contexto, pero el resultado era el mismo; Dean ni siquiera había comenzado a sospechar.

— Dean vive en su mundo —Sam sabía de lo que hablaba porque conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie—. Vas a necesitar que venga Thor y le de con el Mjolnir en la cabeza para hacer que reaccione.

— Me queda decírselo directamente, pero no quiero ser tan... bruto porque sé que no le sentaría bien —Cas miraba su taza, intentando encontrar una solución—. Me estoy quedando sin ideas.

— ¿No te ha propuesto que os veáis o algo?

— Aún no —bufó—, pero sucederá, y no quiero que sea así. No quiero que piense erróneamente que me he estado burlando de él porque no sería verdad.

Sam meditó unos minutos, pero tampoco se le ocurrió nada.

— Dale un poco más de tiempo, y sino, no te va a quedar otra que decírselo.

 

 

Castiel vio la siguiente oportunidad dos días más tarde mientras charlaban de nuevo. Dean le contaba dónde trabajaba, lo mucho que le gustaban los coches, lo importante que era su Impala para él y un millón de cosas más. Era ahora o nunca.

« _Yo no sé nada de coches. Tengo un Toyota desde hace varios años y jamás me ha dado ningún fallo._ »

« _Esos coches son muy buenos. He arreglado muy pocos que se hayan estropeado. La mayoría han sido por accidentes o algo así. Elegiste bien._ »

« _En realidad un buen amigo lo eligió por mí. Yo tenía mis dudas porque había pasado muchos años con el mismo coche y me había acostumbrado ya a él._ »

« _¿Y mereció la pena?_ »

Una sonrisa triste atravesó el semblante de Castiel.

« _Sí._ » —respondió escueto.

« _Tu colega te aconsejó bien, entonces._ »

Los ojos de Castiel se llenaron de lágrimas porque el Dean de aquellos años vino a él; su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, su personalidad, su voz, su entrega y confianza absoluta cuando hacían el amor... Todo eso llegó de golpe dejándole sin respiración y acorralado emocionalmente en una esquina.

« _Sí._ » —De nuevo una escueta respuesta. Se limpió los ojos pensando cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar todo eso. Necesitaba decirle ya quién era porque tenía que saber si Dean lo quería de nuevo en su vida o, si por el contrario, ya había pasado página y lo había superado completamente. Que chateara con él sin saber quién era le empezaba a dar una pista que, posiblemente, Dean ya se había olvidado de él.

« _¿Jimmy?_ »

Cas oyó el sonido de la ventana y miró.

« _Estoy aquí._ »

« _Quiero que sepas que lo del otro día... no lo hago con cualquiera, ¿sabes? No voy por ahí pajeándome delante de la gente._ » —No pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando lo que había hecho—. « _Sé que aún no nos conocemos demasiado, pero eres un buen tío y, bueno... me gustas._ »

« _El sentimiento es mutuo, Dean._ »

Notaba a Jimmy algo apagado, como si tuviera que tirar de él para hablar. Respiró hondo y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Quizás se equivocase, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

« _¿Te apetece que nos veamos en persona?_ »

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la frase de Dean. Tenía frío y se sentía como si hubiera estado mil años lejos de casa y no tuviera la posibilidad de volver.

« _Nada me gustaría más, pero no estoy seguro de si sería una buena idea._ »

Dean frunció el ceño.

« _¿Por qué? Tú ya has visto gran parte de mí. Una muy importante, de hecho._ » —bromeó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. « _Mira, está claro que entre nosotros hay una cierta química, que luego en persona igual no es así,_ _pero_ _te_ _juro_ _que si la cosa no sale bien, no me pondré en modo psicópata ni nada por el estilo._ »

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse. Dean siguió insistiendo.

« _Mira, te prometo que, cuando te vea, nos vamos a saludar formalmente y seré todo lo educado y correcto posible, si ese es el miedo que tienes._ » —pensó que los tiros podían ir por ahí—. « _Prometo no reírme si llevas una camisa de cuadros y unas gafas de pastas pegadas con esparadrapo._ »

« _¿Y si llevo una gabardina y un traje de chaqueta algo conservador?_ »

« T _e saludaré igual. Palabrita._ » —Cualquier cosa con tal de animarle.

Castiel no podía decirle que no. Jamás había podido y dudaba mucho que fuera a empezar ahora.

« _Está bien. ¿Cuándo te apetece quedar?_ »

« _¿Qué tal el viernes por la tarde? Ya te he dicho donde trabajo. Puedes recogerme allí si te parece bien._ »

« _Allí estaré._ » —Para esa cita quedaban cuatro días, y durante la semana siempre podía ocurrir un milagro, ¿no?

 

Al día siguiente Castiel llegó a su casa muy tarde. Había estado ordenando la librería para mantener la cabeza ocupada y al final se le había ido la tarde. Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba cuanto antes una ducha y tumbarse. Había comenzado a dolerle la espalda de estar encorvado y un masaje no le vendría nada mal.

Se duchó y se tumbó en la cama. Dudaba si encender el portátil y mirar si estaba Dean conectado. No sabía de qué humor estaba esa noche y no quería contagiarle.

Al final la curiosidad ganó la batalla y acabó entrando en el chat. La pantalla de Dean le saltó enseguida.

« _Buenas noches. ¿Mucho trabajo?_ »

« _Sí. Estoy agotado._ »

« _¿Para qué has entrado, entonces?_ _Tendrías que haberte ido a la cama._ »

_« Porque quería desearte buenas noches. »_

Dean se quedó mirando esas palabras. Había estado pensando con respecto al viernes porque Jimmy le había hecho dudar, pero por cosas como esas cada vez lo tenía más claro.

« _Si estuviera ahí, te daría un beso de buenas noches._ »

Castiel sonrió, cerró los ojos unos segundos para dejarse llevar. Luego siguió con la conversación.

« _Igual, el viernes cuando me veas, me quieres dar una paliza en lugar de un beso._ »

« _Lo dudo mucho._ » —le aseguró—. « _¿Sigues ahora en el trabajo?_ »

« _No. Me he tumbado en la cama. Me dolía un poco la espalda de estar toda la tarde en la misma postura._ »

« _Ah, en ese caso puedo darte un masaje si quieres._ »

« _Sí, por favor. ¿Cómo me pongo?_ » —Quizás seguirle el juego y dejarse llevar le sentaría bien.

« _La espalda te duele, ¿no? Ponte boca abajo y pon los brazos debajo de la almohada. Ah, y quítate la camiseta._ »

Castiel estaba seguro que no le costaría nada hacer eso.

« _Ya. ¿Y ahora?_ »

« _Ahora voy a pasar las manos por tus omoplatos. Tranquilo, me he calentado las manos antes_ _y me he untado_ _aceite._ » —Dean quería estar ahí con Jimmy, quería aliviarle todo el dolor que sentía. Lo conocía desde hacía muy poco, pero había podía observar que, desde un par de días atrás, estaba algo más apagado y triste de lo normal—. « _Voy a frotarte bien la espalda mientras me voy deslizando hacia abajo_. »

Castiel leyó la frase. Nunca había tenido una conversación así y no sabía hasta qué punto dejarse llevar.

« _Llevo puestos los pantalones._ » —le recordó.

« _Muy mal._ »

« _Dijiste que me_ _deshiciera de_ _la camiseta nada más._ » —respondió—. « _Pero si quieres me los quito._ »

« _No, déjalo. Ya lo hago yo._ » —Dean leyó la conversación y cerró los ojos. Ojalá estuviera ahí para poder hacerlo realidad. Si todo iba bien, quizás el viernes podría llevarlo a cabo—. « _Tienes un trasero muy bonito._ »

No sabía por qué había escrito eso, pero lo hizo.

« _¿Ya me has bajado los pantalones? Ni siquiera me he enterado_ » —se rió—. « _Eres muy bueno, Dean, y eso que no me gusta demasiado que me ronden el trasero._ »

« _Oh, vaya. ¿Y por qué?_ »

« _Malas experiencias._ »

Dean se quedó meditando su pasado. El había tenido la gran suerte de haber tenido un gran maestro, el mejor, y no tenía que lamentar nada así. Eso le hizo recordar que prometió al profesor Novak ayudarle con eso y jamás lo hizo. Había tantas cosas que no habían llegado a hacer...

« _Yo te trataré bien._ » —No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba decirle algo así—. « _Si te digo la verdad, prefiero ser el pasivo de la relación, pero haría lo que fuera para ayudarte a superar algún trauma del pasado_. »

Castiel se emocionó porque eso mismo le había dicho años atrás y siempre se había quedado con la duda de si habría logrado superarlo.

« _Sé que lo harías._ » —le respondió confiando plenamente en él»— « _¿Cómo me ayudarías a superarlo?_ »

Dean se vio pillado. No sabía qué decirle porque nunca se había visto en esa situación.

« _Ahora mismo no lo sé, pero quizás comenzaríamos teniendo una palabra de seguridad, por si hay algo que no te gustase. ¿Se te ocurre alguna?_ »

« _Conejito._ »

Dean leyó la palabra y dejó de respirar. Era una coincidencia, ¿verdad? Esa palabra debía de ser algo muy común en el ambiente gay. Él, no obstante, no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla fijamente.

« _Lo he pasado muy bien, Dean, pero tengo que irme. M_ _añana me levanto muy temprano_ _y tengo que descansar. El viernes nos vemos._ »

« _Sí. Descansa._ » —Apenas fue capaz de responder con propiedad.

En cuanto la luz de conectado se apagó en el chat de Jimmy, Dean buscó el historial de la conversación. Retrocedió hasta el primer día y leyó; leyó muy atentamente cada palabra, cada respuesta. Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta. ¿Cómo no se había percatado que, cuando le contó lo del cojín, Jimmy no había tenido tiempo material para comprarlo y mandarlo? Y todas esas veces que le había respondido que ya lo sabía, o el coche, la gabardina... ¡todo! ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de eso?

Maldijo mil veces en voz alta. Su mente había bloqueado de tal manera la posibilidad de volver a verle, que esa opción la había erradicado por completo de su cabeza. Lo había hecho para protegerse, para no volver a sufrir. No quería que le volvieran a hacer daño, a llevarse otra desilusión de semejante tamaño.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se quedó así un rato. No había sospechado nada porque jamás pensó que volvería a verle ni a saber de él. Había rezado tantas veces, había llorando desconsoladamente durante semanas, por él, por ambos, y nada había sucedido. Nada. ¿En realidad ese que estaba al otro lado era Cas?

Abreviar su nombre, visualizarle, provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco. Comenzó a temblar. No podía ser. No podía... ser.

Leyó de nuevo todas las conversaciones desde el principio. Si ese tal Jimmy de verdad era Castiel, sabía de sobra que él era Dean Winchester. ¿Por qué diablos no le había dicho nada entonces? ¿Tenía miedo? No comprendía nada. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando?

Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara. Quizás lo mejor fuera avisarle y no quedar con él porque de pronto sintió que, si realmente ese era Castiel, no estaba preparado para volver a hablar con él.

 


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

 

 

 

 

El tiempo era un estado muy ambiguo, sobre todo cuando uno se siente perdido sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado estaban esas horas interminables, esos momentos en los que parecía que el tiempo se detenía sin querer avanzar y sin dar explicaciones, se plantaba negándose a andar más, como si hacerlo supusiera un esfuerzo agotador. En el lado contrario, no obstante, el tiempo podía correr, saltar barreras infranqueables, dar la vuelta al mundo en un parpadeo, volar como si tuvieras alas sin necesitarlas realmente.

Dean estaba en esa encrucijada. En esa semana, había ratos en los que el tiempo parecía escaparse de las manos. Otros momentos, sin embargo, parecía que iba retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar, y él aún no había tomado una decisión. Ya era viernes por la mañana y seguía peor que al principio. Se había pasado toda esa semana sin dormir, pensando y pensando. A ratos estaba absolutamente convencido de que ese era Cas, sin embargo luego no lo creía. ¿Cómo iba Cas a volver a su vida? Dean Winchester no había tenido nunca tanta suerte. Ya la tuvo y se consideró afortunado cuando lo conoció. Ese tipo de trenes no pasaban dos veces por la misma vía.

 

Sam lo vio aparecer por la cocina, bostezando como si fuera a tragarse el piso entero. Lo miró durante un segundo y no dijo nada, hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

— ¿Otra noche sin dormir?

Dean gruñó sin responder nada concreto y fue a por el café. Se sirvió el doble de lo normal y se sentó a su lado. Que no se abalanzara por el desayuno era muy raro en él.

— ¿Estás bien?

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle, como si fuera justo en ese momento en el que conectaba el cerebro.

— Sam, cuando elegiste el nick de Jimmy entre todos los demás, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

— Era el único que no decía cuánto le medía en el nick —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mintiendo como un profesional—. ¿Por?

— He estado pensando en Cas.

Sam guardó silencio esperando que su hermano continuara.

— Es la primera vez que lo nombras en todos estos años.

— He estado pensando mucho en él en estos últimos días.

El menor de los Winchester se estaba conteniendo para no saltar de alegría. Quería que fuera ya esa misma tarde para que se vieran. Ojalá nada saliera mal.

— ¿Y qué has pensado si se puede saber?

— Me pregunto si Castiel seguirá acordándose de mí.

Sam apretó los labios conteniéndose.

— ¿Por qué estás pensando ahora en él?

— Porque he conocido a otra persona y no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no sé si me estoy volviendo loco o qué me pasa.

Sam no quería ser tan preguntón, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Da igual —esbozó una sonrisa—. Paranoias mías.

— Hemos hablado de esto no hace mucho —le recordó Sam—, y te dije que te dejaras llevar sin importar nada más. Si ese nuevo tío, Jimmy, te gusta, adelante.

— No sé si puedo —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se dejó caer—. No sé si quiero.

Alarmado de que su hermano fuera a echarse atrás, recurrió a la artillería pesada.

— Dean, si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás lo que te estás perdiendo —estiró el brazo y le acarició el antebrazo—. No le des plantón esta tarde. Dale al menos esta oportunidad, ¿vale?

— Está bien —admitió porque sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Se levantó y respiró hondo—. Iré a trabajar, me llevaré ropa para cambiarme allí y lo esperaré.

— ¡Ánimo! —le palmeó la espalda cuando pasó por su lado. Cuando se quedó solo en la cocina, se quedó pensativo todo ese tiempo, enumerando las casualidades de la vida. Si él no hubiera estado ese día allí y no hubiera elegido el nick de Cas, jamás se habrían vuelto a encontrar. O quizás se hubieran tropezado por la calle seis años más tarde, a saber.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que si todo eso estaba ocurriendo, era por algo. Castiel había aparecido por una razón y esa tarde lo sabrían. Dean no había dado señales de que sospechara nada, pero sí que había comenzado a pensar de nuevo en él... Menos mal que había dicho en el bufete que esa tarde no iría porque tenía que entregar un trabajo muy importante, porque se moría por ver qué iba a pasar.

 

 

 

Dean recogió la misma pieza del coche por cuarta vez. Se le había caído tantas veces seguida de las manos que acabó dándole una patada y pasando de ella.

Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que quedaba media hora para que llegara Jimmy. Debería ir saliendo de allí para comenzar a ducharse o se le haría tarde, y no quería hacerle esperar. No quería darle la impresión de que no estaba interesado. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué quería. Pensar que Jimmy podría ser Castiel le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón, y le daba miedo, porque cuando lo viera y comprobara que no era él, iba a llevarse una gran desilusión, y Jimmy no se merecía eso porque era un gran tío.

Por favor, que alguien lo matara y acabara con su sufrimiento de una vez.

— Dean. Afuera hay alguien que te busca —Kevin apareció en el taller abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Dean miró el reloj. ¡Aún quedaba media hora! ¡No podía ser ya él! Ya no le daba tiempo a ducharse ni a nada. Lo mejor era salir para no hacerle esperar más y ser sincero.

— Voy —se limpió las manos con un trapo y salió caminando decidido hacia fuera por la puerta de la tienda. Cuando entró, se encontró a su hermano apoyado en la barra. Extrañado, se paró y lo miró—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Tenía la tarde libre y he venido a echarle gasolina a mi coche.

Dean frunció el ceño. No le creía, claro que no le creía. Ese había ido allí a cotillear.

Respiró hondo y siguió su avance hacia la puerta de entrada. Agarró el manillar y abrió. Al salir, un Ford Focus rojo que conocía demasiado bien obstaculizaba toda la visión de la gasolinera.

— Usted es el encargado, ¿no? —Una mujer fue hacia él con el ceño fruncido y muy enfadada—. Menos mal. ¿Me podría explicar qué diablos están haciendo con el agua?

Dean parpadeó confundido. Había salido esperando encontrar otra cosa completamente distinta, y no a esa mujer pegando gritos.

— ¿Qué? —agitó la cabeza intentando entender algo.

— ¿Que qué le están haciendo al agua? ¡Sale cada vez con menos fuerza, pero eso sí, cada vez lo ponen más caro!

— Señora —Kevin habló desde un lateral—. El precio viene así de fábrica. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

— ¿Cómo que no? —La mujer siguió encarando a Dean—. Usted es el encargado. Tiene que hacer algo.

Dean estaba colapsado. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Qué quería ahora esa mujer?

— Si me lo explica todo desde el principio, quizás pueda ayudarla.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Otra vez desde el principio? ¿Quizás? ¡Oiga, esto no es serio!

— Disculpe, pero necesito saber qué pasa —Dean la miró parpadeando, intentando concentrarse en ella, echando a un lado que se estaba quedando sin tiempo—. Cuando me lo explique, lo más probable es que pueda ayudarla.

Estaba intentando dialogar con esa mujer para que se calmara y no vio llegar el Toyota que aparcó en un lateral de la gasolinera.

Castiel se bajó del coche, se quitó las gafas de sol y caminó decidido hacia Dean. Lo vio ocupado intentando calmar a una mujer, así que se detuvo y lo observó.

— ¡No voy a quedarme callada! ¡Tengo mis derechos!

Dean se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó porque un pequeño dolor de cabeza había comenzado a palpitarle en una sien.

— Señora, por favor —le suplicó. Si era por lavar el coche más barato, Dean sería capaz incluso de lavárselo él mismo con tal de que lo dejara tranquilo y cerrara el pico de una vez.

— ¿Sabe? —La mujer se colgó el bolso al hombro y lo apuntó con un dedo—. Me voy a otra gasolinera. Esto es una vergüenza —se montó en su coche y se marchó a toda velocidad sin respetar el ceda el paso que había a la salida.

Dean se quedó allí, mirando al suelo y pensando si compensaba perder a un cliente o no.

— Dean.

De pronto esa voz sonó tras él, esa voz que conocía tan bien y con la que tantas veces había soñado. Se dio la vuelta despacio para descubrir a Cas a varios metros de él.

Estaba igual de atractivo, posiblemente más. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta con cuello en V y encima una camisa de color azul claro. Estaba arrebatador.

Dean lo miró unos instantes antes de ir hacia él.

Castiel no se había movido. Iba a quedarse ahí hasta que Dean decidiera qué iba a hacer. Él aceptaría cualquier cosa. Mientras tanto lo observaba detenidamente. El joven aún llevaba la ropa de trabajo y tenía mugre de la cabeza a los pies. A pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar apreciar que había crecido muy bien. Ya era un hombre, y era tan guapo que hasta dolía mirarle.

Tras varios segundos así, mirándose fijamente, Dean comenzó a andar. Cuando llegó hasta él, abrió los brazos y, tal y como llegó frente a él, le rodeó la cintura y lo abrazó apoyando las manos sobre su espalda. Escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y ahí se quedó.

Castiel cerró los ojos mientras le rodeaba con los brazos. Lo apretó contra su pecho y lo meció levemente, como si lo estuviera acunando sobre su corazón. Sintió que el cuello se le humedecía, y comprendió que Dean estaba llorando. Apretó los dientes pugnando por no ponerse a llorar con él y lo consoló acariciándole la espalda. Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos.

Frente a la puerta de la tienda de la gasolinera, Sam y Kevin los miraban. El joven asiático continuaba sin comprender muy bien de qué iba todo eso. Sam había llegado un rato antes y le había hecho un pequeño resumen, pero él no lo había pillado del todo.

Sam tenía los ojos vidriosos. Se volvió hacia Kevin, que estaba a su lado, y lo miró fijamente.

— Kevin, si alguna vez estás seguro de algo... Lucha por ello.

El joven no lo entendió. Quiso preguntarle, pero Sam se marchó dentro para dejar a su hermano y al profesor algo de intimidad. Kevin lo imitó.

— Dean —La voz de Cas fue un susurro, como si temiera dañarle si subía el tono—. ¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió, pero no separó la cabeza. Se quedó abrazado a él unos minutos más. Oliendo de nuevo su aroma, su ropa. Aunque nunca había llegado a olvidarse de algo así, sí que su olor se había difuminado con el tiempo. Ahora comprendía que el olor del cojín le resultara familiar; porque olía a él y eso era algo que su subconsciente no había llegado a erradicar nunca.

Cuando estuvo preparado, se separó de él y lo miró. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y muy brillantes.

— Cas —jadeó—. Estoy hecho un desastre —se miró toda la mugre que tenía sobre la ropa de trabajo.

— Si tienes algo para cambiarte, puedo esperarte si quieres. Sino no me importa que vayas así.

Dean sonrió recordando aquel día cuando llegó vestido de trabajo y con la grúa para recoger su tartana de mil años. Jamás olvidaría el repaso que Cas le había dado a su cuerpo bajo su mono de trabajo.

— Me ducho en cinco minutos —le aseguró—. Ven. Entra en la tienda.

Dean miró de reojo la cara sonriente de su hermano. Supo de inmediato que Sammy lo sabía, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Ahora tenía que ducharse y estar lo más presentable posible. Agarró el pomo de la puerta del fondo, donde ponía “ Sólo personal autorizado” y entró para recoger la ropa de su taquilla y ducharse.

— Cas —Sam se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, envolviéndole en un enorme abrazo de oso.

— Sam —le aceptó el abrazo y le correspondió de igual manera aunque menos fuerte.

— ¿Ves? Al final no te ha dado una paliza.

— Ya —respondió sin saber muy bien qué contestar—. Aún no ha terminado el día.

Sam se rió, pero estaba seguro que Dean no lo haría. Había visto la emoción en sus ojos y, por mucho que su hermano había intentado ocultarse en el cuello de Castiel, sabía que había estado llorando. Ese color rojizo lo delataba. En definitiva; Si no le había dado un puñetazo ya con lo impulsivo que era muchas veces, ya no se lo daría.

— Por cierto, Cas, voy a presentarte a Kevin.

— Hola Kevin, ¿cómo te va?

— Muy bien, profesor Novak. He leído sus libros y debo decir que soy un gran admirador.

— Gracias, Kevin —Castiel sonrió por la franqueza del muchacho—. Tengo una librería en Santa Clara. Pásate algún día y charlamos.

Al muchacho se le iluminó la cara.

— ¡Gracias, lo haré! —le aseguró—. Además, no vivo muy lejos de allí, aunque pronto tendré que buscarme algo por mi cuenta porque mis padres regresan a su tierra natal y yo me quedo aquí estudiando.

— No me habías dicho nada —Sam lo miró preocupado—. ¿Vas a quedarte solo, entonces?

— Sí, pero tengo que buscar un piso de estudiantes o algo donde quedarme y que no sea muy caro.

— Te ayudaré a buscar algo.

Los tres estuvieron charlando los diez minutos que Dean tardó en ducharse, restregándose muy bien para quitarse toda la mugre del pelo y de las manos. Cuando entró en la tienda, lo hizo llevando unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta gris y una camisa encima de un tono más oscuro.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Castiel asintió. Se despidió de los chicos y caminó tras él hacia fuera.

— ¿Vamos en mi coche? —le preguntó acercándose al Toyota.

Dean asintió. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón. Ese coche le traía muchos recuerdos.

— Aún lo tienes.

Castiel arrancó mientras asentía, esperando para incorporarse a la circulación.

— Ya te dije el otro día que sí —Lo cierto era que el coche por dentro incluso parecía nuevo.

— Ya veo —Dean lo observó todo. Recordaba ese coche exactamente igual a como era. Cuando acabó con el escrutinio, se volvió hacia él—. Así que Jimmy, ¿no?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

— No te he engañado, ¿eh? Mi segundo nombre es James.

— ¿Te pusieron Castiel James? —Dean levantó una ceja en señal de ironía—. ¿Y seguiste hablando a tus padres después de eso?

El profesor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Había echado tanto de menos el humor de Dean. Giró el volante y cogió la avenida principal.

— Quiero llevarte a un café que conozco y que frecuento casi a diario —le informó—. Me gusta mucho aquel lugar.

— De acuerdo —Todas las preguntas que necesitaba hacerle prefería hacerlas en el café con algo metido en el cuerpo. Con los nervios, apenas había probado bocado en todo el día—. ¿Qué tiene ese lugar para que te guste tanto?

— Las tartas de manzana.

Dean no dijo nada. Se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa viendo que Castiel seguía acordándose de las cosas que le gustaban. Dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento y se relajó. Poco a poco se iba encontrando mejor, más calmado, y eso que iban en el silencio más absoluto. Pensar que entre ellos no necesitaban mantener una conversación absurda para apreciar la compañía el uno del otro le dio mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando llegaron, Castiel aparcó casi en frente del café y entraron.

El sitio era sencillo, incluso algo casero. Con manteles de cuadros rojos en las mesas y una decoración algo antigua, aquel lugar tenía un encanto especial, y eso sin contar el increíble olor a pasteles que había por todo el local.

Pidieron un café, un té, y dos porciones grandes de tarta de manzana en el mostrador. Eligieron una mesa apartada al fondo y se sentaron. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y encontrar las palabras adecuadas al principio era algo complicado.

— Me alegro de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, Dean. Mucho.

— Bueno, me viste el otro día —le recordó, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo cual era algo absurdo porque Cas había visto mucho más de cuerpo, más incluso que él mismo.

— Siempre es un placer verte, pero si es en persona, más —lo elogió.

Dean se ruborizó algo más. Cogió su taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Pensaba por dónde empezar, qué decir, cómo comenzar esa conversación.

— Sam sabía quién eras, ¿no?

— Cuando eligió mi nombre no, pero luego ató cabos y lo supo —le respondió con franqueza—. No le riñas al volver a casa. Me debía una por haberle guardado el secreto de cuando nos descubrió.

Dean recordaba aquel fin de semana perfectamente.

— Lo lancé al río —levantó la mirada para fijarla en él—. Ahora tendré que buscar algún río cercando para lanzarte a ti.

— Lo veo justo.

Más relajado, Dean le dio otro sorbo al café y siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué significa tu nombre? Sam no me lo ha aclarado y si te eligió, tuvo que ser por algo.

— El IC 10X—1 es el título de uno de mis libros que trata sobre los agujeros negros. ¿Sabes lo que son?

— La nada absoluta, ¿no?

Castiel asintió maravillado por el gran resumen, aunque no era del todo cierto.

— La galaxia IC 10 se destaca del resto porque, cuando escribí ese libro, en ella existía lo que hasta el momento era el agujero negro estelar más grande del que se tenía constancia.

— ¿Por qué elegiste ponerte ese nick tan raro?

No iba a mentirle.

— Porque así es como me he sentido durante mucho tiempo; como un enorme agujero negro. Vacío por dentro y que nada puede llenarlo —Esa era la explicación mundana porque la científica Dean no iba a entenderla. Tampoco estaba interesado en dársela porque lo importante era que conociera que todo ese tiempo no había sido fácil para él.

— Sé que te estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, Cas, pero necesito saber por qué desapareciste así de pronto, como si uno de esos agujeros te hubiera tragado.

Castiel llevaba muchos años masticando esa respuesta.

— Porque sabía que si me insistías, no iba a poder decirte que no, por eso tuve que romper así en seco cualquier contacto entre nosotros. Después de lo que pasó, tenía que poner distancia entre ambos. El director Roman no iba a permitir dejarnos tranquilos y por eso hice lo que hice —meditó unos segundos intentando poner en orden toda la información que llevaba guardando durante años—. También estaba esa sensación que me hicieron creer, la de que todo lo que tuve contigo era algo enfermizo y asqueroso. Yo sabía que no lo había sido, pero estaba muy confundido y en realidad ellos tenían razón; tú eras menor de edad, Dean. No podía obviar eso, y si nos habían pillado una vez, otros también podrían. Por eso me fui; porque no podía permitir que ni tú ni Sam pasaseis por lo mismo otra vez.

— Tuve pesadillas durante años —le confesó. Había dejado la taza a un lado y puso los brazos sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con una servilleta de papel que había arrugado entre los dedos—. Te imaginaba que habías ido a la cárcel y... bueno. No era agradable.

— Comprendo —Castiel se incorporó en su silla y le dio un sorbo a su té—. Mi hermano Michael, el que es abogado, se encargó de todo. Incluso de vaciar la casa y ponerla en venta. Durante semanas fui incapaz de hacer nada.

— Recuerdo haber pasado un millón de veces por delante de esa casa, esperando volverte a ver, pero no fue así —Jugueteó con el borde del plato donde estaba la tarta de manzana, pero aún no se lanzó a por ella. Antes necesitaba seguir aclarando aquello—. La casa la compró una pareja de dos hombres. Adoptaron una niña china y se les veía muy felices juntos. Cuando los observaba desde el coche, me imaginaba que éramos tú y yo y eso empeoraba mi humor porque no entendía por qué no podíamos tener algo así.

Castiel lo miró fijamente porque no conocía nada de eso y que Dean se lo confesara significaba mucho para él.

— Es curioso que un joven piense en semejante responsabilidad —comentó—. Adoptar y criar a un hijo es algo para toda la vida, y tú eras muy joven, Dean, para tener esa clase de pensamientos.

— Ya te dije que siempre estuve seguro de lo que sentía por ti —Por primera vez en toda la conversación tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Cuando se encontró con esas pupilas azules, sonrió intentando hacer menos intenso el momento—. Supongo que tenía el síndrome ese del nido vacío; Sammy ya estaba medio crecido, cada vez tenía que hacerme menos cargo de él e imagino que me faltaba algo —bromeó—. Tendría que haber adoptado un perro. Sam habría sido muy feliz.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse.

— Es posible —saboreó el té sobre la lengua mientras pensaba—. Sé que no lo hice bien y te pido disculpas por ello, pero en ese momento fue la única solución que encontré.

Dean asintió aceptando sus palabras.

— No quiero seguir hablando del pasado —dijo cogiendo el tenedor y acercando el plato hacia él—. Al menos no por ahora. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos a partir de este momento?

— Quiero seguir viéndote —Castiel no se lo pensó porque eso lo tenía muy claro—. Ni siquiera sé si tienes pareja o algo, o si quieres algo serio o si no te fías de mí, lo cual entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero formar parte de tu vida, de alguna manera u otra. Aunque no nos veamos todos los días o sólo seamos amigos, pero necesito saber que sigues ahí.

Dean dejó a mitad de camino el tenedor a punto de pinchar la tarta y lo miró. Sus palabras lo conmovieron.

— Yo no quiero que formes parte de mi vida —comenzó—. No de esa manera.

— ¿Y qué quieres, entonces? —No pudo evitar temblar un poco ante la posibilidad de que Dean no quisiera tener ningún tipo de relación con él.

— Quiero todo aquello que no pudimos tener. No sé si podemos comenzar de nuevo o no, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a irte como lo hiciste —le amenazó con el tenedor—. Si lo vuelves a hacer, ésta vez iré en serio a por ti.

Castiel sonrió.

— No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

— Bien —finalmente pinchó el trozo de manzana y se lo llevó a la boca. Segundos más tarde no pudo evitar gemir aún con el bizcocho en la boca—. Esto es orgásmico.

— Lo sé —Castiel miró su trozo. Había ido ahí un millón de veces porque ese trozo de manzana le hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de Dean. Ahora que lo tenía a su lado, la tarta empequeñecía sin remedio—. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos estos días? Me gustaría llevarte al cine, a cenar por ahí, a dar una vuelta. Quiero hacer cosas que no podíamos hacer antes.

Dean tragó el trozo y asintió.

— Quieres ir despacio, ¿no?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

— No es cuestión de ir despacio o rápido, Dean, lo que quiero es disfrutar de ti. De la forma que sea.

Dean sonrió complacido por esas palabras. Nadie se las había dicho jamás.

— Mañana estrenan en el cine una peli de miedo —se llevó otro trozo a la boca—. ¿Me llevas?

— Pensé que te daban miedo esas películas.

— Bueno, así tendré una excusa para agarrarme a ti —le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía comiendo.

Castiel no pudo evitar mirarle con los ojos algo más vidriosos que antes.

— No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos, Dean —No pudo evitar que la voz le saliera algo más ronca de lo normal.

Dean le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

— Yo también, profesor Novak.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

 

 

 

 

 

La película era lo más asquerosamente gore que había visto en toda su vida. Había comenzado contando los miembros apuntados que salieron incluso antes de que pusieran el título. Ya luego perdió la cuenta. No le importaban las películas de terror, pero las de sangre y vísceras y todas esas cosas... bueno, no eran lo suyo, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando, al primer hachazo, Dean pegó un salto a su lado y se agarró a su brazo escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Eso lo compensó todo.

— Supongo que ahora no querrás cenar, ¿no? —Cuando salieron del cine, Castiel sospechaba que no iba a poder comer carne en una temporada.

— ¿Bromeas? Iba a preguntarte si querías venirte a casa a cenar. Prometo hacerte algo sólo con verduras.

Castiel sonrió. Le apetecía ir a su casa. Mucho.

— En ese caso... No puedo negarme a la alta cocina vegetariana de Dean Winchester.

— He tenido que currármelo durante estos años, no creas. Sammy me ha salido un pirado de esos de la comida saludable, probiótica y todas esas mierdas. Y me pregunto yo, ¿qué tendrán de malo las hamburguesas?

— Eso mismo pienso yo, aunque no hoy —Realmente la película le había hecho replantearse si volvería a comer carne otra vez.

La charla de camino a casa de Dean fue amena, donde el joven repasó lo que más le había gustado de la película, detallando muy gráficamente alguna que otra cosa donde Castiel puso mala cara. Cuando llegaron, Sam no estaba. No había dejado ninguna nota así que lo más probable fuera que volviera para cenar.

Dean comenzó a hacer un revuelto de verduras para los tres. Si su hermano no llegaba a tiempo, le dejaría la cena en el horno. Mientras hablaban, sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y le tendió una a Cas. El profesor se lo quedó mirando agarrando la botella.

— Ésta es otra de las cosas que nunca hicimos.

— No será porque yo no bebía ya cervezas por aquella época —Dean le dio un trago a la suya y siguió cocinando.

— ¿Qué?

Dean apretó los labios.

— No, nada —intentó disimular—. De todas formas nunca te he visto beber alcohol. Sólo aquella vez que saliste con tu hermano y yo me comporté como un idiota.

— Soy más de vino —le informó—, pero una cerveza de vez en cuando no viene mal.

Castiel se había parado a su lado un poco por detrás de él, mirando el fuego y lo que estaba cocinando. Entonces tuvo el imperioso deseo de besarle. Ninguno de los dos lo había intentado en ningún momento, quizás, por miedo, a que fuera demasiado pronto. Él iba a intentarlo porque lo sentía, porque algo que rondaba en la cabeza le dijo que era el momento.

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle y estiró el cuello. Ni siquiera soltó la cuchara de madera ni el mango de la sartén, simplemente fue a por el beso.

Castiel le miró los labios entreabiertos y supo que estaba perdido. No lo había besado no porque no quisiera o no estuviera preparado, simplemente porque no quería que Dean tuviera la impresión de que lo único que le interesaba era eso. Ninguno de los dos jamás había pensado algo así.

Se echó hacia delante sólo un poco, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de Dean.

Fue un beso efímero, delicado, que nada tenía que ver con las promesas no dichas que ambos tenían en la cabeza. No; ese beso significaba muchísimas cosas, desde un simple “te he echado de menos” hasta un compromiso más a largo de plazo de “estaré contigo toda mi vida.”

Apenas duró unos segundos, pero a los dos les bastó. Dean siguió cocinando satisfecho y Castiel lo siguió observando mientras hablaban de cualquier tema que se les viniera a la cabeza.

Le guardaron un plato a Sam y después de la cena se sentaron en el sofá a ver la tele. Bueno, Castiel se sentó, Dean ocupó gran parte con sus piernas estiradas sobre las rodillas del profesor Novak mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

Estuvieron así un buen rato mientras veían una película y comentaban lo mala que era.

Cuando llegó Sam, se paró en seco después de cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Los miró y sonrió azorado.

— Lo siento, no quería interrumpir nada.

— No interrumpes nada, mendrugo —Dean ni siquiera se volvió para responderle—. Tienes la cena en la cocina.

— Estamos viendo una película —Castiel sí lo miraba con total tranquilidad. Tenía un brazo sobre las piernas de Dean y desde esa posición, no se podía hacer mucho—. ¿Te apuntas?

— Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho lío —se excusó—. Me llevaré la cena a mi cuarto y estudiaré mientras tanto.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, pero como estaba dado la vuelta, su hermano no podía verle.

— No estudies mucho —le dijo.

Sam se despidió de ellos. Entró en la cocina, se calentó el plato y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Ya no se le volvió a ver en toda la noche.

— Espero que Sam no se haya sentido mal por mi presencia —Castiel fue a incorporarse del sofá cuando la película terminó, pero Dean no se lo permitió; se incorporó y lo acorraló sentándose encima a horcajadas.

Esa postura era demasiado íntima y sentir los muslos de Dean alrededor de sus piernas no ayudaba mucho, pero con tanta ropa de por medio podían decir que estaban casi a salvo.

— Quédate a dormir —Dean cruzó las manos por detrás de la nuca del profesor Novak y lo acarició.

— Dean —le advirtió—. Sam está en casa.

Era una excusa ridícula porque el menor de los Winchester ya no era un niño, pero él no quería hacer nada que pudiera incomodarle.

— ¿Qué? —Dean puso cara de ser la inocencia personificada—. He dicho sólo a dormir. Prometo portarme bien.

— Tú no te has portado bien en tu vida —No pudo evitar responderle y ambos se rieron.

— Pero hoy sí —ronroneó por su cuello.

— Es posible —Aunque lo dudaba viendo cómo el joven se iba perdiendo cada vez más por su cuello—, pero ya no sólo no me fío de ti, sino de mí.

Dean se incorporó para mirarle totalmente asombrado.

— Ah, ya entiendo. Así que el profesor Autocontrol está perdiendo la batalla.

— No estoy perdiendo el control. Sólo te digo que dormir contigo es una tentación muy grande, eso es todo.

El joven lo entendió, perfectamente además. Entonces lo besó demorándose más de la cuenta y lo miró.

— Te lo prometo, me portaré bien —le susurró sobre sus labios—. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a espantar los fantasmas esta noche.

Lo decía en serio y Castiel lo entendió. Dean no le estaba hablando de los fantasmas habituales con sábana blanca y grilletes; no, él hablaba de los fantasmas de su mente, los que le habían atormentado durante sus sueños todos esos años. Inconscientemente, Dean necesitaba que Castiel se quedara ahí con él para demostrarle que no iba a volver a marcharse.

— Me quedaré toda la noche despierto si es preciso —le respondió también en un murmullo.

Dean se levantó y cuando estuvo en pie, le tendió el brazo para ayudarle. Castiel le cogió la mano, pero no porque necesitara ayuda para incorporarse, sino porque consideraba importante aceptar la ayuda de Dean.

Caminaron hacia la habitación del joven, se desnudaron quitándose toda la ropa excepto los calzoncillos, y se metieron en la cama. Boca arriba, Castiel levantó el brazo hasta ponerlo debajo de la cabeza buscando una postura cómoda. Dean aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre su axila. Lo miraba fijamente, como si tuviera el poder de verle a pesar de estar en la más completa oscuridad.

— Gracias por quedarte —le dio un beso a la altura del pezón y se relajó sobre él, percibiendo su fuerza, su olor y su calor.

Castiel no respondió nada. Bajó el brazo en el que estaba apoyado y le rodeó la espalda. No entendía cómo había podido estar tantos años sin él.

 

 

 

La luz de la mañana se fue colando poco a poco al otro lado de la ventana.

Dean se desperezó en la cama estirando las piernas y los brazos y sonriendo, siendo consciente del cálido cuerpo que estaba tumbado a su lado. Había dormido de maravilla, y eso sólo podía deberse a una cosa.

— Buenos días —le susurró sobre el oído.

Castiel se había dado la vuelta y se había quedado tumbado de lado, algo acurrucado, hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Dean lo abrazó por detrás, sonriendo al ver que no se despertaba.

— Buenos días, dormilón —lo llamó, ésta vez apretando el bulto de sus caderas contra su trasero.

Eso sí surtió efecto y Castiel reaccionó saliéndole al encuentro mientra notaba cómo su erección también se despertaba.

— Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a ser capaz de salir de esta cama —respondió con la voz ronca y grave, aún medio dormido.

Dean gruñó tras él sabiendo que era verdad. Se levantó a desgana y le ofreció a Castiel la posibilidad de dejarle algo de ropa para que se duchara, pero el profesor prefirió ir a su casa. Tenía varios asuntos que tratar ese día y debía volver a casa sí o sí antes de ir a la librería para recoger algunos libros.

— Gracias por esta noche —Dean le dio un abrazo antes de abrir la puerta.

— Gracias a ti —Castiel asintió algo apurado. No tenía por qué tener vergüenza, pero no quería que Dean le diera las gracias porque lo había hecho encantado—. Hablamos luego.

— Sí —Dean se acercó para darle un simple beso en los labios y esperó a que se marchara para cerrar del todo la puerta. Cuando se volvió, Sam estaba tras él mirándole—. ¿Qué?

— Nada —Sam tenía una sonrisilla tonta en la cara.

— No hemos hecho nada —le bufó caminando rápido hacia el baño.

— Ya, claro —le gritó al ver que cerraba la puerta tras él—. Y voy yo y me lo creo.

 

 

 

Dean salió un poco antes del trabajo para ir a buscar a Cas. No habían quedado, pero tenía una sorpresa para él y no aguantaba ni un segundo más para enseñárselo.

Cuando salía de la tienda de la gasolinera, llegaba Sam. Él se quedó extrañado al verle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sam?

— El coche me hace un ruido raro y quería ver si podías mirármelo.

— Ya me iba. ¿Te importa que lo mire Benny?

— ¿Has quedado con Cas? —miró cómo iba, con sus vaqueros, su camisa de cuadros y recién duchado.

— Voy a darle una sorpresa —respondió—. Oye, si prefieres que le eche yo un vistazo a tu coche, mételo en el taller y lo miro en un segundo.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

— No, no es nada importante. Puede esperar —le abrió la puerta de cristal de la tienda y lo invitó a salir—. Que tengas una buena tarde, o noche, o lo que sea —El tono burlón de su voz fue demasiado evidente.

— Vete a la mierda —Dean respondió sin volverse, enseñándole el dedo corazón mientras caminaba hacia su coche—. Hasta luego, Sammy.

Sam gruñó, cerró la puerta de golpe y caminó hacia el mostrador.

— Hola Kev. ¿Cómo vas buscando piso?

 

 

 

 

— Dean. ¿Ocurre algo? —Castiel fue hacia él cuando lo vio entrar en la librería—. ¿Sam está bien?

Dean le sonrió, indicándole así que todo estaba bien.

— Sí. He salido antes y me apetecía ver dónde trabajabas. Sé que yo no aprecio los libros como vosotros, pero admito que es un sitio muy acogedor.

— Gracias —miró alrededor. No era gran cosa, pero a él le bastaba.

— ¿Sabes que leí un millón de veces el libro que me regalaste? Aún lo conservo.

— Ah —Castiel esbozó una sonrisa recordando el cumpleaños de Dean—. Me alegro.

— Pero bueno —Dean caminó hacia el mostrador para apoyarse allí—. No he venido sólo por eso.

Castiel lo siguió parándose a su lado. Levantó las cejas en señal de expectación esperando que el joven siguiera hablando.

— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— ¿Un regalo? —elevó un poco el tono y lo bajó enseguida, ya que varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos desde las mesas—. No tenías que haberte molestado, Dean. No tienes que regalarme nada.

— Cállate ya y dime un sitio algo más privado dónde poder dártelo.

Castiel caminó hacia la parte de atrás de la librería, donde había un pequeño pasillo que comunicaba a un almacén y a los aseos. Lo metió en la segunda puerta y cerró tras él. Dean observó la amplitud del baño y lo limpio que estaba todo.

— ¿Este es el baño donde te metiste aquel día que puse la cámara web? —le preguntó.

Castiel se sonrojó y era absurdo porque era Dean el que había enseñado más, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tosió ligeramente para librarse de esa sensación; era Dean, su Dean, y no tenía por qué mostrarse tan tímido con él.

— Sí, me apoyé en la pared de cara al espejo y me masturbé hasta correrme mirándome mientras pensaba en ti.

Las palabras fueron directas a la entrepierna de Dean, que sintió cómo su erección pasó de cero a cien en un segundo.

— Joder —jadeó porque no se esperaba ese comentario. Lo acorraló contra la pared y arrimó sus labios a los suyos—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por verlo.

— Lo puedo repetir cuando quieras —le dijo sin amedrentarse. Por fin estaba dejando salir su lado más lanzado.

— Bufffff —Dean gruñó moviendo la cabeza—. No me sigas el juego, Cas, porque entonces no vamos a salir de aquí en toda la tarde y yo había venido a darte un regalo —le recordó.

Castiel asintió intentando contenerse, además, no podía demorarse mucho allí dentro porque había clientes por la tienda.

— Soy todo oídos —levantó las manos en plan de rendición.

— Toma —Dean le tendió un papel que puso en una de sus manos.

Castiel lo miró confundido porque no se esperaba un simple papel. Estaba doblado, además, y no veía qué podía contener.

— ¿Me has escrito una poesía? —bromeó.

— Claro, sobre flores y abejorros —gruñó bromeando—. Ábrelo.

Castiel abrió el papel y leyó. Dentro, impreso, había una reserva de hotel para el fin de semana. Comprendiendo a medias, levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Y esto?

— Un regalito. Para los dos.

— Dean... —iba a comenzar a quejarse cuando el joven lo calló.

— Shhhhhhh —le puso un dedo sobre los labios para seguir hablando sin que le interrumpiera—. Sé que me vas a decir que no tenía que haberme molestado, que si el sitio es caro, que si no hacía falta y un montón de blablabla, pero esta mañana, dio la casualidad que un cliente que tengo me debía un favor muy grande porque dejé como nuevo su nuevo híbrido tras comerse una columna de un parking y, da la casualidad también, que es el director de ese hotel. Le pregunté si había lista de espera para ir algún fin de semana de vacaciones y, a la media hora, me estaba mandando esto por email.

— Oh —Castiel observó de nuevo la reserva—. Mandarín Oriental Hotel, San Francisco. Oriental Suite. Tres noches, todo incluido —levantó la mirada hacia él—. Suena muy bien.

— Suena que te cagas —se rió—. Te apuntas, ¿verdad? No he podido negarme y no quiero ir solo.

— Me apunto, me apunto —sonrió dejándose llevar por Dean—, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Yo elegiré las películas que vemos a partir de ahora.

Dean sonrió.

— Hecho.

 

 

 

 

Dean fue a recoger a Castiel el viernes por la tarde en el Impala. Le había dicho que quería ir en su coche y a Cas le pareció bien. Era la primera vez que iba a su casa y, aunque aquello no tenía nada que ver a su anterior vivienda, la que él había conocido, le gustó mucho. Castiel era austero, pero sabía poner lo justo para vivir cómodo y con la última tecnología.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras le esperaba y encendió la televisión. Varios trailers de películas sustituyeron a los anuncios que estaban dando.

_Mis gustos son muy... peculiares._

— Seguro que tienes una Hello Kitty sobre la cama, capullo —Dean apagó la televisión y se levantó.

— ¿Me decías algo? —Castiel llegaba en ese momento con una mochila en la mano.

— No. ¿Nos vamos?

— Soy todo tuyo.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

 

 

 

El hotel Mandarín Oriental de San Francisco estaba situado en un sitio estratégico de la ciudad donde, desde cualquier habitación, se podía gozar de las hermosas vistas del Golden Gate, de la bahía, o de todo el conjunto.

[La suite ](http://www.mandarinoriental.com/sanfrancisco/accommodation/oriental-suite/)que les habían reservado era la mejor, sin duda. Elegante, con todas las comodidades, con una vista fantástica y, para rematar, con una enorme terraza que permitía ver lo increíble que era San Francisco.

Dean lo observó todo con detalle. Nunca había estado en una habitación así y se sentía como si de pronto hubiera sido abducido y lo hubieran dejado en otro planeta totalmente diferente.

— Joder —lo miró todo con los ojos muy brillantes—. Lo más lujoso que me había podido permitir hasta ahora había sido el Motel Paradise de carretera, donde las colchas tienen tanta mugre que pueden mantenerse de pie solas y si levantas la alfombra del baño aún puede verse la silueta de un cadáver marcado con tiza.

Castiel se rió. Caminó contemplando el lugar, con todos esos inmensos ventanales que enseñaban el atardecer de esa impresionante ciudad.

— A saber qué harías tú en ese motel de carretera.

— Cuando íbamos a ver a Rufus teníamos que quedarnos por fuerza a pasar una noche en lugares así. América está plagada de antros de ese tipo. Esto... —dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo observándolo todo—... esto no puede ser real.

— Pero lo es —Castiel respondió tras él agarrándole de la cintura y meciéndole con él como si estuvieran bailando en silencio—. Gracias.

— Dale la gracias a mi cliente por haber confundido un pedal con otro y haberse puesto demasiado cariñoso con una columna del parking —echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta ponerla a la par que la suya. Ser algo más alto que él tenía sus pros y sus contras—. ¿Bajamos a cenar?

Iban en silencio por los pasillos del hotel, en el ascensor, de camino al restaurante, esperando que le dieran una mesa tranquila al fondo de ese maravilloso lugar... Durante ese tiempo, Castiel comprendió que lo amaba. Y mucho. Le gustaba su sentido del humor, su risa, su forma de ser, cómo lo besaba, lo tierno, cariñoso y desvergonzado que era a la vez. Su atracción por él era más que el físico, que también, porque con el tiempo Dean se había convertido en un hombre atractivo y bien formado. Su amor por él iba más allá, llegando incluso a sentir que, sin él, le sería muy complicado seguir viviendo. Dean lo había salvado años atrás, enfrentándose incluso al enorme obstáculo de la edad, manteniéndose firme pese a haberle rechazado muchas veces, y ahora volvía a estar ahí, dándole luz, color y calidez a su vida. Salvándole de sí mismo.

 

La cena fue tranquila y amena. Charlaron de cosas sencillas, del día a día en el trabajo, de sus hermanos, de lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Cuando regresaron a la habitación, una botella de champán les estaba esperando para darles la bienvenida.

Dean cogió la botella y la miró.

— ¿Te puedes creer que nunca he probado una de estas?

— ¿No? —Castiel comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que había llevado puesta. La dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una silla y se acercó a él—. ¿Y eso?

— No sé —Dean se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que nunca he tenido algo para celebrar —agarró mejor la botella y comenzó a quitarle el corcho—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que brindemos por nosotros.

Castiel acercó dos copas y Dean las llenó hasta algo más de la mitad.

— ¿Por qué brindamos? —El profesor alzó la suya esperando.

— Por nosotros —Dean lo miró, no necesitando decir más. Acercó su copa a la de Cas e hizo sonar el fino cristal—. ¿Algo más?

— Por Sam, porque sin él seguramente no habrías elegido mi nick ni de broma.

Dean asintió sonriendo.

— Seguramente habría elegido al tipo ese que se llamaba “Garganta profunda23” —le guiñó un ojo—. Por Sammy.

Brindaron y Dean puso cara rara tras el primer trago. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua intentando que sus papilas gustativas no se le cayeran a pedazos.

— Joder, qué asco.

— ¿Sí? —Castiel le dio otro sorbo a su copa bebiéndosela por completo—. Yo creo que está muy bueno.

— Estás loco —le pasó su copa alejando eso de su cuerpo cuanto antes.

Castiel la agarró y la miró. Estaba casi entera.

— Sospecho que no lo has probado bien —De nuevo se acercó el borde de la copa de Dean a los labios y la bebió por completo. Luego cogió una fresa que había en un cuenco a su lado y la mordió. Masticándolo todo en la boca, se acercó a los labios de Dean y lo besó.

El joven aceptó el beso separando los labios y probando de nuevo el mejunje de su boca. La fresa había intensificado el sabor del champán, dándole ahora otro gusto al paladar, uno mucho más agradable.

— ¿Mejor con la fresa? —Castiel cogió la botella y se sirvió otra copa.

— Hmmmm —Dean le arrebató la copa, lo sorbió y luego mordió una fresa—. No. Creo que ese sabor mágico lo dan tus labios —lo agarró de la corbata y tiró de él hasta arrimarse mucho, mucho, a su boca—. Bésame.

Castiel entrecerró los ojos.

— Bésame tú.

A Dean no tenían que repetírselo dos veces. Separó los labios justo después de lamérselos y lo besó. Le introdujo la lengua bebiendo de él, absorbiendo su sabor y su fuerza.

Tiró de él por la corbata hasta llegar a esa enorme cama. Una vez allí comenzó a desnudarle. Quería hacerlo despacio, tomándose su tiempo, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Estaba hambriento de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, de cómo le hacía el amor, pero esa noche necesitaba hacer otra cosa, algo que llevaba aplazando mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo, lo empujó sobre la cama y lo observó mientras se quitaba su propia ropa. El cuerpo del profesor Novak seguía igual de firme como él lo recordaba, atlético y estilizado.

Tras desprenderse también de su toda su ropa, caminó hacia el baño, regresando unos segundos más tarde con un bote pequeño en la mano.

— Date la vuelta —le indicó mientras ponía una rodilla sobre la cama—. Voy a darte un masaje.

Castiel no dijo nada y obedeció, dándose la vuelta de inmediato.

— Te prometí que te daría un masaje, y no lo he olvidado —se puso de rodillas a su lado y abrió el bote—. Hmmmm, vainilla.

Castiel puso los brazos por debajo de la almohada y se relajó. El aroma a vainilla le había llegado también a él y le gustó.

 

Las manos de Dean eran fuertes y sabían apretar en los sitios adecuados. Le quitaban la tensión de la espalda y lo estaban dejando como nuevo, aparte de ponerle como una moto también. Su piel estaba sobre excitada por los roces y las caricias de ese hombre. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se iba calentando de más de una manera.

Dean le acariciaba toda la columna, bajando las manos cada vez un poco más, abarcando la cintura y la parte baja de la espalda. Un poco del aceite resbaló entre sus nalgas, pero rápidamente lo recogió con el dedo. No pretendía insinuarle nada, ni obligarle, pero Cas elevó un poco las caderas indicándole que siguiera. A Dean se le secó la boca.

— Cas, ¿estás seguro? —Porque no quería hacer nada que el otro no quisiera—. No quiero presionarte ni que te sientas obligado —Meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Yo sólo quiero que superes ese mal recuerdo y lo sustituyas por el mío.

Castiel se incorporó de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas. Giró medio cuerpo y lo miró.

— Quiero que seas tú —dijo sin más—. Estoy seguro de esto.

Dean asintió aceptando la gran responsabilidad. Observó cómo Cas volvía a tumbarse sobre la cama, pero ésta vez dejando el trasero levantado. Sólo recostó el pecho, ofreciéndose así por completo. Respiró hondo asintiendo más para él que otra cosa. Nunca había follado a nadie. Su vida sexual había comenzado, y acabado, con el profesor Novak, y el tiempo que duraron juntos nunca se le ocurrió metérsela, básicamente porque le gustaba que fuera al revés.

Sabía que iba a disfrutar y sabía que lo iba a hacer bien. Iba a darle a Cas el placer y el buen recuerdo que se merecía tener.

Podía hacerlo de sobra porque había visto al profesor Novak miles de veces, lo había sentido en sus propias carnes, y aunque no era lo mismo contarlo que vivirlo, sabía que podía estar a la altura.

Se colocó tras él y, con las palmas abiertas sobre sus nalgas, las separó un poco más y fue a por su ano.

Con la lengua abarcó toda esa sensible zona, dejándola humedecida a su paso.

Tras la primera lamida, volvió de nuevo a repetir lo mismo, ésta vez centrándose exclusivamente en la parte más sensible, en esos rosados pliegues ligeramente apretados.

Volvió a recorrerle, dándole tiempo para que se relajara y disfrutara de esa prohibida sensación. Dejó un rastro de saliva tras él mientras con el dedo índice iba recorriendo la piel haciendo pequeños círculos. Con cada pasada, iba apretando un poco más el dedo, hasta que logró colarse dentro de él.

Castiel gimió y gruñó a la vez y Dean lo entendió. Recordaba perfectamente lo que era sentir esa extraña picazón que parecía atravesarte todo el cuerpo y que sólo dejaba de latir cuando los músculos se relajaban completamente y se rendían a la intrusión.

— Shhhhh —lo intentó calmar. Le dio un beso en una nalga mientras deslizaba un poco más el dedo, adentrándose todo lo que podía. Castiel estaba estrecho y necesitaba más lubricación.

Escupió un poco más de saliva sobre el dedo y la esparció. Lo hizo varias veces, hasta que pudo deslizarse con facilidad. Entonces decidió meter otro.

Le resultó absolutamente maravilloso ese momento, esa intimidad entre los dos, esa confianza, ese grado de deseo. Entendía por qué al profesor le gustaba estar en ese lugar; porque era un privilegio verlo todo tan de cerca, de primera mano, y saber que habías sido tú el que había comenzado a hacer que todo girase. Ver cómo deslizaba los dos dedos dentro de él le dejó la boca seca.

Con la otra mano le abarcó una nalga y lo sujetó, guiándole para que comenzara a moverse, a mecerse a su propio ritmo mientras él comenzaba a entender que jamás tendría suficiente de él.

Cuando consideró que Cas estaba preparado, se afianzó tras él de rodillas entre sus piernas. Acercó su erecto miembro a su trasero y lo observó. Con una mano se dio un masaje por el hinchado tronco, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por todo el miembro para añadirle más lubricación. Luego se acercó a su entrada. Rozó el glande con los rosados pliegues y se restregó un poco, haciendo que el profesor soltara un gemido. Él sonrió por esa sensación de poder. Le sostuvo las nalgas separándolas un poco y luego incursionó despacio, sintiendo cuánto le apretaba y lo que le costaba avanzar por ese estrecho canal.

Durante un segundo pensó que no lo lograría, que se correría antes, y que sería incapaz de dejarle un recuerdo feliz, sólo una vaga y penosa imagen de él convirtiéndose en eyaculador precoz.

Castiel gruñó y eso hizo que se detuviera. Quizás no lo había preparado bien y no estaba cómodo. Se paró en seco y lo sujetó, intentando así no avanzar más en su cuerpo.

— Cas —jadeó. No le salían las palabras y tuvo que volver a pensarlas para poder decirlas—. Dime si estás bien, si te he hecho daño.

El profesor Novak se incorporó irguiéndose poco a poco. Al hacerlo, se quedó sentado sobre la polla de Dean, que se deslizó todo lo que pudo dentro de él.

Ambos sisearon por la sensación. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que los recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Cas, ahora sentado con su espalda apoyada contra el pecho de Dean, giró el cuello levemente para intentar mirarle.

— Estoy perfectamente —sonrió—. Necesitaba esto, Dean. Gracias —contoneó un poco las caderas sintiéndole un poco más, rozando ese punto de tal manera que lo dejó casi temblando—. Fóllame.

— Encantado —hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lo rodeó con los brazos hasta que lo aprisionó fuertemente contra su pecho. Comenzó a mover las caderas, primero muy despacio, dejando que Castiel se acostumbrara y aprendiera el ritmo. En dos segundos se vio obligado a ser él quien siguiera el ritmo del profesor—. Joder, Cas.

— Míranos.

Castiel había girado la cabeza y se miraba por el cristal del enorme ventanal que daba paso a la terraza. Se veían reflejados como si de un espejo se tratara.

Dean no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar cómo arremetía contra el trasero de ese hombre, viendo cómo la polla de Castiel se erguía desafiante hacia el frente. Se moría por probarla, por metérsela en la boca y porque lo follara como sabía podía hacerlo, pero eso sería más adelante. Ahora, con Cas sentado sobre él, lo único que podía hacer era regalarle ese momento que la vida le había truncado años atrás.

Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo hasta apoyar las manos sobre su pecho. Bajo la palma de su mano izquierda sentía el corazón de Cas latir fuerte y rítmico. Eso le dio constancia de que Castiel era un hombre como él, que años atrás se había enfrentado a la difícil tesitura de dejarse llevar por un joven de dieciséis años, confiar en él, amarle, enseñarle, y luego dejarle por su propio bien. Castiel había sido su amigo, su profesor, su pareja, su complemento. Su todo. Ahora sus caminos habían vuelto a juntarse y no iba a desaprovechar ni un sólo segundo de su vida a su lado.

— Te quiero —le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios. Tenía la voz entrecortada por el momento y eso le dio intensidad a sus palabras—. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Castiel cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre el hombro de Dean. Quería responderle que él también, pero entonces el joven le agarró la erección y ya no pudo pensar nada más. Con esa enorme y dura polla firmemente anclada en su trasero, el profesor Novak comenzó a correrse mientras sentía a Dean derramarse dentro de él, llenándole de ese líquido tibio y espeso mientras rozaba una y otra vez esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo.

 

La habitación quedó en silencio, sólo interrumpida por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

El profesor Novak se echó hacia delante hasta dejarse caer en la almohada. Estaba en una especie de Nirvana del que no quería salir nunca.

Dean se tumbó a su lado, saciado y satisfecho. Castiel giró la cabeza para mirarle y, en completo silencio, se deslizó hacia él quedando totalmente arrimado a su cuerpo.

No hicieron falta las palabras, al menos no por el momento, para describir eso que acababan de vivir, eso que habían compartido siendo uno, y que había marcado sus vidas para siempre. Lentamente, fueron quedándose dormidos.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

 

 

 

Dean se despertó un par de horas más tarde. Tenía frío y el temblor de su cuerpo le había alertado de la bajada de temperatura. Agarró una manta y la tendió sobre ambos hasta taparles. Castiel no había dado señales de necesitarla, pero no quería que que se enfriase.

Al otro lado de la mampara de cristal, la bahía de San Francisco brillaba con todas esas luces bajo un cielo sin luna. Se levantó y miró unos segundos las vistas antes de meterse en la ducha. No tenía más ganas de seguir durmiendo y no quería despertar a Cas, así que lo mejor sería disfrutar de una relajante ducha en ese cuarto de baño tan lujoso.

Salió un rato más tarde envuelto en un albornoz, cortesía del hotel. Iba anudando el cinturón cuando se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos para localizar a Cas; la cristalera del balcón estaba abierta y el profesor estaba de espaldas a él apoyado sobre la barandilla. Sólo llevaba puesto los pantalones que había llevado durante la cena y nada más.

Dean se acercó hacia él, descalzo, pero sin pretender ocultar su presencia. Castiel lo sintió llegar y volvió la cabeza sonriéndole. Se giró del todo y le tendió un vaso que estaba medio lleno.

— Es whisky —le guiñó un ojo—. Sé que te gusta más que el champán.

Dean lo cogió y le dio un trago largo, saboreando cómo ese maravilloso elixir recorría su garganta hasta quemarle el pecho.

— Esto sí que es vida —suspiró feliz por esa inconfundible sensación.

Castiel no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente.

— Dean —lo llamó para que le prestara atención. Cuando lo consiguió, no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara, pero no era por el frío por lo que su cuerpo había temblado; fue por la mirada de Dean—. Yo también te quiero.

Dean dejó el vaso sobre una mesita blanca redonda que había delante del sofá en forma de U y se volvió hacia él. Necesita explicarle todo.

— No te he dicho que te quiero por decirlo, Cas, ni para obligar que ese momento fuera mejor que el que viviste mil años atrás, sino porque realmente lo siento —se lamió los labios antes de seguir hablando—. Cuando puse la palma de mi mano sobre tu corazón, yo... —guardó silencio unos segundos porque no quería emocionarse, no quería quedarse a medias con su explicación—... yo, me emocioné. Estás aquí, a mi lado, conmigo, no sé... la de millones y millones de personas que hay en el mundo, y que sin proponerlo nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo y no sólo eso, sino que, además, vivamos en la misma ciudad —se rascó la cabeza porque se estaba dispersando—. Cas, lo que quería decirte es que eres muy importante para mí, que te quiero y que a partir de ahora no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si decides volver a marcharte. Quería que lo supieras porque no... no soportaría otra ruptura entre nosotros.

Castiel se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó.

— No pienso dejarte, Dean. Nunca. El pasado quedó atrás. Ese no era nuestro momento, ahora la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, y no pienso desaprovecharla —lo zarandeó para hacerle reaccionar—. Gracias por esta noche.

Dean lo miró a los ojos buscando la verdad en ellos.

— ¿He conseguido mejorar aquella nefasta noche?

Cas negó con la cabeza.

— No, porque no pueden ser comparadas entre sí —le explicó—. No recuerdo bien qué pasó ni por qué fue en aquel momento, sólo sé que confío en ti y que este es el principio de muchas otras noches como estas. No hay nada antes de ti, Dean, ni tampoco después. Sólo estás tú.

Dean arqueó los labios, demasiado nervioso aún como para poder sonreír abiertamente. Ese era el momento oportuno para intentar relajar la tensión.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que vas a dejar que te folle más veces?

— Todas las que quieras.

— Vaya. ¿Tanto te ha gustado?

El profesor Novak se sonrojó levemente.

— Sí. Mucho.

Dean frunció entonces el ceño al llegar a comprender una cosa.

— Entonces... ¿no volveremos a follar como lo hacíamos antes?

La carcajada que lanzó Castiel tuvo que oírse por toda la ciudad en el silencio de la noche. No pudo reprimirlo porque Dean parecía un niño pequeño al que acababan de dejar sin regalo de Navidad.

— Lo haremos como queramos y cuando queramos, Dean, como nos apetezca, sin recordar el pasado, sin rememorar nada que nos haga daño. Sin etiquetas, sin censuras y sin tapujos. Sólo está el presente. Sólo tú y yo.

— Bien —Dean le recorrió la barbilla con el labio inferior—, porque me muero para que ejerzas tu poder sobre mí.

Castiel apretó la mandíbula intentando contener otra carcajada, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

— Cuenta con ello —le aseguró—. Tengo muchas ideas para llevar a cabo contigo.

 

 

 

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando en el sofá del balcón, con la ciudad a sus pies. Tenían mucho que contarse, y, aunque no era la primera vez que mantenían esa clase de conversación, ambos querían cerciorarse de que no habían mal entendidos, de que todo era real y de que ese iba a ser el comienzo del resto de sus días.

Vieron amanecer allí sentados, observando que la ciudad comenzaba poco a poco a cobrar vida.

Castiel se levantó para apoyarse en la barandilla y mirar hacia abajo. Era una sensación extraña que nada tenía que ver con el vértigo. Allí de pie, tan alto, sintiendo la brisa despeinándole el cabello, se sentía un hombre seguro, afortunado y feliz. Muchos años atrás, cuando había conocido a Dean, no entendió qué diablos le había pasado. No comprendía por qué había dudado tanto y por qué le habían intentado hacer ver que lo suyo con Dean estaba mal. Sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema, las leyes que imponía la sociedad, pero siempre había excepciones, casos en los que no era aplicable, y ese había sido el suyo. Ahora, años más tarde, ese sufrimiento, ese tormento, había quedado atrás e iba a dar gracias por ello todos los días de su vida.

Feliz con la resolución que había tomado sobre su vida y pletórico porque Dean estuviera de nuevo a su lado, se dio la vuelta para mirarle. El joven no se había movido del sofá y seguía con su albornoz alrededor del cuerpo, mirándole con las pupilas fijas en él, brillantes, leyendo bajo su piel.

Castiel caminó hacia él como hipnotizado. Cuando llegó, se paró entre sus piernas y, sin decir nada, se arrodilló ante él. Le abrió ambos lados del albornoz hasta descubrirle los muslos y dejarle desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Dean no dijo nada, sólo respiraba profundamente, con el semblante serio, atento en todo momento a lo que el profesor Novak fuera a hacerle. Se relajó echándose hacia atrás sobre los cojines, sin importarle que la prenda terminara de abrirse del todo mostrando su torso y todo el abdomen.

—¿No tienes frío sólo con el albornoz?

— No —negó primero con la cabeza y luego le respondió susurrando las palabras—. No desde que estás conmigo, a mi lado.

El profesor parpadeó intentando no dejarse llevar por esas palabras. Las atesoró con él, eso sí, porque sentía lo mismo. Cada día, desde que había dejado a Dean en ese pasillo del colegio, había sentido un frío gélido bajo la piel. Era la misma sensación de estar solo, ser consciente de ello, y no poder ponerle remedio. Pero cuando el joven apareció de nuevo en su vida, eso desapareció.

Mirándole fijamente, adelantó los dedos para jugar con los escasos vellos de su abdomen y luego bajó un poco más, acariciando el tronco con la palma de la mano. La erección de Dean dio un respingo por el roce, anhelando ese contacto.

Dean olía al jabón del hotel. Hundió la nariz en la cara interna del muslo y aspiró, llenándose de su aroma. Desplegó pequeños besos por esa suave zona, ascendiendo hasta llegar al epicentro de todo. Abrió la boca y se lo deslizó todo lo que pudo, abarcándole casi por completo. Pudo oír cómo el joven entrecortaba la respiración, dejándola ir segundos más tarde soplando entre los labios.

— Cas —gimió alargando una mano hacia la cabeza del profesor para enredar los dedos entre sus cabellos.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró mientras dejaba deslizar entre sus labios el pene de Dean.

— Me gusta —dijo sin más, mordiéndose disimuladamente el labio inferior.

— A mí también me gusta —sonrió. Le acarició una vez más la cabeza y bajó el brazo, acomodándose para disfrutar plenamente.

Castiel lo complació, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, ésta vez esmerándose más, aprisionando el prepucio contra el paladar y succionando levemente. De reojo vio cómo Dean apretaba los puños agarrando los cojines donde estaba sentado. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, con los labios separados, expuesto totalmente a él, agitando las caderas de atrás hacia delante mientras comenzaba a jadear viendo cómo su miembro desaparecía entre esos carnosos labios.

Dean se había puesto de cero a cien en pocos segundos y ahora necesitaba más. Había avivado el ritmo, ondeando las caderas, levantándolas todo lo que podía para salirle al encuentro y adentrarse más en esa boca. Quería correrse en su lengua, sobre sus labios, manchárselos, ver cómo eyaculaba en su cara y dejarle marcado como tenía en mente. Imaginarse la escena sólo sirvió para llevarle al borde del precipicio donde tuvo la sensación de quedarse suspendido en el aire mientras el orgasmo llegaba y arrasaba con él. Iba a correrse, lo necesitaba.

— No te corras hasta que yo te lo diga —Ahí estaba la voz de Castiel, fuerte, segura, grave, imponiéndole su voluntad y dominándole, tal y como a él le gustaba. Eso sólo sirvió para desear hacer lo contrario, aumentando las ganas que tenía de culminar sobre su cara—. ¿Me has oído?

— Por favor —suplicó. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¿Empiezas a suplicar tan pronto? —Otra lamida a su miembro, ésta vez llevándose a su paso varias gotas de líquido pre seminal que habían comenzado a resbalar por el pene—. Me gusta. Suplícame otra vez.

— Por favor, profesor Novak —jadeó sintiendo esa lengua caliente recorrerle de abajo a arriba.

Oír cómo lo había llamado encendió mucho más a Castiel, que gruñó, respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Muchos le llamaban así, pero nadie, _nadie,_ tenía el poder que tenía Dean.

— Repite mi nombre otra vez —ordenó.

— Profesor Novak —obedeció entre gemidos mientras veía cómo su pene entraba y salía de esa boca completamente empapado y caliente—. Profesor Novak. Profesor Novak.

Castiel se incorporó, completamente perdido con sus palabras. Se abrió el pantalón que apenas se había abrochado y sacó su erección, hinchada y húmeda por la excitación. Se arrimó al pene de Dean y se masturbó sobre su abdomen. Apenas fueron necesarios un par de toques para que se corriera sobre él manchándole por completo, salpicándole la piel de esas pequeñas gotas blanquecinas.

Con una exhalación volvió a ponerse de rodillas cuando acabó, saciado y feliz por la intensidad del orgasmo. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos de Dean mirándole. Ambos sonrieron.

— Estoy desentrenado —se excusó y suspiró levemente intentando centrase de nuevo—. Ahora puedes correrte.

Dean se rió.

— ¿Y si ahora no quiero? —bromeó.

Castiel no le insistió. Volvió a ocupar su lugar de antes, pero ésta vez en lugar de llevarse la erección del joven a la boca, le lamió toda la zona por donde había caído su semen, limpiándole, acariciándole con la lengua y mirándole mientras lo hacía. Luego volvió al ataque metiéndose la polla de Dean en la boca y lubricándole con su propia esencia.

Eso fue demasiado para él, que, unido a la visión y a todo el conjunto de la situación, estaba aguantando bastante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, tras tensar todos los músculos del cuerpo, comenzó a correrse mientras se derramaba en su boca con largos espasmos.

Salió a propósito de entre sus labios mientras seguía cabalgando el orgasmo, manchándole los labios y la barbilla como él quería.

Agotado, se dejó caer sobre los cojines cuando todo pasó, respirando profundamente con una sonrisilla en los labios. Veía a Cas lamerse los labios y la comisura de la boca. Con un dedo se limpió la barbilla y luego lo chupó saboreando su esencia.

— Me gusta verte así.

Castiel no respondió, sólo se limitó a seguir con lo estaba haciendo sin apartar la mirada de él. Cuando terminó, se levantó y se puso bien el pantalón. Se dio la vuelta y contempló la ciudad, ahora ya despierta del todo, con la mañana ya sobre ellos.

— ¿Te apetece que nos demos una ducha y salgamos a ver algo?

— Claro —se levantó y se colocó tras él, abrazándole por la espalda mientras hundía la nariz en el hueco de su cuello—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Castiel giró la cabeza para mirarle de perfil.

— ¿Qué tal al fin del mundo? —le acarició el mentón con la punta de la nariz—. ¿Te vendrías conmigo?

Dean lo estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos antes de responder.

— Sin dudarlo.

 

 

 

La zona elegida para ver esa mañana fue el barrio chino. Las calles eran un hervidero de gente que se movían en todas las direcciones. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas, tanto de turistas como ellos como de personas que iban a comprar a diario. Diferentes olores, multitud de colores vivos en todas partes, chinatown era el lugar perfecto para aprender una cultura diferente y nueva.

— ¿Dean? —Un hombre mayor, asiático, se quedó parado a su lado asegurándose de que era él.

Dean se volvió al oír su nombre. Debía de reconocer quién era porque sonrió y fue directo a él para darle un abrazo.

— Lin Yu, ¡cuánto tiempo!

— Un par de años, sí —El hombre mayor asintió como muestra de saludo hacia Castiel.

— Lin, déjame presentarte a Cas, mi pareja.

— Un placer —El hombre, además, tendió amistoso la mano.

— Igualmente —Castiel se la estrechó con la misma cordialidad.

— Lin era un gran cliente del taller. Hasta que le aconsejé que se comprara un coche nuevo. Desde entonces no he vuelto a verte.

Todos se rieron por la broma, pero lo cierto es que tenía razón.

— Iba a llamarte, pero ya sabes cómo estoy siempre de liado —Lin se apartó para dejar paso a una mujer que llevaba una gallina viva sobre el hombro—. ¿Tienes diez minutos? Me gustaría que me aconsejaras un coche para mi hija. Ya sabes que yo de coches no entiendo nada.

Dean miró a Cas y éste asintió con la cabeza.

— Id a tomar un té mientras habláis y yo voy a inspeccionar las tiendas de la zona. Así aprovecho y busco algún regalo para el próximo cumpleaños de mi hermano.

Lin sonrió por su cortesía.

— No te lo robaré mucho tiempo —Señaló hacia una tienda que había tras él donde vendían especias—. Aquí preparan un té excelente. Le esperamos para que se una cuando acabe sus compras.

— Gracias, no tardaré —se volvió hacia Dean para darle un beso—. ¿Quieres algo?

Dean le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Lo que más quería en el mundo ya lo tenía. El resto era todo secundario.

 

 

 

Castiel se reunió con ellos media hora más tarde, apareciendo con varias bolsas en la mano. Él tampoco entendía mucho de coches, pero oír hablar a Dean con tanta seguridad de algo que él desconocía le gustaba muchísimo. Si el mayor de los Winchester hubiera sido profesor de autoescuela, habría sido el mejor.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té con Lin Yu, éste se despidió de ellos y juntos siguieron su recorrido por esa zona. Pasaron todo el día fuera y sólo cuando comenzó a oscurecer regresaron al hotel. Ya habían cenado, así que el plan para esa noche era darse una ducha, tumbarse en la cama, y descansar. Al menos eso pensaba Dean. Hasta que vio una bolsa negra con asas de cuero sobre la cama. Era una de las que había traído Cas en las manos junto a las demás y la verdad, no le había echado cuenta hasta ahora.

Aprovechando que Castiel estaba en el baño, se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y estiró el brazo para abrir un poco y poder observar lo que había dentro. En un lateral de la bolsa había una S en grande dibujada en rojo sobre ese fondo oscuro y eso le hizo acentuar la curiosidad. ¿Qué podía haber dentro de esa bolsa tan misteriosa?

Sus dedos apenas llegaron a rozar el borde de la bolsa cuando una voz sonó tras él.

— Dime la palabra de seguridad, Dean.

Dean dejó de respirar un segundo, cosa que su cuerpo aprovechó para tener una erección.

— Conejito.

— Bájate los pantalones y los calzoncillos e inclínate sobre la cama.

Dean no dudó en obedecer. Se abrió el cinturón, soltó el botón, bajó la cremallera, y los dejó a media pierna. Un segundo más tarde los calzoncillos corrían el mismo camino. Luego se echó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre la cama con los brazos estirados sobre las palmas de las manos.

Castiel se situó tras él observando, limitándose sólo a mirar. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Estaba probando a Dean.

— Cas... —no terminó de pronunciar la frase cuando sintió una palmada sobre su nalga derecha.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes hablar?

Mierda. Había caído en la trampa como un tonto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, pero de nuevo otra palmada cayó sobre la misma zona que la anterior, provocando que picara un poco más.

— ¿Te he dicho en algún momento que puedas hablar? La curiosidad mató al gato, Dean, y tú vas a pagar por ello.

Dean se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe. Sintió otro azote en el trasero, y supo que esa vez Cas le había dejado la marca de sus dedos con toda seguridad. Agachó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Sólo pudo ver sus piernas ligeramente separadas, y su miembro ya erecto, goteando un líquido viscoso que parecía haberse quedado suspendido en el aire.

— Puedes elegir, Dean, no ser azotado más y no abrir la bolsa, o abrirla y ver qué contiene a cambio de tres nalgadas más. Como verás, estoy siendo muy generoso contigo.

Era una dura elección, pero él lo tenía claro.

— Y bien, Dean. ¿Qué decides?

— Decido abrir la bolsa.

Castiel esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de seguir hablando.

— Incorpórate y ábrela —ordenó.

Dean obedeció. Alargó el brazo y separó ambos bordes de la misteriosa bolsa. Al ser tan oscura, no se veía lo que había dentro. Deslizó la mano y, al primer tacto, no supo diferenciar lo que había en el interior. Lo agarró cerrando el puño con fuerza y lo sacó. Al verlo, frunció el ceño porque no sabía lo que era. Se giró hacia Castiel con cara de incertidumbre porque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que tenía en la mano.

Castiel, sin abandonar esa sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, agarró el objeto y se lo quitó de las manos con suavidad.

— Date la vuelta, Dean. Te explicaré con detalle lo que es mientras te lo pongo.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

CAPITULO 25

 

 

(Dedicado con todo mi amor a LadyOrapma <3)

 

 

Dean no necesitó demasiada explicación mientras Castiel lo guiaba hacia la cama.

— Quítate toda la ropa —se apartó un poco para ver cómo se desnudaba y quedaba como su madre le trajo al mundo apenas a dos pasos de él—. Ahora arrodíllate sobre la cama e inclínate. Y no te olvides de separar las piernas.

Cuando estuvo en la posición requerida, el profesor Novak abrió el separador y lo colocó entre los tobillos de Dean. Puso las muñecas del joven a ambos lados y luego lo cerró todo, asegurándose de que no tenía escapatoria posible, dejando la llave sobre la mesita de noche donde sabía que Dean podía verla.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, expectante por lo que estaba por venir. Nunca había estado tan atado en [esa posición](http://bondagegear.kink.com/dungeon-furniture_18/the-doggy-style-locking-spreader_65.html), pero no le importó. Confiaba plenamente en Cas y sabía que iba a disfrutar mucho de ese momento.

— Has sido malo, Dean. Sabes que tendrás que pagar por tu curiosidad, ¿verdad?

Dean guardó silencio, dudando si responder o no. Cuando sintió una palmada caer sobre su trasero, supo que debía de haberlo hecho.

— Sí, profesor Novak —jadeó—. Me lo merezco.

Los ojos de Castiel brillaron sabiendo que Dean estaba disfrutando de eso tanto o más que él.

Con una calma infinita comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Dejarle esperando en esa posición sin decir nada era parte del plan. Podía ver su erección, con el glande humedecido y goteando sobre las sábanas. Se moría por probarle. Todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo le pedían a gritos que comenzara ya, pero él iba a tomarse su tiempo. Iba a hacerle sudar.

 

 

 

Se quitó la ropa con calma porque realmente no tenía prisa. Podría quedarse toda la vida así, contemplando a Dean de esa manera. Pensar en tenerle a su merced, listo y preparado siempre que él quisiera, provocó que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Estiró el brazo hacia el fondo de la bolsa donde había traído el juguete para Dean. Un bote aplanado y redondo llegó a sus dedos y lo cogió. No era muy partidario de los lubricantes con sabores, pero tuvo que reconocer que, cuando olió ese, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue probarlo sobre la piel de Dean. Y eso iba a hacer.

El olor era sutil, con un ligero toque a miel y alguna otra cosa algo más picante que no lograba descifrar qué era, pero le daba igual. Eso mezclado con Dean tenía que saber como el mismísimo cielo.

Se untó un poco en los dedos, dejando que el líquido viscoso resbalara hasta sus nudillos y luego se acercó al joven.

Lo acarició pasando las yemas por encima de su escroto, embadurnándole bien toda esa zona, incluida la erección que seguía esperando pacientemente. Con el pulgar marcó círculos alrededor de su ano, presionándolo, hasta que consiguió hacerse un hueco. Poco a poco, fue incursionando algo más, hasta que deslizó el dedo todo lo que pudo.

Lo extrajo de golpe y lo volvió a meter, amoldándole como él quería y cuanto él quería. Con la otra mano le acariciaba los testículos, apretándoselos sin llegar a hacerle daño. Tras escucharle jadear, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la cama frente a Dean con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, sabiendo que el joven tendría que levantar la cabeza para observarle. Cuando tuvo la mirada sobre su cuerpo, separó las piernas y se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, acercándose más a él pero calculando bien la distancia para que Dean no pudiera llegar a tocarle en el caso de que se lo propusiera. Se acomodó, se agarró la polla, y comenzó a masturbarse.

Su pene enseguida cobró vida, hinchándose en su totalidad y haciéndole saber que le gustaba la atención que le estaba dando. Gracias al lubricante, la mano subía y bajaba por el tronco con suavidad, provocando que el prepucio resbalara sobre el glande, haciendo un ruido suave y opaco tras él.

Dean separó los labios y se los lamió. Se le había secado la boca y esa visión tan erótica a tan poca distancia de él lo estaban volviendo loco. Castiel lo había dejado así, sin la posibilidad de moverse ni de reclamar nada.

— Por favor —gimió mirándole. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien hasta la mandíbula.

Cas se hizo el sorprendido.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean?

_¿_ _Todo?_

— Tocarte —respondió sin dudar. También quería que lo follara hasta que le dejara sin aliento y sin poder moverse una semana.

— ¿Tocarme? —preguntó como si no se esperara esa respuesta—. Pero no puedes hacerlo, Dean. No te he dado permiso.

— Déjeme tocarle, por favor —gimió—. Por favor, profesor Novak.

Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo. Castiel apretó los dientes cuando lo oyó. Su polla dio un respingo ante las palabras del joven, y en consecuencia, un líquido casi transparente resbaló hacia abajo hasta mancharle los dedos.

Castiel los acercó hacia la boca de Dean. No tuvo que decirle que los chupara porque el joven ya tenía la boca abierta, esperando impaciente poder saborearle.

Sentir los labios de Dean alrededor de sus dedos le hizo gruñir. Esa lengua, que sabía usar tan bien, le succionaba uno a uno hasta limpiarlos por completo. Verle tan hambriento hizo renacer en él un sentimiento primitivo, casi animal. Separó más las piernas y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo hasta acercarse al joven. No tuvo que levantar mucho las caderas porque Dean le salió al encuentro, ávido por metérselo en la boca.

Subía y bajaba las caderas, metiendo la polla entre los labios de Dean mientras pugnaba por no jadear su nombre. No quería dejarle ver el poder que tenía sobre él.

— Dean —terminó gimiendo su nombre—. Voy a correrme en tu boca.

— No —Dean echó para atrás la cabeza todo lo que le permitió el cuello y lo miró—. No.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y lo agarró del cabello obligándole a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a preguntarle—. ¿Me has dicho que no, Dean?

— Lo siento, profesor Novak —Dean fue consciente de quién mandaba allí y no podía olvidarlo.

Castiel se arrimó mucho a él, tanto hasta que casi se rozaron la nariz.

— A partir de ahora tienes prohibido emitir cualquier palabra o sonido. Y, por supuesto, no tienes mi permiso para correrte. Si rompes tu silencio, atente a las consecuencias.

Dean no dijo nada. Se quedó temblando tras las palabras de Castiel. Se lo merecía por no haber cumplido las normas. Él no era el amo, no podía decirle que no sin esperar un castigo por ello. Y lo entendía, pero no tenía muy claro si iba a poder llevarlo a cabo.

 

Castiel se colocó tras él y lo observó en silencio. Lubricado, preparado, y necesitado, el trasero de Dean lo esperaba, lo ansiaba, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Tras guardar varios minutos sin moverse y en completo silencio, levantó el brazo y, sin decir nada, propinó una palmada sobre el trasero de Dean. Apenas le dejó reaccionar cuando automáticamente le dio otra. Las dos que le debía. Ya estaban en paz.

Dean tenía contraídos todos los músculos del cuerpo. El último azote lo había dejado temblando, completamente excitado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sintió al profesor Novak arrimarse a él y acariciarle la piel que había quedado algo colorada tras las palmadas. En ningún momento se esperaba que fuera a penetrarlo tan pronto.

La dura polla del profesor incursionó en él hasta el fondo con un solo movimiento. Casi gimió por la sensación, pero recordó las palabras y pudo contenerse. Lo que no sabía es que eso sólo acababa de empezar.

 

Cas se afianzó tras él, observando esa excitante imagen de verse totalmente acogido dentro del cuerpo de ese hombre. Le acarició las nalgas apretándolas y empujó un poco más, rozando a propósito ese placentero lugar dentro de Dean. Éste reaccionó dando un pequeño respingo. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Había encontrado a la primera la Kryptonita verde de Dean.

Sin tener piedad de él, arremetió contra ese mismo punto una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo lo justo para volver a repetirlo sin dejarle un sólo segundo para poder relajarse.

Dean cerró los ojos para poder contenerse. Cada vez que el profesor Novak presionaba su próstata, él quería correrse sin importar nada más, salvo que no podía hacerlo.

Con cada empuje, su pene daba un pequeños saltos, goteando cada vez con un poco más de intensidad. Podía verlo si agachaba la cabeza y miraba entre su cuerpo y las pobres sábanas de la cama. Quería gritar, gemir, correrse, y decirle al profesor Novak lo mucho que le gustaba, pero no podía. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de los tobillos en señal de frustración. No tenía claro que estuviera preparado para ese nivel de contención.

Castiel jadeaba por el enorme esfuerzo de no correrse él también, aunque estaba perdiendo la batalla. Podía sentir cómo, poco a poco, su nivel de autocontrol se le escapaba entre las manos. Montar a Dean, doblegarle, y hacerle obedecer como si se tratara de un potro salvaje, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Le propinó una nalgada, y cuando notó que los músculos de Dean se tensaban bajo su sudada piel, no pudo soportarlo más; incursionó una última vez hasta el fondo mientras se corría dentro de él sin parar.

Dean sintió ese líquido templado recorrerle y calentarle más de lo que estaba. Castiel seguía arremetiendo contra él sin darle tregua.

Cuando terminó, exhaló un jadeo final mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración lo antes posible.

Salió despacio de su cuerpo, y al hacerlo, su propio semen brotó tras él resbalando por los testículos de Dean. El joven se mordió de nuevo los labios notándose completamente mojado.

Sin permitirse un segundo de tregua, Castiel se agachó y lamió el reguero que había dejado. Entonces Dean sí que sintió que no aguantaría más.

Tenía el cuerpo muy sudado y había comenzado a temblar. Se balanceaba ligeramente sobre las piernas de atrás hacia delante, y abría y cerraba las manos buscando un punto de contención. No lo encontraba.

Castiel sonrió sabiendo perfectamente lo duro que estaba siendo todo eso para el joven.

— Te has portado muy bien, Dean —lo elogió—. A partir de ahora podrás gemir, jadear y hablar todo lo que quieras, pero aún no podrás correrte. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, profesor Novak —suspiró pudiendo al fin separar los labios—. ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

Castiel lo miró.

— Depende. ¿Qué quieres?

— Fólleme otra vez, por favor.

La erección de Cas se irguió un poco, cabeceando dando su aprobación. En él también había hecho efecto las palabras de Dean, no obstante tenía antes otras cosas en mente.

Se arrodilló detrás del joven y le acarició la entrada que rezumaba pequeñas gotas de semen. Sin pensárselo, deslizó dos dedos y se adentró todo lo que pudo, ayudado enormemente por la lubricación. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a lamer las pequeñas gotas de alrededor, torturando a Dean al tocarle de nuevo la próstata.

— Profesor Novak —comenzó a jadear—. No pare.

No iba a parar. Le gustaba tanto oírle gemir y suplicar. Eso ayudó a que terminara de conseguir otra erección.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta lo que te hago, Dean?

— Es lo mejor que me han hecho en la vida —respondió con franqueza y no únicamente para llenarle los oídos, sino porque realmente lo pensaba.

El cuerpo de Dean se estremecía sin dejar de vibrar. Cuando le rozó de nuevo esa zona tan sensible con los dedos, Dean sollozó rogándole que siguiera. Castiel lo complació dándole más y más, viendo cómo el joven parecía estar sintiendo un orgasmo continuo.

Hasta que ya no pudo continuar.

Alcanzó la llave, abrió el candado, y lo liberó del juguete. Dean hizo un movimiento con los brazos lentamente para desentumecerlos y se tumbó hacia delante estirando así todo el cuerpo. No estuvo ni dos segundos en esa posición cuando se dio la vuelta buscando a Cas.

— Profesor Novak —susurró. Tenía toda la cara sudada y el labio inferior algo más hinchado de lo normal a causa de haberse mordido para contenerse.

Castiel no se hizo de rogar más y avanzó hacia él, acomodándose entre sus piernas mientras se tumbaba sobre su cuerpo. Le agarró las manos con cuidado, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dean y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El joven le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, invitándole a seguir.

— No hemos acabado aún —Dean elevó las caderas buscándole. La erección de Cas encontró sola el camino, apretando en su entrada hasta que finalmente se coló dentro—. Sí —jadeó—. Fóllame más —gimió en un susurro cuando se sintió completamente invadido. Su cuerpo se dejaba mecer con las acometidas de Cas. Lo único que quería hacer era rendirse ante él—. Más —siguió sollozando—. Más —se le quebró la voz, siendo consciente de que estaba empezando a correrse—. Más.

Castiel gruñó, naciéndole la voz del centro del estómago mientras él también se corría con una embestida larga y profunda. Por la forma en que lo tenía aprisionado, sabía que Dean también estaba cabalgando su orgasmo mientras manchaba de semen los cuerpos de ambos.

Cuando todo acabó, durante unos segundos, ninguno se movió. No podían. Cas aún dentro de su cuerpo, se arrodilló apoyándose sobre las rodillas para quitarle su peso de encima. Él fue el primero en reaccionar; salió con cuidado de su cuerpo y se tumbó a su lado muy pegado a él. Escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello del joven y aspiró su olor mientras sentía latir su pulso con fuerza.

 

 

 

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos, no supo si había pasado un minuto o veinte. Cas estaba tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y con un tenedor en la otra mano.

— Al fin en el mundo de los vivos —bajó el tenedor hacia el plato que había colocado entre ambos y pinchó un trozo generoso de pastel de manzana. Se lo arrimó a los labios y esperó a que lo aceptara.

Dean jamás había dicho que no a un buen trozo de pastel de manzana, y no iba a empezar ahora. El bizcocho se le deshizo en la boca, quedando sólo el característico sabor de la fruta.

— Está muy buena —asintió mientras aceptaba otro trozo.

— No tanto como tú —Cas le sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien.

Dean no dijo nada. Se había puesto ligeramente colorado y no sabía por qué. Quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado a que lo mimaran de esa manera. Cas lo había arropado con las sábanas para que no cogiera frío y ahora se sentía protegido, cuidado y querido como no se había estado nunca. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

— ¿Quieres zumo? Está recién exprimido —Castiel le acercó un vaso y esperó a que Dean se incorporara para cogerlo y beber. Dean se lo terminó entero. Luego lo puso sobre la mesilla de noche junto al plato vacío y se volvió para acurrucarse junto a él. Cas le abrió los brazos encantado—. Si quieres podemos ducharnos ahora.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Ahora no —Era consciente de que la habitación apestaba a sexo y que las sábanas estaban pringosas por muchas partes, pero le daba igual; ahora necesitaba estar abrazado a él—. Quiero quedarme así.

Castiel sonrió. Se había tumbado boca arriba y Dean se había echado sobre su pecho, agarrándole como si hubiera un huracán en la habitación y él temiera soltarse.

— Eres asombroso, Dean —guardó silencio porque no sabía cómo continuar—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Dean nunca se había considerado nada especial. De hecho, cuando era sólo un niño, muchos compañeros de clase se burlaban de él porque nunca destacaba en nada. Le señalaban mirándole mal haciendo que se sintiera un bicho raro, como si fuera un monstruo con dos cabezas. Ahora había encontrado a alguien que lo quería y lo aceptaba tal y como él era, sin tener que esconder nada y sin tener que reprimirse. No podía existir nadie más como el profesor Novak.

— Te quiero, Cas.

— Yo también te quiero, pequeño.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa.

— Me resulta raro que me llames pequeño cuando te saco una cabeza, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Esa era otra cosa maravillosa entre ellos; que no tenían que explicarse las cosas para entenderse mutuamente. Bastaba una palabra, una mirada, un gesto, para saber lo que querían decirse, y Cas le había dejado claro así que siempre estaría a su lado protegiéndole de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, como si fuera su ángel vengador.

— Vamos a dormir un poco —Castiel le acarició la espalda y subió la sábana al ver que se había quedado arrugada a un lado—. Mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para volver a casa.

Dean quería decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, o al menos desearle felices sueños, pero se apretujó más a él y se durmió. Fue instantáneo, quizás recuperando el sueño de todas esas noches con pesadillas que había soñado cuando no lo había tenido a su lado.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

CAPITULO 26

 

 

No tenían que conducir mucho para volver a casa, pero se lo tomaron con calma. Dean quiso parar a mitad de camino para echar gasolina y comprar patatas fritas en una gasolinera, aunque lo que realmente hizo fue acorralar al profesor Novak en el cuarto de baño, bajarle los pantalones y chupársela hasta que lo dejó sin sentido. Luego lo folló muy despacio mientras se corrían juntos intentando no llamar la atención con sus jadeos.

— El dependiente nos ha mirado raro cuando hemos salido —Castiel se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se recostó en el asiento del copiloto, saciado, pero aún con el aliento entrecortado—. Yo creo que se ha dado cuenta. No vamos a poder volver aquí a echar gasolina en la vida.

Dean se encogió de hombros importándole un pimiento todo.

— América está plagada de gasolineras, Cas. Una menos no supone gran cosa —le guiñó un ojo mientras arrancaba el coche y salían de allí—. ¿Me das patatas?

 

 

 

El viaje se les hizo corto y ameno, charlando de cosas sin importancia, dejando que Dean pusiera sus viejas cintas de rockeros de los ochenta y cantara sus canciones muy emocionado.

— Dean —Cas esperó a que terminara la canción de Bon Jovi que estaba sonando para comentarle algo que llevaba gran parte del viaje pensando—. Llevo un buen rato dándole vueltas y cada vez estoy más seguro de ello. Si dices que no, no pasa nada, ¿vale? No quiero que te veas obligado a aceptar por temor a que me aleje de tu vida ni mucho menos. Porque además sé lo que Sam significa para ti, sé que estáis muy unidos y...

— Cas —lo cortó. Acababan de entrar en suelo urbano así que aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para volverse hacia él y mirarle—. Sé lo que quieres pedirme, y la respuesta es sí.

— ¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo? —le preguntó para estar completamente seguro de que los dos estaban en la misma página del libro.

— Sí. Quiero a Sam, es mi hermano, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, pero es el momento de que piense en mí y en mi felicidad —tosió—. Bueno, en la nuestra.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

— Había pensado que vinieras de momento a mi apartamento. No es nada del otro mundo, pero podemos vivir ahí mientras elegimos una casa grande y con jardín, para los dos.

Dean lo miró, ahora sí, asombrado, pero sin decir nada.

— ¿No te gusta la idea? —Cas se vio en la necesidad de preguntar al verle tan serio.

— Me encanta, Cas. Gracias. Es... —no pudo seguir hablando porque se había emocionado.

Sabía que Dean no se llevaba del todo bien consigo mismo cuando dejaba mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos sin estar preparado, como había sucedido ahora, que lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Por eso dejó que volviera a poner la radio a todo volumen y se escondiera durante un rato en su música.

 

 

 

Decírselo a Sam fue más fácil de lo que pensó en un principio. El menor de los Winchester los felicitó y se ofreció para ayudarles con la mudanza. Aunque Dean no tuviera muchas cosas que trasladar, siempre era de agradecer una mano más.

— Dean —Sam llegó al trastero que estaba situado en el ático del edificio, donde todos los apartamentos tenían un cuarto para uso personal. Había estado cargando un par de mochilas en el coche y había subido a por más—. Ahora que te vas a vivir con Cas, quería preguntarte si te parece bien que comparta piso. Me vendría bien para ahorrarme algo de dinero.

— Yo voy a seguir ayudándote, Sam, no te preocupes por eso —Dean movió una caja y miró dentro. Luego se la pasó a su hermano.

— No —se cruzó de brazos negándose a coger la caja—. Dean, no puedo permitir que sigas pagando este apartamento si ya no vas a vivir en él. En un par de meses os vais a comprar una casa enorme con jardín y piscina, y tendrás que ayudar a Cas a pagar todo eso, ¿no?

Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Piscina? —No había hablado nada de eso con Castiel.

— Bueno —Sam se rascó la nuca enrojeciéndose un poco—. Cas y yo hemos estado hablando esta mañana y ya que vais a buscar una casa con un jardín enorme, le he dicho bromeando que pongáis una, que siempre he soñado con estudiar apoyado en el borde de una piscina, acompañado de un Daikiri con sombrillita y un bañador de muchos colores.

— Tus sueños son como un videoclip de Wham!, Sammy —negó con la cabeza intentando apartar esa imagen de la cabeza—. Eres un cabrón suertudo, ¿lo sabías? Porque si existe alguna otra persona en este mundo que esté encantando por complacerte, aparte de mí, ese es Cas.

Sam sonrió mostrándole sus perfectos dientes.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Eso es un si?

— Está bien, pero no me metas a nadie raro, ¿eh?

— No, no. Había pensado decírselo a Kevin. Ya sabes que su madre se vuelve a su tierra natal y él necesita urgentemente un sitio donde quedarse.

— Ah, Kevin, cierto —Dean volvió a lo que estaba haciendo cogiendo otra caja—. Es un buen muchacho. Me parece bien. Díselo.

La sonrisa de Sam brilló ahora aún más, aunque Dean no pudo verlo porque se había agachado para poner una caja encima de la otra y dejarlas con fuerza entre los brazos de su hermano.

— Sólo un par más y hemos terminado.

— ¡Por todos los demonios, Dean! ¿Qué tienes aquí dentro? —Sam intentó mirar entre las solapas, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ahí dentro, estaba muy bien guardado.

— ¡Hey! —lo riñó Dean—. Son mis cintas de cassette y los videos VHS.

— ¡Madre de Dios, Dean! Sabrás que ya nadie usa nada de eso, ¿no? Es posible que la mitad ni funcione.

— Sam —ladró Dean mirándole con seriedad—. Esto es historia de la música —le corrigió—. Es vintage.

Sam se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero se aseguró bien de que Dean pudiera oírle.

— Tecnicismos. Ahora se llama vintage. Hace unos años se llamaba montón de basura.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sam? —Cas había llegado al trastero tras haberse encontrado al menor de los Winchester hablando solo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

— Nada. Está en esos días del mes.

Castiel se rió y se puso a su lado.

— ¿Cuántas cajas te quedan?

Dean se volvió para mirarle.

— Ninguna. Sólo esas tres, pero no son mías; son tuyas.

Cas no pudo evitar una cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Mías? —las miró a ver si las reconocía—. ¿Seguro? No recuerdo haber traído nada aquí.

— Es lógico que no te acuerdes puesto que no estabas presente —Dean se puso de cuclillas para abrir una de ellas—. Es lo que recogimos Sam y yo del museo. Te marchaste y lo dejaste todo allí —Dean ojeó por encima los apuntes y libros que había allí dentro, rememorando cuando tomó esa decisión. No pudo evitar ponerse algo más serio—. No quería que ese capullo hiciera una exposición asombrosa con tus cosas ni con las de Sam, así que fuimos a recogerlo todo. Creo que fue ahí cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que nunca regresarías.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa triste dejando ver unas arruguitas sexis alrededor de los ojos.

— Te equivocaste, ya lo sabes —respondió intentando que Dean no se pusiera triste por algo que habían dejado ya atrás—. Hmmmm ¿y esto? —metió la mano por un lateral y recuperó la corbata gris con la que el director Roman los había pillado con las manos en la masa—. ¿También has guardado esto?

Dean vio cómo cogía la corbata y la intentaba poner derecha. Llevaba demasiado tiempo mal doblada como para poder conseguirlo. Luego se la enrolló en las manos y dio un tirón de ella comprobando su fuerza.

— Era tuya —respondió con el mismo humor extraño—. No quería dejar nada tuyo y que ese capullo pudiera encontrar.

— Gracias, Dean. Ahora, extiende los brazos.

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Qué?

Castiel se levantó y lo miró desde arriba con una expresión seria y concentrada.

— ¿Tengo que castigarte para que me obedezcas, Dean?

Dean se incorporó de inmediato y le tendió los brazos sin preguntar nada más. De todas formas era obvio lo que pretendía Cas. Cuando tuvo las dos muñecas bien atadas, Castiel le levantó los brazos y se coló entre ellos, dejando reposar los codos estirados del muchacho sobre sus hombros.

— Vamos a darle un final feliz a esta corbata. Lleva demasiado tiempo esperando, ¿no crees?

Dean asintió, admitiendo que la idea de Cas era buena, muy buena. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y levantó los brazos para liberarle. Aunque tuviera las muñecas atadas, pudo desabrocharle la bragueta perfectamente. Cuando sacó su miembro de su confinamiento, éste ya estaba completamente erecto. Se arrodilló frente a él y abrió la boca, pero antes de acercarse, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Cas sobre él.

— ¿Me da su permiso, profesor Novak?

Castiel gruñó asintiendo. Acto seguido Dean lo mantuvo ocupado un buen rato.

 

 

 

Sam llegó a la gasolinera para hablar con Kevin. Había llevado las últimas cajas al apartamento de Castiel y luego había tomado rumbo hacia allí porque le pillaba de camino. Quería hablar con Kevin cuanto antes y quería hacerlo antes de que llegara Dean.

Era algo tarde y no estaba seguro de si se habría ido ya. Cuando terminaba su turno, los trabajadores de por la noche tomaban su puesto y Kevin se marchaba a su casa. A veces se quedaba en el despacho de Dean un rato más archivando facturas. Ojalá hoy fuera uno de esos días.

Cuando entró en el despacho de su hermano, Kevin estaba allí, sentado detrás del ordenador y tecleando con agilidad algo que leía de un papel que tenía al lado. Debía de estar a punto de irse porque ya no llevaba el uniforme de la empresa sino una camiseta de Big Hero 6 y encima una sudadera gris con capucha, con la cremallera a medio abrochar y a la altura del estómago.

— Sam —parecía asombrado por verle allí—. Dean no está. Se fue para terminar la mudanza.

— Lo sé, lo he dejado en el trastero removiendo mierda —hizo un chasquido con la lengua para corregirse a sí mismo—. Perdón; removiendo objetos vintage.

Kevin no sabía de qué iba la historia, pero conociendo a Dean, podía imaginárselo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —el chico terminó de teclear algo y apagó el ordenador.

— Sí —Sam cerró tras él y avanzó por la habitación hasta la mesa—. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Kevin se puso nervioso. Tener a Sam tan cerca hacía que el corazón le fuera a mil por hora. No le había dicho a nadie que le gustaba, que se ponía muy nervioso cuando aparecía en la tienda buscando a su hermano. Siempre había sido así, desde el primer día que entró a trabajar allí hacía ya muchos meses, pero sabía que era un imposible porque Sam era mayor que él, estaba en la universidad y no iba a fijarse en un niño de dieciséis años que casi ni le llegaba por el hombro y que apenas hacía sombra a su lado.

— Di... dime —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo. Cuando vio que Sam se sentaba en el borde del escritorio dejando una pierna colgando, el palpitar del pecho se hizo más pronunciado.

— ¿Sigues buscando un sitio donde quedarte cuando se vaya tu madre?

— Sí. No encuentro nada decente por la zona. Lo único que he podido ver ha sido abusivo, y no puedo permitirme pagar tanto. Si no encuentro nada voy a tener un serio problema.

— Ya —Sam se mordió los labios intentando no esbozar una sonrisilla antes de tiempo—. ¿Compartirías apartamento conmigo? No sé cocinar muy bien, pero recojo mi ropa y limpio cuando me toca —comenzó a venderse muy bien—. Y no voy a cobrarte lo que están pidiendo por ahí.

Kevin parpadeó porque no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿En serio?

— No bromearía con algo así, Kev. ¿Qué me dices?

Kevin exhaló el aire que se le había agolpado en la boca.

— No puedo, Sam. Lo siento.

Sam parpadeó confundido porque no se esperaba un no como respuesta. Kevin tampoco pensaba que jamás le diría que no a Sam Winchester, pero no podía convivir con Sam sabiendo lo que sentía por él. No se le ocurría un tormento peor que vivir con él como colegas de piso, viendo cómo se echaba novia mientras él se quedaba ahí, comiéndose las ganas que tenía de tener algo con él.

— Pero... ¿por qué no? Mira —insistió—. Sé que los universitarios tienen muy mala fama de estar siempre de fiesta en fiesta, pero te aseguro que yo no soy así. Puedes preguntarle a Dean si quieres —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo tendiéndole el teléfono para que llamara a su hermano.

— No hace falta, Sam, te creo —echó la mano de Sam para atrás con cuidado, hasta que el teléfono estuvo de nuevo guardado—. Es que... —Era ahora o nunca. Había llegado el momento. No quería mentirle y no estaba preparado para confesarle la verdad, pero quería ser fiel a sí mismo—. Me gustas, Sam. Mucho. Y sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo. Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero cada vez que apareces, yo me pongo muy nervioso —resopló buscando algo más de oxígeno—. Y no se me ocurre tortura peor que vivir contigo sabiendo que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros, o teniendo que aguantar y desayunar con la chica de turno sólo por ti. Lo siento, Sam —agachó la cabeza intentando no apartar la vista de él.

— Kevin, mírame —le ordenó con suavidad. Esperó paciente a que el chico obedeciera para seguir hablando—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Dean se reencontró con Cas?

Kevin movió los ojos intentando recordar.

— Que si estaba seguro de algo, que luchara por ello.

— Eso es.

¿Y eso que significaba? No entendía nada y se sentía mal por haberle confesado lo que sentía por él. Ahora no podría volver a mirarle a la cara nunca jamás.

— No... no te entiendo.

— Yo voy a luchar por lo que quiero, Kev, así que no voy a dejar que me digas que no.

El pulso de Kevin se paró. ¿Eso significaba lo que él creía? Quizás sólo lo quería como compañero de piso porque sabía que era responsable y podía confiar en él.

La silla en la que había estado apoyado decidió ceder un poco y él perdió el equilibrio. Para sostenerse y no caer, estiró el brazo hacia delante hasta que pudo agarrarse a lo primero que pilló; el muslo de Sam.

Sam intentó ayudarle estirando los brazos, pero cuando vio que el muchacho lo tenía todo controlado, volvió a quedarse quieto en el sitio. Sabía que Kevin tenía que procesar lo que le había dicho y necesitaba tiempo. Él le daría todo el que quisiera.

Cuando Kevin recuperó el equilibrio y vio que se había agarrado a su pierna, quitó la mano de golpe como si le hubiera quemado.

— Puedes agarrarte a mí, Kev. No muerdo. Bueno... a veces. Sólo cuando me lo piden.

Kevin no tenía valor para mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Por qué... quieres que sea tu compañero de piso? —de pronto, cualquier cosa había cobrado mucho más interés que mirar fijamente a Sam.

— Porque sé que podemos convivir fácilmente sin matarnos —respondió, luego se echó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído—. Y porque me gustas. Mucho. Y no voy a parar hasta que me digas que sí. Me gusta que me sonrías cuando me ves, me gusta cuando te pones nervioso y se te caen las cosas al suelo, cómo frunces el ceño cuando no entiendes algo, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta pensar en lo que podría ser que viviésemos juntos. Así que ven a vivir conmigo porque no voy a parar hasta que me digas que sí.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Kevin pudo levantar la vista hacia esos ojos verdosos y perderse en ellos. Lentamente puso una mano de nuevo sobre su muslo, comprobando su musculatura bajo su palma a pesar de la tela del pantalón vaquero. Puso la otra mano sobre la otra pierna y las separó con sutileza hasta hacerse un hueco entre ellas. Durante una milésima de segundo pensó que Sam lo echaría hacia atrás por tomarse tantas libertades, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario; Sam lo atrapó entre sus muslos y le impidió irse en el caso de que hubiera querido hacerlo.

— Sam —susurró acercándose a él. Tenía que estar seguro que todo eso era real y que no lo estaba soñando.

Sam no quería asustarle más de lo que ya estaba, por eso se quedó quieto para ver hasta dónde llegaba el muchacho.

Tuvo la misma paciencia que un santo, esperando a que el joven se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso. Finalmente Kevin se armó de valor, puso sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó.

Se suponía que iba a ser un beso suave, casi efímero, pero Kevin reaccionó al besarle y profundizó el beso pegándose mucho más a él. Sam gimió y separó los labios, buscando su lengua con la suya. Cuando la encontró, jugó con ella, la persiguió, y la acarició mientras seguía besándole cada vez más juntos el uno del otro. Le había puesto las manos a ambos lados de la cara y había comenzado a guiarle. Dios, Kevin sabía tan bien. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento que no pudo evitar temblar él también. El muchacho se dio cuenta.

— ¿Tiemblas? —susurró rompiendo el beso.

— Sí —Sam apenas jadeó su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque al fin he podido besarte. Llevo soñándolo durante mucho tiempo.

— Yo también —admitió ahora un poco menos nervioso que antes sabiendo que Sam sentía lo mismo que él aunque lo había sabido disimular mejor.

De nuevo volvió a acercarse a él y le capturó los labios. Sam sonrió por no tener que ser él quien diera el primer paso. Le gustaba que el chico se fuera soltando y ganando confianza.

Kevin le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros y poco a poco había ido bajándolas recorriéndole los brazos. La camiseta de manga corta de Sam dejaba ver lo atlético que estaba y lo bien que había crecido. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, con él. No podía ser real.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Sam lo abrazó cuando notó que el joven había bajado la intensidad del beso.

— En que has disimulado muy bien todo este tiempo porque no me había dado cuenta de que sentías algo por mi.

— No se lo he dicho a nadie porque... bueno, aparte de que no sabía si te gustaba, no soy de los que van por ahí aireando su vida privada.

— Te entiendo.

— Bien —Sam había hundido la cabeza en su cuello y aspiraba el olor del chico. Podría quedarse allí para siempre.

— Sam.

Al oír su nombre, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Quiero seguir besándote.

Sam se sonrojó por sus palabras.

— No tienes que pedirme permiso, Kev —esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras —levantó los brazos a ambos lados ofreciéndose—. Soy todo tuyo.

Kevin no desaprovechó la oportunidad y puso las manos sobre los pectorales de Sam. Aún no se había desarrollado del todo, pero si el joven Winchester seguía por ese camino, iba a ser todo un portento. Conteniéndose un suspiro de satisfacción, se puso de puntillas y se arrimó de nuevo para besarle, abriendo la boca y capturándole los labios a su paso. Tras haberlos mordido todo lo que quiso, porque Sam parecía dejarse manejar a su antojo, invadió su boca en busca de su lengua y jugueteó con ella, arrancándole varios gemidos a su paso.

Había bajado las manos de su torso, recorriendo su estómago plano y su abdomen. A esa altura del pantalón ya se visualizaba un bulto bastante contundente sobresalir de su entrepierna. Osado como estaba, puso la mano con delicadeza sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Sam siseó apretando los dientes y Kevin se apartó un poco de él, asustado.

— Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Sam negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Tomó dos respiraciones profundas y lo miró.

— No, no es eso —sonrió a medias, aún intentando controlarse—. Creo que deberíamos parar porque si seguimos, luego no voy a ser capaz de detenerme.

Y lo decía en serio. Sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Ya había comenzado a sudar y eso que no había hecho nada. Kevin tenía el don de volverle loco sólo con una caricia.

El joven lo miró, comprendiendo su dilema, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Por qué parar ahora? Le agarró las manos y las llevó hacia su cuerpo, rodeándolo hasta que dejó caer las palmas de las manos de Sam sobre su trasero. Al dejarlas ahí, subió los brazos para descansarlos sobre sus hombros y alrededor del cuello. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que se miraron casi bizqueando.

— Yo no quiero parar, Sam. Por favor.

Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro. Que le hubiera puesto las manos al final de su espalda no era casualidad. Quería a Sam allí y no quería esperar más.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Kevin asintió.

— Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida, hasta ahora.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

 

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sam. Intentó deslizar las manos por dentro de los pantalones de Kevin, pero el apretado vaquero se lo impidió, así que le abrió el botón y le bajó la cremallera. Lo justo para poder maniobrar sin problemas.

Sus manos eran grandes, con dedos largos y ágiles, que abarcaron las nalgas de Kevin sin problema. Se notaba que el joven también hacía algo de deporte. En otro momento, con más calma, exploraría su cuerpo con detenimiento, sin saltarse nada.

— Creo que vamos a necesitar algo —Sam sacó una de las manos de la ropa interior de Kevin y buscó un cajón que quedaba al lado de su pierna. Lo abrió y rebuscó dentro—. Dean suele tener sobres de lubricante en alguna parte —tanteó sin mirar hasta que encontró uno.

Lo abrió con los dientes y con esa misma mano, lo exprimió hasta extendérselo por los dedos. Kevin lo observaba ansioso. Era consciente del paso que iban a dar y lo estaba deseando.

A los pocos segundos sintió un dedo de Sam algo resbaladizo bajar entre las nalgas hasta alcanzar su trasero. Nunca había estado con nadie aunque él había explorado consigo mismo. No obstante no era lo mismo y lo sabía. Respiró hondo y se relajó. Estaba en buenas manos.

El dedo corazón de Sam comenzó a dar círculos ejerciendo presión sobre su entrada, lubricando bien la zona mientras lo acariciaba. Luego se adentró un poco, apenas unos centímetros, sólo para comprobar el terreno. Kevin sintió la intrusión y jadeó sintiendo cómo Sam avanzaba un poco más.

Lo metió y lo sacó varias veces, con mucha facilidad, ayudado en gran parte por el lubricante. Cuando deslizó un segundo dedo, la presión fue algo mayor, pero de nuevo Kevin estaba colaborando muy bien, aunque él estaba sudando como un cerdo. No sabía si era por los nervios, el ansia, la excitación, o posiblemente una combinación de todo junto, pero tenía la tela de la camiseta pegada a la espalda.

Sabía que debía deslizar un tercer dedo si quería prepararle bien para él, y eso quiso hacer, pero pensarlo era más fácil que llevarlo a cabo. Tenía miedo de ejercer más presión y dañarle, y por nada del mundo se perdonaría si llegase a pasar algo de eso.

Cuando se decidió a ello, suspiró profundamente y se lamió los labios. Luego, conteniéndose para poder hacerlo muy despacio, fue introduciéndose poco a poco.

No hacía falta decir que Kevin era muy estrecho y si con sólo meter tres dedos estaba así de tirante, iba a pasarlo muy mal cuando entrara de verdad en él.

Kevin apretó los dientes y frunció la cara porque la sensación en ese momento era algo incómoda. Sabía que tenía que ser así y que los primeros minutos solían ser más dolorosos que placenteros, pero luego valdría la pena. Escondió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sam y contuvo la respiración.

Sam se dio cuenta y redujo la presión. Cuando parecía que el muchacho se había vuelto a relajar entre sus brazos, volvió a intentarlo de nuevo. A su entender, ya estaba preparado. Ojalá no se equivocara.

Extrajo los dedos y se separó un poco después de darle un beso en la cabeza.

— Voy a buscar un preservativo —estiró el otro brazo hacia el mismo cajón que antes y hurgó dentro. Al no encontrar nada, volvió a mirar, pero sólo había dos sobres más de lubricante y pañuelos de papel—. Joder.

Kevin volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos vidriosos y vivos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No hay preservativos y yo no he traído ninguno —se lamentó. Volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró—. Vamos a tener que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Kevin le vio cerrar el cajón con fuerza pero no dijo nada. Puso una mano sobre la suya y esperó a seguir hablando hasta que Sam lo mirara.

— No pasa nada, Sam. Podemos hacerlo sin preservativo.

Sam frunció el ceño mirándole. Él nunca lo había hecho sin condón. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades porque sólo había tenido un noviete un par de años atrás, pero siempre usó protección.

— Kevin. No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a cualquiera eso que me has dicho, ¿comprendes? Es muy peligroso.

El muchacho asintió. Lo entendía perfectamente.

— Ya lo sé, Sam, pero tú no eres cualquiera.

¿Qué se respondía tras esas palabras? Sam desde luego se había quedado sin habla. Kevin aprovechó para bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta dejarlos a un lado. Las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines siguieron el mismo camino. Se quedó completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Luego fue a por la camiseta de Sam. Gran parte de ella estaba pegada a su espalda por el sudor, pero eso le dio igual. Cuando se la quitó, le lamió el pecho y uno de los pezones, saboreando su piel salada.

Sam gruñó. Lo agarró de la cintura y lo levantó en peso hasta que el muchacho le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Luego caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de la pared y lo apoyó sobre ella.

— No voy a defraudarte —le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

— Lo sé —sonrió por esas palabras—. Sé que quieres que mi primera vez sea especial y así está siendo.

Sam perdió un poco el color de las mejillas al oírle.

— Eso es, Kev, méteme más presión —esbozó una mueca y sus dos hoyuelos salieron a relucir.

Kevin se rió, pero le duró poco porque quería seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias. Lo necesitaba y se lo hizo saber apretando los muslos marcándole más la cintura.

Sam lo entendió a la primera. Alargó el brazo por debajo del trasero del muchacho para llegar a la correa de sus pantalones y desprenderse de ellos. Por suerte solía llevarlos muy anchos y fue cuestión de segundos que cayeran solos. Que fuera en plan comando también había sido todo un acierto. Agarró a Kevin por las nalgas y lo sostuvo así para que no se moviera.

Guiarse a ciegas no le costó nada porque lo difícil venía ahora. ¿Cómo iba a contenerse e ir poco a poco si su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos todo lo contrario?

A pesar de haberle preparado, Kevin estaba demasiado estrecho. Sam sólo había deslizado un poco del glande dentro de él y tuvo que parar porque temía correrse sin haberle penetrado entero. Si salía de esa con vida, iba a ser un auténtico milagro.

Kevin le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrapándole así la cabeza para poder besarle. Cuando lo tuvo distraído jugando con su lengua, el joven hizo un movimiento de caderas para ayudarle a dar el siguiente paso y que lo penetrara un poco más. Gran parte de la erección de Sam entró de golpe, llenándole por completo y dejándole sin aliento.

Kevin puso la espalda recta y se tensó, apretando la mandíbula y esperando que ese escozor pasara cuanto antes.

— Despacio, Kev —Sam lo sujetó bien, ésta vez sin posibilidad para poder moverse, y se mantuvo completamente quieto. Le besaba las mejillas y el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarle—. Déjame a mí.

El chico asintió, quedándose completamente inmóvil e intentando dar cabida a ese hombre. Se sentía extraño y, por una milésima de segundo, quiso marcharse de allí. Por suerte, los besos que Sam le estaba dando le hicieron reaccionar hasta entretenerle. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ese malestar en su trasero había pasado y ahora sólo quedaba esa dura erección abriéndose paso en él, pero eso no era molesto en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

Sam apretó los dientes mientras se deslizaba todo lo que podía para luego retroceder sin llegar a salir del todo. Se imaginaba viendo toda esa escena, ver cómo le penetraba y eso casi lo llevó al borde del abismo.

Volvió a arremeter en él, despacio, aún haciéndose hueco. Siguió con ese mismo ritmo varias veces más, hasta que empezó a agitar con más fuerzas las caderas, haciendo tintinear la hebilla de su cinturón con cada golpe seco que daba. La pared que los sostenía crujía tras ellos, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Kevin había comenzado a jadear. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba mecer por las embestidas de Sam.

Sabiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más, Sam metió una mano entre ambos y alcanzó el mojado miembro de Kevin, erecto y necesitado de una caricia urgentemente. La envolvió con su puño y comenzó a subir y a bajar mientras lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba. El joven apenas pudo jadear un par de veces más antes de correrse con fuerza, manchando el pecho de Sam, salpicándole de arriba a abajo.

Kevin gimió, siendo consciente de que jamás había experimentado algo así. Sam le agarró de las manos, entrelazando los dedos con él y le subió los brazos hasta apoyarlos sobre la pared. Sujetándole sólo con la fuerza de sus caderas siguió incursionando y abandonando su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza, gimiendo cada vez que se deslizaba hasta el fondo y jadeando cuando salía de él, loco por volver a estar dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando pensó que podría quedarse así para siempre, algo estalló en el centro de su abdomen y se expandió por todo su cuerpo estallando luego en mil pedazos. Gruñendo algo que parecía no tener sentido, Sam comenzó a correrse entrando y saliendo hasta que acabó con las rodillas temblando y jadeando por la vertiginosa sensación de haber estado en el cielo y haber caído luego en picado hacia el suelo.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando la respiración entre suaves besos y caricias. Se habían quedado así, sin moverse, con Sam aún caliente e hinchado dentro de él mientras seguían besándose sin que les importara nada más.

— Creo que deberías bajarme ya, Sam. Van a dolerte las piernas.

Sam abrió los ojos perezoso, porque había estado prodigándole pequeños besos por el cuello con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que oyó la voz de Kevin. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Podría quedarme así toda la vida.

Kevin se rió por la exageración.

— Bájame, por favor. Tengo que volver a casa antes de que mi madre se preocupe y decirle que ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme. Se va a poner muy contenta. Estaba muy preocupada porque no encontrara nada.

— Si Dean no se hubiera mudado, te habría llevado igual a mi casa —le dijo muy serio, mirándole fijamente—. Jamás te habría dejado solo en la calle.

Kevin asintió sabiendo que sus palabras eran auténticas. Se apoyó en los fuertes antebrazos de Sam mientras éste salía de su cuerpo. Ambos jadearon por la sensación y durante unos segundos se miraron para acabar dándose un ardiente beso antes de ponerse la ropa.

— ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada de que te gustaba? —Kevin ya se había puesto la ropa interior y los pantalones y buscaba entre las patas de la silla dónde habían ido a parar sus deportivas.

— Te he estado lanzando indirectas y he venido a verte siempre que he podido. Tampoco estaba seguro de que fueras a corresponderme y tenía miedo de que me denunciaras por acosador.

Kevin se rió por sus palabras. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, lo miró todo lo serio que pudo.

— ¿Crees que Dean se lo va a tomar bien? No quiero ocultárselo. Él se ha portado genial conmigo dándome esta oportunidad...

— Yo tampoco quiero ocultarle nada —admitió una vez completamente vestido y listo para salir del despacho—. Lo más probable es que, cuando se lo diga, primero flipe en colores, luego se quede de piedra, a continuación se enfade y se vaya a casa tras decir algunas frases de las suyas, pero sé que volverá a los pocos días para darnos su bendición.

Kevin lo miró anonadado por la respuesta exacta que le había dado Sam.

— ¿Tan bien le conoces?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

— Tanto como si yo fuera el hermano mayor —le guiñó un ojo—. Tan sólo espero contar con la presencia de Cas y sus sabias palabras para que lo convenza antes. —Dio una palmada cuando estuvo listo y lo miró—. ¿Nos vamos? Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres.

Kevin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Todo eso aún le parecía un sueño y si era así, por favor, que no despertarse nunca más.

 

 

 

Sam tomó una bocanada profunda de aire antes de entrar en el taller. Había salido pronto del bufete para ir a hablar con él. No quería aplazarlo más tiempo porque cada vez que iba a la gasolinera, se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, sin contar la cara de culpabilidad que tenía Kevin. Por eso esa tarde había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

— Sam, qué sorpresa. ¿Va todo bien? —Dean apenas emergió de debajo del coche que estaba arreglando para saludar a su hermano.

— Ermmm sí, pero quería hablar contigo un segundo.

— Claro, dime —Pero no salió de debajo de esa tartana prácticamente desmontada.

Sam hizo un gesto con la boca. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero es que Dean tampoco estaba colaborando esa tarde.

— Ya, bueno... —se pasó la mano por la nuca intentando ordenar su cabeza—. Dean, ¿puedes salir de ahí debajo un momento?

— Tengo una pieza importante en las manos, Sam. Tendrás que esperar cinco minutos —Su voz sonó ahogada, señal de que estaba apretando algo con mucha fuerza—. Ve contándome.

— Joder —murmuró sólo para él—. Vale, a ver, veamos... como sabes, Kevin y yo compartimos apartamento, ¿no? Bueno, pues ahora resulta que...

— No te llega para pagarlo todo, ¿no? —le interrumpió aún sin mirarle—. No te preocupes. Yo te puedo dejar algo de pasta. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Sam negó con la cabeza y, antes de poder responderle, Kevin llegó al taller y lo miró, pensando que ya habrían hablado. Sam le estaba negando con la cabeza cuando Dean decidió salir de debajo del coche en ese momento y observarles.

— Chicos, ¿pasa algo?

Genial, ahora iba a tener que explicárselo sin rodeos.

— Kevin y yo somos algo más que compañeros de piso —soltó a bocajarro.

Dean se lo quedó mirando. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Al rato se puso la mano sobre el estómago y abrió la boca.

— ¿Qué?

Sam se puso nervioso. Ojalá estuviera Cas ahí para poder apoyarse emocionalmente en él.

— Que Kevin y yo...

— Te he oído la primera vez —La voz de Dean resonó por todo el taller retumbando sobre sus cabezas. Miró a Sam con seriedad y luego a Kevin—. Kev, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? Luego hablaré contigo.

El joven asintió sin decir nada. Fue a agarrar el pomo de la puerta para volver a su puesto de trabajo cuando la voz de Sam lo detuvo.

— No, Kevin, por favor. Lo que mi hermano tenga que decirme quiero que lo oigas tú también.

Kevin se quedó quieto en el sitio sin saber a quién obedecer. Sam era su novio, pero Dean era su jefe. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró Cas. Ajeno al ambiente tenso, traía una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que vio las caras de todos los presentes.

— Perdón, creo que interrumpo algo. Volveré en un rato.

— ¡No! —Sam se acercó a él y le tiró de una manga para mantenerlo a su lado. Por la expresión y la postura de Dean, iba a necesitar todos los refuerzos posibles. Ojalá Cas estuviera de su parte en eso—. Puedes quedarte y opinar.

— No entiendo tu afán de invitar a todo el pueblo —Dean tenía el ceño fruncido. No estaba de broma.

— No entiendo de qué va la charla —Cas miró a los hermanos sin comprender nada.

— Kevin y Sam están liados —respondió Dean en el acto.

— Ah —Cas los miró con disimulo sabiendo el mal rato que debían de estar pasando, sobre todo Kevin, que apenas había levantado la mirada del suelo—. ¿Y?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa porque con esa simple pregunta, supo que Cas estaba de su lado. Lo que no sabía era que su hermano fuera a tomárselo tan mal.

— ¿Cómo que “¿y?”? —se volvió hacia él para explicárselo por si acaso no se había dado cuenta—. Sam acaba de cumplir dieciocho y Kevin tiene dieciséis.

— Sé contar —Castiel no se iba a dejar amedrentar por el cabreo de Dean. Ya le conocía enfadado y podía con él—. No entiendo tu postura.

Vale, él tampoco, pero tenía derecho a enfadarse. ¿Por qué Sammy no le había dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué él no se había percatado de nada? Y, por todos los demonios, ¿por qué Cas se lo había tomado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo?

— Yo tampoco —Sam aprovechó las palabras de Cas, lo que provocó que Dean los mirara a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

Caminó decidido hacia la puerta, agarró el pomo y cerró tras él dando un portazo. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles y ninguno dijo nada durante un par de minutos. Luego Castiel suspiró, tenía la mirada triste y parecía arrepentido, como si él fuera el responsable directo del comportamiento de Dean.

— Siento cómo se ha puesto Dean —los miró a ambos con pena—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hablar con él.

— Gracias, Cas —Sam le dio una palmada en el hombro. Le estaba costando ocultar la emoción del momento—. No sé por qué se ha puesto así. Sabía que podía tomárselo un poco a pecho, pero...

— Tiene miedo —le aclaró enseguida.

Sam levantó las cejas asombrado.

— ¿De qué?

— De que te pase algo como nos pasó a nosotros. Tú eres el que es mayor de edad y el que podría salir mal parado si os llegara a pasar lo mismo que a nosotros —se lamió los labios y siguió hablando—. Dean ha luchado mucho por ti, Sam. Todo lo ha hecho por ti, y pensar que puedes echarlo todo a perder...

— Lo siento —fue Kevin el que habló. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la expresión triste.

A Sam se le partió el alma verle así, pero fue Cas quien fue a consolarle colocándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la espalda para infundirle calor.

— No te avergüences jamás de lo que sientes, sobre todo si es algo hermoso y puro. Dean no puede entender lo que es ser el mayor de edad y arriesgarse porque él no ha estado en esa situación aunque la haya vivido. Ahora encima no es a él a quién le pasa, sino a Sam —Frotó de nuevo la espalda de Kevin—. Se ha puesto nervioso, nada más. Dadle tiempo.

Sam y Kevin asintieron a la par. Menos mal que Castiel había llegado a tiempo para hablar con ellos, porque mucho se temía que la cosa hubiera podido acabar peor.

— Si queréis estar juntos, hacedlo, pero tened cuidado, ¿vale? Voy a ver si puedo hablar con Dean.

 

 

 

Cuando Castiel salió del taller, Dean ya se había ido. Al llegar a casa, lo encontró allí, parado en medio del salón medio destartalado del apartamento. Habían comenzado a guardar las cosas en cajas y aquello parecía un campo de minas.

— Dean —Castiel dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y caminó hacia él. No le dio tiempo de llegar a su lado porque Dean se había dado la vuelta y su mirada tuvo el poder de pararle en seco—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué me has llevado la contraria delante de mi hermano?

Castiel parpadeó.

— No te he llevado la contraria. Sólo he hecho una pregunta.

— Has cuestionado mi punto de vista.

Castiel no quiso discutir con él, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado porque no llevaba razón.

— Es que no te entiendo, Dean —parecía algo exasperado—. Tú has pasado por lo mismo que ellos y sabes de sobra lo que es enamorarte de alguien que no debes.

— Y Sam sabe de sobra lo mal que lo pasó incluso sin estar involucrado.

— Pero todo acabó bien, ¿no? —Cas no pudo evitar levantar el tono de voz—. Porque la historia ha terminado bien, ¿no, Dean?

— Tú no estuviste ahí para saber lo mal que lo pasamos.

— Ya —El profesor Novak apretó los dientes—. Tú tampoco estuviste ahí para saber lo que es estar solo, sentirte como un bicho raro y con el agua al cuello temiendo que te lleven a la cárcel acusado de ser un pederasta.

— Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero para Sam.

Castiel suspiró, entendiendo a Dean mejor de lo que él se pensaba.

— Dean, has protegido y cuidado de Sam durante mucho tiempo y siempre ha estado bien. Ahora tienes que dejar que se equivoque por sí mismo. Eso es la vida.

— No voy a poner en juego el futuro de mi hermano por un calentón.

— Dime una cosa, Dean —Castiel se acercó mucho a él, a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el mayor de los Winchester en ese momento—. Si alguien te hubiera prohibido verme, un hermano mayor tal vez, ¿le habrías hecho caso?

Dean tuvo el atino de permanecer callado, aunque un segundo más tarde abrió la boca, sin darse cuenta del error que iba a cometer.

— Si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, no habría dejado que cometiera ese error.

Apenas soltó las palabras supo que había metido la pata.

— ¿He sido un error para ti? —El tono de voz de Cas había bajado mucho, haciéndose casi un susurro.

— Me he explicado mal —quiso enmendarse—. No es eso lo que quería decir.

— Pero lo has dicho —Castiel miró alrededor, ahora con el rostro muy serio y algo más pálido—, y si lo has dicho es porque lo piensas.

— Cas, no...

Pero Castiel no le dejó terminar.

— No puedes encargarte de todo en esta vida, Dean. Lo creas o no, hay muchas cosas que se escapan a tu poder. Incluido yo —caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta y cogió las llaves.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Dean tuvo un momento de pánico, siendo consciente de que había metido la pata de muy mala manera.

— A dar una vuelta. No me esperes levantado —respondió sin girarse. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras él con un fuerte golpe.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

CAPITULO 28

 

 

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie en medio del salón mirando la nada, notando cómo se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas calientes que le mojaban el rostro sin poderlo evitar. No se dio cuenta de que se hizo de noche y de ahí pasó a la madrugada, y él seguía allí a oscuras. Sentía tal dolor en el pecho que le era imposible hacer nada más. No podía dejar de llorar y de pensar que lo había perdido para siempre. Se lo imaginaba yéndose de nuevo de su lado, o incluso peor; podía verle salir de allí completamente enfurecido, metiéndose en un bar y tomándose un par de copas con algunos desconocidos. Lo que había imaginado luego se negó a volverlo a pensar dos veces porque le hizo tanto daño que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda.

Sabía que Cas no era así, que ahí el único mierda era él, pero no podía dejar de castigarse mentalmente por lo que le había dicho. No lo sentía. ¡Ni siquiera era verdad! Pero él y su gran bocaza no podían quedarse callados. ¿Y si Castiel decidía irse de su vida? No podía seguir sin él. No quería hacerlo.

 

 

 

Castiel volvió al apartamento de madrugada. Había estado toda la tarde y toda la noche en su librería, archivando facturas atrasadas y ordenando ese último estante que había arriba del todo y que siempre aplazaba para cuando tuviera tiempo y ganas. Esa había sido la noche perfecta porque le dio la oportunidad de estar ocupado y pensar fríamente en Dean.

Era consciente de lo impulsivo que era Dean, y de lo poco que podía controlarse cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, pero no podía evitar que esas palabras siguieran retumbando en su cabeza.

¿Realmente había sido un error?

Se sintió profundamente triste y solo porque tuvo la sensación que todo por lo que había estado luchando todos esos años no había valido la pena.

Tras mucho meditar y ser consciente de que no podía seguir así, cerró la librería, bajó la baraja, activó con el mando la alarma de seguridad y se marchó a casa.

Su casa, la que ahora compartía con Dean. No sabía qué iba a encontrarse cuando llegase. Pensar durante una milésima de segundo que Dean podría haber cogido sus cosas y haberse marchado hizo que apretara el pedal y condujera más rápido. Las calles estaban desiertas a esa hora y los semáforos parecían estar todos a su favor.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento todo estaba en silencio y, durante un segundo, pensó que sus nefastos pensamientos se habían hecho realidad. Hasta que encendió la luz y vio a Dean ahí de pie, exactamente igual a cómo lo había dejado cuando se había ido. Preocupado, se acercó a él.

— Dean, ¿estás bien? —le cogió con suavidad de la barbilla y lo hizo girar para poder verle bien. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando y la mirada perdida—. Dean —susurró de nuevo.

Dean pareció salir de su trance donde había estado inmerso durante todas esas horas.

— Cas —jadeó tragando saliva para refrescar la garganta—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar otra vez—. no quería decir lo que dije, me expresé mal y —La voz se le quebró en medio de la explicación—. Por favor —Fue lo único entendible que articuló.

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo cómo Dean se agarraba a él como si fuera su único salvavidas. Realmente lo era.

— Shhhhh —intentó tranquilizarle—. Sé que no lo decías en serio.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Se apartó de él buscando su mirada, intentando explicarle lo que realmente había querido decir.

— Jamás has sido ni serás un error para mí —jadeó aún con el pecho entrecortado—. Me refería al error de mi cabezonería. Quizás si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, me habría aconsejado esperar a ser mayor de edad, o a ser más cuidadoso, no lo sé. Ese es el error al que me refería, no que tú lo fueras —suspiró, ahora algo más calmado tras poder explicarse—. Tú has salvado mi vida de un infierno, Cas, y eres lo más grande que me ha pasado nunca. Conocerte no ha sido un error sino mi salvación.

Castiel le creía porque sabía que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Lo sé —fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y se abrazara a él—. Lo sé, tranquilo.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, sintiéndose el uno al otro, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo de haber estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca, de haberse perdido de nuevo.

— No has cenado nada, ¿no? —Castiel lo guió hacia la cocina.

— No —Cuando echó a andar, Dean fue consciente de que se había llevado horas ahí de pie, sin moverse, sólo pensando. Las piernas y la espalda le dolían un poco, pero nada en comparación a cómo le dolería el corazón si Cas no hubiera vuelto a casa.

Hicieron un par sándwiches y se sentaron en la mesa, ambos más sumidos en sí mismos que en probar bocado. Dean no había soltado la mano de Cas de la suya y parecía querer seguir así.

— Dean —Castiel jugueteó con uno de los bordes de su pan de molde mientras intentaba abordar el tema sin que Dean se alterara demasiado—. Me gustaría que recapacitaras con el tema de Kevin y Sam. Sé que quieres lo mejor para ellos y sé que podrían meterse en un lío, pero confía en ellos y en lo que sienten —asintió cuando consiguió que Dean levantara la cabeza y lo mirara—. No hagas que tu hermano te acabe odiando porque quieres apartarle de la persona que ama. Ponte en su lugar.

Dean suspiró sabiendo que Cas tenía razón.

— Quiero lo mejor para Sammy y sé que tenéis razón, sólo que... me ha pillado de sorpresa —se pasó la mano por la cara para despejarse—. Además, ¿desde cuándo mi hermano es gay y tiene vida sexual?

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse y Dean lo siguió. Eso consiguió relajarles mucho.

— Kevin parece un buen chaval —Cas se acomodó en su asiento para seguir hablando—. Está muy centrado en sus estudios y tiene muy buenos proyectos para el futuro. Me los contó hace unos días y tiene potencial. Es muy inteligente. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Dean asintió recordando aquella tarde en que el pequeño Sammy vino encantado porque el profesor Novak le había elegido sobre todos los demás alumnos para darle clase.

— También es un buen compañero de trabajo. Muy competente —admitió Dean. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa—. ¿Sabes que tú también eres responsable del gran éxito de Sam?

Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí. No sabes lo contento que se puso Sammy cuando supo que le habías escogido a él entre todos los demás alumnos para darle clase.

— Tu hermano habría aprobado esos exámenes sin mi ayuda —respondió.

— Es posible, pero tú le ayudaste, le comprendiste y confiaste en él —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—, y nunca te he dado las gracias por ello.

Se quedaron nadando el uno en los ojos del otro durante unos segundos, hasta que Castiel consideró que era el momento oportuno de comentarle lo que llevaba varios días pensando.

— ¿Quieres adoptar un niño? —preguntó sin preparar el terreno ni nada—. O dos —sonrió al verle la cara de asombro—. Dos hermanos que necesiten una oportunidad en la vida y tengan potencial para hacer todo lo que se propongan.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Dean no podía salir de su estupor.

— Sí. Sé que te gustan. Cuando me contaste lo de aquella pareja de dos hombres que compraron mi casa con su hija y un perro, y me comentaste que querías algo igual... ¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Dean lo abrazó echándole los brazos al cuello estrechándole muy fuerte. No le había contestado, pero realmente no hizo falta porque Castiel lo entendió perfectamente.

— Vamos a tener que comprar manguitos para la piscina —le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza con una mano—. Y no precisamente para Sam.

 

Esa noche se acostaron el uno muy pegado al otro. Apenas durmieron. Estaban creando un futuro juntos y eso fue suficiente para mantenerles despiertos y abrazados. Iban a tener una familia.

 

A la mañana siguiente Dean llegó muy temprano a su antiguo apartamento. Ojalá Sam no se hubiera ido a trabajar porque necesitaba hablar con él. Podía entrar con sus llaves porque su hermano le había dicho que las conservara, que esa seguía siendo también su casa, pero lo último que quería Dean esa mañana era abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su hermano y a Kevin en alguna situación comprometida.

Apretó el timbre y esperó unos segundos. Oyó pasos al otro lado y esperó. Respiró hondo y asintió para infundirse valor.

— Dean... —Sam estaba completamente vestido y llevaba una taza en la mano—. Pasa. ¿Quieres un café?

— No, gracias —entró despacio, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso—. ¿Está Kevin?

Sam se tensó un poco porque no sabía con qué intenciones había ido Dean tan temprano.

— No. Ha ido a recoger unos apuntes antes de ir a trabajar. Me ha dicho que los necesitaba para un examen que tiene la semana que viene.

— Ah —asintió. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no recordaba el horario que tenía el chico.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Dean aprovechó que Sam estaba desprevenido y se abrazó a él, apretándole en un abrazo de oso. Su hermano se quedó con los brazos abiertos, asombrado. Era tan raro que Dean hiciera eso... Cuando se recuperó del estupor, lo rodeó con los brazos y le devolvió la muestra de afecto.

— ¿Y esto? —sonrió cuando su hermano se separó.

Dean parecía algo azorado, así que tosió y miró por la habitación para ver si había cambiado mucho. Lo cierto es que estaba casi todo igual.

— Porque me he comportado como un capullo. Quería pedirte disculpas y decirte que confío en ti, en Kevin, y os deseo de todo corazón que seáis muy felices juntos.

Sam no pudo ocultar esa enorme sonrisa que le salía, con hoyuelos incluidos, cuando era muy feliz.

— Gracias —Dejó la taza sobre una mesa, temeroso de volcar el contenido si seguía agitando los brazos con ella en las manos—. Si te digo la verdad, el otro día pensé que nos prohibirías vernos o algo por el estilo.

— Yo también —admitió ruborizándose por sus propios pensamientos—, pero luego tuve una bronca con Cas porque soy un bocazas y me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sam se tensó.

— ¿Has tenido bronca con Cas? ¿No habrá sido por mi culpa, no? —preguntó nervioso. Dean y Cas eran la pareja perfecta y no podían romper. No podían—. Dean, por favor, dime que no has metido la pata como haces siempre.

— Gracias por tu confianza, Sammy —sonrió por la sincera preocupación de su hermano—. Pero sí, metí la pata, y mucho, pero Cas es la mejor persona del mundo y ha sabido comprender la situación cuando no supe expresarme bien. A veces pienso que es como mi ángel de la guarda o algo así.

Sam asintió, admitiendo que él lo había pensado más de una vez.

— Pero no te preocupes —Dean lo tranquilizó—, esto nos ha servido para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos, de lo idiota que soy y... —sonrió dispuesto a soltar la gran bomba— y a decidirnos a adoptar un niño.

Sam abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Se había quedado ojiplático, cosa que Dean aprovechó para seguir explicándose.

— Quizás dos; un par de hermanos que necesiten otra oportunidad en la vida —Dean no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver esa expresión en la cara de Sam—. Ha sido idea de Cas, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. Queremos hacer esto y contamos contigo para que seas el tío Sammy.

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza mientras parpadeaba con furia para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirle a raudales. Logró calmarse cuando respiró hondo, y entonces lo soltó, sabiendo que ahora estaba a salvo delante de su hermano.

— Eres asombroso, Dean, y Cas también. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre necesitas tener a alguien a quién cuidar?

Dean lo miró mientras hablaba porque algo parecido le había dicho Cas.

— Te hiciste cargo de mí cuando tú apenas eras un niño y no sólo me cuidaste bien sino que me diste lo mejor y me apoyaste en todo. Ahora que he conseguido mi sueño, que es estudiar abogacía, necesitas a otra persona para rescatar y cuidar. Cuando la mayoría de la gente pensaría sólo en ellos, tú sigues dándolo todo por los demás, preguntándote qué hacer para mejorar sus vidas —lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza—. No sólo eres el mejor hermano que se pueda tener sino que además eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

Dean se ruborizó e intentó apartar ese momento cursi entre ellos.

— Hey, ¡basta! —levantó el brazo y le estampó una enorme palmada en la espalda que resonó por todo el salón—. Ofréceme un whisky o algo, ¿no? Algo para machotes —bromeó.

Sam se rió por el vano intento de su hermano.

— No tengo whisky. El que había te lo llevaste tú, pero tengo pastelitos de la pantera rosa.

— Eso también me vale.

 

 

 

Dean llegó a la gasolinera un rato más tarde. Kevin ya estaba detrás del mostrador de la tienda, atendiendo a varios clientes. Cuando lo vio entrar, se puso más serio de la cuenta, sobre todo cuando lo vio caminar decidido hacia él.

— Kevin —lo llamó profundizando la voz.

— Dean —respondió. No sabía cómo había podido articular palabra porque su jefe tenía pinta de ir a por él para despedirle, estaba seguro. Ahora no podría pagar el piso, tendría que dejar de vivir con Sam y su vida se convertiría en un infierno.

Se equivocaba.

— Kevin. Me gustaría que me avisaras si necesitas que te de alguna mañana libre para tus exámenes, ¿vale? Tienes derecho a ello. Sólo avísame con un par de días de antelación para poder arreglar los turnos.

Kevin asintió, asombrado por ese cambio.

— Gracias —respondió.

— Por cierto, Kev —lo miró fijamente sabiendo que el pobre muchacho estaba sudando en ese momento la gota gorda—. Bienvenido a la familia.

No quiso hacerlo, pero el pobre suspiró cuando lo oyó, lo que provocó que Dean se riera abiertamente.

— Hoy saldré antes —Dean caminó por la tienda mirando en las estanterías del fondo—. ¿Sabes qué tipo de cuerdas nos quedan?

Kevin frunció el ceño. Le acababa de dar la bienvenida a la familia, ¿no? Porque sino hubiera sido así, ahora mismo estaría temiendo por su vida.

— Sólo tenemos sintéticas y de fibras metálicas.

Dean arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza.

— Esas no me valen porque dejan marcas en las muñecas —respondió más para sí mismo que otra cosa—. Da igual, déjalo. Iré esta tarde cuando salga a una tienda que me han recomendado —Cuando llegó a la puerta que desembocaba al taller, la abrió y desapareció por ella.

Kevin se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando al frente. Cogió el teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo y le dio a la marcación rápida.

— Sam. Tu hermano no es un asesino en serie, ¿verdad?

 

Dean llegó a casa al final del día después de haber pasado más de ocho horas de duro trabajo. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se encontró con Castiel en medio de la habitación. Tenía las cajas que había recuperado del trastero y varios apuntes desperdigados por el suelo. Estaba de pie, sosteniendo un libro en las manos y, aparentemente enfrascado en lo que estaba leyendo. Hasta que levantó la vista y lo miró. Lo observó sin decir nada. Dean se había quedado allí plantado y no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La mente de Dean viajó a esa primera vez que se vieron. Esa fue la primera frase que Cas le había dicho y que jamás había podido sacar de su cabeza. Sonriendo, se acercó un poco.

— ¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

Castiel frunció el ceño, pero enseguida comprendió las intenciones del joven. El momento en que había conocido a Dean se había quedado grabado en su memoria para siempre.

— No suelo ir por ahí dándole mi número de teléfono a desconocidos.

Dean seguía avanzando hacia él.

— Entonces dejemos de serlo —Cuando llegó a su lado, le quitó el libro de las manos, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó, devorándole los labios con ansia.

Cuando pudo liberarse, Castiel echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarle.

— Aún no te he dicho mi nombre —le recordó.

— Pero sé cómo te llamas —le respondió cambiando así el principio de su historia en común—. Y a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Lo arrinconó contra la pared del fondo y le acarició todo el cuerpo sin apartarse de él.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Dean? —Castiel parecía seguir representando su papel perfectamente.

El joven sonrió.

— Soy mayor de edad —se adelantó para susurrarle al oído—. Hoy está de suerte, profesor Novak, porque ya no hay nadie que nos pueda decir que no.

Castiel sonrió, pensando que ni él mismo había sido capaz de decirle que no a Dean.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Dean —parecía que había vuelto al presente, dejando esa escena de la biblioteca atrás—, menos mal que eras menor de edad y no te lanzaste allí mismo.

— Bueno, no me lancé porque tú no quisiste —era obvio que no podía tener las manos fuera de su cuerpo—, sino...

— ¿Sino...?

Dean levantó la ceja a misma par que se erguía para mirarle a la cara.

— Podría explicártelo pero... ¿qué tal si mejor te lo demuestro?

 

 

 

FIN...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente éste es el último capítulo del fanfic, pero no os vayáis muy lejos... ;)


	29. epílogo parte 1

EPILOGO

 

 

Varios meses más tarde.

 

 

Dean quería meterse en la ducha aprovechando que estaba solo para tardar todo cuanto le diera en gana. De hecho, esa era la finalidad.

Había salido antes del trabajo porque tenía que ir a la casa nueva. Aún no vivían en ella, pero era sólo cuestión de días.

Hoy le iban a traer el sofá. Era grande, inmenso, de color azul y con chaise longue. Ahora sólo quedaba la cama por llegar, que estaba tardando más porque habían pedido unas medidas especiales. Eso y la habitación de los niños. Porque iban a tenerlos, y pensar en ellos le ponía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Sabía que aún faltaban varios meses más para que todos los papeles y rollos burocráticos estuvieran listos, pero él y Cas querían tener preparadas las habitaciones de los pequeños cuanto antes.

 

Había tenido que ayudar a los transportistas porque el sofá pesaba más que la casa. Al menos así le pareció a él mientras lo trasladaban al centro del salón. Durante ese trayecto se acordó de toda la familia de Cas y de él por haber elegido semejante trasto.

Les dio propina a los pobres muchachos que habían cargado con semejante armatoste y él, sudado y algo cansado, se fue a la ducha.

No lo había planeado, pero la idea cobró vida en su cabeza y le gustó.

Se lavó la cabeza dos veces y luego se enjabonó el cuerpo. Cuando terminó, y justo antes de enjuagarse, se embadurnó los dedos con el gel y fue directo a su ano.

Comenzó a prepararse con un dedo, deslizándolo de dentro hacia fuera mientras lo movía en círculos. Él no era tan considerado ni cuidadoso consigo mismo como lo era Cas, así que se permitió el lujo de insertar un segundo dígito aún sin estar del todo listo.

Estaba apoyado de cara a la pared, con el agua cayéndole sobre un hombro, el brazo flexionado y la palma abierta sobre los azulejos de la ducha. Tenía las piernas separadas y el trasero echado ligeramente hacia fuera, apretando las nalgas cada vez que intentaba avanzar.

Cuando deslizó un tercer dedo, apretó los dientes y jadeó, sabiendo que si seguía así iba a ponerse duro antes de tiempo, y esa no era su finalidad. Al menos no ese día.

Salió de la ducha y no se secó. Abrió el mueble del baño y cogió el aceite que tanto le gustaba a Cas. A él le daba un poco igual ese olor fresco con un toque a manzanas, pero si a su chico le ponía tanto, él no iba a quejarse.

Se aplicó el aceite por todo el cuerpo, aprovechando la humedad de la piel para esparcirlo bien e hidratarse. No dejó ni un milímetro libre. Ni siquiera su trasero, el cual acarició y lubricó para dejarlo listo y preparado.

Al pasarse los dedos por el corto cabello lo que consiguió fue que cada uno fuera para un lado distinto, pero le gustó así. También se lavó los dientes, incluso usó hilo dental. Castiel le había enumerado los beneficios de hacerlo porque él se había negado una y otra vez, hasta que lo probó.

 

El dormitorio parecía gigantesco estando vacío. No veía el momento en que estuvieran viviendo allí y formaran definitivamente una familia.

Abrió una de las puertas del armario y metió el brazo hasta el fondo para alcanzar una bolsa que llevaba varios días escondiendo de Cas. Ahora, al fin, había llegado el momento de darle uso.

Sacó un collar de cuero, le quitó el precio y lo miró. Se cerraba con una hebilla grande que se ponía en un lateral. Se colocó frente al espejo y se observó mientras lo hacía. Poco a poco iba metiéndose en su papel.

El collar tenía un aro de metal en la parte delantera del cuello y otro por detrás. Dean supuso que sería para enganchar alguna cadena. Él no había comprado ninguna. Quizás para la próxima vez.

Miró el teléfono móvil y comprobó que Cas tendría que estar a punto de llegar. Le había dicho que se pasara por la casa antes de ir al apartamento para que viera el sofá, aunque esa no era la única sorpresa que quería darle.

Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó una tira de cuero larga y flexible. Con ella en las manos caminó hacia el salón. Vio el reflejo del coche de Cas entrar por el camino de piedra que había a un lado de la casa. Llegaba puntual. Caminó decidido hacia el sofá, se puso de rodillas sobre el cheslong, llevó las manos a la espalda y, con demasiada agilidad, se ató las manos dándole vueltas a la cinta de cuero hasta que ambas muñecas quedaron muy limitadas en movimientos. Pacientemente, esperó a que el profesor Novak llegara.

 

 

 

Castiel echó el freno de mano al coche y apagó el motor. Lo había dejado a mitad de camino a un lado del jardín porque en teoría no iban a tardar demasiado. Dean le había insistido para que vieran el sofá y luego se marcharían a casa.

Con un par de cartas de publicidad entre los dedos intentando venderle algo, Cas llegó hasta la puerta principal y abrió la puerta. Sin levantar la cabeza, cerró tras él y caminó un par de pasos mientras estaba inmerso en lo que ponía la carta. Hasta que levantó la mirada y lo vio. Los papeles se le cayeron de las manos pero no le importó en absoluto. Ver a Dean así, sumiso y esperándole, era algo que no sucedía todos los días.

Con lentitud se acercó a él sin decir nada y lo observó. Se había puesto un collar de cuero y se había atado las manos a la espalda. Toda su piel rezumaba ese aceite que tanto le gustaba, que, mezclado con su olor personal y con ese brillante trasero, parecía estar más que preparado para recibirle. Le gustaba cuando Dean hacía cosas así, cuando interpretaba el rol de sumiso sin pedírselo, sin insinuarle nada, y eso se debía a que le gustaba hacerlo y disfrutaba tanto o más que él con ello.

Pasó una mano por su trasero y, con el dedo índice, le acarició los fruncidos pliegues pero sin llegar a penetrarle. Sí, estaba más que preparado físicamente para él. Ahora iba a comprobar si Dean se había metido verdaderamente en su papel.

— Me gusta tu recibimiento —Castiel observó todo el conjunto, apreciando ahora por primera vez el nuevo mueble—. El sofá empequeñece a tu lado cuando me haces regalos así —lo elogió y, tras sus palabras, le palmeó una nalga observando cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo.

Dean no dijo nada y se limitó a esperar. Sabía que Cas le estaba poniendo a prueba, pero él no iba a caer en la trampa. Una vez metido en el papel, no podía hablar ni moverse hasta nueva orden.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando esto? —Castiel se sentó a su lado y lo observó. Dean seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el sofá, girada hacia el otro lado por lo que no podía verle la cara—. Seguro que cuando me has llamado para decirme que viniera a ver el sofá ya lo tenías en mente, ¿no?

Dean guardó de nuevo silencio y eso le hizo sonreír. Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada de él así, se levantó y, con suma lentitud, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

La dejó a un lado y comenzó a subirse las mangas de la camisa hasta que se las remangó por encima de los codos. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la dejó sobre la chaqueta. Dean parecía habérselo tomado todo muy en serio. Bien, a ver cuánto aguantaba.

Colocado tras él, Castiel se quedó mirándole unos minutos. No hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente se dedicó a observar a esa maravilla de hombre y a ese grandioso cuerpo. Pensar que iba a ser suyo sí o sí, todo para él, y que podía llevar a cabo todo lo que se le ocurriera, porque sabía que a Dean iba a gustarle, provocó que se terminara de poner duro dentro del pantalón.

Se abrió el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y echó los calzoncillos a un lado. Erguida, sonrosada, y algo brillante, su erección apareció ante sus ojos en toda su gloria, rogando por tener ahora un poco de protagonismo.

Comenzó a acariciarse cerrando el puño alrededor del tronco, subiendo y bajando la mano con lentitud, saboreando bien ese momento de estar tocándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al rato tuvo la necesidad de alzar una mano y acariciarle, de deslizar un dedo en él y comprobar si realmente estaba preparado, aunque el deseo y las ganas de sorprenderle pudieron con él.

Acercándose todo lo que pudo sin rozarle, respiró hondo en silencio y apretó los dientes. Tras calmarse unos segundos, le agarró las nalgas y acto seguido arremetió contra él, adentrándose todo lo que pudo.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó y tuvo que morderse los labios para no lanzar un gemido por el dulce tormento de sentirse al fin totalmente lleno.

Castiel apretó los dientes por la sublime sensación de calidez y opresión que sentía estando así, pero quería probar a Dean y demostrarle que no era tan duro como se creía.

Salió de su cuerpo jadeando y luchando contra sí mismo por no quedarse ahí un segundo más y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Ahora, completamente desnudo, pudo abrir las piernas cuanto quiso y ponerse cómodo. Su pene erecto entre las piernas le suplicaba en silencio que siguiera. Pronto.

— Dean —sonrió mientras ordenaba lo que tenía en mente—. He pensado que quizás deba dejarte así un buen rato. Te vendría bien ser paciente.

Lo estaba retando a que hablara, a que rompiera su papel y se saliera de este, pero no lo había conseguido porque Dean se quedó callado, inerte, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Hasta que no le ordenara expresamente que se moviera o dijera algo, no iba a hacerle caso. Pero Cas tenía otra cosa en mente, y no iba a cejar en su empeño hasta conseguirlo, por eso volvió a intentarlo. Hoy tenía la necesidad de castigar a Dean.

— Ah, se me olvidaba —comentó como si acabara de acordarse—. He estado hablando con la chica que lleva nuestro expediente de adopción. Me ha dicho que tendrás que poner obligatoriamente sillas para los niños en el Impala. Lo dice la ley.

Y Dean picó. Volvió la cabeza incorporándose un poco y lo miró fijamente.

— Íbamos a poner las sillas en tu coche, ¿no? Ya te he dicho que... —Paró de hablar porque vio la cara triunfal de Cas y supo que había caído en la trampa—. Mierda.

Castiel lo agarró de la anilla que había en la parte delantera del collar y tiró de él hasta que su narices se rozaron.

— Te pillé.

Dean apretó los labios pero no dijo nada más, consciente de que tendría que pagar un precio por haberse salido del papel.

— Levántate y arrodíllate ante mí —la voz de Castiel fue rotunda y clara.

Dean obedeció al instante, contento porque todo indicaba que iba a iniciar una gloriosa sesión de sexo oral y, sinceramente, le encantaba comérsela al profesor Novak.

Se puso de rodillas y se sentó poniendo el trasero sobre sus talones desnudos. Irguió la espalda y esperó la siguiente orden. Estaba entre las piernas abiertas de Castiel, con su miembro erecto a poca distancia de él y no pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua.

— Desátate y pon las manos sobre las rodillas sin moverlas de ahí —Cas no se había movido del sofá para nada. Cuando vio que Dean lo cumplía, subió los talones al borde del sofá y separó más las piernas, mostrándose por entero sin ningún pudor—. Ahora, observarás sin hacer ningún ruido, sin hablar y sin correrte. ¿Entendido, Dean?

— Sí, profesor Novak.

Dean quiso ponerse a llorar mientras veía cómo esa mano de dedos largos y elegantes rodeaba su propio pene y comenzaba a masturbarse delante de él.

Castiel se tomó su tiempo. Gracias a la lubricación que le había dejado Dean al arrimarse a él y al introducirse en su cuerpo, la mano resbaló con facilidad por toda la erección mientras lo miraba fijamente. Dean tenía puesto los ojos en su polla, viendo cómo se acariciaba. Podía hacerlo porque no le había dicho lo contrario, de hecho, esa era la idea; ponerle los dientes largos hasta que no pudiera más.

Cuando las primeras gotas de líquido preseminal empezaron a rodar por su glande, Castiel las capturó con su dedo corazón y las llevó hacia su entrada. Allí, impúdicamente, comenzó a acariciarse los rosados pliegues una y otra vez, rozando la yema del dedo sobre esa sensible piel para, finalmente, abrirse paso entre ellos.

Dean tenía el semblante serio y la mandíbula apretada. El cuerpo en tensión indicaba que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo de contención. Su pene hacía ya mucho que había comenzado a gotear y le dolía el trasero porque quería ser follado sin piedad. Sin embargo ahí estaba, contemplando cómo el profesor Novak gemía delante de él, dándose placer como si estuviera solo y dejándole a él con la boca seca.

Castiel había comenzado a introducirse un dedo, todo sin apartar la mirada de Dean, que seguía ajeno al escrutinio pendiente sólo de su entrada, deseando sin duda ser él quien lo estuviera penetrando.

— Dean... —jadeó llamándole cuando insertó otro dedo, consiguiendo así que el joven levantara la cabeza y lo mirase. Ambas pupilas se cruzaron. Se conocían demasiado bien y ambos supieron inmediatamente lo que pensaba el otro—. Dean, por favor.

Dean tuvo que tragar para no ahogarse con su propia saliva. Le faltaba poco para ceder, para levantarse de un salto, colocarse entre sus piernas y penetrarle hasta que no supiera ni deletrear su nombre.

— Ponte de rodillas y tócate.

Dean obedeció en el acto. Se incorporó y se cogió la polla mientras comenzaba a acariciar el tronco de arriba abajo. La mano se le humedeció enseguida y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse allí mismo porque Cas seguía metiéndose dos dedos, sacándolos segundos más tarde mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Todo eso sin apartar la mirada de él. Esa era la peor técnica de tortura que Dean conocía y prefería mil veces que lo atara y jugara con él, a que lo dejara mirando a un lado. Para él, eso era la crueldad en su estado más puro porque lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos era tocarle, beber de él, acariciarle y follarse mutuamente hasta que no pudieran moverse durante varios días.

Sin poderlo controlar, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean haciendo que se estremeciese sin evitarlo. Castiel lo vio y supo que había llegado el momento. Él mismo estaba al borde del abismo y no quería terminar así, sino dentro de ese maravilloso trasero.

Se incorporó del sofá y se levantó ante él, aprovechando para acercar su miembro a los labios de Dean. Éste se quedó estático. Quería abrir la boca y acogerle, lamerle y chuparle todo lo que pudiera, pero no podía moverse, no sin una orden, y eso lo estaba matando.

Tras unos segundos torturándole de esa manera, Castiel lo rodeó, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo guió de nuevo al sofá hasta que adoptó la misma posición que al principio.

— Ahora podrás hablar, jadear y hacer lo que quieras —Castiel sabía que estaba siendo demasiado benevolente, pero sus propias ganas por follarle estaban pudiendo también con él.

Le propinó tres nalgadas seguidas haciendo que Dean gimiera con todas ellas. No podía más y, de una estocada certera y directa, se adentró sin piedad atravesándole por completo.

La espalda de Dean se arqueó. Sintió cómo Cas agarraba la anilla que había en la parte trasera del collar y tiraba de ella mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo cada vez con más velocidad. Sentía rebotar ambos cuerpos y, el sonido ronco que emitían los dos cuando se separaban y volvían a juntarse, le estaba taladrando el cerebro.

Esa postura le estaba dejando un poco ahogado. Tener el cuello estirado hacia atrás y sentir el cuero oprimido, le provocó una sensación que no conocía. Gruñó con un lamento casi gutural mientras aguantaba las embestidas a su trasero una y otra vez haciéndoles frente y moviéndose él también con ellas.

Castiel no pudo más y se corrió. Le apretó los dedos sobre la cadera para sostenerse a él con la otra mano mientras descargaba lo más profundo que podía. Cuando terminó, su cuerpo exhausto tembló ligeramente mientras abandonaba esa cálida guarida y se dejaba caer boca abajo a su lado en la chaise longue intentando coger algo de aire.

Dean no se lo permitió. Para él el juego no había terminado aún.

Castiel volvió la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que iba a ir a por él, pero no podía moverse. No podía, no quería irse. Una pierna le resbaló por el borde del sofá hasta el suelo, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento por volverla a subir.

Dean se tumbó sobre él, aplastándole con todo su peso. Apenas tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que la punta de su erección encontrara su entrada. Le separó una nalga con una mano y arremetió contra él con todas su fuerzas.

Aunque Castiel se había preparado, sólo lo había hecho con un dedo, y Dean era mucho más grande que eso, así que la fricción le hizo chirriar los dientes. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás estirando el cuello todo lo que podía. Intentó moverse, pero el peso de Dean era superior al suyo.

— Shhhhh, ya estás —Dean intentó calmarlo dándole suaves besos sobre la sudada piel del cuello.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

— Muévete, Dean, por favor —jadeó casi sin aliento—. Fóllame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

A Dean no tenían que repetirle ese tipo de cosas dos veces. Arremetió contra su trasero una y otra vez, y hubiera seguido mil veces más, pero había soportado demasiado y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos su propia liberación. Entonces comenzó a correrse, con la polla enterrada en ese estrecho canal y los pequeños jadeos de Castiel debajo de él. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, ni siquiera intentó levantarse por si lo estaba aplastando. No podía moverse aunque se lo propusiera. Aún necesitaba un par de minutos más para recuperar el aliento y dejar de ver doble.

— Creo que hemos estrenado el sofá por todo lo alto —la voz de Cas sonó ahogaba debajo de él.

Sonriendo, Dean se echó hacia un lado dejándose caer sobre los cojines mientras salía de su cuerpo. Esa visión le gustó mucho. Se agachó rápidamente y lamió la entrada de Cas, ahora humedecida por unas pequeñas gotas blancas que habían osado escaparse de su confinamiento.

— Sí —jadeó mientras asentía dándole la razón—. Pues verás cuando nos entreguen la cama.

 

 

 

 

 

Sam llegó tarde del bufete. Le habían pedido participar en la preparación de un juicio bastante intenso y él había aceptado encantado. Aunque sólo podía estar como oyente, eso le ayudaba a ir preparándose para el futuro.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento con cuidado porque, siendo tan tarde, era muy posible que Kevin ya estuviera dormido en su cama.

Avanzó despacio por la casa dejando tras él un rastro de ropa que iba quitándose. El apartamento estaba impoluto, nada que ver a como lo había dejado esa mañana cuando se fue con prisas porque llegaba tarde. Incluso la cocina estaba tan limpia que parecía nueva. Asomó la cabeza en el baño para comprar que, efectivamente, podría comer en el lavabo si se lo propusiera.

Suspiró, porque esa no era la primera vez. Cualquier otra persona estaría encantado de tener un compañero de piso tan organizado y limpio, pero él no lo veía así. Iba a tener que hablar con Kevin porque creía entender lo que le pasaba al muchacho.

Entró despacio en su cuarto y miró la cama. Kevin se había quedado dormido con un libro sobre el pecho. Avanzó hacia él, se lo quitó de encima y lo observó unos segundos más intentando no babear mientras lo hacía.

Terminó de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y, sólo con los calzoncillos, se deslizó a su lado en la cama. Era la misma que había usado Dean y, aunque era bastante grande, no era como la suya. Se sintió aprisionado allí dentro con los pies colgando por el otro lado, pero la necesidad de dormir con Kevin superaba esa pequeña incomodidad. Se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dormido.

 

Kevin se despertó la mañana siguiente antes de que sonara el despertador. No tenía que ir a clase, así que podía permitirse dormir un rato más. Entonces giró la cabeza y descubrió a Sam a su lado. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ni en un millón de años se había imaginado que alguien como Sam Winchester pudiera querer estar con él. Ya llevaban viviendo juntos varios meses y todo había ido genial, tanto la convivencia del día a día como su relación.

Sam era muy pasional y a él le encantaba. Podía ser romántico y tierno, haciéndole el amor lentamente durante horas, o podía ser salvaje y posesivo y destrozarle las neuronas con un simple beso. Jamás se hubiera imaginado acabar así, y por ello le estaba agradecido todos los días, porque cuando supo que tendría que buscarse un piso compartido para poder seguir estudiando en California, pensó que acabaría viviendo con el típico gilipollas que le haría la vida imposible y que lo ningunearía refiriéndose a él como a una mierda. Sam lo trataba como si fuera su tesoro y él se emocionaba cada vez que lo pensaba. Era consciente de su edad, que apenas acababa de salir del cascarón, pero tenía las cosas claras, sabía lo que quería y todos los días luchaba por conseguirlo.

— Buenos días.

Kevin levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Sam, que estaban completamente abiertos y mirándole a su vez. Sus pupilas, mezcla de un azul y un verde suave, le dieron los buenos días.

— Buenos días —sonrió algo tímido, porque no se esperaba que Sam se fuera a meter en su cama cuando llegase.

— Kev —Sam se giró con cuidado en la cama para no caerse. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y lo miró—. Tenemos que hablar.

Kevin dejó de respirar y Sam, al verle la cara de pánico, lo sacó enseguida de su error.

— ¡No! —lo intentó calmar—. No es “esa” charla —lo tranquilizó—. Es otra cosa.

El joven no dijo nada por lo que él tuvo total libertad para expresarse.

— Mira, sé que estás muy ocupado con las clases, con el trabajo, con los exámenes y con todo. Yo también lo estoy, es normal. Si la casa se queda sin recoger, no pasa nada. Lo haremos cuando tengamos tiempo. Los dos. No sólo tú, ¿entendido?

— Yo quiero que te sientas a gusto —susurró. Tuvo que carraspear un poco para que le saliera la voz.

— Estoy a gusto contigo, Kevin, de verdad. No te propuse que vinieras a vivir conmigo para que fueras mi asistente filipina o algo así —ambos se rieron por la broma, aunque Sam siguió hablando—. Lo único que quiero es que te relajes y que pienses que no te voy a querer menos porque no te de tiempo de recoger el baño o porque no planches las camisas que llevo al bufete. ¿Vale?

Kevin asintió comprendiendo y Sam sonrió al ver que el joven parecía aceptarlo.

— Así que, para demostrar que, aunque no me vayas a hacer el desayuno hoy, yo te sigo queriendo igual —Sam levantó la sábana y un segundo más tarde desapareció debajo de ella—. Hoy seré yo el que me encargue totalmente de ti.

Kevin intentó huir pero Sam fue más rápido bajándole los pantalones. Los calzoncillos de Kevin de Scooby Doo lucían ya una interesante erección. La lamió por encima de la prenda, guiándose por la lengua hasta localizar la goteante punta. De un tirón se deshizo de todo lo que le estorbaba, sábana incluida, y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sin preámbulos alcanzó el pene de Kevin y le dio un lametón que recorrió todo el miembro del muchacho y que lo dejó temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

— Sam... Sam —gimió cuando sintió cómo esa caliente y descarada boca lo envolvía por entero en un cálido y reconfortante refugio. Podía quedarse así para siempre. El problema era que Sam era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía, o que él tenía poco aguante—. No. Para. Voy a...

Y se corrió sin poderlo evitar porque Sam hizo exactamente lo contrario y succionó apresándole un poco más.

Lo lamió hasta que el último temblor desapareció. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Kevin lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, sin contar con el leve rubor de sus mejillas. En ese momento Sam lo habría abrazado para siempre y no lo hubiera soltado nunca.

— Ahora —Sam avanzó sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente sobre él de rodillas—, vamos a ir a la cocina, vamos a hacer el desayuno, luego nos vamos a duchar y vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas; tú a trabajar y yo a clase, y no vamos a recoger la casa hasta que volvamos.

— ¿Tampoco puedo tocarte hasta que lleguemos por la noche a casa?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa ante la pregunta algo tímida del joven.

— Eso —arrimó las caderas para demostrarle que no iba a tener que esperar todo el día para encontrarlo—, es algo que puedes tener siempre que quieras —ronroneó—. Y cuando quieras.

Riéndose, Kevin se vio arrastrado a la ducha. Ese no era el orden que Sam le había dicho de las cosas que iban a hacer, pero le dio igual. Siempre era un placer hacer gemir a ese gigante de dos metros en la bañera.

 

 

 

Dean no iba a admitirlo, pero estaba muy nervioso. Tras varios meses de espera, de entregar miles de papeles absurdos, de rellenar formularios, de entrevistas, de solicitudes y de un millón de reuniones varias, al fin iba a conocer por primera vez a sus hijos.

Sus hijos.

Esa frase le mareó un poco. Respiró hondo y se puso al mismo ritmo de Cas, que caminaba a su lado con sorprendente calma. Parecía que fuera algo normal en él adoptar niños todos los días.

La entrevista que iban a tener hoy era la primera para ver cómo se sentían los niños con ellos, y ellos con los niños. Era fundamental que hubiera una buena química entre ellos y la primera toma de contacto era muy importante.

Ninguno de los dos habían sido exigentes a la hora de adoptar. Sólo buscaban un par de hermanos que se hubieran quedado sin padres y sin familia, y necesitaran una segunda oportunidad. Dean necesitaba ayudar a alguien que hubiera estado en su misma situación.

Lo único que sabía de los niños era que se llamaban Misha y Jay y tenían cuatro y ocho años respectivamente. Ni siquiera habían visto sus fotos.

— Tranquilo —Cas se volvió hacia él y le infundió tranquilidad con esos increíbles ojos azules.

Dean respiró de nuevo profundamente y se negó a mirar a través de la cristalera, donde ya debían de estar esperando los niños con su tutor.

Una chica alta y morena salió de la habitación cerrando tras ella y se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿El profesor Novak y el señor Winchester? —los llamó muy formalmente. Cuando ellos asintieron, la mujer les tendió la mano amablemente—. Me llamo Sarah y soy la tutora legal de Misha y Jay. Me han dicho que su asesor no puede venir hoy, ¿no?

— Así es —Cas afirmó con la cabeza hablando por los dos—. Uno de sus hijos le ha pegado la varicela.

— Es lo que tienen los niños —sonrió la mujer—. No importa. Su solicitud está perfectamente cumplimentada y está todo en orden así que... Ha llegado el momento. ¿Quieren pasar ya?

Castiel miró a Dean que parecía necesitar un segundo más para calmarse. Volvió a respirar hondo y asintió. La mujer le indicó que fuera él quien abriera la puerta y entrara primero.

Dean agarró el pomo, lo giró, y entró.

En la sala, dos niñas estaban sentadas en un sofá que había enfrente de la puerta. Ellas levantaron la vista para mirarles y Dean parpadeó confundido. Cas, que estaba tras él, se volvió para hablar con la mujer.

— Creo que ha habido un error.

Sin decir nada más, ambos salieron de la sala y dejaron a Dean allí dentro ante la atenta mirada de las dos niñas. La más pequeña llevaba un precioso vestido de flores rosas y una cabbage patch kid bajo el brazo. Era rubia, con dos coletas y dos lazos más grandes que ella. La pequeña se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él.

— ¿Eres tú mi nuevo papá?

Dean no pudo responderle y, en su lugar, la otra niña habló por él.

— ¿No ves que no? —su tono fue algo duro y recriminatorio—. Los papás no ponen esa cara de miedo. Está acojonado.

Dean la miró estupefacto. ¿Cuánto años tenía esa niña? ¿Ocho? ¿Y ya hablaba así?

— Creo que han confundido nuestros expedientes —se excusó. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

— ¿No quieres ser nuestro papá?

Dean miró hacia abajo para ver que la más pequeña de las dos, la del vestidito rosa de flores, se le había acercado y le había cogido de un pernil del pantalón.

Castiel entró en ese momento solo cerrando tras él. Cuando vio que la niña lo tenía agarrado de la ropa, lo miró interrogativo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Me siento como Gru —resopló. ¿Cómo se le decía a un niño que necesitaba un padre, que él no podía serlo porque había habido un error en el formulario?

— Ven, sal conmigo. Tenemos que hablar —Dean asintió. Soltó con cuidado la mano de la pequeña de su ropa y salió tras Castiel. Una vez fuera, le explicó lo sucedido—. Esas niñas sí que son nuestros hijos, pero fuera quien fuera, se equivocó al marcar en el expediente que eran dos niñas en lugar de dos niños.

— Pero... —Dean intentaba comprender a toda velocidad.

— Tienen nombres masculinos y como la agencia no conoce a los niños personalmente, quién rellenara la ficha, pensó que lo eran.

Dean resopló.

— Así va este país.

— Sarah, la tutora de las chicas, me ha dicho que va a hacer un par de llamadas para preguntar qué ha pasado —miró hacia el fondo para ver a la mujer enzarzada en una conversación telefónica—. Creo que voy a acercarme para ver qué ocurre.

Dean asintió. Vio a Cas marcharse solemne por el pasillo y él se dio la vuelta. A través del cristal vio que las dos niñas le miraba fijamente. La mayor, la que debía de ser Jay, no parecía tener nada en común con la pequeña. Vestida con una camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros y una botas, llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo. Los ojos verdes y grandes de la niña lo miraban demasiado brillantes.

Resopló antes de entrar y volvió a la habitación. Tenía que explicarles que había habido un error, pero que no se preocupasen porque todo saldría bien y pronto encontrarían un nuevo hogar con unos padres que las quisieran, pero Jay se le adelantó.

— Ahórrate el discurso de “vais a estar bien, pronto unos padres se fijarán en vosotras y viviréis en una casa grande y preciosa” porque ya nos lo han contado muchas veces —gruñó.

Dean lo miró preocupado.

— ¿No crees que tu suerte pueda cambiar?

La niña miró para otro lado mientras respondía.

— ¿No está claro que no?

Dean quiso seguir con la conversación pero sintió que le tiraban del pantalón. Agachó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de la pequeña.

— ¿Ese hombre es tu novio? —preguntó con una media sonrisa encantadora en el rostro.

Dean asintió sin abrir la boca, lo que le dio a la pequeña la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

— Nuestra tutora dice que los gays están muy buenos y que es una pena que no le gusten las mujeres.

Dean le sonrió intentando no reírse imaginando la cara que pondría su tutora si se llegara a enterar de esa conversación.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres tener hijas?

La pregunta de la niña le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura y la miró a los ojos.

— Yo no he dicho que no os quiera. Ha habido un error, sólo eso.

— No nos mientas —Jay volvió a hablar desde el sofá. No se había movido del sitio—. Sé que no nos vas a llevar a casa contigo.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque no has podido ocultar tu expresión cuando has entrado en la habitación. No somos lo que estás buscando.

Dean la miró seriamente. Las palabras de la pequeña lo habían hecho reaccionar.

— ¿Qué crees que busco en un hijo, Jay? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La pequeña tenía clara su respuesta.

— Un par de niños con los que ir a pescar, jugar al fútbol y llevarlos a los partidos de los Cowboys de Dallas.

Era curioso, pero Dean no se había planteado nada de eso con sus hijos. No se había construido ilusiones ni imaginado escenas en su mente porque no sabía cómo iban a ser sus hijos, y antes de anteponerles sus gustos, quería aprender y respetar los suyos.

— ¿Qué os gusta a vosotras?

Misha habló por las dos.

— A mí me gustan los animales y el color rosa y a Jay le gusta Miley Cyrus —respondió como si se lo supiera de memoria—. ¡Y la tarta de manzana! Es nuestra favorita.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa siendo consciente de que esas eran sus hijas y que su mente ya las había adoptado como tal.

— Pues ese que habéis visto ahí hace un minuto, mi novio —le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña—, se llama Cas, y hace la mejor tarta de manzana del mundo entero. También es mi favorita y me la hace siempre que me ve triste. Estoy seguro de que, si se lo pedís, él os podría hacer una.

— No le conocemos de nada —Jay se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a él—. Ni a ti tampoco. No quiero ir a un sitio donde no me quieren. No quiero que seas mi padre.

Dean se irguió y caminó hacia ella para volver a agacharse y quedar más o menos a su altura.

— No voy a obligarte a que te vengas conmigo, Jay. Si te ha molestado mi cara al entrar en la habitación, te pido disculpas por ello. Estoy asustado, ¿sabes? Yo también crecí sin padres y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermano menor. Sé lo que se siente cuando la gente te mira con pena, pero créeme que esa no era mi intención. Me he sorprendido, nada más, porque si os venís a casa, voy a tener que pintar una habitación de rosa y a comprar pósters de Miley Cyrus para decorar tu habitación, pero lo haré encantado si es lo que os gusta a vosotras. No entraba en mis planes comprar vestidos y hacer trenzas, pero quiero hacerlo —la miró a las dos—. Quiero que formemos una familia.

— ¿Por qué nosotras? —Jay lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, dudando si ceder o no.

— Porque ha sido el destino que hubiera un error en nuestro expediente y nuestros caminos se cruzaran, ¿no crees? —susurró, carraspeando luego para que no se le terminara de romper la voz—. Y ya no me imagino mi casa sin vosotras, chicas.

Misha corrió hacia él y lo agarró de un brazo. Jay, ahora visiblemente más afectada que antes, seguía sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

— Tu novio tendrá que decir algo al respecto, ¿no?

Cas.

Dean había hablado por los dos, se había dejado llevar y había cometido un error. Ambos iban a ser padres, y era cosa de los dos vivir ese momento.

Se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a buscar a Castiel cuanto antes, pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos; al otro lado del cristal, Cas los miraba con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Dean abrió la puerta y no tuvo necesidad de decir nada porque Cas asintió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con todo. Se abrazó a él y así se quedó, arropado por los brazos de ese hombre que tanto le había dado.

Desde el otro lado del cristal, dentro de la habitación, las niñas se miraron.

— ¿Por qué se abrazan? —Misha se había colocado al lado de su hermana que seguía mirando la puerta.

— Mish... —la llamó cariñosamente—. Creo que estos son de los papás que abrazan a todas horas.

 

— Dean —Castiel se echó un paso hacia atrás intentando centrarse y no dejarse llevar aún completamente por ese momento—. Sarah me ha dicho que en los formularios ha habido un error y que si la agencia nos ha prometido dos niños, no habrá problema con ello y no tardarán demasiado —siguió hablando antes de escuchar lo que sabía que Dean iba a decirle—, pero te he visto con esas chicas, os he oído, y yo también quiero una habitación rosa llena de peluches y pósters en la pared de esa que habéis dicho —le sonrió—. Son nuestras hijas, Dean. Son ellas.

Dean sonrió, agradeciéndole en el alma que fueran afines en eso también, porque si Castiel no hubiera estado de acuerdo o, no hubiera sentido el mismo feeling por ellas, ahora estaría llorando sin consuelo.

— Te amo —susurró—. ¿Te lo había dicho? —le preguntó con la cara llena de amor y orgullo en la voz.

— Hoy no, y menos mal que me lo has dicho porque ya pensaba que me querías un poco menos —le guiñó un ojo intentando suavizar el momento—. Ve y dile a Sarah que no cambie nada mientras yo entro a que me conozcan las chicas.

Dean asintió. Le dio un último beso antes de irse y caminó pasillo arriba. Cuando apenas llevaba cuatro pasos, se dio la vuelta y lo llamó.

— ¿Cas?

Castiel ya tenía la mano en el pomo. Se giró hacia él y lo miró para ver qué quería.

— ¿En serio no sabes quién es Miley Cyrus?

Cuando Castiel abrió la puerta, las niñas lo miraron entrar y sentarse en el otro sofá que había frente a ellas.

— Así que os gusta la tarta de manzana, ¿no?

 

 

 

Dos años más tarde.

 

 

 

— Cas, Misha, o bajáis ya, o nos vamos sin vosotros.

Dean bajó la mirada para ver a Jay a su lado, esperando sentada en el último escalón de la escalera que conducía al piso de arriba.

Hoy era la graduación de Sam y todos estaban muy contentos y ansiosos por ese momento. Jay se levantó, se estiró los pantalones que llevaba y se colocó al lado de Dean para mirarle. Tenía algo en mente desde hacía varios días y no sabía cómo soltarlo. Le era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos y, aunque había hablado muchas veces sobre eso, a ella seguía costándole mucho expresar las cosas.

— La semana que viene hay un concierto al que me gustaría ir... —Empezó así la conversación, como si fuera algo casual.

Dean bajó la cabeza para mirar a la niña. Desde el mismo minuto en que la conoció se sintió identificado con ella. Jay era más madura que los niños de su edad y entendía perfectamente bien las cosas. También sabía a dónde quería llegar la pequeña.

— Y necesitas que un adulto vaya contigo para que te dejen entrar, ¿no?

Ella asintió ruborizada y Dean la comprendió porque parecía que fuera ayer cuando intentaba colarse en los conciertos, ya no solo porque no tenía dinero para la entrada sino porque no tenía a nadie que lo acompañara. Asintió para complacer a su hija, ya que lo último que deseaba en el mundo era ir a un concierto de una loca rubia en ropa interior subida a una bola enorme.

— Cuenta conmigo —le dijo.

Jay se emocionó porque no pensaba que fuera tan fácil convencerle. Al final iba a ser verdad que Dean se estaba ablandando. Entonces tuvo deseos de decirlo. El sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que la vergüenza que sentía, por eso le agarró la mano pero no lo miró, porque aún no estaba preparada para abrir su corazón tanto.

— Gracias, papá.

Dean apretó la mano de su hija y miró al frente. No iba a bajar la cabeza para mirarla porque no quería que la niña viera que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Les estaba costando mucho que Jay se abriera, pero era algo normal. Era más mayor que su hermana y había vivido y sentido cosas que él recordaba muy bien. Por eso se llevaban tan bien aunque a los dos les costase expresar cosas así. Fue en ese momento cuando Dean se dio cuenta de la maravilla que había hecho Castiel con él. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero siempre había sido sincero con él, nunca le había ocultado nada, ni siquiera cuando se acababan de conocer y eran dos completos desconocidos. Si analizaba todo lo que le había pasado y cómo había transcurrido, se daba cuenta que Cas había sido la piedra angular de su vida. Hasta entonces, Dean sólo se había preocupado de su hermano, de proporcionarle lo mejor, y poco más. Hasta que llegó el profesor Novak.

— Ya estamos —Castiel bajaba las escaleras con la niña en brazos—. ¿Nos vamos?

Castiel estaba muy guapo, con su chaqueta y sus pantalones a juego. Dean había elegido la corbata y se sentía muy orgulloso de eso porque le quedaba muy bien a la cara, sin contar lo que estaba deseando hacer con ella una vez que Cas se la quitara.

Caminaron hacia el coche de Castiel. Dean aún iba cogido de la mano de la niña, que parecía no querer soltarle. Le abrió la puerta para que Jay subiera a su asiento, mientras Cas por el otro lado abrochaba la silla de la pequeña. Ella lo cogió de la mano y le sonrió. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de decir nada más.

— No te he dicho de quién es el concierto.

— Me lo puedo imaginar —Dean se aseguró de que la niña tuviera el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto y cerró la puerta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto—. De esa rubia loca en bragas, ¿no?

— No —la niña reprimió una sonrisilla—. Es de Bon Jovi.

Dean, que se estaba sentando, giró la cabeza para mirarla fijamente. Ella siguió hablando.

— Me ha dicho el tío Sam que, aunque digas que no te gusta Bon Jovi y que son demasiado suaves para ti, en realidad eres muy fan de ellos y que te gustan mucho.

— Ahora hablaré con el tío Sam —Dean miró de reojo a Castiel mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Iba a disimular por todos los medios que estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de ir a un concierto de Bon Jovi.

— ¿Estamos listos? —Cas le devolvió la mirada y sonrió sabiendo por esa cara de felicidad, que Dean había hecho un gran avance ese día.

 

 

 

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y emotiva, donde Sam dio un discurso sobre la superación personal, las ganas de creer en uno mismo y, sobre todas las cosas, la importancia de que los demás creyeran en ti. Eso último lo dijo mirando directamente a Dean y a Cas. Sin el gran esfuerzo de su hermano, él no habría podido llegar hasta allí, y sin la confianza de Castiel en un momento clave de su vida, quizás hubiera abandonado y tirado la toalla sin haberlo intentado siquiera.

La primera parte de la celebración se llevó a cabo en la misma universidad. Sam y Kevin se besaron por primera vez en público sin temer nada. El joven era mayor de edad desde hacía varias semanas y ya nadie podría decirles nada. Eso había que celebrarlo también.

La fiesta continuó en el jardín de Dean y Cas, donde unos cuantos amigos cercanos de los Winchester se acercaron para celebrar con ellos ese día. Sam ya sabía que el bufete donde había estado haciendo las prácticas lo contrataría, y eso sí que era para celebrarlo a lo grande, pero ya otro día, y con Kevin a solas, posiblemente.

 

Estaba cayendo la tarde y todos comenzaron a marcharse cuando Sam y Kevin llegaron frente a Dean con las niñas en los brazos.

— Dean —Sam se subió a Jay sobre los hombros—. He pensado que esta noche podríamos llevarnos las niñas a casa. Kevin y yo íbamos a hacer maratón de Scooby Doo y he pensado que podrían apuntarse.

Las niñas lo miraban ilusionadas esperando que dijera que sí. Dean miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

— ¿No... no quieres celebrar este día... de otra manera? —lo interrogó con los ojos, pensando que, si fuera él, esa noche ardería Troya. Quizás pensaba eso porque, desde que era padre, eso de hacerlo donde quisieran y cuando quisieran había pasado a “vamos, date prisa, que tenemos cinco minutos antes de que lleguen las niñas del colegio”.

— Ya lo hemos celebrado así —le guiñó un ojo notando un codazo de Kevin en las costillas—. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Scooby Doo nos espera.

— Papiiiii, por fiiiii —Misha le suplicaba poniendo cara de cachorrito desvalido.

— Toma —Castiel se acercó hasta él, le dio las llave de su coche para que las niñas fueran sentadas en sus sillitas y volvió de nuevo a su asiento—. No les des de cenar demasiadas porquerías.

Las niñas celebraron con gritos su victoria. Era la primera vez que iban a dormir fuera de casa y no se les veía para nada afectadas, todo lo contrario a Dean, que parecía sufrir con la idea.

Castiel se hizo cargo de preparar una mochila con ropa para sus hijas, más ropa de repuesto, y les dio dos besos cuando las montó en su coche. Dean palmeó el hombro de su hermano antes de que Sam se subiera al asiento del conductor y metiera la llave en el contacto.

Cuando el Toyota desapareció calle abajo, volvieron a la casa, ahora vacía y extraña sin los gritos de las niñas.

— Me siento raro —Dean cerró tras él y miró el salón—. ¿No las echas ya de menos?

Al volverse para subir las escaleras, se topó con Castiel, que lo miraba serio desde el piso de arriba.

— En menos de diez minutos te espero sobre la cama —dijo muy solemne—. Y desnudo. Si tardas, atente a las consecuencias.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ


	30. Epílogo 2

 

 

Estaba cayendo la tarde y todos comenzaron a marcharse cuando Sam y Kevin llegaron frente a Dean con las niñas en los brazos.

— Dean —Sam se subió a Jay sobre los hombros—. He pensado que esta noche podríamos llevarnos las niñas a casa. Kevin y yo íbamos a hacer maratón de Scooby Doo y he pensado que podrían apuntarse.

Las niñas lo miraban ilusionadas esperando que dijera que sí. Dean miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

— ¿No... no quieres celebrar este día... de otra manera? —lo interrogó con los ojos, pensando que, si fuera él, esa noche ardería Troya. Quizás pensaba eso porque, desde que era padre, eso de hacerlo donde quisieran y cuando quisieran había pasado a “vamos, date prisa, que tenemos cinco minutos antes de que lleguen las niñas del colegio”.

— Ya lo hemos celebrado así —le guiñó un ojo notando un codazo de Kevin en las costillas—. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Scooby Doo nos espera.

— Papiiiii, por fiiiii —Misha le suplicaba poniendo cara de cachorrito desvalido.

— Toma —Castiel se acercó hasta él, le dio las llave de su coche para que las niñas fueran sentadas en sus sillitas y volvió de nuevo a su asiento—. No les des de cenar demasiadas porquerías.

Las niñas celebraron con gritos su victoria. Era la primera vez que iban a dormir fuera de casa y no se les veía para nada afectadas, todo lo contrario a Dean, que parecía sufrir con la idea.

Castiel se hizo cargo de preparar una mochila con ropa para sus hijas, más ropa de repuesto, y les dio dos besos cuando las montó en su coche. Dean palmeó el hombro de su hermano antes de que Sam se subiera al asiento del conductor y metiera la llave en el contacto.

Cuando el Toyota desapareció calle abajo, volvieron a la casa, ahora vacía y extraña sin los gritos de las niñas.

— Me siento raro —Dean cerró tras él y miró el salón—. ¿No las echas ya de menos?

Al volverse para subir las escaleras, se topó con Castiel, que lo miraba serio desde el piso de arriba.

— En menos de diez minutos te espero sobre la cama —dijo muy solemne—. Y desnudo. Si tardas, atente a las consecuencias.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Dean entró en el dormitorio cuando aún faltaba un minuto para la cuenta atrás de Cas. Había abierto la puerta del baño que conducía directamente a la habitación y caminó desnudo hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, se subió sobre ella, se puso a cuatro patas, y esperó.

Castiel llegó un minuto más tarde, puntual como un reloj y sabiendo que Dean ya estaba dentro porque había oído abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño del dormitorio. Se paró en la puerta y lo observó. Dean tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía estar metido en su papel.

— Así me gusta, Dean —lo elogió al llegar. Dejó las cosas que traía en la mano a un lado sobre la cama y agarró el collar de cuero. Lo tensó sobre el cuello de Dean y lo abrochó lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera pegado a la piel pero que no le impidiera respirar con normalidad.

Dean no respondió y se dejó hacer. Joder, estaba nervioso. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin meterse en el papel que dudaba de su nivel de contención en esos momentos. No era lo mismo un polvete rápido a esas maratones de sexo que solían durar horas. Desde que eran padres, eso se había acabado.

Castiel cogió la anilla que había en la parte delantera del collar y tiró de él enganchando el dedo índice. Durante un brevísimo segundo se miraron a los ojos. El suficiente para reconocerse y para desearse ambos un buen momento.

Le atacó los labios con ganas y desesperación. Llevaba queriendo hacerlo durante todo el día, pero la graduación de Sam no era el mejor lugar para ello, aún menos con la casa llena de gente. Dean estaba tan atractivo. Cada año que pasaba se le veía más guapo, si eso era posible.Ya había dejado atrás esa cara aniñada que en tantos problemas le había metido, y se había convertido en un hombre por derecho. Un hombre que era su pareja, su amor, su media naranja y el padre de sus hijas. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Bueno sí; hoy iba a pedirle un poco más de contención, porque si quería llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía en mente, iba a necesitarla.

Dean se dejó besar durante los primeros segundos, sintiendo cómo invadía su boca y buscaba su lengua desenfrenado. Se acabó uniendo a él porque Cas no le había dicho lo contrario. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Ese hombre besaba tan bien... y era completamente suyo.

— Siéntate en el centro de la cama y dobla las piernas —Castiel se había echado hacia atrás cuando pudo parar de besarle y lo observó. Dean tenía los labios hinchados y la respiración alterada. Seguramente él no tenía mejor aspecto.

Sin preguntarse nada porque esa no era su misión, Dean se echó un poco hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado sobre su trasero sobre las sábanas. Dobló un poco las piernas y esperó.

Cas cogió el separador que había colocado a un lado junto con más cosas y se subió a la cama de rodillas. Gateó un par de pasos hasta que llegó a él.

— Separa un poco más las piernas.

Dean obedeció y le ofreció los tobillos pensando que volvería a ponerle el separador ahí, pero no; Castiel llevó la barra entre sus piernas, abrió los extremos, y los ajustó para que pudiera rodearle por encima de la rodilla. Apretaba lo suficiente para que no pudiera mover ni un músculo pero a la vez que no le hiciera daño. Atrapado tal y como estaba, Dean no podía estirar las piernas.

— Estira los brazos hacia delante y junta las muñecas.

De nuevo Dean, obedeció. Castiel le ató la cinta de cuero con bastante fuerza, dejándole así totalmente imposibilitado. Esta vez no había forma de escaparse.

— Túmbate —La voz de Castiel era seria. Parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, observando ahora el resultado final—, y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Dean lo hizo. Dejó caer la espalda sobre el firme colchón y esperó.

Castiel lo observó tumbado sobre la cama, con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza y las piernas flexionadas y abiertas. Estuvo un rato así, recreándose en ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Cuando sació su necesidad de mirarle, agarró otro juguetito que había traído consigo y se ubicó entre sus muslos.

Dean lo vio llegar con el dildo en una mano. Conocía bien ese aparato porque lo había comprado él; con tres velocidades, estriado e irregular para incrementar el placer y un grosor considerable que comenzaba en una punta redondeada del mismo tamaño que un dedo y se ensanchaba con un diámetro de al menos cinco centímetros. En la otra mano traía una venda negra ancha. La colocó sobre sus ojos y dio dos vueltas sin apretar luego el nudo. Dean iba a quedarse sin ver el resto de la función.

Castiel centró ahora su atención en el dildo. Tras lubricarlo bien, se acercó más a su entrepierna y puso una mano sobre uno de los muslos de Dean. Puso la primera velocidad y comenzó a acercarlo a la entrada de Dean cuando, de pronto, oyó su voz llamándole.

— Profesor Novak.

Castiel levantó la mirada para buscar sus ojos. Normalmente Dean no le interrumpía, así que esa llamada lo sorprendió.

— Dean —Su tono de voz era algo más ronca de lo normal.

— ¿Podría... —Hizo una pausa mientras hacía la pregunta para lamerse los labios resecos con la lengua—... podría usar usted primero el dildo?

Castiel levantó una ceja. Eso era algo que, como sumiso, era un atrevimiento que Dean se lo pidiera. Ahora mandaba él, gobernaba él en su cama y su sobre su cuerpo, y nadie más que él dictaba qué se hacía y qué no.

— ¿Te has tomado el atrevimiento de interrumpirme por semejante pregunta? —Castiel no detuvo su avance y dejó caer la punta del dildo sobre su entrada, haciendo que el joven pegara un pequeño respingo al no esperarse la intromisión.

— Profesor Novak —jadeó sintiendo ese aparato en su cuerpo.

Castiel tenía los labios separados y respiraba a través de ellos. No iba a admitirlo, pero le gustaba la propuesta de Dean.

— Sé un poco más convincente —argumentó, esperando que Dean pillara por dónde quería ir.

Dean asintió más para él que otra cosa.

— Por favor, profesor Novak —comenzó a suplicar—. Por favor.

Castiel deslizó un poco más el dildo quedándose parado, sabiendo la sensación que eso estaba produciendo en Dean ahora mismo.

— Prof...esor Novak —gimió entrecortadamente agitando las caderas sin poderlas controlar—. Por favor —exhaló con la boca seca—. Se lo suplico.

Cas lo complació. Caminó de rodillas hasta ponerse a su lado y lo miró. Se agachó hacia delante hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Dean.

— Me satisface complacerte, pero no olvides que aquí quién manda soy yo. No obstante, hoy haré una excepción.

Dean asintió. ¿Eso era un sí? ¿Iba a usar el dildo con él mismo?

Por el sonido de la vibración del aparato a su lado y el jadeo entrecortado de Castiel, Dean supo que ese hijo de puta había comenzado ya y él no podía verlo porque seguía con los ojos tapados. Joder, ¡no era justo!

Castiel se había puesto de rodillas a su lado. Había separado las piernas todo lo que podía y había acercado el lubricado dildo a su entrada. Lo había hecho desde atrás. Podía haber pasado el brazo entre las piernas y haber alcanzado así también su trasero, pero ésta vez lo había preferido así. Quería ver su miembro erecto goteando sobre el estómago y el pecho de Dean. Acercó de nuevo la punta redondeada del juguetito a su entrada y presionó. No pudo evitar contener un jadeo que terminó en una especie de siseo. El aire se le había quedado agolpado en la boca ante esa intensa sensación. No se había preparado previamente y tenía que ir más lento, el problema era que él no quería ir despacio, por eso avanzó un poco más, no pudiendo evitar soltar un gruñido.

— Por favor, necesito verte —Dean boqueaba, sumergido aún en los sonidos guturales de Castiel—. Profesor Novak, por favor. Déjeme ver.

— ¿Por qué? —jadeó a propósito viendo cómo la erección de Dean daba un respingo de inmediato. Le gustaba saber que sólo con su voz tenía tanto poder sobre él.

— Lo necesito —respondió sinceramente.

Castiel alargó el brazo que tenía libre y tiró de la venda hacia abajo, hasta dejarla sobre los labios de Dean. Éste abrió los ojos verdes enseguida y enfocó la mirada para ubicarle. Tuvo suerte de no correrse en el acto.

— Podrás hablar, gemir y decir todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás correrte.

Dean asintió. Ahora mismo para su cerebro no había nada más que ese hombre con ese aparato metido en el culo.

Como si no hubiera hecho ninguna pausa, Castiel siguió por donde lo había dejado. Adentró un poco más la punta del dildo hasta que la insertó por entero. Ahora era cuando el juguete comenzaba a ensancharse y donde empezaba lo bueno. Su cuerpo lo sabía y por eso se tensó, apretando los labios en una fina línea, sintiendo la vibración cada vez más profundamente.

Dean no podía apreciar la acción en sí porque el profesor Novak estaba de cara a él, junto a su costado, arrodillado, con las piernas separadas y uno de los brazos echados hacia atrás agarrando el juguete. No podía verlo, no, pero podía disfrutar de su cara, podía apreciar sus pequeños pezones erectos, los débiles jadeos que emitía su garganta y la respiración entrecortada. Que se mordiera el labio inferior y cerrara los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, era señal de que le estaba gustando. Mucho.

Castiel avanzó otro poco, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse a la nueva dimensión del aparato. Cuando llegó a la base, sólo tuvo que empujar un poco con el dedo índice para que éste se deslizara completamente hacia dentro desapareciendo en su interior sin dejar rastro.

Dean le vio poner las dos manos sobre su estómago y supo que el trasero del profesor Novak había acogido por entero el juguete. Tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza para no correrse allí mismo, obligando a su cerebro borrar esa imagen que se le había formado en la cabeza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el profesor Novak se había agachado sobre su erección y le daba pequeñas lamidas mientras avanzaba con la otra mano entre sus nalgas, buscando su aún lubricada entrada.

Castiel no tuvo piedad ni se anduvo con rodeos; deslizó un dedo todo lo que pudo dentro de él y, al notar que apenas tenía que hacer presión, añadió otro. Todo eso acompañado de las lamidas que le daba, provocó que Dean arqueara el cuerpo tensando aún más los brazos por encima de su cabeza, luchando por no correrse en su boca en ese preciso instante.

Tras haberlo lamido y habérselo introducido en la boca otro par de veces más hasta succionarle y dejarle casi sin alma, el profesor Novak se incorporó, pasó una pierna sobre su cuerpo y se sentó sobre su pecho. Tuvo que echarse un poco hacia arriba para poder alcanzar la boca y los labios de Dean con su polla.

Cuando Dean lo vio acercarse, no necesitó que le diera instrucciones de lo que pretendía; abrió la boca y lo acogió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su garganta. La erección del profesor Novak ya rezumaba humedad, provocando ese sabor almizclado que tanto le gustaba. Sin duda, su olor y sabor favoritos eran los de la piel de Castiel cuando se excitaba.

Lo succionó varias veces sin apartar los ojos de él. Se miraban mutuamente; Cas con los labios entreabiertos luchando por respirar entre ellos y él fijamente, memorizando cada expresión de su cara que, aunque se la sabía de memoria, jamás se cansaba de observarle.

Las caderas del profesor Novak habían comenzado a moverse de atrás hacia delante, adentrándose en él, haciendo a veces un pequeño giro para intentar nuevos ángulos. Dean se la comía tan bien, era tan bueno en eso, que tuvo que echarse para atrás unos segundos y sacar el pene de su boca porque sino se correría sin poder remediarlo en unos segundos.

Apenas se había alejado unos centímetros, los suficientes para que no llegara aún ni estirando el cuello hacia delante, y él ya lo echaba de menos. Se lamió los labios en busca de algún rastro que poder seguir lamiendo. Su polla era adictiva, y necesitaba más de ella.

— Fólleme, profesor Novak —susurró entre dientes mirándole directamente a la cara.

Castiel aún seguía respirando con dificultad, intentando calmarse un poco pero sin conseguirlo. ¿Cómo se volvía a la calma con Dean bajo su cuerpo, sudado, excitado y rogándole para que se la metiera?

— Por favor, profesor Novak, fó...

Dean no pudo terminar la frase porque Castiel se echó hacia delante, metiéndole la polla en la boca y callándole en el acto. Subió una pierna y luego otra, hasta que apoyó ambas rodillas al lado de los brazos que seguían pegados a su cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente estirado hacia delante, con los codos sobre el colchón para no aplastarle los brazos. Agachó la cabeza y le lamió un dedo. Dean los separó para que tuviera mejor acceso y el profesor Novak no le defraudó; alcanzó su dedo corazón y lo succionó mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante, hundiéndose ahora mucho más que antes en su boca, sintiendo de lleno la vibración del dildo que aún llevaba en el trasero.

La cabeza de Dean era un remolino del que no quería salir con vida. Estaba a punto de explotar, porque lo estaba, pero iba a aguantar todo lo posible hasta el final, hasta que el profesor Novak le metiera la polla tan profundamente que le impidiera pensar con claridad.

Castiel se incorporó. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía la piel sudada. Estaba al límite de sus posibilidades y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra por contenerse. Ahora ya no podía más.

Temblándole ligeramente la mano, estiró el brazo y volvió a agarrar la venda para cubrirle los ojos. Gateó hasta las piernas dobladas de Dean y se puso entre ellas. Con esa barra no podía alcanzarle bien, así que le puso las manos en la parte trasera de los muslos y lo empujó levemente para que subiera las piernas hacia arriba. Cuando Dean obedeció, él no perdió más tiempo; se acercó a su entrada y, de un golpe seco, entró en él.

La sensación era sublime y devastadora, parecido a estar en el cielo.

Se lo folló un poco más, hasta que supo con certeza que su cuerpo iba a dejar de reaccionar de un momento a otro.

Dejó de moverse aún estando dentro de Dean y guió la mano hacia su trasero en busca del dildo. Estaba bien enterrado dentro de él por lo que tuvo que deslizar un par de dedos dentro de su propio cuerpo para sacarlo.

Lubricado, caliente y en movimiento, Castiel lo sostuvo en la mano mientras se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás para acercar el juguete a la entrada de Dean.

No tuvo miramientos. Ni siquiera dudó un segundo. Comenzó a introducirlo hasta el fondo, deteniéndose sólo cuando supo que el dildo estaba bien anclado en el trasero de Dean. El joven lo podía sentir bien porque la punta daba directamente contra su próstata.

Pensó que lo follaría así, que le haría rabiar un poco más antes de quitarle el juguete y volver a follarlo como él quería, porque al no ver nada no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Castiel. Hasta que lo sintió sentándose encima de su erección y empalándose con un movimiento rápido y certero.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación. Ya no había tiempo para nada más.

— Córrete dentro de mí, Dean.

Era una orden directa y clara y Dean iba a cumplirla ya no sólo porque se lo había ordenado, sino porque no podía contenerse más. Dio dos poderosas embestidas y apretó los dientes mientras gruñía a la par que se corría dentro del profesor Novak, marcándole con su semen una y otra vez.

Castiel tenía el privilegio de poder observarle abiertamente. Casi no necesitó tocarse para que su cuerpo se liberara, goteando sobre su pecho y manchándole por completo mientras cedía finalmente a esa dulce rendición.

 

Cayó desplomado sobre su cuerpo, tardando varios segundos en poder reaccionar. Se levantó sintiendo su trasero mojado tras él y se estiró para quitarle las vendas de las muñecas, la de los ojos, y el separador de entre las piernas. Al sentirse libre, Dean las movió lanzando un suspiro.

Cas no lo dejó ir tan fácilmente y comprobó exhaustivamente que Dean estaba bien y que ninguno de los juguetitos le había hecho daño. El dildo estaba prácticamente fuera, así que tiró con suavidad de él sabiendo lo sensible que debía de estar en esa zona. Luego volvió a tumbarse a su lado para abrazarle y besarle, como siempre hacía. Más de una vez Dean había bromeado con que era como su puta en la cama, y a Cas eso no le había hecho demasiada gracia. No quería que sintiera ni pensara eso, por eso lo abrazaba y lo besaba un millón de veces, pero no porque se viera en la obligación de hacerlo, sino porque lo necesitaba. Dean era su otra mitad y su vida entera.

— ¿Estás bien? —Era curioso que fuera Dean el que lo preguntara, aunque a veces sucedía.

— Sí —esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

— Colosal —se jactó con esa sonrisilla pícara en el rostro—. Aunque podría estar mejor —se acurrucó junto a él y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de la nariz—. Al final has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, pero no voy a quejarme.

— Ah, bien, gracias —Castiel estaba en una especie de letargo con Dean entre sus brazos. Se sentía mejor que bien, y no sólo por el polvo tan fabuloso que habían echado, sino porque le gustaba estar abrazado a él.

— ¿Sabes que se te ha olvidado quitarme el collar?

Castiel se incorporó enseguida para mirarle. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto? Estiró el brazo para quitárselo pero Dean se echó hacia atrás huyendo de él. Castiel cayó boca abajo sobre el colchón y enseguida notó el peso de Dean sobre su espalda.

— Puedo seguir jugando, si quieres —Dean se agachó para susurrarle sobre el oído—. No tiene que hacer nada, profesor Novak, ni siquiera darme más órdenes. Soy un chico bueno y me sé muy bien la lección.

Castiel no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirarle. Sus miradas se encontraron y Dean asintió a una pregunta no dicha. No necesitaban hablarse para saber lo que quería el otro. Tenían tal compenetración que podían hablarse con el alma.

Dean tiró de la sábana dejando que ésta cayera al suelo. Él siguió con lo suyo, que era masajear la espalda de Castiel. Le acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, ejerciendo presión cuando notaba el músculo algo tenso. Cuando llegó a una de las nalgas, lo besó suavemente y pasó la lengua sobre esa zona aterciopelada. Le instó con la rodilla para que abriera las piernas y se instaló entre ellas. Le separó las nalgas y se agachó para poder pasar la lengua por ese lugar tan privado. Seguía húmedo gracias a él, aún con restos de su semen.

Lo invadió con la lengua, saboreando su semen y buscando más.

— Dean —Castiel gruñó con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Levantó algo más el trasero para darle mayor acceso y volvió a gemir tras sentir esa pervertida lengua sobre él.

Dean lo hacía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

— Dean, Dean, Dean —gimió incorporándose, ahora completamente empalmado y con una nueva necesidad dentro de él. Se dio la vuelta y lo agarró del collar. Agarró la anilla de la parte delantera del cuello y tiró de él hasta que rozaron las narices. No lo besó. Ese no era el plan.

Dean se dejó llevar, tumbándose boca arriba y separando las piernas cuando Castiel se hizo paso entre ellas inexorablemente.

Lo penetró sin piedad, hundiéndose en él sin soltar la anilla del collar. De rodillas como estaba, Dean tenía el pecho arqueado hacia delante y la cabeza caída hacia atrás, dejándose mecer por Castiel, por las fuertes embestidas y confiando plenamente en su otra mitad. Jamás haría nada de eso con alguien que no fuera él.

— Dean... —Castiel jadeó su nombre, tragó saliva, y volvió a separar los labios. Lo miraba directamente, maravillado con su rápida respuesta.

Dean abrió los ojos e irguió el cuello para mirarle.

— Cásate conmigo.

Castiel siguió entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo sin perder el ritmo. El corazón le latía desbocado por todas las emociones que estaba conteniendo. Cuando procesó las palabras de Dean, dejó de moverse y soltó la anilla del collar. Se había quedado congelado mirándole. Dean no se lo esperaba y cayó hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

— ¿Qué? —se le ahogaron las palabras en la boca.

Dean sonrió y se incorporó. Con las caderas lo obligó a que siguiera moviéndose. Le agarró la mano y volvió a ponerla alrededor de la anilla del collar.

— Cas —jadeó su nombre, esperando que le respondiera algo.

— Tenía que ser justo ahora, Dean —Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía haberse repuesto del impacto de la pregunta. Había recuperado el ritmo con sus caderas y de nuevo agarraba con fuerza la anilla de su cuello—. La gente suele hacer estas preguntas durante una velada romántica, con velas y un buen vino.

Dean hizo una mueca con los labios. Estaba tan adorable, tan atractivo, tan él.

— Te lo he propuesto en el momento en el que más confío en ti, Cas. Cuando tienes literalmente mi vida cogida por el cuello y dependo totalmente de tu sano juicio.

A Castiel le gustaron esas palabras y le llenaron de orgullo. Acentuó las acometidas haciéndolas algo más intensas y siguió follándole mientras no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos.

— Cas —susurró—. ¿Vas a responderme?

— Vas a tener que ganarte mi respuesta, Dean.

Dean se rió sin poderlo evitar.

— Eres un pervertido, Cas.

Castiel asintió.

— Lo sé, y eso es lo que precisamente más te gusta de mí —asintió—. Y ahora... No podrás decir nada, ni emitir ningún sonido. Tampoco podrás tocarte, ni correrte. Estás a mi entera disposición. ¿He sido claro?

— Sí, profesor Novak.

— Bien —Castiel se lamió los labios y siguió follándole adentrándose un poco más en él—. Porque va a ser una noche muy interesante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

Nota de la autora:

 

 

Quiero agradecer encarecidamente todos vuestros comments recibidos. Me habéis dicho cosas súper bonitas y yo voy a aprender de ellas para seguir mejorando y poder ofreceros más fanfics que estén a la altura de este. Que esta historia termine así, con un collar al cuello de Dean no es casualidad. En el mundo BDSM, el collar en el cuello simboliza la entrega y confianza total. Creo que con eso lo digo todo ;)

Debo decir que me he divertido mucho metiendo referencias y guiños al fanfic, como el perro que se llama Jensen, la mujer del Ford focus rojo ya que, _casualmente_ , mi coche es así XD, los dos hombres que se mudan a la casa que vendió Cas son los apellidos de los protagonistas masculinos de Hawai 5.0, el bufete de abogados donde hace las prácticas Sam es de una serie que se llama Suits, mi sofá nuevo es azul y tiene chais longue ;), soy muy fan de la marca Toyota (como he demostrado anteriormente en otros fanfics), y otras cosas que he ido añadiendo y que ahora no recuerdo. Me lo he pasado bien, sí <3

Gracias por no asustaros con los warnings y darle una oportunidad a este mundo del BDSM un tanto oscuro que no todo el mundo conoce bien y del que aún hay muchos mitos falsos. Si os habéis animado a probar algo de esto en la vida real, por favor, informaros primero, pero sobre todo jamás olvidéis los tres puntos fundamentales del juego; que sea seguro, sensato y consensuado. A partir de ahí... ¡todo lo que queráis!

Os animo a seguir leyendo, a darle una oportunidad a otros fanfics que, quizás, pueda interesaros y sobre todo, a descubrir autoras nuevas. Si tenéis el gusanillo de escribir... ¡adelante! Que nadie os diga lo que no podéis hacer.

Deciros que, con este fanfic, he batido records de: hits, palabras, comments, capítulos, kudos, subscripciones, y gente que se pone en contacto conmigo por primera vez, o sea; nuevas lectoras. ¡¡¡Mil gracias a todas por hacerlo posible!!!

Antes de marcharme, quiero agradecer a Iris por haberme pedido este fanfic. No sé cómo lo hace pero sus peticiones me llegan al alma. A RoHoshi, por ser tan paciente, haberme beteado sin protestar hasta que le han sangrado los ojos, y sobre todo, haberme escuchado pacientemente todos mis quebraderos de cabeza para armar el fic y que tuviera una estructura ordenada y con sentido, por aconsejarme, leer sin preguntar, pedirme más y animarme a seguir todos los días. Y por último gracias a LadyOrapma por su amplios conocimientos en este tema, por haberme descubierto un mundo nuevo al que le estoy pillando el gustillo ;) y sobre todo mil gracias por explicarme y buscarme material del que me gusta. Este fanfic también es de vosotras tres. ¡Os amo!

Y nada más. Me alegra que hayáis entendido esta historia y espero veros en las que quedan por venir.

Ahora os dejo con un pequeño glosario que he usado para documentarme y que creo que os podría resultar interesante.

 

 

<http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/BDSM>

 

<http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:T%C3%A9rminos_BDSM>

 

<http://conotros.com/vocabulario/sadomasoquismo/>

 

 

¡Hasta pronto!

 


End file.
